


Summer On Crimson Island

by BLUEOCEAN13



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Arguing, Beach Vacation, Crying, Everyone is adults minus Frosta, F/F, F/M, Frosta appears start and end, Happy Ending for Everyone, M/M, Maybe Bow/Sea Hawk?, One sided Glimmadora, Pining, Possible Glimmer and Bow their relationship is so wholesome, SheRaAU, Tension, alot of drama, gets happier as it goes on, imnotgoodattagging, modernau, some drinking(only legal stuff)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 81,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLUEOCEAN13/pseuds/BLUEOCEAN13
Summary: It's Summer Time and Glimmer has graduated from school! As celebration, Angella and Micah has agreed to take their daughter on a vacation to an island just off the coast. But not just that. Glimmer can bring along her friends too on this summer long trip.Though the vacation is brought to someone's else's attention and they decide to tag along themselves with their own group.Would this be a good thing or bad thing for this person?





	1. A Beach Vacation?!

**Author's Note:**

> New fanfic! And it's SheRa Beach resort AU! 
> 
> Crimson Island is obviously named after the Crimson Waste. 
> 
> The first six parts are going to be prevacation. And then the actual story begins in June, which is when I'll start posting it. 
> 
> The prevacation is already written out and I'm going to post the six parts till May is over. It was originally one big thing but I wanted to make reading easier!
> 
> So anyways, hope you enjoy it! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesbians:
> 
> Adora  
> Catra  
> Scorpia  
> Entrapta  
> Huntara  
> Netossa  
> Lonnie  
> Sweet Bee
> 
>  
> 
> Bisexuals: 
> 
> Mermista  
> Sea Hawk  
> Micah  
> Spinnerella  
> Glimmer
> 
> Pansexuals: 
> 
> Bow  
> Perfuma  
> Angella  
> Peekablue  
> Double Trouble 
> 
>  

May 30th

 

5:32pm

 

Glimmer ran into her room and slammed her pink decorated door.

 

She raced to where her phone laid face down on the flat of her blanket and swiftly picked it up.

 

The news her mother had shared with her played over and over in her head as she scrolled to a specific contact, barely able to control her shaky hands.

 

They were trembling because of her excitement.

 

The pink and purple haired girl doesn't wait to click on the green dial button.

 

It rang for several moments before she heard a scratchy hello on the other end.

 

“Adora!” Glimmer screeches into the phone. “You're not going to believe what my mom just told me!”

 

“Whoa Glimmer!” Adora must've dropped her own phone because there was a yelp and a clatter, which Glimmer assumed was the device screen smacking the floor.

 

“Sorry!” Glimmer apologized when she was sure the blonde was listening again. "You didn't crack your screen did you?" She immediately lowered her voice to a more comfortable level.

 

“No. No it didn't." Adora stopped before going on and asking: "What did your mom tell you?"

 

“Oh right! She said to me..” Glimmer paused for dramatic effect. “We're going to a beach resort this Summer!”

 

“Really?” Adora gasped audibly. “Glimmer, that's awesome!”

 

“I know right! And the best part is you’re coming too!” Glimmer couldn't predict the reaction that Adora had. 

 

Okay.

 

She kinda could. 

 

Her older friend screamed into the phone and started spewing out high pitched noises of excitement.

 

Almost like an animal.

 

It made Glimmer break out into loud laughter.

 

“Adora. Are you dying over there or something?”

 

“I'm fine!” Adora yelped. “It's just..I've never been invited to something like this! Is it really okay that I come?”

 

“Of course!” Glimmer tucked her iPhone up to her ear. “Bow is going too. Along with Mermista, Sea Hawk, and Perfuma. It's a friend trip. But both of my parents too ugh.”

 

“Never hurts to have more responsible adults around.” The sudden switch to calmness in Adora's voice freaked her out. 

 

“Geez Adora. That is totally something you would say!” Glimmer eye rolled even though Adora couldn't see her.

 

The blonde snickered loud enough for her to hear.

 

“Anyways." Glimmer continued. "The plane leaves a week from now at 11:30am. Be at my house three hours before then. And don't be like me and packing everything the day before.”

 

“I already have my suitcase out Glimmer.” There was a hint of snark in Adora's tone.

 

“Ugh! See you in a week! Bye!” Glimmer quickly hung up.

 

Adora acted like she was totally mature. When she wasn't. But the short girl liked that about the blonde. Even if it drove her crazy sometimes.

 

“Okay. Need to start packing. I'm not doing what I did last year.”

 

She waited till the last day to fill her suitcase when her and her parents took a week trip to Mountain Of Snows.

 

Yeah.

 

She wasn't making that mistake again.

 

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

 

9:46pm

 

Adora was staring at the blue and black suitcase on her unmade bed.

 

She was originally going to use it for when she finally gets to go to college in the Autumn. But that use was going to be sooner rather than later.

 

Opening the zipper, she flipped open the top.

 

She had already packed a few of her clothes that she wanted to take but suddenly had to go help Mara with something.

 

Adora wondered if she had a swimsuit anywhere.

 

Thinking extra hard, Adora walked to her drawers and began to rummage through them till she pulled out a faded grey one piece.

 

It looked ugly.

 

It was better than nothing though. But she had to try it on to see if it still fit her.

 

It didn't.

 

The fabric squeezed too tightly against her chest and made it feel like she was being suffocated. She quickly pulled it off and tossed the dangerous swimsuit in her hamper.

 

Great.

 

Now she'll have to go shopping for a new swimsuit.

 

Tomorrow though. It was too late now.

 

 _I should probably sleep anyways. It's going to be a busy week._ Adora thought and she slipped on her pink pajamas. 

 

She then brushed her teeth, washed her face, and stared into her bathroom mirror for a couple minutes. 

 

It was a habit the blonde had picked up in the last few months. She couldn't help it.

 

Shadows casted under her blue eyes, making her look sleepy all the time now. 

 

Her skin also seemed paler then ever.

 

She should really get into the sun more.

 

Luckily they were going to a place where Adora would get plenty of that.

 

She left the bathroom and went to her bed. 

 

Adora climbed under the soft blanket, resting her head against her pillow, and picking up her phone.

 

She logged into Twitter casually and tweeted about the trip, hardly concealing how much she couldn't wait to have fun. She hearted a few things and watched some videos. 

 

Adora turned the device off when she saw it was after ten and planted it down on her night stand.

 

She settled into the niceness of her mattress.

 

It didn't take long to remember.

 

A familiar face flashed through her mind. Adora couldn't help but wonder what this person was going to be doing during the season. 

 

An ache tugged at her heart strongly.

 

She was sorta used to it now. And she was gradually getting over the events of December twenty-seventh.

 

But she couldn't forget her.

 

Not ever.

 

Adora hoped that one day things can be fixed and go back the way it was before.

 

She wasn't so sure anymore.

 

Pushing away the intrusive thoughts, Adora closed her eyes and drifted off within ten minutes.

 

She hoped for a peaceful rest.

 

But her dreams had other plans and she didn't get so lucky that night.

 

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

 

10:12pm

 

Catra was still awake.

 

It had been this way for awhile.

 

Staying up late far out of her control.

 

She missed the feeling of a person next to her.

 

Gently stroking her hair. Whispering soothing words in her sensitive ears to help lull her to sleep.

 

She lost that.

 

Both of them did.

 

Catra blamed her.

 

Everything.

 

Her ex was moving away to go to a college.

 

A  _college._

 

Catra was going to be by herself without the person she wanted so much by her side.

 

Catra tossed and turned till she couldn't take it anymore. She whipped out her black phone that had heart stickers on it. 

 

The feline had tried to remove them but they just didn't want to come off.

 

She hated them.

 

She hated the person who put them there.

 

She swiftly typed in her password which was definitely not _ILoveAdora._

 

Catra clicked on a blue icon with a white bird in the middle.

 

The cat woman had no care for social media. But it was a way to see what Adora was doing.

 

See how she was doing.

 

If she got a new girlfriend etc etc.

 

The thought of that sent a wave of jealousy seething under Catra’s skin.

 

She lazily scrolled through her feed until she saw it.

 

A tweet from Adora herself.

 

What?

 

Catra didn't even follow her!

 

She looked harder and found that Entrapta hearted it.

 

Why was Entrapta liking Adora’s posts?

 

She'll have to question her friend later. 

 

Sighing heavily, Catra read the tweet:

 

**_Adora @SwordLesbianGirl_ **

**_Oh my gosh guys! I'm going to the famous Crimson Island! :D #Excited #GoingOnVacation_ **

**10:09 PM • 5/30/19**

 

Catra chuckled at Adora’s excitement.

 

But where was Crimson Island?

 

What the hell was that place?

 

She opened a new tab and searched it up.

 

Apparently it was somewhere off the coast of Seaworthy.

 

You had to take a boat to get to the island. It was filled with multiple attractions and a water park and alot of other stuff.

 

Catra checked out the prices and nearly choked on her own spit.

 

It was six hundred dollars for a beach house on Crimson.

 

That was a lot.

 

Though it lasted throughout the entire Summer. Which was a plus. But Catra couldn't afford that. She browsed around more and was glad to find there were hotels too.

 

_Wait._

 

What was she _doing_?

 

Is she really thinking about following Adora to this island place?

 

Catra tossed her phone onto the bed with a flinch.

 

It came as a second nature. Planning to go where Adora is going. They always did that and hardly spent time apart when they were dating.

 

That was then.

 

This is now.

 

She and Adora are no longer what they use to be.

 

The fact of that brought unwelcoming tears to Catra’s mismatched eyes.

 

Damn.

 

She wiped them away and stared at her phone lying on the blanket.

 

The Crimson Island website was still on the screen.

 

Waiting.

 

Waiting for her to make a decision.

 

Angrily Catra snatched it up and made up her mind.

 

This was going to be the summer of her life.

 

And no one can _stop_ her.


	2. Pizza Madness

June 5th

 

The week passed quickly.

 

Before Adora knew it, it was the day before they would leave for the airport. She sat in her room. Alone in her apartment. The blonde cleaned it up so it was neat when she got back home.

 

Her suitcase leaned against the wall, ready and packed.

 

She did a quick run through of everything.

 

Plenty of shirts. Check.

 

Plenty of shorts. Check.

 

Three pairs of tennis shoes and the same amount of sandals. Check.

 

Two packages of socks. Check.

 

Two towels. One for the beach and the other for showering. Adora assumed there will be a washing machine and dryer in the beach house.

 

Toothbrush and toothpaste. Check.

 

Sunscreen. Check.

 

The new hot pink swimsuit she got from Walmart. Check.

 

Money. Check.

 

She seemed to have everything. Also the additional stuff she brought that sat in a big bag next to the suitcase. It was filled with a sand bucket and some shovels. Also a number of snacks and drinks.

 

Then she remembered one more thing. Going to her bedside table and opening a drawer, she pulled out a picture. It was from two years ago. She and Catra went to this fair together. It was fun and a time of happy.

 

It's also where they had their first kiss. In the photo booth. Catra had leaned in right as the camera snapped.

 

Adora looked at everyday.

 

Sometimes it made her smile.

 

Sometimes it made her cry.

 

How did they go from there to here?

 

Tearing up a bit, Adora put the photo in the small pocket of her suitcase. Safely tucked away.

 

Now she was ready.

 

She couldn't wait to get to the resort and swim in the ocean and build sandcastles with her friends. It was going to be a fun time.

 

Nothing could ruin this trip.

 

Nothing.

 

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

 

“Do you really have to go Glimmer?” Glimmer sighed as a short blue haired girl pouted at the newly graduated woman.

 

“I'm sorry Frosta. But this trip was a bit of a surprise. And I can't not go.”

 

“But we were going to go to the pool! And to the park! And have water gun fights! And eat ice cream!” The pout didn't fade from Frosta's expression.

 

Glimmer was not in the mood to deal with her young neighbor. But she had it coming when she promised Frosta they would spend the season together.

 

“Hey.” Glimmer sat next to Frosta on her sparkly bed. “How about I bring you something awesome from the island? Would that help?”

 

The eleven year old immediately brightened up. “Something awesome? Like a jellyfish?!” Those dark blue eyes twinkled.

 

“What? No! Jellyfish sting you!” Glimmer sucked in a breath. “Plus your mom wouldn't like having a jellyfish in her house.”

 

Frosta crossed her arms. “You're really are no fun. I could put it in my aquarium! I bet Polka would like the company.”

 

“But Polka is a tiny fish. And a bowl is hardly an aquarium.”

 

“It's still an aquarium! I put in seaweed in it and everything! Even real sand!”

 

“Okay Frosta.” Glimmer put on a smile, trying hard to not show her agitation. “If it's an aquarium to you, then it's an aquarium.”

 

Before Frosta can respond, the doorbell rang.

 

“Dad!” Glimmer called. “Can you get that? I'm a little busy.”

 

“Sure thing sweetheart!” Micah’s response was distant. Glimmer rolled her eyes and looked at Frosta. “I'll bring you something cool okay? That's a promise.”

 

“Don't break it.” Frosta hugged Glimmer tightly. She was sure strong for a eleven year old.The previous high school senior returned the embrace. They pulled apart after a minute.

 

“I better get home. Mom is making dinner.”

 

“Be safe and have a fun Summer!” Glimmer hardly got it in as Frosta raced out of the room.

 

She loved her neighbor. Having known her since she was eight. And they developed a bond that couldn't be broken. Glimmer kinda saw her as the little sister she never had.

 

Though they did have their fights. Over the dumbest things of course.

 

“Hi Adora!” Glimmer heard Frosta shout.

 

Oh no.

 

The nineteen year old could feel the tension even without the blonde in the room.

 

Something was clearly up.

 

Adora practically ran into her room. Her hair a tousled mess and dark circles under her eyes. Her friend look like she hasn't slept at all.

 

“Uh hey Adora.” Glimmer spoke with uncertainty. “Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah I'm fine. Completely fine.” Adora begin to pace back and forth while nervously biting her fingernails.

 

“I don't think you are Adora. Come on. I'm your friend. You can tell me.”

 

Adora quit pacing and flopped beside Glimmer onto the bed. She put her hands over her face and whimpered.

 

Glimmer was puzzled. She never heard Adora whimper before.

 

The blonde finally sat up and remove her hands, placing them on her legs. Her fingers gripped the edge of her shorts tightly.

 

She looked downwards as she started to speak with a single strand of blonde hair falling in front of her nose.

 

“Catra is going on a beach trip too.” Adora’s voice shook.

 

“Okay? Why is that a problem-”

 

“She's going to Crimson Island Glimmer!”

 

Glimmer’s eyes widened and she gasped audibly. “What?! How? Wait! Did she see your tweet?”

 

“She must have. I don't see how else she could know.” Adora punched the mattress. “Dammit! If I had just blocked her on Twitter this wouldn't have happened!”

 

“Whoa Adora. It's okay.” Glimmer grabbed the older girl’s shoulder. “Crimson Island is a massive place. And there's a huge chance you two won't even see each other.” Glimmer wasn't sure her words were working. But she knew how close Catra and Adora were. How much they meant to each other. It must be horrible finding out your ex is going to the exact same place as you.

 

“I...I guess you're right.” Adora rubs her arm. "Do you think she still hates me? For wanting to move away?”

 

The pink haired girl thought for a moment. “I don't know Adora. It's going to be fine though. We're going to have a good Summer you hear me? And you're not going to let your crazy ex ruin that.”

 

“She's not crazy!” Adora protested.

 

“Are you sure about that Adora? She is just so happening to go on the same trip as us! It can't be a coincidence!”

 

“What if it is a coincidence?”

 

“I doubt it. Also. It wouldn't be surprising if she showed up at the same airport. And got on the same plane as us!”

 

Adora whined at that. “Oh my god! You don't think we'll have to sit together for seven hours?!”

 

“No! No! No!” Glimmer cursed at herself under her breath. “I'm sitting next to you. You're my travel buddy so we don't lose each other on the plane or airport.”

 

“O-Okay.” The blonde pushed back that dangling strand of hair. “I still can't help but be worried I'll see her. That I'll run into her.”

 

“You won't okay? Focus on the trip.” Glimmer thought for a moment. “Do you wanna spend the night here? Since we're leaving tomorrow morning, it would be easier. You should go get your suitcase from your apartment if you want to stay.”

 

“I was actually hoping you would offer that. My suitcase and stuff are already downstairs.”

 

“Geez Adora. Even prepared for a possible sleepover!” Glimmer groaned.

 

How can anyone be overly ready for anything?

 

“It's 7:30. My dad is cooking dinner tonight because my mom has been stressing over getting everything in line.” Glimmer made it sound like a bad thing.

 

Which it was.

 

Her father wasn't the best cook. Though many others said he was the greatest. It probably had to do with the fact she was his daughter. Guests being polite and all.

 

But not her.

 

“What's he making?” Adora slid off Glimmer’s bed and stretched.

 

“Homemade pizza. He says that it's fun.”

 

“Ooo. It does though. Do you think he would let me assist?”

 

“Adora! Are you actually agreeing with my dad?”

 

“I'm pretty sure I am. Unless you have something better to do.” The blonde headed to the door.

 

“Ugh. We don't. Fine.”

 

Glimmer reluctantly followed after her friend into the hallway and down the stairs. Immediately they were greeted by the sight of Micah wearing an apron that was covered in flour and tomato sauce.

 

It was the same for the counter. A pizza mess everywhere.

 

Glimmer sighed heavily. Micah looked up and he smiled the biggest smile Adora has ever seen. It made her beam just as much.

 

“Hey girls! Come to help?” He was just finishing pressing dough into a round pan. “Oh yes!” Adora answered cheerily and bumped Glimmer with her arm.

 

“Yeah dad. Totally.”

 

“Well then get aproned up and wash those hands!”

 

Adora gratefully obliged and cleaned her hands with hot water and the foamy soap that sat on the sink. Then she slid on an apron that had a rainbow on the front.

 

Glimmer’s face flushed.

 

Wow.

 

Adora looked really good.

 

She caught herself staring intently at the blonde and quickly washed her hands too while shifting her gaze.

 

For thirty minutes, they spent making pizzas. Even having a flour fight.

 

Angella came down at one point to see what all the noise was about.

 

She wasn't pleased at the fact the kitchen looked like it was snowed on.

 

Micah apologized like a little kid who did something wrong. Refusing to meet his wife’s gaze as he said sorry. It amused Adora much more than it should've.

 

The four of them decided to play a game of monopoly while they waited for the pizzas to cook.

 

Angella was surprisingly good at it. And she even won.

 

Glimmer and Micah complained about their loss.

 

Adora didn't mind losing.

 

Plus it was just a board game.

 

The timer dinged and Micah hurried to get the pizzas out of the oven.

 

Angella went to go setup the table for dinner.

 

And Glimmer and Adora cleaned up the monopoly game.

 

While Glimmer was putting away the player pieces, she peeked at Adora. There was something different about the blonde. She stood out. Glimmer has never noticed anyone else. 

 

Not really. 

 

But Glimmer knew.

 

She knew.

 

It was so obvious.

 

Adora would never be able to move on from Catra. They were meant for each other. Anyone would be able to see that. This was just a rough patch. And soon, they're be back loving each other before long.

 

Glimmer has seen enough romance movies and read romantic novels to know that you can't fight love.

 

But for her own case, she had to.

 

Who knows. Maybe she'll get her chance to be with Adora. But not now. Adora needed time. She was still getting over the fight that broke her and Catra up. And it'll be awhile before she can completely go back to being her happy self.

 

Maybe this trip will be good for her blonde friend. A summer to relax and just have fun.

 

The main problem was Catra being there. But Glimmer will do everything in her power to make sure Adora has a good time.

 

No matter what.


	3. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should've knocked Glimmer.
> 
>  
> 
> The remaining parts will be posted next Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.
> 
> 11/19/19: My headcanon has changed that Glimmer is a lesbian. I see her as a Bisexual now. So forgive for any misinformation. I'm going back and updating the fic so apologies if I miss anything.

Dinner was a bust.

 

At least it was to Glimmer.

 

Micah showed Adora toddler pictures of Glimmer. So embarrassing. And she found that Adora liked pineapple on pizza just like her mom.

 

Gross!

 

Glimmer loved pineapple and pizza but never as one.

 

“Come on Glimmer! Try it! It's good!” Adora pleaded then.

 

She refused of course. She'll rather stick to more natural pizza like pepperoni and meat lovers.

 

Now that was the stuff.

 

It was getting late now. 

 

Adora insisted helping Micah clean up the kitchen but he said it was okay. She was a guest. Glimmer got to be the one to help her father while Adora got to go take a nice hot shower.

 

“So.”

 

Here it comes. Glimmer has been expecting this conversation all night. She turned away from Micah and hastily wiped down the counter. “Adora's really nice.”

 

“Yeah she is.” Glimmer tried to not sound interested. She pretty sure she was failing.

 

She dropped the rag in the sink and faced her father. “Am I done now?”

 

Micah nodded. “Yes. But just know Glimmer. I accept you. You can date girls if you want. It's your life and I want you to be happy.”

 

Glimmer tensed. She hadn't exactly came out to her parents. Though it was pretty obvious she liked guys  _and_ girls (due to the fact she had hot female celebrities hanging in her room as well as the guy celebrities).

 

Though she was leaning to liking girls more. 

 

But she could never find the right time to speak up about it. Knowing her father accepted her for liking girls too gave her a nice feeling in her chest.

 

Happiness.

 

“Thanks dad..” She hugged him, crying a little bit. He tucked his chin atop her head.

 

“Anything for my little girl.” It was silent for a few minutes till they finally moved away. “You better get some sleep. It's going to be a hectic morning tomorrow.”

 

Glimmer wiped at her nose. “Yeah. Yeah. I should shower first.”

 

“I think I need to, too.” Micah's clothes were still a powdered mess. Glimmer snickered.

 

“Yeah you do.” She beamed. “Goodnight dad.” She left the kitchen and to the stairs.

 

“Love you Glimmer!” He said. “Love you too!” She responded, climbing up the steps and walking to her room.

 

Oh heck. Her powdered father hugged her. And looking down at her clothes she was now a powdered mess too.

 

Now she really needed a shower.

 

She sighed and pushed opened her bedroom door, then froze, and quickly closed it behind her.

 

Adora was kneeling at her open suitcase. She had a white fluffy towel wrapped around her. It didn't stop the blush that crept upon the unsuspecting girl's cheeks though. Adora glimpsed up.

 

“Oh hey Glimmer. I'm done with the shower. Sorry if I took a little too long.”

 

“It's o-okay.” Glimmer quickly fetched a set of clean pajamas and headed right for her bathroom and slammed the door shut.

 

“Don't you need the towel?”

 

“I have another one in here!” Glimmer shrieked in response.

 

“Oh. Okay.” Glimmer calmed down her breathing. She should've knocked before bursting in! What bothered her more Adora seemed so chill about it.

 

Shakingly, Glimmer turned on the water.

 

It's fine.

 

She's fine.

 

Adora acted fine too.

 

But Adora was not fine.

 

Right as Glimmer whipped open the door, she swore her heart nearly flew out of her chest. She acted like she wasn't freaking out on the inside. Which she was.

 

And it was difficult to get dressed. Expecting Glimmer to pop out of the bathroom at any given moment. She got lucky that time though.

 

Adora settled into the mattress Micah dragged into Glimmer's room and covering herself with the old quilt Angella brought with a squishy pillow.

 

The shower water turned off and five minutes passed before she heard the noise of a blow dryer.

 

Adora pretended to be asleep when Glimmer came out.

 

She was wearing her pink pajamas and climbed into her bed. The embarrassment was still thick in the air.

 

So Adora closed her eyes tight and tried to sleep. It was a useless attempt. She reopened her blue eyes. The beach vacation and the fact that Catra was going to be there crowded her mind and kept Adora from sleeping.

 

She shifted around onto her side.

 

“Adora?” Glimmer suddenly sitting up in her bed made the already skittish blonde yelp in fear.

 

“Sorry!” Adora sat up also. “Can't fall asleep too huh?”

 

Glimmer nodded and said: “It always hard for me to rest easy before a vacation.”

 

“I can relate to that. You're so excited like sleep isn't even an option.”

 

The pink eyed girl chuckled. “Ah huh. You said it.” Glimmer laid back down and glimpsed at the glow in the dark stars on her ceiling.

 

Adora did the same.

 

“Are you still worried about Catra?” Her friend asked after a few quiet moments.

 

“Yeah.” It was no use lying. “It's been on my mind since I found out.”

 

“It's going to be okay.” Glimmer whispered. “Can I ask. How did you find out that she was going?”

 

“I follow Entrapta remember?”

 

“Oh yeah. And she's friends with Catra too so it makes sense.”

 

More uncomfortable silence. “I'm going to try and sleep again Glimmer.”

 

“Okay. Me too. Night Adora.”

 

“Night Glimmer.” Somehow Adora fell asleep after that short conversation.

 

Maybe it was good to get some things off your chest after all.


	4. The Airport Awaits

June 6th

 

Glimmer opened her eyes.

 

Morning light shone through her transparent curtains and danced on the pink walls. Her alarm was going off with that annoying beeping noise. She slapped the top of it and stretched with a wide yawn.

 

Focusing on the room, she realized Adora was gone.

 

With a grumble, Glimmer got up and made her bed. Then to her mirror to fix up her messy hair with the brush she bought from a salon shop.

 

Feeling satisfied with her look, she opened her bedroom door and the delicious smell of pancakes made her mouth water.

 

Eagerly, Glimmer raced down the steps to find her parents and Adora all in the kitchen.

 

A stack of pancakes sat on the counter and Micah was in the middle of making scrambled eggs.

 

“Morning sleepyhead!” Her father greeted with that bright smile of his. “I see you listened to your alarm for once.”

 

Glimmer turned red in embarrassment.

 

“Dad!”

 

“It seems Adora is an early bird. She doesn't even need an alarm.”

 

Glimmer flopped down at the island and glared hard at her father.

 

“Honey. Leave our daughter alone. She's obviously recently woken up.” Angella planted a kiss on Micah’s cheek.

 

Glimmer gagged.

 

“You know I'm just teasing her sweetie.” He grinned.

 

Angella rolled her eyes with a deep sigh. “Very well darling. I believe you.”

 

Adora sat next to Glimmer. “Adora.” Micah stirred around the eggs. Angella went to the fridge to pour them glasses of orange juice.

 

The blonde immediately straightened up her back and met Glimmer’s father’s gaze with politeness. “Yes sir?”

 

“You can call me Micah.” The black haired man gave his daughter a brief glance and Glimmer immediately knew what her father was going to ask. She gave another glare and shook her head as in to say no. He got the message.

 

“Do you like bacon?” Glimmer leaned her forehead on the counter before sitting back up. Really nice save dad.

 

“Um.” Adora was unsure. “I never really had it because my foster mother said it made you unhealthy.”

 

Micah and Glimmer gasped in shock.

 

“What?” They spoke in perfect unison.

 

“I said I never had it?” Adora repeated more clearly.

 

“Do you even live in Etheria?!” Glimmer questioned with wide eyes.

 

“Obviously?” The blonde was majorly confused.

 

“You.” Glimmer pointed at Adora. “Are trying bacon.”

 

“Glimma!” Angella was clearly displeased. “If Adora does not wish to try it, she doesn't have to.” The long haired woman placed two glasses of orange juice in front of the two younger girls.

 

“I was just suggesting mom!” Glimmer rolled her eyes. Angella took a deep breath. “Fine. But I don't care if Adora is your friend. You'll still be polite.”

 

“Okayyy.” Her mom could be so annoying sometimes. Glimmer loved her though. Even if Angella got on her last nerve.

 

“Breakfast is ready!” Micah said cheerily.

 

“Finally!”

 

The four of them made plates and ate together in the dining room.

 

Glimmer and Adora watched a movie after that while Angella and Micah got ready to leave.

 

When the movie was over, Glimmer went upstairs to get dressed.

 

So Adora was alone in the living room. She stood up off the couch and looked at pictures.

 

There was a specific one that caught her eye.

 

A younger Angella and Micah holding a newborn baby in their arms. They were standing in what seemed to be a park. And the baby must be Glimmer.

 

Adora giggled at how tiny Glimmer was in her pink onesie and matching hat.

 

She tried to remember a time before her foster life. But it was blank. She knew next to nothing about her real parents. She hardly even knew what happened to them. She was just a toddler when Miss Spinner took her in.

 

Miss Spinner was the woman who raised her in the foster home.

 

Catra came later. Four years to be exact.

 

Same age as Adora.

 

Catra’s parents couldn't take care of her anymore. So they gave her up.

 

But Adora was thankful. Thankful that she met Catra. They've been inseparable ever since that first day. Though now a rift has been created between them. And the blonde missed those days of being together and getting along.

 

“Adora?” Glimmer had returned back downstairs. The short girl was wearing a loose blue tank top and long white shorts with blue sandals.

 

“Yeah?” Adora quickly wiped at her eyes.

 

She realised she had started crying.

 

“Are you okay?” Her friend weaved around the couch and to her.

 

“Yeah. I'm fine.” She lied.

 

“If you're sure. We’re about to leave for the airport. Bow and the others should be here any moment.”

 

As if on cue, the doorbell rang and echoed through the house.

 

“I got it!” Glimmer called and headed straight for the door and whipping it open. “Bow! You’re all here! Good!”

 

Adora smiled as she saw Bow enter the living room.

 

“Hi Adora!” He greeted with a big smile. He had on a crop top that was the color of peaches and ombreyed white at the bottom. He wore blue shorts that reached just at his knees.

 

“Hey Bow!” Adora greeted just as happily.

 

At the same moment, Glimmer’s parents came down the stairs, lunging their suitcases.

 

“Are y'all ready?” Micah looked excited as he pulled out his keys.

 

“Ready as we'll ever be!” Both Bow and Glimmer said at the same time.

 

Adora chuckled.

 

“Then let's blow this popsicle stand!”


	5. Plane Rides Are FUN!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more part to go! Then vacation time! :D

Adora, Bow, and Glimmer rode in Micah’s silver van. All their suitcases took over the trunk and the back seat so Glimmer had to be squished between her friends.

 

Perfuma was driving with Mermista and Sea Hawk in her red Porsche. And unfortunately due to their suitcases there wasn't room for Glimmer.

 

It was an hour drive to the airport and Glimmer was not looking forward to it.

 

It passed quickly though.

 

Thankfully.

 

She felt like dying. She was so sweaty. And it didn't help her father played his favorite classic rock songs all the way. Even her mother seem to enjoy them. Everyone in the van were lip syncing to Born To Be Wild and Glimmer felt like she was going to throw up.

 

It was so bad.

 

But now she was free from that hell and helped get all the baggages out and onto the sidewalk in front of the airport building. The sun was crazy hot and blazed down on her shoulders.

 

Maybe it would've been a good idea to put on some sunscreen.

 

Micah drove away to find a parking spot for his van.

 

Perfuma, Mermista, and Sea Hawk met them all at the security check, dragging their suitcases along. Mermista had quite a load. One large suitcase and two purse things.

 

Sea Hawk carried those two bags and struggled to keep a grip on his own baggage.

 

Bow helped out Sea Hawk by taking one of Mermista’s bags. Glimmer had never seen the mustache guy smile bigger. And he smiled all the time.

 

It kinda disturbed her.

 

It was her turn to go through the security scanners and she placed her hot pink suitcase on the conveyor belt. She walked through security without a problem. It wasn't like she was worried though.

 

Adora came next.

 

She strolled through the arch casually and met Glimmer on the other side.

 

“Glad to know you aren't sneaking anything.” She fetched her’s and Adora’s bags.

 

“Pffff. Like I would Glimmer.” They both chuckled and stood there while waiting for the rest.

 

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

 

Adora was freaking out.

 

Internally of course.

 

While waiting for her turn to go through the security check, she saw her.

 

Standing two scanners away was Catra.

 

Her ex girlfriend was with her friends Scorpia, Entrapta, and Lonnie. The cat girl wore sunglasses on her head and a too revealing outfit. Short shorts and a red crop top that was tied in the front.

 

Adora acted casual as possible as she walked up to Glimmer on the opposite side of the security check. She hid her shock well though it didn't stop the anxiety she felt underneath.

 

“Glad to know you aren't sneaking anything.” Glimmer mocked playfully.

 

Humor swelled in Adora’s chest despite the circumstances. She watched as her friend got their suitcases.

 

“Pfffff like I would Glimmer.”

 

After everyone was through the check, they headed to one of the airport restaurants with time to spare.

 

Their plane wasn't leaving for another forty minutes.

 

Adora ordered some fries and a burger.

 

As she ate with Glimmer and Bow, she spotted Catra pass by.

 

The blonde ducked her face down to hide immediately.

 

“Adora, you okay?” Bow asked her with eyebrows raised.

 

“Yes. Fine.” She kept her gaze averted to the floor and messed with the bottom of her pale striped shirt. She sees Glimmer stare around for a moment before her eyes widen. Adora assumes the high school graduate had also spotted Catra.

 

Though Glimmer doesn't speak a word. Also paying much attention to the food in front of her.

 

Adora startles when the speaker overhead suddenly crackles to life.

 

“May I have all your attention please. Gate 3 will be departing in thirty minutes. Please head over to the concourse at this time. I repeat Gate 3 will be departing in thirty minutes.”

 

It crackled back out. That was their gate. It wasn't that far from where they were but Angella immediately got up from her chair a couple tables away.

 

She looked almost panicked.

 

She came over to where Adora, Bow, and Glimmer sat.

 

“Clean up please. We don't want to risk missing our flight.” She put down three flight tickets on the table and swiftly returned back to Micah's side.

 

The trio did as they were told and threw away their trash.

 

Adora clutched her ticket in her left hand as she followed the group to their gate. She yelped and nearly stumbled as someone ran into her.

 

Turning her head, she sees Catra pass by. For a split second, their eyes meet and Adora sees the annoyance in her former girlfriend’s eyes.

 

Without another moment, Catra speedwalks up ahead, catching up to Scorpia , Lonnie, and Entrapta.

 

A wave of frustration ripples through Adora's body.

 

What was that look for?

 

It was like Catra blamed her for wanting to move so she could go to the college of her dreams. It wasn't fair.

 

She became unaware of everything as she gave her ticket to the woman at the entrance to the gate.

 

As she got on the plane.

 

As she put her suitcase in the compartments over the seats.

 

As she flopped down in the soft chair next to Glimmer.

 

She didn't even notice Catra sit down in the seat directly behind her. The window seat. And Scorpia sitting next to Catra.

 

It all became a painful blur.

 

Glimmer didn't notice.

 

She was having a crisis of her own. The nineteen year old had a fear of flying. And she could feel her panic rising. She forced herself to close her eyes and take deep breaths.

 

Bow is in front of her and he whips around to check on Glimmer, knowing of her predicament.

 

“You alright?” He worriedly asks.

 

She slowly opens her eyes back up. “Yes. Yeah. I'm going to be fine.” She leans into the seat. “Don't worry about me.”

 

Bow turns back around and disappears from sight. It's going to be okay. It's only seven hours.

 

Right?

 

It's going to be fine.

 

Four hours had past.

 

Glimmer had her legs curled up and cheek pressed against the back of the seat. She was snoring softly, occasionally twitching her eyes as if dreaming.

 

Adora smiled at Glimmer and moves her gaze to the window. Fluffy white crowds dart by and she starts to pick out shapes in them.

 

She jumps when she feels a sudden kick from behind her, making her chair dart forward.

 

It only happened once but annoying nonetheless Probably just a kid whose parent fell asleep.

 

The kick came again.

 

Stronger this time.

 

And more frequent.

 

Being driven over the edge, Adora gets up and kneels her seat, peeking over to see who the one responsible for the kicks is.

 

She definitely didn't expect it to be Catra.

 

“Hey Adora. Enjoying the ride?” The feline placed her arms behind her head and smirked.

 

“What the hell are you doing?” The blonde's eyes shift to Scorpia, who is knocked out, and back to Catra.

 

“What? Can't I go on a vacation too Adora?”

 

“You know that's not what I meant!”

 

“Then what did you mean?”

 

Adora clenched her teeth together. “Just stop kicking my seat dammit!” The blonde furiously sat down again with a long sigh.

 

The kicking didn't stop. It goes on and on till Adora can't take it anymore.

 

Swiftly checking that there were no attendees in sight, Adora stood and brushed past Glimmer.

 

She stepped into the aisle and moved to stand right beside the sleeping form of Scorpia.

 

“I told you to stop it.” Adora snapped.

 

“Stop what? I wasn't doing anything Adora.”

 

Catra was acting innocent.

 

The nerve of her!

 

“Don't you lie. You won't stop hitting my seat!”

 

“I think you're getting delusional Adora. Is the height making you go crazy?”

 

“The only fucking crazy one here is YOU!” Adora begin to feel eyes stare into her from the other passengers. But she was too angry to care in the moment. “You followed me on this trip! I know you!”

 

Catra darted on her feet. Her gaze was piercing. She couldn't get past Scorpia. “You obviously don't know me enough! You only care about your own damn feelings. Like I don't matter to you at all.”

 

“That's not true Catra! You assume things and it isn't correct!” Adora tightened her fists. “You mean the world to me! You're the one pushing me away!”

 

“Maybe because you deserve IT.”

 

“How do I deserve it?! Why is it so bad that I'm finally getting to go to the college I want to go to?! HUH?!”

 

Scorpia jolted awake and looked around confused. It took her a few moments to realize what was going on.

 

“Use your fucking head Adora!” Catra hissed as Scorpia immediately stood and put up her hands.

 

“Hey. Hey. Calm down you two. Fighting in front of everyone isn't going to solve anything.” The tall woman faced the quivering blonde. “Go back to your seat Adora. Think of everyone else.”

 

Adora finally noticed she was being looked at and quickly got back to beside Glimmer. She just made a total fool of herself in front of like fifty people.

 

Including the people that knew her. God she was such an idiot. She hid her face by glimpsing out the window again.

 

No one said a word to her for the rest of the ride.

 

The kicking never continued.

 

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

 

Adora tugged out her suitcase from the overhead compartments.

 

Catra goes by at the same moment and dodges just in time to avoid getting hit in the head by the luggage.

 

“Watch it!” The blonde adult feels a jab in her side and she nearly falls over.

 

Scorpia, who was going after Catra, stopped to help steady Adora.

 

“I'm sorry about her.” The pink eyed woman almost looked sad.

 

“It's alright.” Adora rested her suitcase on the aisle. “None of what Catra does is your fault.”

 

Thinking about it now.

 

How did Scorpia know her name?

 

Did Catra talk about her?

 

Probably.

 

“I better catch up. Bye!” The woman darted away before Adora could even respond.

 

“Oh. Okay.”

 

Oh shoot. She needs to go too. Almost everyone was off the plane except her. And the group was waiting.

 

Grabbing the suitcase handle, she headed off. Thankfully Catra was nowhere to be seen as she located Glimmer and everyone else by the gate. It was suddenly feeling really humid. And hot. Much more then back in Bright Moon.

 

It was Seaworthy. 

 

Boat was the only method of transportation to get to Crimson. And according to Angella, the next ship was scheduled to leave at seven O'clock pm. Which also was the last boat of the day.

 

So they couldn't afford to miss it.

 

Micah and Angella led the way to the trolleys. Going by foot would take too long. And they managed to catch a cart before it rode off.

 

“I can't wait to swim in the ocean and find a whole bunch of seashells for my crafts.” Perfuma said once they were settled on the trolley.

 

“And I can't wait to relax in the sun and chill.” Mermista brought down her sunglasses over her face.

 

“Well I can't wait for the water park and see if any of the urban legends of Crimson Island are real!” Sea Hawk butted in. Bow was met with interest.

 

“What kinds?” He asked.

 

“Oh. Like the maiden that haunts the beaches at night. Exactly before dawn. She strolls the sands looking for something. Something she lost long ago. And if you see her..well...you're lucky if you manage to get out alive.”

 

“Whoa!” Bow gasped. “Whoa indeed Bow. And there's many more where that came from!”

 

“I'm pretty sure you made that up.” Glimmer pursed her lips in disbelief.

 

Sea Hawk placed his hand upon his chest and tried to look offended.

 

“I do not lie about such things! It is disrespectful.” He ran his fingers through his hair. “I am hurt that you would think of such a thing Glitter.”

 

“Whatever.” Glimmer rubbed her face. “And it's Glimmer!” The squeak of her voice made everyone around her break into a fit of laughter. The youngest of the group crossed her arms and huffed.

 

“You're all a bunch of jerks.” She acted mad but couldn't stop the humor that sparkled in her eyes.

 

The teen girl noticed Adora wasn't laughing. In fact she looked like she was somewhere distant.

 

“Adora?” The blonde jumped and stared at Glimmer with a startled expression.

 

“Yeah? Yeah?”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah. I'm okay. I'm fine.”

 

Glimmer raised an eyebrow. Sea Hawk and Bow suddenly were acting weird, shifting around in their seats uncomfortably.

 

Did something happen while she was asleep on the plane?

 

“..Alright. I believe you.” She decided not to press Adora. The blonde seemed sad enough as it is. Didn't want to make it worse for her friend.

 

And she had a feeling she knew what it was about.


	6. (Don't) Let Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep a lookout on June 3nd ;D

The ship wasn't as big as Catra thought it would be. And it had peeling paint.

 

The sight of it made her nervous. She wasn't a fan of sailing. Or water.

 

“Then why did you come to a beach resort anyways?” Lonnie had said. “You know everything is going to be literally water.”

 

“I'm not dumb Lonnie. And I don't have to tell you my business.” Catra fired back with a lash of her tail. “You're lucky you're even going on this trip. Remember I payed for the hotel we're staying in.”

 

Lonnie scoffed but knew better then to say anything because it was true.

 

 

Catra was the reason she was going to Crimson. She would've done nothing at all Summer.

 

The feline saw Adora with her friends. She watched as they boarded onto the boat.

 

The blonde looked incredibly miserable. It seemed the argument on the plane hadn't lost it's grip yet.

 

Good.

 

Adora deserves to suffer for wanting to leave her. For wanting to move far away.

 

Catra let Scorpia hold her hand and coax her on the boat. Because she was hesitating to get on.

 

Catra wouldn't say but she was terrified.

 

Lonnie and Entrapta were close behind and within twenty minutes they begun sailing away from Seaworthy.

 

The feline didn't go near the edge. She was scared she might fall overboard.

 

She wasn't looking to die during this vacation.

 

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

 

Adora, Glimmer, and Bow sat together at a slushie bar.

 

It had some of the weirdest flavors Adora had ever seen. Ranging from Coconut Milk to Pineapple Strawberry. She bought the Pineapple Strawberry and surprisingly it was really tasty. It wasn't helping her though. Not completely.

 

She can't stop thinking about Catra and their embarrassing argument. It ran through her head over and over. Those words that were shouted at her.

 

How could Catra think that Adora didn't care about her feelings?

 

She did.

 

So much.

 

But she couldn't turn down going to the college of her dreams.

 

Why was Catra so hurt? It's not like this was entirely unexpected!

 

The blonde started to suck up nothing and she noticed she drank up all her slushie in one go during her deep thinking.

 

“Wow Adora. You must've been thirsty.” Glimmer remarked.

 

“I..I was. YEAH.” She nervously rubbed her forearm.

 

“Maybe you should get some water. It's really hot out.” Bow said.

 

Adora knew those looks. Her friends were worried about her.

 

“Guys. Seriously. I'm alright. There's nothing to fuss over.”

 

They didn't seem to buy it.

 

“It's just...I think a specific person is really messing with your mind Adora.” Bow leaned his elbows on the glass table.

 

Glimmer nodded, clearly agreeing.

 

“Catra? She's not messing with my head!” Adora protested. “It's...It’s hard to move on. And with her here, it's making it even more difficult.”

 

“Don't let her get to you Adora. That's what she's trying to do. And if you keep giving in to what she wants, it's going to get worse.” Glimmer had a point.

 

“But how am I supposed to do that? She's literally everywhere I go!”

 

Glimmer was getting frustrated. “Ignore her and focus on the trip okay? We’re here to have a good time. Are you going to let Catra ruin that for you?”

 

“No. But-”

 

“No buts. You'll not think about Catra. At all. If you see her. Act like she isn't there. And don't even-”

 

Glimmer’s voice faded off when Adora saw Catra weaving through the tables a few feet away.

 

The feline was alone.

 

Adora couldn't take this. She can't live up to what Glimmer is telling her.

 

The blonde stood and made her metal chair lurch back with a screech.

 

“Adora? Where are you going?”

 

She walked towards Catra without much hesitation and grabbed her ex's hand, tightly gripping it and dragging the feline to an enclosed place.

 

Catra didn't fight. Just went along with it.

 

Once they were alone and away from prying eyes, Adora spoke. “Why are you here Catra.”

 

“Ugh. Didn't you hear me? I'm on vacation.” The cat girl crossed her arms and leaned against a yellow wall that was faded with time.

 

“Why can't you just admit you're here to stalk me.”

 

Catra immediately broke into a loud laugh. “Damn Adora. And to think you couldn't get anymore hilarious but here we are.”

 

“Shut up!” Adora reached out her hands and grabbed Catra's shirt. “I'm being serious. Why are you here?”

 

“I don't have to speak a word Adora.”

 

“Yes you do! I was suppose to have a good time but you're wrecking it!”

 

Catra grinned. “I'm not the one holding you by the shirt princess.”

 

Fuck. Catra was right. Adora let go of the feline. “Fine. But if you do anything to jeopardize this vacation I..I..I.”

 

“I..I..I what? Is that a lame attempt to threaten me? It's not working babe.”

 

“Don't call me that.”

 

“Whatever you say. B _abe_.” Catra brushed past Adora, running her tail over the blonde’s waist. “See ya later.”

 

“Like you will!” Adora blushed red at that tail moving against her side and that smirk that was thrown back at her.

 

Dangit.

 

Did Catra really have to do that?

 

When she refocused on reality, Catra was nowhere in sight.

 

She was cunning just as she was fast.

 

Stupid.

 

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

 

Catra wandered around the boat deck. She can't get the look on Adora’s face as she walked away out of her mind. It was so good. Priceless. It made her chuckle.

 

She turned a corner and almost ran into Scorpia. Her friend looks like she's seen a ghost.

 

“Oh there you are!” The taller woman piped. “I couldn't find you and I thought you fell off the boat. I was so worried!”

 

“Well there wasn't a reason to. I wanted to be on my own.” She backed away and glimpsed at the clear sky.

 

There was a brief silence before Scorpia offered to buy Catra a snack and drink. The feline unwillingly complied and they went off to search for a snack bar.

 

They found one near the back of the boat and settled in a booth after ordering. Catra got a root deer and some nachos. Scorpia was sipping a fizzy berry soda and munching on seasoned fries.

 

A wind blew through Catra’s mane and she purred at the warmness of it. This place was so nice. And the moisture in the air settled just right on her fur. The fact they were sitting in the sun made it even better.

 

“Omg did you just purr wildcat?” Scorpia giggled blushed, making Catra snap out of her trance.

 

“What? No I didn't! It was the sound of the wind!” She stuttered and nervously waving her tail.

 

“Ah. Okay. I'll believe you.” Catra relaxed her shooting up fur. Thank god Scorpia wasn't the type to press others.

 

Unlike Adora.

 

Dammit.

 

There she goes again. Thinking about the blonde girl. It was uncontrollable. She cursed at herself. Leave Adora behind. She isn't important anymore.

 

But why was she here?

 

On the same ship as Adora?

 

Heading to the same island as Adora?

 

To have the same vacation as Adora?

 

Secretly hoping she'll get back with Adora?

 

She hated this.

 

She hated how badly she wanted to touch and feel the blonde again. To kiss each other. It was Adora's fault.

 

She's the one moving.

 

Not Catra.

 

Adora.

 

Only Adora.

 

Scorpia and Catra tossed their garbage away and walked to the front of the boat. Up ahead appeared an island. The first thing Catra made out was a tunnel slide that was in the shape of a spiraling coil. It looked really tall from this far out.

 

“I'm riding that one first.” Catra declared, referring to the waterslide.

 

“Wow. It looks really intimidating.” Scorpia trembled slightly at the sight of it. “That's exactly why I'm going to ride it.”

 

"Even though it's water?"

 

"Quiet."

 

About eight feet away was Adora. Crimson Island was getting closer. She held firm onto the railing. This was going to be a great summer. She can't let Catra destroy that.

 

She felt something burning into her skin and she shifted her head to see Catra glaring hard at her from next to Scorpia.

 

They kept their eyes on each other for several moments.

 

Adora felt like she was going to burst into sobs and she swore she saw a flash of pain in Catra's mismatched eyes.

 

They both quickly darted their gazes away, feeling like a knife is stabbing them in the place of their hearts.

 

Summer might be already ruined after all


	7. The Beach House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gonna try to make this story as positive as possible cuz it's a vacation but I can't help put alot of Catradora drama.
> 
> Just a heads up skiffs are basically golf carts in this universe. But kinda different? Pfff.

They have finally arrived on Crimson Island.

 

Micah pulled out a map of the place and studied it while Adora takes in everything around her. She was trying to not think about what happened on the plane and the boat. She hasn't seen Catra since they docked. And she was partially disappointed. But enough about it.

 

They were here!

 

Adora focuses on every little detail as Glimmer’s father locates where they need to go.

 

The sidewalks are a patterned blue. Like dyed wood. Something she's never seen before. The buildings are even more beautiful.

 

She admires them as they walk to the check-in point, Micah finally finding the right place.

 

She spots a building that has two stories. All wooden. With old fashioned looking windows with strands of lights around them.

 

She wonders what it looks like in the nighttime. And what was there. Her question was answered as a strong smell of food tickled her nose.

 

It smelled good.

 

Adora found herself drooling a little and quickly wiped at her mouth. No one seemed to notice thank god.

 

The check-in building is small.

 

Only with a single desk and old carpeted floors. There were a few paintings with frames hanging here and there but otherwise it was practically empty. It kinda freaked Adora out.

 

After thirty minutes of waiting and being bored, Micah got the keys to the beach house.

 

“There's just one problem.” The black haired man began nervously. “We have to walk.”

 

“Ughhhh!” Mermista complained immediately. “Just my luck. I have to drag a suitcase for..?”

 

“A mile.” That made it even worse. And it wasn't exactly suitable weather for a walk.

 

Not to mention they don't even have water.

 

The lady at the desk suddenly spoke up. “Oh I'm sorry sir. There should be two of our staff coming to pick you up on skiffs. Forgive me for forgetting.”

 

“It's alright miss.” Micah chuckled. “I don't remember half of the things I do or say.”

 

Adora leaned close to Glimmer and whispered. “Isn't everyone like that?” She was shoved away.

 

“Shhh!” The blonde was startled. Okay? She didn't know what that was for but she decided to not question it.

 

The skiffs came not too long after. Two of them. The first woman hopped off her skiff and approached the group sitting in the shadows of the palm trees. “Are any of you Angella or Micah Lucine?”

 

Angella stood before her husband could speak. “I'm Angella Lucine.” Micah pouted but didn't say anything.

 

“Oh! Good. I'm Spinnerella.” She extended her palm out and Angella shook it. “Me and my wife are driving you to your beach house. As we do all our guests.”

 

“Wonderful.” Angella smiled sweetly. “We have quite a number. Will we all fit? Including luggage?”

 

Spinnerella glimpsed past the pinked long haired woman and her mouth moved as she counted. “I'm sure it'll work. And if it doesn't, I can just drive back here to pick up the rest.”

 

“That'll be great. Thank you.” Angella faced everyone behind her. “Come on. Load up your bags. We've been in this heat long enough. Please tell me if you're not feeling good!”

 

Sea Hawk helped Mermista put her suitcase and bags on the back of the skiff. She lifted Sea Hawk's beside hers in thanks. Adora can tell by the look on the man's face he wasn't expecting that.

 

After loading up all their bags, they squeezed into the two skiffs. Adora, Glimmer, Bow, Angella, and Spinnerella on the first one then Mermista, Sea Hawk, Perfuma, and Micah on the second one with Spinnerella’s wife Netossa.

 

Adora is able to relax now with the wind blowing at her with the movement of the skiff. It feels so nice. She remembers how much Catra loved the wind. And lying in the sunshine. Picturing it brought tears to her eyes. She might never get to see that again.

 

Her eyes were dry by the time they reached the condo. And she was the first to get off. Desperate to actually get this vacation going.

 

The beach house was tall. And had pale yellow walls and a front screened in porch. The shutters and roof were a milky white. And the door was the same color as the inside of a seashell. Light pink.

 

Beyond the house, over the fence, you could see the blue green ocean through the gaps of the thick green foliage. It was so beautiful and Adora found herself buzzing with excitement.

 

She caught a glimpse of Micah charging up the steps and tugging open the porch door with ease and then to the inner entrance.

 

She hoisted her luggage and the bag with the sand buckets off the skiff. As did everyone else with their own.

 

Spinnerella gave her number to Angella in case they ever needed a lift. Or if they needed assistance with the skiffs in the shed. “They're pretty old. And might struggle a bit. But they're useful if you want to get to other parts of the island.”

 

“Thank you Spinnerella.” Glimmer’s mother smiled. “I'll keep that in mind.”

 

Spinnerella nodded and climbed on her skiff, driving away with a wave and Netossa doing the same, following after her wife.

 

Adora watched as they disappeared from sight and the rumble of the skiff's engines fading away.

 

The blonde suddenly felt her left arm being pulled. “Come on Adora!” Glimmer urged. “My dad unlocked the door!”

 

Adora grabbed her suitcase and the shorter girl practically dragged her up the stairs.

 

Bow followed closely behind. He was just as excited to see what the inside looked like.

 

Glimmer whipped open the screen door and still hasn't let go of Adora's hand. Not that she didn't mind. The first thing they saw when they walked into the house was how big the living room was. She left her suitcase by the door.

 

The chairs and sofas were patched blue and white. And the walls painted a nice sky blue. Pictures of the ocean and of other sea related images hanged on the blue walls.

 

Adora smiled at one of a clownfish. “Hey Glimmer! It's Nemo.”

 

“Oh my gosh Adora.” Glimmer rolled her eyes playfully. “You watch too much Disney.”

 

“Did someone say Disney?” Sea Hawk butted in.

 

“Sea Hawk, you watch Disney?!” Adora gasped.

 

“All the time!” He beamed. “What would you say are your favorite movies?”

 

Adora thought hard. “Aristocats. And Beauty And The Beast.”

 

“Classics!” Sea Hawk chuckled.

 

“What about you Sea Hawk?” The blonde was curious to see what the guy liked.

 

“Oh. Um.” He noticeably begin to sweat. In a teeny tiny voice he answered: “...Tinker Bell. Preferably the pirate one...”

 

Glimmer broke out in a fit of laughter. So did Adora.

 

“You seriously like Tinkerbell?!” Both of the girls doubled over and clutching her belly with tears building in their eyes.

 

This attracted Bow’s attention. “What are you guys laughing about?” He asked as he came over.

 

Glimmer tried hard to stop so she could speak. “S-Sea Hawk watches Tinkerbell!” More laughing.

 

Sea Hawk stared at the floor in embarrassment.

 

“So?” Bow raised an eyebrow. “Glimmer you know I watch Tinker Bell too. And My Little Pony.”

 

Adora was not surprised to hear that coming from Bow. But Sea Hawk...it was the most shocking thing ever.

 

“It's different Bow!” Glimmer finally got control of her fit and stood up straight.

 

Adora had to sit down and take breathes.

 

“How? Just because he’s a grown guy doesn't mean he can't enjoy things like that.”

 

Glimmer went quiet and Sea Hawk begin to tear up. “No one has ever defended me for my interests before. They always made fun of me.”

 

“Well that isn't right.” Bow placed a hand on Sea Hawk's shoulder. “Glimmer, Adora, don't you think you owe Sea Hawk an apology?”

 

Glimmer scrunched up her face. “Okay fine.” She sighed. “I was being a total jerk. Sorry Sea Hawk. I had no right to laugh at you.”

 

Adora got off the couch. ”Me too. My actions aren't excusable. I'm sorry.”

 

“Thank you all!” Sea Hawk wiped at his eyes  
“You're forgiven.”

 

Adora and Glimmer grew relieved, lips brought up cheerily.

 

Then Sea Hawk turned to face Bow. “And thank you for standing up for me Bow! You're truly a wonderful person.”

 

Bow’s cheeks went pink. “N-No problem Sea Hawk! You're pretty amazing yourself!”

 

Adora smirked. Looks like someone has a crush. Glimmer seemed to notice it too.

 

“Hey Adora.” Her friend spoke. “Why don’t we explore the house together? It'll be fun.”

 

“Sure. Why not.”

 

“Good! Let's go!”

 

“Wait.” Angella and Micah came down from the upstairs. “We need to discuss room arrangements. Where is Perfuma and Mermista?”

 

Glimmer groaned. Adora couldn't tell why she was disappointed.

 

“We're here!” Perfuma entered the room with Mermista trailing her.

 

“Good.” Angella unfolded a piece of paper. “There are four rooms. Me and Micah are taking the master bedroom. Which will be upstairs.”

 

“That sounds fair. You're paying for this beach house.” Perfuma smiled. “And I have to thank you for that!”

 

“It's my pleasure Perfuma.” Angella returned the smile. “I requested the remaining rooms have two beds each. One on each level. You can decide which ones you want to be in and who you want to room with.”

 

Glimmer immediately grabbed Adora’s arm. “I call Adora!” The blonde was vaguely surprised. And she swore she saw Micah give his daughter a knowing look.

 

Glimmer went pink in the cheeks and pulled away quickly. “I mean. If you want to Adora.” She coughed several times.

 

Adora didn't see why it wouldn't be a good idea.”Sure. I'm fine with that.”

 

“Yay!” Glimmer grabbed her hand and tugged her to the stairs that led to the bottom level.

 

“Glimma!” Angella protested. “We haven't even finished discussing!”

 

“Me and Adora are rooming downstairs! It's ours! No more discussions!”

 

Adora snickered and she sprinted down the steps after Glimmer. "You sure were eager to get out of there." The blonde lifted an eyebrow.

 

"Let's check out our room!" The short pink and purple haired girl sounded panicked and opened a random door.

 

She was met by a fairly sized bathroom with nice painted walls. Adora peeked in over her shoulder.

 

"Wow." Glimmer blushed red at the closeness of the blonde and startled.

 

"Sorry." Adora stepped away quickly. She didn't mean to scare her friend like that.

 

"It's fine. Let's find our room." Adora followed Glimmer to another door around a corner and she turned the knob to push it open. Inside were two beds like Angella said. Blue blankets atop them. Also a large dresser with a mirror and lots of drawers. A night stand sat in between the beds with a ocean themed lamp.

 

It was pretty.

 

Adora claimed the bed closest to the window, flopping onto it face first.

 

"Soft." Her voice was muffled.

 

Glimmer laid on the other one. "Yeah. It is."

 

Adora rolled onto her back and sat up. "I can't believe we're finally here."

 

"Yeah." Glimmer fumbled with her sleeve. She looked..upset.

 

"You okay Glimm?" The blonde slid off the mattress and moved to sit near to her friend.

 

"I'm fine!" She snapped. Adora flinched. Where did this burst of anger come from?

 

"Glimmer, you can talk to me."

 

"No I can't. It's stupid."

 

"Come on Glimmer. I don't think it could be."

 

"I don't want to Adora. It'll ruin everything. Our friendship. I don't want to lose what we have!"

 

"What are you talking about? Glimmer. You're my best friend. And I'm not gonna break up friendship just because...whatever it is you're hiding."

 

"It's fine." Glimmer wiped away a tear quickly and put on a strong smile. "Why don't we see the backyard?"

 

Without giving Adora a chance to get another word in, Glimmer left the bedroom.

 

"Oh..Alright." She got up and went after the younger woman with confusion prickling under her skin.

 

The door to the outside was already open and Adora walked through it to be met by lush green grass, towering trees, a old battered wooden fence, and the view of the ocean beyond it all.

 

Once again she was startled by how beautiful everything was. Glimmer stood in a wavering patch of sunshine, leaning on the fence, and looking at the rolling water.

 

The blonde strolled up to stand beside her.

 

The wind blew their hair with gentle ease. It was so nice.

 

The silence was interrupted when Angella called to them from the back porch to come get their stuff.

 

"My mom calls. And we shouldn't ignore her."

 

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to. She's kinda intimidating." That made Glimmer cackle. "You of all people Adora. I expected Bow to be terrified of my mom but it's you instead!"

 

"Don't make fun of me."

 

"Try and stop me then Adora!" Glimmer took off towards the house.

 

"Glimmer!" Adora screeched and raced after her.

 

Micah watched from the porch with a smile. "Those two are perfect together." He has never seen anyone make his daughter happier then Adora. He hoped things will work out in Glimmer's favor. He turned around and went back into the air conditioning.


	8. A Strange Message?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is it?

Angella and Micah left after unpacking their suitcases.

 

They were going to one of the island stores to buy food for the beach house.

 

So all the younger adults had the place to themselves.

 

They all agreed to pull on their swimsuits and head down to the beach before it got dark.

 

Glimmer is once again irritated.

 

Adora promised to look after Glimmer to relieve Angella.

 

"I can take care of myself! I'm an adult too!" She had complained.

 

It was unsuccessful.

 

Because she was also still a teen at the same time.

 

Like anyone else here was mature.

 

Glimmer followed behind the group sulking. She wasn't a little kid anymore. She wished she wasn't treated like she still was.

 

It was unfair!

 

The trek through the dense forest behind the house was easy. It had a narrow dirt path that crossed in between a small patch of woodland.

 

A few more steps and Glimmer jumped as hot sand touched her toes. She faced it all the way to where the water reached, relaxing at the cool softness.

 

Way better.

 

She turns around to see Bow walk up to her with a bottle of sunscreen.

 

"Ugh Bow. It's nearly sunset. I don't need it."

 

"It doesn't matter. As long as the sun is shining, you're still vulnerable to burn."

 

Glimmer growled as she poured some of the cream in her palm and rubbing it on her legs and arms in protest. She let Bow do her back since it was difficult to reach. In turn, she helped to put the sunscreen on his own upper back.

 

Glimmer moves closer to the waves as Bow takes back the sunscreen to where they placed their stuff down. Away from the waves as to not get swept off.

 

"Don't go into the water alone. It's not safe." Her mom's voice echoed in her head.

 

Damn.

 

Glimmer knew it wasn't safe. And she hated to be reminded that she was in fact terrified of the ocean.

 

She hardly noticed when Adora flashed past her.

 

"Are you coming in Glimmer?" The blonde skidded and sent up a splash as she stopped.

 

"I-" She sees Perfuma gathering seashells and plopping them in a bucket.

 

Mermista is lying on a towel with sunglasses over her face.

 

Sea Hawk is digging a hole in the sand for some reason.

 

Bow walks back over to them with an excited expression before Glimmer can properly answer.

 

"Are you two going out?" He asked.

 

Glimmer felt her cheeks blaze up.

 

What?!

 

Why would Bow ask that?!

 

And out of the blue too!?

 

"Yeah! I haven't been in the water for years. I kinda forget how it felt."

 

Oh.

 

Bow meant heading out into the ocean.

 

Not her and Adora.

 

She facepalmed with a loud smack. Stupid.

 

"Okayyy." Bow seemed to understand how Glimmer misinterpreted his question and he kept tossing her teasing glances as they walked till the water was up to their waists.

 

Adora didn't seemed phased at all or she really don't noticed Glimmer's blushing or Bow's constant tossing a smile at Glimmer with humor in his green eyes

 

She absolutely despised it. Though all was forgotten when she saw the sea was now at her chest and rolling water was splashing against her blue green swimsuit.

 

She started to freak out right there.

 

When she looked up, Adora and Bow were a lot farther out than her already.

 

"Glimmer, you alright?" Adora was the first to call out to her.

 

"I'M FINE!" She stepped backwards towards the shore, trying to calm her nerves the best she could.

 

"What are you doing? I thought you were…" Bow's voice was cut off when a sudden wave curled into white foam and sent Glimmer falling onto her bottom. Seasalt stinged her eyes and she quickly stood up only to fall again.

 

A gentle set of hands grabbed her arms and she was lifted out.

 

Perfuma.

 

The older woman helped her get back to shore and flopping down next to Glimmer on the safely of dry sand.

 

"Are you alright Glimmer?" The curly haired blonde patted her back.

 

"I'm okay." She sputtered and coughed up a little water. Her eyes still hurt from salt getting in them.

 

"Blink rapidly. It'll stop the pain." Glimmer did and found that it worked.

 

"Thanks Perfuma. For saving me from that." Glimmer was embarrassed as hell but the least she could do was thank Perfuma for her life.

 

"You're so welcome. That wave did come out of nowhere. And it looked to be a big one. So you shouldn't feel embarrassed." Perfuma gave Glimmer a gentle smile.

 

Glimmer forgot Perfuma could read emotions like a book.

 

"I guess so. But it was still so humiliating."

 

Adora and Bow returned, soaked to the skin and hair dripping wet. Bow sat beside Perfuma and Adora by Glimmer.

 

"I saw what happened." Adora grew a worried stare. "Are you alright?"

 

"I'm okay. It wasn't that bad." She sniffled. Glimmer let out a surprised noise when

 

Adora leaned over and hugged her. Her touch was so careful. Even more than Perfuma's. And Glimmer found herself quivering a little bit.

 

Adora pulled away a moment later.

 

Too quick.

 

"Thanks Adora.." Glimmer stuttered.

 

"No problem Glimm." The blonde clutched her hands together and glimpsed out over the water. The sun was beginning it's descent and the clouds in the slowly darkening sky was turning into a bright orange.

 

Sea Hawk and Mermista joined them. Mermista moving to sit beside Adora. And Sea Hawk by Bow.

 

This was nice.

 

All of them watching as the sun setted.

 

Sea Hawk spoke up after a peaceful silence and listening to the sound of the rushing waves. "If you stare at the sun as if goes below the ocean line, you might just see a flash of green. You're lucky if you happen to spot it because it is indeed a rare thing."

 

"Much as I don't want to admit it, it's true." Mermista wrapped her arms around her knees. "Growing up on the coast meant me being on the beach alllll the time." She said it like it was a bad thing.

 

"That sounds wonderful though!" Perfuma pleaded. "I've always wanted to live near the sea. It's such a beautiful mysterious place. And lots of gorgeous shells too!" She held up one to emphasize.

 

Glimmer thought it looked like any other shell but it was Perfuma, who thought anything to do with nature was pretty.

 

"The sun's almost set!" Bow pointed towards the ball of light, which was going down fast.

 

Glimmer shifted her gaze to it. She had to admit if the green flash thing was real. She doubted it of course.

 

But when the sun slipped below the horizon, she saw it. Or she think she did. It was startling.

 

"I saw it!" She gasped.

 

"I did too!" Bow laughed. "It was so cool!"

 

"Aw man. I didn't see it." Adora looked disappointed. Glimmer nudged the blonde's arm.

 

"We're here the whole summer! You'll get to."

 

"Thanks Glimmer."

 

"Can we go back now? I'm starving."  
Mermista complained and stood.

 

"Good idea. Let's go." They gathered up on their towels and sandals and made way to the beach house.

 

Glimmer looked back at the ocean and stopped at the edge of the trees. The sun was gone but the light remained. It was soothing somehow.

 

"Glimmer!" Adora noticed she wasn't following and trekked up to her side. "Are you coming?"

 

"Yeah. Yeah." She wrapped her towel around her tighter. "I got distracted for a moment. Let's get to dinner."

 

Without another word, Glimmer brushed past Adora and stepped onto the narrow trail. She could feel the blonde's concerned gaze staring into her uncomfortably all the way back.

 

Why can't she just say how she feels?

 

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

 

It was that night.

 

After dinner.

 

Everyone was outside gathered around the bonfire roasting marshmallows. The swirling flames up sparks and seemed to dance in the salty night breeze.

 

Sea Hawk was in the middle of telling a story and Adora was completely invested in it.

 

"So I was sailing with my father on the most treacherous waters. And I could tell a dangerous storm was brewing upon the horizon. But being miles and miles from the nearest shore, there was no chance of escaping the looming dark cloud that was slowly moving eastward towards us."

 

"My father, being the greatest sea captain, taught me everything I know. From climbing the ratlines to how to tell which way the wind was blowing and predict it's constantly shifting pattern. He steered the boat right towards the storm and I could feel the lightning in the air as it crept closer and closer. Suddenly there were walls of water. And loud thunder! The sea turned dark and became a monster that would've capsized the ship if my father didn't know what to do."

 

Adora stuffed a marshmallow in her mouth and chewed on it, still listening intently to Sea Hawk. She didn't notice Glimmer leaning on her out of sleepiness and boredom.

 

"I skidded and nearly fell several times. And water was splashing onto the deck. My father called to me to help him steer. And we steered together! We braved the storm and made it out without hardly a scratch upon our skin!" Sea Hawk concluded his tale by standing and yelling out "Adventure!"

 

"That was an amazing story Sea Hawk." Micah beamed.

 

"Why thank you sir!" He sat down in his chair once more. "Anyone else got an interesting one to tell?"

 

"Actually, I'm quite tired." Angella got up. Adora could see that Glimmer's mother was in fact exhausted. "But you all can stay up as long as you want."

 

Micah got up at the same time as Angella. "I'll think I'll be hitting the pillow too." He yawned. "Night y'all."

 

"Goodnight!" Adora said. The others did as well with low voices. The couple walked across the grass and entered the back door.

 

Adora watched the fire and finally realized Glimmer was dozing on her shoulder. She smiled and shifted a little into a more comfortable position.

 

Mermista and Perfuma left a few minutes later together.

 

And it was only her, Sea Hawk, Bow, and a passed out Glimmer now.

 

"Hey Adora," Bow began. "Do you have any stories?"

 

She thought for a minute. "Yeah. I do."

 

Bow and Sea Hawk moved their chairs closer so they could listen better.

 

She took a deep breath. "This was the first time I got in trouble. I was fifteen. Me and Catra sneaked out of the foster home after dark, which we weren't allowed to be outside at that time."

 

"I got an allowance every week and I could use it for whatever I want. Catra did too but she didn't have that freedom as much as me. She even got less. Thinking about it now..She wasn't really treated fairly. And I never knew why."

 

Adora fought tears that threatened to trickle down her cheeks.

 

"Catra knew of a candy shop down the street and we went to it. We kinda went crazy buying all this seventy five cent stuff. And we ate most of it in the alley behind the foster place."

 

She suddenly turned a deep shade of red. She didn't think Bow or Sea Hawk noticed due to the firelight on her face. Though they sure did notice her hesitation.

 

"What happened next?" Bow was eager to hear more.

 

"Uhh. We...maked out."

 

"Oh." The guy stared downwards then up again. "Wait. You liked each other then? Why weren't you together?"

 

Adora gulped. "I don't know. I was confused about things then. And Miss Spinner didn't really allow it."

 

"That makes sense."

 

"Yeah. When we tried to sneak back in, Miss Spinner was right there. You wouldn't believe the noise I made. And it was obvious me and Catra were kissing."

 

"Did you get punished?" Sea Hawk broke in, contern on his expression.

 

"We did. I had to clean the kitchen for a week. I'm not exactly sure what Catra's punishment was. She refused to ever tell me."

 

"Hm. Well, despite that, you two seemed to have a good time."

 

"We did." She was silent for a moment. "I really miss her. Alot. I think about her every single day. I just wonder what I could've done differently."

 

Sea Hawk stroked his mustache. "Maybe don't focus on what you could've done better. And instead focus on how you can fix it now. We all make pretty shameful mistakes. It's up to us to fix them and not repeat what we have done before. There's always room to get better. You just have to be willing to give yourself a chance."

 

Adora contemplated Sea Hawk's words. "You're right. I can't undo what happened in the past. It'll always be there. But I can improve. I can be a better person. And I have to try. Not for my sake, but Catra's too."

 

"Say it Adora!" Bow cheered.

 

"This summer, I'm going to fix things with Catra. Even if it takes all season."

 

"Remember to have fun too!" Bow reminded.

 

"Yeah. That's important too." She looked at Sea Hawk. "Thank you Sea Hawk. You really inspired me with what you said."

 

"It was my pleasure Adora. I hope things work out for you. Because it is obvious you have an unbreakable love for this Catra person."

 

Adora chuckled. "I do. Thanks so much."

 

"Anything for my friends!"

 

"Anyways, it's really late. And I should probably get some sleep."

 

Bow agreed. "I'll put out the fire. You three go on ahead."

 

Sea Hawk immediately went to go fetch the hose. "Thanks Sea Hawk!" Bow smiled and glimpsed at the sleeping form of Glimmer. "Should we wake her up?"

 

"Nah. I can carry her." Adora gently eased Glimmer's head off her shoulder and stood out of her chair while holding Glimmer's head up.

 

"I'll get the door." Bow went ahead.

 

Adora moved her hands around Glimmer's back and hoisted her up. Glimmer's arms wrapped around the blonde's neck instinctively and she placed her hands on Glimmer's legs to make the weight more balanced and not as straining.

 

Adora walked slowly to the door in which Bow was holding open.

 

"Damn she's heavy." She huffed as she came in and a blast of cool air hitting her in the face. It felt nice after sitting in the warm night.

 

Bow snickered. "I wouldn't know. I've never had to carry her."

 

Adora shuffled to their bedroom and placed Glimmer flat on her bed after saying goodnight to Bow.

 

She removed Glimmer's sandals and plopped them on the floor. Then carefully pulling the blanket over her friend.

 

"Night Glimmer." Adora whispered as she switched off the lamp and prepared for bed, going into the bathroom with her pajamas.

 

She heard her phone ding as she left the bathroom. Her screen faded to black right as she picked it up. Clicking the side button, she saw that she received a text from an unknown number.

 

~

 

???: Meet me at the arcade nearest your house at 7pm tomorrow.

 

~

 

Adora settled into her bed with confusion pulling at her mind and she swiftly typed in her password to reply.

 

~

 

Adora: Who is this?

 

~

 

The response came a few minutes later.

 

~

 

???: I'm someone you know. Just please meet up with me. It's important.

 

Adora: Okay. But I'm not coming alone. I'll be there.

 

???: Understandable. See you then Adora.

 

~

 

She turned off her phone and put it on the nightstand.

 

Who could it be?

 

It was obviously someone who had access to her number.

 

Oh no.

 

It had to be.

 

It makes sense.

 

She is the only one that could still have her number. But Adora still has Catra in her contacts. Not unless her ex got a new phone.

 

But why she would be so vague in who she was? Why make it a secret?

 

This was too much!

 

Adora squeezed her eyes shut and forced herself to take deep breaths.

 

If it really is Catra, she's still going to go. It's an opportunity and she isn't going to waste it.

 

She fell asleep with many thoughts racing through her head.


	9. Someone Else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! I really hope you like how this is going. Most of this is based on my own experiences on a beach trip lol.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if there's any errors!

June 7th

 

Glimmer is woken up by an excited Adora.

 

It took her a moment to remember where they were.

 

She shot up out of her bed once she did.

 

Adora smirks and says breakfast is nearly ready, leaving the room so Glimmer can get changed.

 

She does. Swiftly pulling on her bra then a white short sleeved shirt with pink stripes. She tugs on a pair of jean shorts and races up the stairs after running her brush through her bed head.

 

Everyone was already gathered in the livingroom and her mother was cooking up breakfast in the kitchen.

 

"I say we go to the waterpark!" Glimmer heard Sea Hawk say as she approached.

 

"Meh." Mermista sighed. "Can't we save that like for later? I still haven't fully settled in. And I at least need a week."

 

Perfuma rolled her eyes. "Of course you're not settled in yet. You haven't even unpacked all your stuff!"

 

"Riding a plane for seven hours with a screaming couple and then having go on a boat really tired me out." Mermista ran her hand through her hair.

 

Perfuma's right eye twitched noticeably.

 

It made Glimmer want to laugh. But she fought the urge to.

 

"Morning Glimmer!" Bow greeted and motioned for her to sit on the floor with him. She huffed and sat crossed legged beside her best friend.

 

"How about we go to the boardwalk?" Glimmer spoke up. "They have a lot of cool shops. We can even eat lunch there."

 

"That sounds interesting!" Perfuma marveled.

 

"Yeah it does!" Sea Hawk agreed.

 

"I guess I'll go toooo." Mermista cupped her face trying to look bored but Glimmer saw a flicker of excitement in those sea blue eyes.

 

"I'm down for that." Bow added with obvious glee.

 

"What about you Adora?" Glimmer looked at the woman.

 

"Yeah!" Adora piped.

 

"Then let's go!" Glimmer stood up with a beam upon her expression.

 

Angella came out of the kitchen. "We can go after breakfast. Eating first is important Glimma."

 

"Ugh mom!" She complained. "Why can't we just find food there?"

 

"Because I've already made food for all of you. And you'll not argue with me." Angella turned around and went back into the kitchen.

 

"Wow Glimmer." Mermista begin. "You say you want to be treated like an adult but that was the most childish thing."

 

Glimmer fumed. "Like you're any better Mermista!"

 

The blue haired girl said nothing in response.

 

"That's what I thought." The living room broke into a fit of laughter.

 

"You're so funny Glimmer!" Perfuma giggled. Glimmer scrunched up her nose. Was it really that funny? She'll accept that it was.

 

"I don't see what the fuss is about." Mermista said bitterly.

 

"Come on Mermista, lighten up for once." Bow urged.

 

"Ugh whatever. I'm going to get some breakfast." She got up from her chair and left the snickering group to get food.

 

"Come on!" Glimmer pressed. "The sooner we eat, the faster we can get to the boardwalk!"

 

It was havoc the next hour. Everyone were walking around each other to get either scrambled eggs, pancakes, or bacon. And they all sat outside at the picnic table. Which wasn't Glimmer's idea of fun. She was constantly getting swarmed by mosquitos and many other bugs.

 

It was even harder to clean up. Mainly the wait. But it was finally was over and they were getting ready to leave for the boardwalk.

 

Micah backs out one of the skiffs out of the garage.

 

Glimmer turns towards Angella with light dazzling her gaze. "Can I drive mom?"

 

Angella coughed. "Absolutely not!"

 

"But whyyy? I have my license!"

 

"Driving a car and driving a skiff are two different things sweetie."

 

"They're not that different mom!"

 

"I said no Glimma. You'll not fight me. We're not having this discussion."

 

She huffed and crossed her arms.

 

Stupid.

 

She was more than capable to drive the skiff!

 

Why can't her mother see that?!

 

Glimmer squeezed on the very back of the skiff with Bow and Adora, her being in the middle, which she despised. But she couldn't help being the shortest out of the three of them. At least it was more spacious without the burden of the suitcases. And there was more room for all of them to squeeze in one cart.

 

It didn't make it anymore comfortable though.

 

It took about ten minutes to reach the parking lot nearest to the boardwalk. And geez was it crowded.

 

They still decided to go.

 

Before Glimmer knew it, everyone else was going off on their own, too eager to wait to see everything. Adora stayed behind of course.

 

"Wanna explore the shops together Glimmer?"

 

Adora was her life savior!

 

"Oh yes! And I thought I was going to be alone for this!" She giggled. 

 

They walked into a first shop side by side. 

 

It had paintings of the ocean and a few other knick knacks with Crimson Island imprinted on them.

 

Glimmer picked up a googly eyed seashell and showed Adora. The blonde giggled at how ridiculous it was. And she found herself laughing along with warmth touching her cheeks.

 

Glimmer put the seashell back on the shelf and saw that Adora had wandered up to a really pretty painting.

 

It was the beach. But with a long browned haired girl standing in the surf with a flowy white dress.

 

It was beautiful Glimmer had to admit.

 

"Are you going to get it?" She asked Adora. Her friend seemed to be very intent with the art.

 

Adora snapped out of her trance. "No. It's a bit too expensive for my liking. And I'm saving up for other things."

 

What other things could she be talking about? Glimmer decided to not dwell on it

 

"Oh. Okay." Glimmer rubbed her wrist. "Wanna go to another shop then?"

 

"Yeah. Sure!"

 

The next store is bigger. And just around the corner.

 

It has important stuff like beach houses, insect repellent, sunscreen, and bottles of water. But also things like glow toys, mood rings, bracelets, necklaces, plushies and clothing with the Crimson Island insignia on them. The insignia was basically Crimson Island but in cursive and red lettering. It had a blue and red wave behind the words. It was an interesting design to Glimmer though not enough to actually buy it.

 

Glimmer didn't find anything that could appeal to Frosta so she brought a few things for herself. A unicorn plushie she simply had to get. It was so cute! And it was pink, her favorite color.

 

She also found a notebook with a dolphin on the front for three dollars. She decided to get that too.

 

Adora wandered about the shop and she caught sight of the mood rings and the necklaces. She wasn't really all above jewelry but she liked how it sparkled. She picked up a mood ring and slipped it on her pointer finger. It turned a yellow color. She looked at the color chart and it said she was feeling nervous.

 

Why would she be nervous?

 

Okay Adora had to admit she was a little uneasy. She was scared Catra would pop out of nowhere and sneak up on her. It gave her anxiety.

 

She nearly leaped in the air when she felt a calm hand on her shoulder. "Adora?"

 

Glimmer leaped back when Adora startled. "Sorry!"

 

"It's alright. I didn't expect you to just come up to me like that."

 

"I'm still sorry." There was an awkward silence for a few long moments. "Are you going to get that mood ring?"

 

"Um. I don't think so. It's not really-"

 

"I'll buy it for you."

 

"Glimmer you don't have to do that-"

 

"It's only one dollar Adora!" The shorter girl cut her off. "Plus consider it a gift from me."

 

Adora caved in and let Glimmer buy the mood ring for her.

 

They left the shop after Glimmer paid. Adora asked what else Glimmer got and they sat on a wooden bench in the sun.

 

Glimmer showed her new plush, a dolphin notebook, and glowsticks. She also got bottles of water for one dollar each and maybe a glow toy as well. Glimmer flipped the switch on the toy and it started to spin in many pretty colors and even played a cheery tune.

 

Adora liked it.

 

The duo explored more around the boardwalk.

 

Adora spotted Mermista, Perfuma, and Bow gathered around a ukulele player.

 

Sea Hawk was nowhere in sight.

 

She grabbed Glimmer's hand and dragged the younger woman to where their friends were gathered.

 

A few other people were listening too and even dropping money in a bucket on the walk.

 

Adora had to agree they were quite good and their singing was beautiful. Even if she didn't recognize the song.

 

"They has a pretty voice don't they Glimmer." Adora glimpsed at the other girl. Glimmer was staring at the person playing the ukulele.

 

A little too intently.

 

"Glimmer!" She waved her hand in front of her friend's face and she came out of her trance right away.

 

"Huh? Did you say something Adora?" Glimmer blinked off her confusion.

 

"I said, don't they have a pretty voice?"

 

Glimmer took a moment to respond. "Yeah. Yeah. They do."

 

Glimmer pulled out ten dollars and plopped it in the metal bucket. "Let's go see the other places."

 

Adora practically had to run after the pink and purple haired girl till she stopped in front of a store that sells instruments.

 

"Whoa Glimmer. What was that about?" Adora panted. She was really puzzled in how Glimmer just ran off.

 

"Nothing! Let's go in here Adora!" She was yanked into the shop with a yelp.

 

There wasn't a lot of interesting things in this particular place. Mainly instruments, band shirts, and little figurines of tiny people. Also decorative shot glasses Adora had no interest in.

 

She came to a wall of ukuleles and thought back to the person on the boardwalk. Could Adora play like that too and sing? Maybe. She propped one off the shelf and felt the wood and strings. It was nice. And it had a great noise. To her at least. She was no expert to tuning and how an instrument should sound good. What matters it sounded good to her right? And possibly someone else….

 

No.

 

She wasn't having these thoughts here.

 

Adora walked up to the register and placed the ukulele on the table. "How much is this?"

 

The person at the counter was edgy looking. With red and blue medium length hair with piercings in their nose and eyebrow. Adora thought they looked cool. "Ukuleles are thirty dollars. No tax."

 

"Awesome!" Adora fumbled for her wallet.

 

"Adora, what are you doing? I thought you were saving your money!" Glimmer suddenly appeared by her side.

 

"I want it though. I want to learn." She was determined to!

 

"Ugh. Guess I'm not stopping you then. I'll meet you outside." With that her friend left the shop and Adora pulled out thirty dollars for her new instrument. She waited for the worker to put the money in the register and repicked up her ukulele.

 

Her ukulele!

 

"Have a nice day!" She smiled.

 

She turned around but the cashier's voice stopped her. "Hey. You're pretty." Adora faced back. "Wanna hang out sometime?" She immediately froze. She's never been exactly asked out before. "You're gay right?"

 

"I..I am." Adora stuttered. "But I..I kinda have someone else.."

 

"Oh. I understand. Have a good day."

 

"Thanks." Adora walked out of the shop while mind was filling up with images of Catra.


	10. Arcade Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder I'm going to keep this as PG as possible. Theres going to be some makeout stuff but nothing too extreme. And I'm going to label when the makeout moments start and end with ♡♡♡ in case you're not comfortable with it so you can skip it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways enjoy.

Adora and Glimmer met up with the others.

 

They spotted a candy store wandering about.

 

It had many different desserts and sugary treats everywhere you looked and also some non candy stuff.

 

"Whoa Adora you might like this!" The blonde's attention was drawn to Bow leaning his hands on a glass case. She walked over to him and saw what he was pointing at.

 

It was a decorative cake. The main icing was sky blue. And it was covered in rainbows and cotton candy clouds. It had a single pegasus standing on one of the clouds. The pony looked to be made of that stuff where you can make different shapes and things. Kinda like playdough. But edible. She knew it was called something but didn't know what.

 

"You're right Bow." She stared in awe. "I do like it. And I want to eat it."

 

Glimmer came up behind the gawking duo and glimpsed at the magical cake. "Can you afford a fifty dollar cake?"

 

"Shit. I didn't notice that." Adora felt a wave of disappointment.

 

"Come on. We can still buy candy." Glimmer led Adora and Bow to a wall of candy. Adora gawked and started looking at every piece.

 

There was so much. And it was very difficult to choose.

 

She ended up getting a giant lollipop with rainbow sprinkles in it. It mainly caught her eye because it said 'all gay all day' in bold letters. And then a big chocolate bar with maybe a package of mini lazerguns.

 

"Subtle Adora." Glimmer joked at the gay pop. Adora playfully shoved the shorter girl, a smile turning up her lips. "But it's true isn't it?"

 

Glimmer rolled her eyes. "I didn't say it wasn't." They both broke into a fit of laughter.

 

"Hey. We wanna go to the arcade." Mermista said as she came up beside Adora. Sea Hawk and Bow trailed her.

 

"Ooo. Where is it?" Adora sneaked a piece of her chocolate and plopped it in her mouth.

 

"It's on the walk." Bow responded, eager to get going. "But we have to _walk_  to get there."

 

A series of groans came from the small group of people.walk

 

Except Sea Hawk, who let out a chuckle.

 

"Wait where's Perfuma?" Glimmer spoke up after a brief silence. "And my parents?"

 

"I saw your parents at the stage before we came here Shimmer." Sea Hawk answered. "As for the flower one...I am not sure."

 

"Ugh. For the last time it's Glimmer." Adora butted Glimmer's shoulder with her own.

 

"Lighten up. At least it's close."

 

The pink haired girl deep sighed. "I guess you're right. I haven't been enjoyable to be around lately."

 

"I don't think so! It's been fun hanging out with you." That made Glimmer smile.

 

Bow placed one arm around his best friend.

 

"Same! You know I love being around you! I wouldn't be your friend if that were the case!" Adora beamed as she and Bow hugged Glimmer tightly.

 

"Thanks guys.." Glimmer sniffled with her mouth turning up.

 

"That was sweet and all but can we get to playing arcade games now?" Mermista ruined the moment. Two sets of glares shifted to the impatient woman. Bow blinked nervously.

 

"What? We've been in this candy place for an hour. And all the colors are making me ill."

 

"We can go. If you race." Glimmer broke out of Adora and Bow's arms and ran off in the direction of the arcade.

 

"Ugh. I don't wanna runnn." Mermista sighed annoyed. Still she ran after Glimmer. Adora giggled and also charged after the two woman.

 

The arcade is a huge one. With so many colors and flashing lights and music. Not to mention a two dozen or so people.

 

"Whoa. This place." Adora admired with wide eyes.

 

"I know right." Glimmer hesitated. "Have you ever been to an arcade Adora?"

 

She shook her head. She was pretty sure the old pac-man game sitting in the corner of a gas station didn't count.

 

Glimmer gasped and tugged Adora to a machine that said COINS in solid letters on it. Also a metal dispenser and a place to put in money Adora wasn't sure how it was suppose to work till Glimmer eagerly shoved in a crumpled up dollar bill. The machine ate up the dollar and then a rattling sound came from it.

 

Four golden coins dropped out into the metal part with a clank. Her friend picked them up and showed them to Adora. "You use these for the arcade games." Glimmer explained. "They usually take two or three so you need to get a lot."

 

"Oh. Okay." Adora took out her wallet and pulled out a five. She moved past Glimmer and tried to put her money in. But it wouldn't take it.

 

"Huh?" She attempted again but to no avail.

 

"Here. Let me do it Adora." Glimmer took her money from her and flipped it around. "You were putting it in wrong." The pink haired woman placed the bill in and it took it this time.

 

Adora felt relieved

 

She scooped up the tokens and struggled to hold them all in both hands. But then Glimmer handed her a plastic cup and she smiled gratefully as she dropped the coins in.

 

Adora waited for Glimmer to get her coins and they picked a game to play together.

 

Air hockey.

 

Adora picked blue and Glimmer red.

 

Glimmer insisted using her coins and did so. You couldn't change Glimmer's mind no matter how hard you tried.

 

It was back and forth for awhile. Adora hitting the puck with full force, nearly sending it flying off the table. "You're really good for someone who has never played air hockey before Adora." Glimmer remarked while swiftly striking the puck.

 

Adora almost got a point.

 

"It's not that hard actually. It's mainly just hitting a disc till you can get it in the other's goal." Adora finally scored. "Anyone can play this."

 

Glimmer retrieved the puck and dropped it back on the table, resuming the game. "I don't think so. I've played with Bow before and he pretty much lost hardcore."

 

"Because you've had way more experience than me!" Bow caught Glimmer's last sentence as he leaned his elbows on the edge of the air hockey table and watched.

 

"Adora has never played before Bow." Glimmer scrunched up her nose. "And she's beating me!"

 

"By like only one point." Adora took the opportunity while Glimmer was distracted and earned another point. Glimmer growled and began to hit the puck harder. She sent it flying off once or twice. Adora could see that her friend was determined to win. But that was something she wasn't going to let Glimmer have too easily.

 

Adora was aware her other friends and random people gathering around to watch her and Glimmer's battle for blood. She didn't let them break her concentration.

 

After fifteen minutes, Glimmer was at six and Adora at eight. Two more scores and she'll win. Taking a deep breath, she hit the puck towards Glimmer. But just as Glimmer hit it back, Adora swore she saw a familiar yellow and blue eyes through the mass of people and the click of the puck falling into her goal made her focus back into reality.

 

"Seven points Adora. I'm catching up." Glimmer was clearly bragging. "Not fast enough!"

 

Glimmer ended up winning. Because Adora was distracted the rest of the game. She didn't really see Catra, right?

 

"Glimmer, I'm going to the bathroom." She told her friend.

 

"Okay."

 

Adora found the restroom at the very back of the arcade and was happy to find it empty.

 

She stared into the mirror after washing her hands. Her blonde hair was falling out of her ponytail so she pulled the scrunchy out to redo it. She didn't jump when the door squeaked open till she saw Catra passing by in the mirror reflection and go into the stall behind her.

 

Adora froze for a second before successfully putting her hair back up. Don't freak out. Don't freak out. This has to be another coincidence. It has to be.

 

Catra didn't stare at her. Nor did she even speak.

 

It wasn't until Adora grabbed Catra's wrist did Catra look at her. There was an awkward silence and Adora felt like crying. She trembled and stared into Catra's mismatched eyes desperately.

 

 

♡♡♡

 

 

Catra noisily growled. She forced back Adora against the sink and stood close to her. "I'm so fuckin mad at you."

 

Adora whimpered. "I'm n-not Catra. I never could b-be."

 

The next thing Adora knew was that they were kissing each other. She let her hands clutch the back of the feline's head, rubbing up and down through that thick mane. An audible purr came from deep in Catra's throat and her tail wrapped around Adora's leg instinctively.

 

Adora begin to let herself kiss Catra deeper when...

 

 

♡♡♡

 

 

..When Catra suddenly yanked away. She looked almost scared.

 

"Fuck." The cat woman whipped opened the bathroom door and left Adora leaning on the sink.

 

She didn't even get to throw a word in before Catra was gone.

 

That's when the tears start spilling out. She moves away from the sink and sits against the white wall. Her sobs are echoey as she let's them fly loose. She doesn't notice the door open again. And she hardly noticed Glimmer sit down next to her and wrap her arms around her.

 

Adora buried her face into Glimmer's shoulder. She felt a gentle hand rubbing soothing circles on the small of her back. And it somehow calmed her down.

 

"Thanks Glimmer." Adora moved away and sniffled.

 

"No problem Adora." A flash of worry flickered in those pink eyes. "What happened here? I saw Catra leaving and-"

 

"It's fine. She didn't do anything to me. I'm okay." She stood up on shaky legs. "If you're sure."

 

"I'm sure." She helped Glimmer to her feet. "Let's get back to the arcade. I still have a lot of coins left."

 

"Alright Adora." They walked out of the bathroom. Adora sure hoped she didn't look like she was just crying her eyes out. Thankfully no one seemed to notice. And she didn't see Catra again.

 

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

 

It was seven now. The time the strange texter said to meet.

 

And Adora was nervous as hell.

 

Glimmer and Bow sat beside her munching on their candy.

 

The arcade they were sitting outside of was way smaller than the one on the boardwalk. And not as fancy.

 

Adora looked around, half hoping it was Catra that sent the text. But she wasn't sure due to the earlier incident. And she still hasn't told exactly what went down in the bathroom to Bow and Glimmer.

 

She thought it was better that way.

 

"Adora?" She jumped when she heard her name and stared upwards towards where the voice came from.

 

Adora's hopes quickly diminished.

 

Standing there in the flashing lights was Scorpia, not Catra.

 

Bow was thoroughly shocked. "You sent Adora the text?" His voice cracked.

 

"Yeah." Scorpia answered simply. "Now that you know who I am..Can I talk to Adora alone?" Glimmer and Bow glanced at each other then back at Scorpia.

 

"Sure."

 

"Of course."

 

Adora tightened as her friends got up from the bench and walked into the arcade, occasionally glimpsing over.

 

They were obviously worried.

 

Scorpia sat next to Adora with a heavy sigh. The older woman almost looked sad. What could this be about?

 

"You're probably wondering why I asked you here."

 

"I am." Adora stuttered.

 

"Well. It's about Catra." Adora's breath hitched in her throat as soon as the words left Scorpia's mouth.

 

"What about her exactly?" Adora slowly asked.

 

"It's just. She's been really distant. I don't know how to exactly describe it."

 

"Distant?" Adora felt concern churning in her stomach. "Is she...depressed?"

 

"Snappy would be better."

 

"Oh."

 

"I mean. She does act annoyed sometimes. But more so than usual."

 

Adora clenched her shorts with her fingers. "It's my fault. I'm moving away." She looked downwards at the ground.

 

Shadows begin to build as the sky dimmed to reveal stars. Glowing from the arcade behind them flickered on their faces.

 

"I don't think it is Adora." Scorpia protested. "We both know Catra. Though you probably more than likely know more about her than me."

 

Adora laced her fingers together. "Yeah I do." She fiddled around with her hand. "Does Catra talk about me?"

 

Scorpia hesitated for a moment. "Yes. Everyday actually. But most of it is pretty negative. Do you want to-"

 

"No. I don't want to know what she says about me. It's already hard enough."

 

Scorpia placed a gentle claw on her shoulder. "The reason I came here though..is..I want you two to make up. Because when you two were together, it looked so natural. And you both were so happy. And things like that shouldn't be thrown away so easily."

 

"But it was. I don't think Catra wants me anymore."

 

"Are you so sure?"

 

Adora fought back salty tears. "No..I'm not sure." She wiped her eyes, failing to not cry. "I told Sea Hawk and Bow I was going to try and fix things with Catra but I don't think I can."

 

"So you're just gonna give up?"

 

Adora didn't want to answer. She had to force the next sentence out. "I don't know."

 

"You have to give up sometimes. But this is not one of these times. You love Catra and she loves you just the same. To be honest I'm jealous of your relationship."

 

She faced the scorpion woman finally. "W-Why?"

 

"Well. I've kinda had an interest in Catra. Though I knew I wouldn't have a chance because of you."

 

This time Adora had no idea how to respond.

 

So Scorpia stood up off the bench after a few minutes of quiet. "Anyways. I better get back. Please don't give up on Catra okay?"

 

Adora uttered out a weak okay. Scorpia waved and walked out of sight.

 

What was she supposed to do?


	11. WaterPark: Unrequited Love: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for waterside fun! **This is a three parter**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are going to be timeskips in this. Not alot though.
> 
> Also I think Lonnie as a Leo. It fits.

June 14th

 

About a week passes.

 

It's waterpark day.

 

Adora invited Scorpia to come along with Lonnie, Entrapta, and...Catra. And Adora was a hundred percent sure that Catra didn't know everyone staying at the beach house, specifically Adora, was meeting up with them at the park.

 

Adora was in her and Glimmer's room packing up a bag with a towel, goggles, water bottles, and spray on sunscreen. She was already wearing her one piece swimsuit under her clothes.

 

She didn't notice Glimmer standing in the doorway till she turned her head.

 

Adora jumped when she did.

 

"Oh hey Glimmer. You startled me." Glimmer sat on the edge of her bed. "..Sorry." The younger girl ran her hands through her short hair.

 

"It's alright." Adora shoved in an extra water in her beach bag.

 

"So what's up Glim?"

 

"Uh nothing much." Glimmer chuckled nervously, her hand moving to the back of her own head.

 

"You can tell me Glimmer."

 

"There's really nothing to say perhaps." Pink eyes filled up with concern. "Are you really okay with Catra being at the park with us?"

 

Adora was hesitant to answer. She put on a strong smile. "Yeah."

 

Glimmer didn't look like she was buying it.

 

"Glimmer." She sighed. "How can I fix things with Catra if we aren't around each other?"

 

The pink haired girl's shoulders stiffened. "I don't know. But this is your vacation too. And i don't want that cat destroying it."

 

"For one, don't refer Catra as a cat. She hates it. And two, She's not going to. She may be pretty.." Adora stopped before going on. "..Evil acting but she's a really good person. And you should get to know her." Adora hoisted the bag on her shoulder.

 

"Now can we stop talking about this? I'm ready to get to get to the waterpark." She actually was. Though she couldn't ignore the unsettling churn that swirled in her stomach.

 

Glimmer stood. "Okay. Let's just get going. Don't want to make the others wait." She walked out of the bedroom with still stiff shoulders.

 

Adora followed with a very quiet whimper.

 

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

 

"Ughhh Scorpia. Why do I have to go again."

 

Catra was seated on the light blue couch with legs draped over the armrest and head tilted back on the other.

 

Scorpia was pulling a green shirt over her head and over her swimsuit, which was a bright red two piece. "You're not sitting here all day in the hotel wildcat. You're coming with us and you're going to have a good time. Whether you like it or not."

 

"Stop calling me that for the last time." She hissed.

 

"Sorry. It's a habit." The taller woman grabbed her purse thing and placed the thick band on her shoulder. "Lonnie! Entrapta! Are you ready?"

 

The two girls emerged from the hallway into the living room.

 

"We're ready." Lonnie stared at Catra."Where's your swimsuit Catra?" Mock laced her voice. "Not gonna get in the water huh? I was looking forward to seeing a scared wet cat-"

 

Catra got off the couch, stepped near Lonnie, and struck the woman in the upper arm with her fist.

 

Lonnie's eyebrows furrowed and she raised her own balled up hand with anger in her gaze. Scorpia stepped in between them before Lonnie could get in a hit.

 

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa." The scorpion gal raised up both her claws. "Hey. No violence. We're supposed to be having a fun filled day."

 

"Well Catra started it first. I was only moving in to get payback."

 

Lonnie crossed her arms.

 

"You fucking liar." Catra spat.

 

"Enough. This is not how we're going to start our morning. Lighten up both of you!" Scorpia patted both of them on the backs.

 

The feline lurched forward and Lonnie nearly fell on her face.

 

It was bad Scorpia didn't know her own strength.

 

"Fine. Let's just get going already." Catra grabbed her bag, dropped it on her shoulder and stomped to the door.

 

She stops outside to stand at the railing while Scorpia locks the hotel door. All she could see were rows of buildings and palm trees. Then the ocean beyond it all. The water was really blue today and the humidity seeped right into her striped fur.

 

Lonnie laughed when she saw Catra's puffing pelt.

 

"Shut up." She hissed and shoved Lonnie into the wall. Lonnie winced and glared hard at her.

 

Catra in the same moment showed her sharpened claws. "Don't even think about it bitch."

 

Scorpia sighed heavily and plopped the keys in her own bag. "Hurry up. It's a bit of a drive to the waterpark."

 

"Whatever."

 

Catra could hear Scorpia and Entrapta behind her on the way to the elevators. She pinned her ears back.

 

"I don't get why those two don't get along." Scorpia whispered.

 

"Their zodiac signs probably clash." Entrapta said a bit too loudly.

 

"Hey Catra, what's your zodiac sign?" Catra heard the sound of Entrapta's feet as she caught up.

 

"I don't know." She answered sourly. "I don't care about that type of shit."

 

"Oh. When's your birthday?"

 

"Shut up."

 

Entrapta didn't till they reach the skiffs. She become distracted by an entirely different thing. "They shouldn't call them skiffs. These move on land. Not water. It's an insult to machinery."

 

Catra climbed into the passenger seat trying to block out Entrapta as much as possible. She ignored the icy glare Lonnie gave to her but to no avail. "Why do you get to sit in the front cat girl?"

 

"Maybe because I got here first dumbass."

 

Lonnie fumed. "Don't call me a dumbass, dumbass."

 

"Get in the back dumbass." Catra stuck out her tongue with a scrunched up face.

 

"Please stop it you two." Scorpia begged. "Can't we get along? Just for today?"

 

Neither Catra nor Lonnie responded but the other woman hopped in and sat down by Entrapta, who was fumbling with some sort of old tech game.

 

Scorpia sighed once again and flopped down in the driver's side.

 

Catra stared at nothing till she realized they weren't moving. "Scorpia, what's the problem?" She twitched her ears impatiently.

 

"Um." The Scorpion woman chuckled nervously. "I can't drive."

 

Catra let loose the most annoyed groan in her life.

 

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

 

It took them way longer to get to the waterpark then Glimmer anticipated. That annoyed her to no end. It seemed like they were never actually going to get there.

 

She glimpsed at the entrance sign as she walked through the black twisty gate. In red lettering it read Shadow Park. And had a scary lady with long black hair with red clothing above it. She had to make a remark about the sign.

 

"Is this place like secretly a horror park and we're being sent to our complete doom?"

 

Micah, who was a couple feet ahead of Glimmer, slowed down to answer. "That would be wild. I sure hope so."

 

"Dad, you're not helping."

 

"I'm only speaking the truth fluffy bunny."

 

Glimmer flushed in embarrassment. "Dad! I told you to stop calling me that in public!"

 

"Aww. Is Glimmer still daddy's little girl?" Mermista playfully mocked. "Is he going to carry you down the slide?"

 

Perfuma rolled her eyes. "Mermista, don't be so mean! How would you feel if someone made fun of you?"

 

"To be honest I wouldn't even care. I don't have time to deal with haters."

 

Glimmer saw Perfuma's face harden with annoyance.

 

A rare sight. Though it was gone in an instant. Replaced with a soft and calm expression.

 

"Even if you don't care yourself, you should still care about other's feelings. It keeps a positive balance. We must keep the peace."

 

"Yeah you lost me at positive balance." Perfuma eye twitched though the conversation didn't continue. Even the most relaxed people can get annoyed too.

 

"Sorry my daughter of mine." Micah apology snapped her out of her thoughts. "I'll try to keep the daughter nicknames to myself." Her father grew a partial sad look.

 

Glimmer sighed heavy. "You know what. You can call me whatever you want wherever you want. I may be a woman now but it still doesn't mean I'm not your little girl."

 

Actual tears build in his purple eyes and he stopped to hug her. "That means so much to me. I know you're not that small little wrapped up bundle anymore and you might not need me as much, but just know I'm always here for you. And you can tell me anything."

 

That made Glimmer want to break down in a sob. She fought against the urge as hard as she could. She wasn't going to crying here.

 

"Thanks daddy.." She whispered and hugged back.

 

"Oh snap. It seems the group had lost us. We might want to catch up. Are you okay sweetie?"

 

"Yeah. I'm fine." She moved away, her heart heavy in her chest. "Then let's catch up-"

 

"Actually no dad. I'm not fine." A flash of concern in Micah's eyes made her heart drop further and her mouth grew dry.

 

"I'm listening. Take your time."

 

She didn't wait to blurt out her mind. Everything. Her massive love for Adora. How she'll never have the chance to be with her. She mentions Catra. How Adora is in love with her ex and can't let go.

 

"Glimmer..How long have you been upset over this?" Was the first question that came from her father's mouth.

 

"For a couple months. Not too long." She sniffed, noticing the tears finally flowing down her puffy cheeks.

 

She was quickly pulled into another hug.

 

A more gentle one.

 

"Hey. You guys okay?" Bow had wandered back.

 

"Yes. We're fine. We'll be there in a minute." Micah spoke without looking.

 

"Okay. Just meet us at the lockers near Rogelio's." Glimmer saw through her blurry gaze as Bow twirled around and headed back in the direction he came.

 

She very well saw the worry in her best friend's eyes. She wasn't concerned about it at the moment though.

 

"It's going to be okay." Micah ran his hand up and down the back of her head. "As they always say, there's plenty of fish in the sea."

 

Glimmer couldn't stifle a giggle. "Dad!" She pulled away. "Seriously?" She wiped her tears away.

 

"You know I'm very serious." Her father made the stupidest face she's ever seen and it made her cackle. "That's the little girl I know!" He wrapped one arm around her and yanked her close.

 

"Even if you won't be with Adora. You can be good friends. And that's the only thing that should matter in the long run. You get what I'm saying?"

 

"Yeah. I do." Glimmer's tears slowly dried up. "I should be grateful we get to be friends. And I guess that's all I could really ask for."

 

"You should still tell her how you feel." Micah begin to walk.

 

She followed alongside him. "But what if that ruins our friendship?"

 

"If Adora truly values what you two have, then she won't let it go. If not, then she wasn't the friend for you."

 

Glimmer sniffled. "Now let's get to the others. We're at a waterpark for goodness sake!" She giggled as her and Micah raced.

 

It's going to be okay.

 

Though Glimmer was pretty sure she was only trying to convince herself.


	12. WaterPark: I Miss You Part 2

Catra is sitting at Rogelio's sipping on a pineapple juice. She barely hears when Scorpia, who is sitting right beside her, begins to talk.

 

"So. There's someone else going to hang out with us today." That completely drew in Catra's attention.

 

She stops drinking the juice and gives Scorpia a slightly narrowed eyed stare.

 

"Who?" She demanded.

 

"Um. Well me and Adora have been talking and-" Catra felt fury bubble like the pineapple juice that was in front of her underneath her skin.

 

"Oh is that why you dragged me here Scorpia? Huh?!"

 

Scorpia was startled by Catra's change in temperament. "I..I was only doing something that I thought would be good." The scorpion woman stuttered. "I saw it as a chance for you to have a fun day together. And get along."

 

Catra bit her lip and stood. "Does she know I'm here?"

 

Scorpia hesitated then very slowly nodded her head.

 

Catra takes off and walks away from the table.

 

She hears Scorpia frantically ask where she's going.

 

"The bathroom! Shut up!" Catra sees Scorpia halt at a quick glance back and finds the bathroom right around the building.

 

There's one person in there. A younger girl. They were looking into the mirror and making odd faces.

 

Catra hisses at them to get out.

 

"Excuse me. This is a public bathroom. You can't tell me to get out."

 

Catra was too angry to think orderly. "Are you asking to get your face clawed? Get out!"

 

The person huffed and left thankfully.

 

She stands in front of the mirror the girl was just in front of.

 

Her mane is a mess.

 

Tangled up.

 

Adora used to brush it for her. Making sure to not miss any knots. Any strands. It sometimes took more than an hour. But Adora was willing to waste her time on that.

 

Catra feels stinging tears make their way into her mismatched eyes. She watches them in her reflection as they trickle quickly down her freckled cheeks.

 

How did Adora love someone like her?

 

A constant mess.

 

A constant hunger for attention.

 

A constant bitch.

 

How did Adora take her?

 

The bathroom door swings open. Catra tenses and snaps at whoever it is to leave.

 

The door slams shut on it's own.

 

Catra could still feel the presence of the newcomer. "I said leave!"

 

"Catra.." Catra swears she feels like she's been struck by lightning.

 

Pain zaps her heart.

 

Her anger diminishes like fading thunder. And it's replaced with something she has tried to erase from her emotions.

 

Sadness.

 

She hated feeling sad.

 

It was a weak emotion. And she always fought against it.

 

She never showed it to anyone. She turned that sadness into anger.

 

It was a perfect mask for how she was really feeling.

 

Catra stiffens as a gentle hand is placed on her left shoulder. Then her right one. Adora completely wraps her arms around the feline and Catra lets her.

 

The blonde tucks her head on her so she can whisper in Catra's ear.

 

"Shhh. It's okay to cry Catra. Don't keep it in"

 

Everything she has been holding in all those months..came out in that moment. She let out a wail and the tears fell so fiercely out of her eyes she couldn't even see.

 

Adora continued to hold her from behind, planting a very gentle kiss on Catra's wet cheek.

 

Catra lifted up her hands and held Adora's wrists and she let out another whine. The tears were not subsiding and they were beginning to hurt. Adora carefully wiggled out of her grasp and helped Catra to sit against the wall.

 

Catra whimpered when Adora walked away into one of the stalls. Her chest ached painfully. She longed for Adora to hold her again. The blonde reappeared with toilet paper in hand and sat down beside Catra with ease.

 

Catra closed her eyes as Adora wiped at her nose and face, cleaning away salty tears. Adora discarded it after she was done and pulled the cat woman into another hug.

 

The tears were finally easing off. But her throat hurt from all the wails she had emitted in the time she had let loose what she was feeling.

 

Adora kissed her forehead and muttered more soothing words into her sensitive ears.

 

Catra rested her head on Adora's chest, closing her eyes once more. She ignored when someone tried to come in but they must've left when they saw what was going on.

 

"Are you feeling better now Catra?" Adora was careful with her words.

 

Despite having a tearful breakdown..Catra felt a bit relieved. She felt like a weight has been lifted off her.

 

And it was good.

 

"..Yeah. Better." She answered simply.

 

Though she didn't expect her voice to wobble like it did.

 

"I'm happy then." Adora delicantly reached up and scratched behind Catra's ear.

 

The feline froze and melted into the blonde's arms, beginning to purr loudly.

 

She heard Adora let out a giggle but too much in paradise to notice. Though she was able to speak.

 

"This doesn't mean everything is okay now with us." Catra let out a muffled noise when Adora scratched a specific spot.

 

"I know." Adora sighed.

 

Catra wasn't going to let Adora have her back so easily.

 

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

 

Glimmer was getting impatient.

 

Everyone else was laughing and eating snacks while she was waiting for Adora to come out of the bathroom. She waited to know just what was going on in there.

 

Whether it be good or bad.

 

Hopefully good.

 

"I'm going to check on them."

 

She begin to stand up when Bow carefully made her sit back down.

 

"Come on Glimmer. It's going to be fine. I think they need time to be by themselves."

 

"But in a bathroom?"

 

Bow shrugged. "Any place is alright if it means you can fix your broken relationship."

 

"Ugh fine." Glimmer played around with her straw till finally they both came out.

 

"Ohhh. They were making out!" Mermista suddenly said.

 

Perfuma glared at Mermista. "Don't be rude."

 

Mermista glared back. "It was just a joke. Don't take me seriously flower princess."

 

Glimmer snickered at the exchange between the two. Though when she did take a good look at Adora and Catra, it seemed evident that they have been doing more then talking.  
But nevertheless, they looked happy as they walked over to the group waiting.

 

Glimmer stared downwards and Bow placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She looked back up to see him giving her the sweetest smile. She smiled back. It didn't stop the prick that hurt her heart though.

 

It was something she would have to get use to.

 

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

 

Things are still tense.

 

Adora can feel it.

 

Even after the moments they shared in the bathroom, it still felt off. And it was to be expected.

 

Things like this can't be fixed in one day. It's going to take a lot of time and talking, which Catra wasn't really one to talk about her feelings, which would make it far more difficult.

 

Adora follows after Catra to one of the water slides. She shivers at the sign labeled Hordak's Lair.

 

It was a black tunnel.

 

And she heard Lonnie say it was the tallest in the park.

 

Was it a good idea to start with the highest water slide first?

 

"Ugh great!" Adora heard Mermista groan ahead.

 

"What is it?" She caught up to the blue curly haired girl.

 

"That's what." Mermista pointed and Adora saw that the line was really long. Like really long. It would be an hour wait or more.

 

"I don't care." Catra stepped to stand beside Adora, a little too closely. "I rather wait now then later."

 

Adora fought the strong urge to grab Catra's hand and hold it. It was too soon for that. She couldn't help but be desperate for the feline's touch. And Catra seemed to know this.

 

Because as they got into the line, Catra sneakily rubbed her tail on Adora's leg. The simple contact made Adora want more.

 

But this wasn't the place.

 

Catra continued to tease her. 'Accidentally' nudging Adora as the line moved forward. Walking back and forth between Scorpia who was chatting with Lonnie behind Adora and Entrapta who was describing some science things to Bow in front of Adora.

 

Each time Catra did, a run of her tail on Adora's waist, a quick poke on her arm, and even one time licking Adora on the cheek.

 

Somehow no one noticed what Catra was doing.

 

Adora surely did notice.. And the next time the feline did, Adora retrieved Catra's hand and pulled her close. Catra was surprised by the returned gesture. That's when everyone around them started to notice.

 

"Kiss her Adora!"

 

Adora's ears grew hot as she recognized Mermista's voice. Then followed by an excited cheer from Bow.

 

Catra blinked. And that was message enough for Adora. She gave Catra a closed mouth kiss.

 

Then swiftly pulled away with her face burning.

 

The line edged forward and Catra went back to talk with Scorpia. Adora assumed Catra was just as embarrassed as her.

 

"Why do you like her so much." Adora turned her head to see Lonnie with arms crossed.

 

"Well. Because. I don't know how to explain it. I just love her."

 

"Even after the way she dumped you?"

 

"How do you know about that."

 

"Scorpia isn't exactly quiet."

 

Strange.

 

Adora didn't expect Catra to be open about such things with other people. Maybe Catra and Scorpia were closer than Adora thought.

 

"Well. If that's all you have to say."  
Adora faced back around.

 

"I used to like you." Lonnie came up beside her.

 

"What really? When?"

 

Lonnie shrugged. "Back in Highschool. It was years ago. I've gotten over it since you obviously have someone else you care for."

 

Adora was silent. Not exactly sure how to process this new information. "Um. Sorry. If I like didn't notice back then."

 

"Nah. It was a little one. And it didn't last long. So it's alright."

 

"If you're sure."

 

"I am." Lonnie uncrossed her arms. It was quiet between them as they moved forward.

 

A wave of curiosity hit Adora like a sudden wind. "Is there anyone you're interested in now?"

 

Lonnie blushed in response. "What? Hell no!"

 

"I think that's a lie."

 

"Go on thinking it's one because it ain't." Lonnie huffed.

 

Adora raised an eyebrow.

 

"Okay. I'll believe you." She hoped the look she was giving Lonnie said she really didn't believe it.

 

Adora nearly jumped when she felt hands hug her from behind.

 

"Hey Lonnie. Why don't you go away?" Catra snarled.

 

"What? Can't I talk to Adora? Or does that bother you?" Lonnie scrunched up her face.

 

"Yeah it does. Now get away."

 

"I can stand wherever I want. And that includes here."

 

"Damn, you're so fucking annoying."

 

"I can say the same about you ugly cat."

 

Adora sighed heavily.

 

"Guys. Stop it. You're being like children." She heard Catra hiss and Lonnie growled. "Look. We're almost at the pool. We need to get our rafts."

 

Another hour passed.

 

Adora was certain it was noon by the time they reached the very top. Her stomach twisted with anxiety at the sight of how high they were. And the darkness that started at the mouth of the tunnel.

 

The wind blowing didn't help any better.

 

Angella and Micah went down first.

 

Adora giggled quietly at Micah's high pitched scream as the married couple disappeared in the eerie blackness. She clutched the raft she held nervously as their turn came closer. Of course she was going with Catra. The thought of it made her less nervous. But she still was majorly scared.

 

The lifeguard signaled for her and Catra to come forward after Glimmer and Bow went.

 

It was now or never.

 

No turning back.

 

Adora set the raft on the bubbling water near the gap of the tunnel. Seeing it up close made her heart drop. At least she'll get to ride in the back.

 

She got in first and noticed that Catra was hesitating to get in.

 

"Come on Catra." Adora held out her hand to the feline. "It's going to be fun. Trust me."

 

That sentence was partly to comfort herself. And to comfort Catra.

 

It's not like they were going to die.

 

Right?

 

Catra took Adora's hand and stepped into the water, flinching at it splashing at her legs. She got into the front hole of the raft. The both of shifted around till they were in the correct positions to go down the slide.

 

Adora gripped the red handles on either of her and hardly heard the lifeguard said they were good to go. She let go of the right handle briefly to push off the plastic wall so they can go down and quickly regrabbed it.

 

It seemed to take forever till she and Catra were plummeting into the darkness at a high speed.

 

Adora felt her heart drop harder then she's ever felt before.

 

Adora's and Catra's screams echoed as one till they reached the bottom, getting hit by a wall of water and sudden sunlight getting in their eyes.

 

The impact was too much.

 

The raft flipped over completely, sending both of them into the pool.

 

Adora quickly broke surface and sucked in a bunch of air. Catra came next.

 

The feline's hair was in her face and Adora quickly got it out of the way so Catra can see.

 

Catra was noticeably trembling and practically clinged to Adora to the steps, also dragging the raft along.

 

The lifeguard took the raft from her and she helped Catra get out. It took her a moment to realize the cat woman was shaking all over. Did it scare her that much?

 

"Hey Catra. It's okay. It's over." Adora sat on the side of the pool.

 

Catra immediately did the same, burying her face into Adora's shoulder, coughing and trying to catch her breath.

 

The lifeguard didn't seem to mind they were there.

 

Lonnie and Scorpia appeared next. Their raft sent a wave of water splashing over Catra and Adora.

 

Catra yelped and closed her eyes tight, clinging to Adora with claws digging into her skin.

 

"Ow. Ow. Catra. Careful." She gently pried off Catra's hands and held them. She tried not to wince because now the sharp claws were digging into her palms.

 

"Wow Catra." Lonnie snickered as she passed. "I didn't know you could be a baby for something as little as water."

 

Adora has had enough. "Lonnie, shut up. You're being a jerk. So please stop it." Lonnie snorted and climbed out after Scorpia.

 

Adora rolled her eyes.

 

Why did Lonnie and Catra hate each other so much?


	13. WaterPark: Swim Race Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to say everyone on the island is of drinking age (except Glimmer and Bow which will not be a thing)

The rest of the day is riding a bunch of different things.

 

Glimmer was forced to go on one with Catra because Bow wanted to go down a slide with Adora. So here she was holding a heavy raft in a line that barely moved. Catra stood on the step with arms crossed.

 

"You know it would be nice if you helped me carry this!" Glimmer snapped at the feline.

 

Heterochromia eyes glared at her. "Why don't you just put it down Sparkles. Simple." That tail slapped her clean in the face.

 

"Son of a bitc-" Glimmer propped the raft on one stair and it 'accidentally' hit Catra on her bottom.

 

Catra hissed. "You did that on purpose!"

 

Glimmer tilted her head. "What do you mean? I'm just standing here minding my own business kitty."

 

Catra's tail lashed side to side. "Don't you fuckin call me kitty again or you're getting it."

 

"Huh. I think all this water in my ears is causing me to be unable to hear properly. Oh well."

 

The feline growled, clenched her fists, and moved up the stairs. Glimmer lugged the raft after her with a pant.

 

Catra was such a jerk.

 

The line went quicker as they got close to the top.

 

Right away it was their turn.

 

Glimmer had to be in the front because she was shorter. She despised the fact Catra got to be in the back.

 

It wasn't fair. She didn't trust that cat.

 

This ride was different was Hordak's Lair.

 

It was pale yellow. Alot more bright and cheery.

 

Then Catra did the dumbest thing ever. She sent them down before the lifeguard said they were in the clear.

 

"You idiot!" Glimmer screeched at Catra but it was already too late.

 

The other people were still in the pool as they descended, sending a wave of water over them.

 

Thank god their raft didn't slam into them and knocked them over. They would be in big trouble then. If they weren't already.

 

A part of Glimmer thought it was pretty funny. That was something she would never admit to Catra though. She didn't want to take the side of someone she considered mean as hell.

 

"Aye!" The lifeguard at the pool stairs said to Glimmer as she got out with the raft. "Make sure you wait. This isn't a playground." Bitterness laced his tone.

 

"Sorry. It won't happen again." She handed him the raft and marched right up to Catra.

 

"Did you hear that? We got a warning. So stop trying to get us kicked out."

 

Catra looked at her. "I'm pretty sure he gave you the warning, not me." The cat woman begin to walk to where they were to meet back up with the others.

 

"Ugh!" Glimmer followed far behind.

 

How did Adora take years of this?

 

☆☆☆

 

 

Ii was pool time after.

 

The last thing they would do here before the water park closed for the night.

 

Glimmer slipped on her pink goggles and waded in. It was cold at first but it didn't take long for her body to adjust.

 

Bow came in after her with his own pair of goggles. They were pink like hers.

 

"Wanna race?" She challenged her best friend.

 

"Can't we warm up first?" Bow pouted.

 

"I think racing is a good warm up. Now come on. I'll beat you to the deep end."

 

She didn't waste a second to dive under the surface. She saw Bow swimming beside her as she kicked with all her might.

 

Glimmer wasn't going to let him win.

 

She didn't notice when someone suddenly stepped in her path to victory and she rammed right into their stomach.

 

Glimmer rose above, coughing and sucking in air. She removed her fogged up goggles and saw that it was Catra who made her lose the race. The feline smirked and carried on to Adora, who was floating on her back with eyes shut.

 

Glimmer watched as Catra pounced on the unsuspecting blonde and sent both of them under.

 

Adora reappeared with annoyance in her blue eyes and splashed the cat woman in the face.

 

Glimmer sighed heavily and swam above to Bow. He was clutching the far wall as she reached him.

 

"What happened?" He pulled up his goggles off his eyes.

 

"Catra happened. She got in my way! And on purpose!"

 

"Maybe you should relax Glimmer. We're on vacation!" He smiled. "Don't let Catra get to you. You heard what Adora said to us before. Catra has had a rough life. We can't expect her to know how to act around others."

 

"It still doesn't excuse her actions Bow!"

 

He sighed. "I know. But treating a person with a kindness is better then being the same as them. Get what I'm saying?"

 

Glimmer nodded. "I do. You know how I am though. "

 

"Yeah. Your temper. Just try to stay cool? Ignore her."

 

"I'll try Bow."

 

"Now how about another race? I bet I'll win again."

 

"Oh shut up. If Catra haven't gotten in my way I bet I would've beaten you."

 

Bow raised an eyebrow and gave her a teasing look. "You sure Glim?"

 

"Bow!"

 

"Okay. Okay. Race number two. Bow and Glimmer are at it again. Who will be the winner?!"

 

They got into position, brought down their goggles, and counted down from three.

 

"3...2...1..GO!" Glimmer shot off the wall and moved her arms in time with the kick of her legs.

 

Bubbles swirled around her as she swam forward and made sure to keep her mouth closed. She quickly went up for air and then down again. There was no sight of Bow.

 

He must be behind her!

 

Then her hands touched the wall on the shallow side and she resurfaced.

 

Bow came up next and he panted. "Welp. Looks like we have a winner!" He cackled.

 

Glimmer playfully shoved him. "You did good too loser."

 

They let out a series of laughs.

 

 

☆☆☆

 

 

"Catra, that wasn't really nice." Adora crossed her arms.

 

"Lighten up Adora. It was just a joke." Catra leaned against the wall of the pool. She was only in the water because she wanted to mess with Glimmer. And also Adora was in here too.

 

"You could've drowned Glimmer!"

 

"In three feet? She's not that short Adora." The blonde face palmed. "You're too much sometimes."

 

"Thank you."

 

"It wasn't a compliment!"

 

"Glad to know." Catra tilted her head out and laid it on the concrete.

 

"That looks uncomfortable." Adora remarked. By the sound of small splashes, her ex had moved closer to her.

 

"To you. Not to me."

 

There was a sudden jab in her belly and she quickly lifted up her head.

 

Adora was already swimming away at an alarmingly fast pace.

 

"You fucker!" Catra spat and struggled to go after the other woman, who easily managed to dodge the angry pursuing feline.

 

"Can't catch me Catra!" Adora said though a bunch of giggles.

 

"You'll regret when I do!"

 

She tried to ignore her now drenched mane and heavy fur clinging to her wet frame and nearly grabbed Adora by the arm. But she missed due to Sea Hawk crossing her path.

 

"Sorry!" He apologized.

 

"Screw you!" She darted around him and was getting exhausted. Her legs ached from the fighting through the current of the pool. So she stopped at the wall to take a much needed break.

 

Adora was in the deep end. The blonde didn't even look like she was out of breath. "Tired kitty?"

 

"Shut up!" Catra panted. She was agile yes. But she wasn't use to having to run around in a giant tub of water. Why did people like this shit?

 

Adora swam towards her and stopped a few feet away. "Still going to make me regret what I did?"

 

Catra glared hard at the muscular girl. "I don't know. Maybe if you didn't run off like a complete coward."

 

"I'm not a coward!"

 

"If you aren't a coward then come here."

 

Adora hesitated and then slowly walked towards her. The blonde's slow pace annoyed Catra to no end.

 

"Come on baby. I don't bite."

 

Adora scoffed. "Yes you do. And you know it."

 

"Whatever."

 

Adora reached her side and Catra didn't waste a second to nip her on the arm.

 

"Ow hey!"

 

"It's what you deserve bitch." She placed her chin on the edge of the pool and closed her eyes. The sound of the water in her ears was actually kinda soothing. And she blocked out the talking and screeches from the others which was a skill she learned over the years. It came in handy alot.

 

It got better when Catra felt a gentle hand on her messy soaking hair and beginning to stroke the tangled strands. An urge to purr came so strongly and it took all of herself not to do it. But she thinks she did. Because a tiny laugh came from Adora. Not to make fun of her. It was filled with love. And joy.

 

She continued to let Adora pet her till the intercom turned out. The park was about to shut down. They better head out before they get locked in. Catra opened her eyes and they met Adora's.

 

They stared at each other for what felt like forever. Adora looked beautiful in the orange light. The glow of her blue eyes sent a wave of delightful warmth surging through her and hit her in the heart in a way that was both great feeling and painful.

 

Adora was going to move away in the Autumn. And Catra wasn't sure if she'll get to fulfill her own dream. One that she hasn't told anyone yet. Not even Adora. But she will. When the right time comes.

 

"We should get out." Adora's voice broke Catra out of her trance.

 

"Yeah. Yeah. Fine."

 

Just like that the moment was over.

 

 

☆☆☆

 

 

Adora changed in the locker room into her clothes and walked out of the stall. She hated that the floor was covered with water and had to be extra careful to not slip.

 

She wasn't looking to have to visit the island hospital.

 

Catra was standing right inside the entrance.

 

Right as the feline saw her, she grabbed Adora's wrists and pinned her against the wall out of sight. The cat woman pressed her mouth against Adora's.

 

Deeply and needy.

 

Adora closed her eyes and returned the unexpected kiss, dropping her bag on the floor.

 

The intercom voice warned them that the park was now closed. They separated right then and there.

 

"We continue this later." Catra hissed and walked out.

 

Adora trailed her with heart pounding in her chest.

 

Will there be a later? She sure hoped so.

 

 

☆☆☆

 

 

The drive back to the beach house was a quick one.

 

Adora claimed a seat beside Catra on the back of one of the skiff's.

 

Angella invited the feline, Scorpia, Lonnie, and Entrapta over for dinner.

 

They accepted.

 

Adora couldn't help but be excited that she'll get to hang out with Catra tonight.

 

She also practically jumped out of the skiff right as they pulled up, twisting her ankle in the process. Catra climbed off after her with mane going up.

 

She kept her voice as calm as possible. "You okay Adora?"

 

"I'm alright."

 

"You're such an idiot."

 

"I can't help it! You're joining us for dinner!"

 

That seemed to light up a happy spark in Catra's gaze. "It's not a date Adora. Geez."

 

"We can go on a date if you want." That light disappeared and it turned into something more..upset.

 

"Hell no." She snapped slightly. "Don't expect it anytime soon "

 

Adora sighed. "Okay. I won't."

 

The mismatched cat woman walked past her and up to Scorpia without another word.

 

"It looks like you're getting somewhere." Bow pleaded, his tone unsure.

 

"Yeah. It's still tense..but I think we're actually starting to get along."

 

"She seems to be a bit unwilling to though." He leaned an elbow on her shoulder.

 

"That's how she is. It's going to take some time. But I'm the one willing to wait."

 

"That's great to hear." Bow was quiet for a moment. "Has anything happened between you two yet? Like kissing?"

 

All the heat went right into Adora's face. "W-What?! W-Why would you t-think that Bow!?"

 

"Mermista thinks you've been. I don't know why though."

 

"Ugh. I'll have to talk to her to mind her own business. "

 

"So..have you though?"

 

"..Yeah." Adora saw no point in keeping it hidden. "Not much. Just a couple."

 

"I'm glad things are getting better." Bow moved away. "Angella's making her famous spaghetti. You're going to love it Adora!"

 

"Can't wait." She smiled and followed her friend up the old sandy steps.

 

Hm.

 

Maybe it'll be a good time to take a shower.

 

Adora didn't end up doing that at all. She found out that Catra changed her mind. And was walking back to the hotel since it wasn't too far away. Her mouth went dry and she quickly left the house to go down to the beach.

 

She didn't care it was dark now. She needed to be alone.

 

Adora sat on the sand and faced the roaring ocean, the sliver of the moon casting enough light to shine down on the dark blue water.

 

Why made Catra want to leave all of a sudden? And here Adora thought she'll get to spend the evening with Catra.

 

Apparently not.

 

Adora brought her knees to her chest and uncontrollably started crying silent tears.

 

"Stupid Catra. Stupid everything." She muttered partly to herself and to no one. It went quiet after that. Not counting the noise of crashing water and muffled whimpers that founded their way out of her throat.

 

She didn't expect her name to be said. And not by the person she thought was leaving.

 

"Adora?" Catra's voice rasped. It was weak. She sounded on the brink of sobbing.

 

Adora didn't even turn around.

 

She probably wouldn't be able to see Catra anyways. Not with it being so dark out here.

 

"I thought you were going back to your hotel." She responded bitterly.

 

Catra flopped down beside her. The sploshing of liquid startled Adora. Where was that coming from?

 

Then she saw that Catra was holding a bottle.

 

Hopefully soda.

 

"I was." The feline snorted. "But I didn't want to."

 

"Oh really? And just what are you drinking?"

 

"Alcohol."

 

"Catra!"

 

"I'm kidding. Geez Adora." The feline cackled. "I stole a two liter sprite from your kitchen."

 

"That's still wrong of you!"

 

"So what? No one saw me."

 

"Damn you Catra."

 

The cat woman laughed louder. "You look so fucking mad. It's hilarious."

 

"Ugh. Shut up. Why are you here anyways? How did you find me?"

 

"I have a cat nose Adora. We've been over this." Sand hit Adora in the arm. Catra must've swished her tail on the ground. "Why can't I be here? I go where I want to go."

 

"That includes me."

 

"Yeah."

 

Another silence followed after that.

 

Adora was the first to break it. "About what you said earlier. When you kissed me."

 

"What about it?" Catra took a sip from the sprite bottle and offered Adora some. She rejected.

 

"You said we can continue later. Did you really mean that?"

 

"Are you asking if we can make out?" There was teasing in Catra's tone.

 

"W-What?! No! I'm not!" Adora sucked in a bunch of air. "You know what I mean Catra."

 

"Fine I know what you're saying." Catra shifted closer to her. "So what if I did mean it?"

 

"That's not an answer." Adora moved nearer.

 

"I think it is." Only faces inches apart now. "I don't. Come on Catra."

 

"Come on Catra." The mismatched eyed woman mocked the blonde. "I'm being serious." They were so close the tip of their noses were touching. "I did. I meant it." Catra finally gave in to what Adora wanted to hear.

 

"Thanks."

 

Their lips met right as that past word slipped off her tongue.

 

Catra put down her sprite and wrapped both arms around Adora. Adora let one hand go to Catra's waist and stay there. The other clutched the back of the feline girl's head.

 

Catra squeaked as Adora deepened the kiss, running her right hand down to her tail, and stroking it at the base to the very tip. She giggled when Catra let loose a tiny whine.

 

It was so cute. And she pulled away to speak that.

 

"Shut up. I didn't make any noise." Catra protested.

 

"Yeah you did. I heard it. Deny it all you want Catra."

 

"I hate you."

 

"I love you." Adora countered back. She immediately regretted it. Thank god Catra didn't have a negative response like she was expecting.

 

"Whatever dork."

 

Adora felt relief.


	14. Meet Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **this chapter has implied nudity but it is not descriptive** (Its only pictures sent between two individuals)
> 
> **implied making out** (talked about for a few paragraphs but it is very discreet)
> 
> Let me know if I should put this to mature. I'm no good at rating. But like I said before, I'm wanting to keep this as PG as possible in terms of sex/nudity/drinking. There will be no smut but what happens is talked about in a discreet way. I want this to be a story where most can read and not worry about what might be in it. I'll still put in warnings and stuff so you can skip. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable.

Bow was sent out to tell Adora and Catra dinner was nearly ready.

 

Turning on his flashlight, he wandered through the dark beach in search of the duo. The roaring of the waves would muffle any talking- which would be working against his favor. And it was actually very eerie out here.

 

And Bow swore he felt things crawling over his feet. Then he saw a flash of eyes about five yards away, closer to the tide. He turned his light off for a moment and saw them again.

 

Low on the ground.

 

He forgot Catra's eyes could glow. Adora mentioned it awhile back.

 

Bow cautiously walked forward till he could see the silhouette of Adora and Catra. Then immediately backed up quickly. He headed back to the beach house.

 

He didn't bother turning his flashlight on again.

 

Glimmer was waiting for him on the bottom level door and he sped walked to her.

 

"Bow? Where are they?" She demanded.

 

He was hesitant to reply as Glimmer closed the door once they were both inside.

 

"I found them of course." He gulped.

 

"Okay so?"

 

"They were kissing Glimmer!"

 

"Just kissing?"

 

"Yeah!" He tried to fight the tremor in his voice.

 

"Why are you upset?"

 

"I just feel like I saw something I shouldn't have seen. Like I was intruding."

 

Glimmer sighed heavy. "I'm sure it's alright Bow. If them being mad at you is what you're worried about.."

 

"I am not!"

 

"Bow, I think you are."

 

"Fine. I am." He met Glimmer's gaze, which he has been avoiding the whole time.

 

"Knew it." He rolled his eyes. "What are we going to tell the others?"

 

"Nothing. We'll just say Catra and Adora went on a date. Simple."

 

"..Alright."

 

Glimmer led the way up the steps.

 

Bow was seriously hoping Catra wasn't going to do anything to him. He knew Adora wouldn't. But Catra would.

 

☆☆☆

 

 

After dinner was finished and everything cleaned up, Glimmer stayed awake while everyone else went to bed. She sat on the couch and awaited Adora's arrival.

 

The blonde came through the front door. Glimmer heard it open slowly and as quietly as possible. She appreciated Adora's attempt to be silent. Even if it was a tactic to not get caught.

 

But it won't work.

 

No one could sneak past Glimmer.

 

She stood up and faced the unsuspecting woman.

 

Adora jumped and yelped startled. She raised her fists in defense, as if it was an instinct of hers.

 

"Adora. Chill. It's just me."

 

"Sorry," Adora lowered her hands. "You scared me."

 

Glimmer took a good look at Adora. The blonde's clothes, legs, and arms were sandy. Her blonde locks were a mess and curled over her toned shoulders. Not that Glimmer was specifically looking at Adora's muscles.

 

"You missed dinner with us." Glimmer slowly lifted her gaze to glimpse into Adora's.

 

"Whoops. Sorry about that." Adora rubbed her arm. "Kinda got distracted."

 

"Distracted by what? Catra?"

 

"How do you know-"

 

"Bow came looking for you. And he saw you and Catra...ugh!" Glimmer fought back the feeling of misery.

 

The blonde went scarlet. "He saw us..? Oh shit…"

 

"Oh shit indeed!"

 

Adora flinched. "I'll apologize to him, Glimmer. Tomorrow."

 

"You better. Now get cleaned up. And try not to get anymore sand on the floor."

 

With that, Glimmer went to the stairs and headed down. Her mouth felt like sand paper as she reached the bedroom she and Adora shared.

 

She wished she roomed with someone else at this point.

 

 

☆☆☆

 

 

June 15th

 

 

Adora woke up early to a text from Catra.

 

Rubbing her dreary eyes, she swiftly read what it said.

 

^

 

2:34am

Catra: I had fun last night ;)

 

^

 

Adora's cheeks blazed red hot. Thank god messaging hid true emotions well.

 

 

^

7:56am

 

Adora: So did I. Wanna meet today?

 

^

 

 

It was later when Adora got a response.

 

She was sitting in the livingroom with Bow, Glimmer, Sea Hawk, Mermista, and Perfuma.

 

Moana was playing on the screen but Adora was hardly paying attention.

 

She nearly dropped her phone when it vibrated.

 

 

^

 

11:12am

 

Catra: Always getting straight to the point huh Adora

 

 

^

 

She rolled her eyes and quickly answered.

 

^

 

Adora: And that's a bad thing how? And I see you're still a late sleeper.

 

Catra: Just shut up and meet me at the fuckin arcade

 

Adora: Catra there's a lot of arcades on the island. Be more specific.

 

Catra: The same one we saw each other in goddammit

 

Adora: Fine. What time.

 

 

^

 

"Adora? Who are you texting?" Glimmer's voice broke Adora out of her intense focus.

 

She turned off her phone right as it vibrated again. "Uh. No one Glimmer."

 

Disbelief clouded those pink eyes. "Okay. Fine." Glimmer faced back to the TV screen.

 

Adora immediately felt gulity for lying. But she wanted to be certain that her and Catra were actually mending things. She was scared that it'll just go downhill once again. And it was not worth getting anyone's hopes up when she herself wasn't sure where she stood with the cat woman.

 

Moana ended about twenty minutes later.

 

Adora barely noticed.

 

"Hey. How about we spend the day at the beach? Ehh?" Sea Hawk had a somewhat begging tone.

 

"I'm down for that." Bow pleaded.

 

"Me too!" Perfuma piped.

 

"Wanna come too Adora?" It took Adora a second to realize Perfuma was speaking to her.

 

"Um. I think I'll come later if that's alright."

 

"Of course!"

 

"Fine. As long as we get to go to one of the bars at some point." Mermista said with that unexcited tone of hers.

 

"Oo!" Perfuma's eyes sparkled. "I would love to go to one!"

 

The room silenced.

 

Adora was the first to break it. "You drink Perfuma?"

 

"Well. Only sometimes. On special occasions. And I'm sure this is a pretty special occasion."

 

"Yeah. You're right. I'm going to get changed into my swimsuit." Mermista walked to the steps that led upstairs.

 

Perfuma followed after the blue curly haired since they chose to room together.

 

"Adora, you sure you don't want to come now?" Bow asked.

 

"Yeah Bow!" She hoped she didn't look nervous. Because that's what she was feeling. "I'll be there in an hour."

 

"Alright. You're coming too right Glimmer?"

 

"Of course I am. I'll see you outside." The shorter girl raced down the stairs to the lower level room.

 

Adora sighed. "Is something wrong?" Bow raised an eyebrow.

 

"I don't know. Glimmer just seems upset with me. I don't know what I did."

 

Bow was quiet for a moment. "I'm sure whatever it is..it'll be over quickly."

 

Adora was getting the sense that her friend was hiding something from her. She didn't ask. Maybe he was keeping it a secret because he promised. And promises weren't meant to be broken.

 

Adora broke that rule. She still felt guilty for it.

 

Bow turned away to go to his room.

 

"Bow." Adora uttered out. "I'm sorry about last night. I hope you weren't traumatized."

 

He scrunched up his nose. "It's alright. It's not as bad now." He paused. "It's a lesson learned for me actually."

 

"What? How so?"

 

"To not go looking for two lovebirds on a dark beach." He gave a teasing stare. "Anyways I need to get into my swimsuit." Bow quickly fled to his bedroom.

 

Adora's face burned. He didn't just call her and Catra lovebirds!

 

That's what they were though right?

 

No!

 

Shoot.

 

She needs to reply to Catra.

 

 

☆☆☆

 

 

Adoea flopped on her bed in a sitting position.

 

Glimmer was going through her stuff on the opposite side of the room. She was having trouble finding her sunscreen.

 

Adora typed in her password and opened her messages. She startled and dropped her phone face down on the blanket.

 

Her cheeks were back to burning again.

 

Glimmer glimpsed at Adora with irritability.

 

"Cat got your tongue?" She snapped and headed out the door.

 

Adora was surprised. A little sad too. Why was Glimmer acting like this?

 

The thought diminished when her phone vibrated. She swore her fingers tingled when she picked it back up. The second time seeing it, it wasn't as shocking.

 

Still.

 

It was messing with her head. All she asked for was the time. Yet Catra decided to send her such a photo. What if she was still sitting on the couch when she opened it?

 

"Dammit Catra." Adora muttered.

 

Maybe she could get her revenge. She got up, closed the door, and locked it. She made sure the shades were closed and got to work.

 

One snap of a camera and in a minute it was sent.

 

She decided to tug on her swimsuit after the revenge message. The reply from Catra came instantly and with angry emojis.

 

Or were they blushy emojis?

 

Either way it was still hilarious.

 

☆☆☆

 

Catra smirked as she sent her text to Adora.

 

She was in her room, lying on her bed with feet up in the air.

 

She had the biggest bedroom.

 

Scorpia insisted she have it since she was the reason they were here.

 

Entrapta agreed.

 

Lonnie went off on her own to pick out where she'll be sleeping at the time.

 

Typical Lonnie.

 

Catra snorted and smiled when she saw Adora had responded.

 

Not hesitating, she looked at the message and right away slammed the device down with a growl.

 

Adora think she could just do that!

 

Though she couldn't help but grabbed her phone and stare at the picture.

 

She found herself studying it.

 

Every detail.

 

Adora looked so beautiful. Blonde hair cascading over tanned shoulders. Well muscled arms that could punch through a wall if she so desired.

 

It was obvious her ex had never stopped working out.

 

Even after their breakup.

 

Catra did though.

 

It got to be too much to handle. Going to the gym was something she did with Adora. And she hated going without her.

 

A longing to feel Adora's warmth threatened to consume Catra. She fought it off the best she could. But in the end it was never enough.

 

She typed to Adora and impatiently waited.

 

 

^

 

11:47am

 

Catra: Put on a fucking shirt. See you at five.

 

 

^

 

She jumped when her phone pinged.

 

 

^

 

11:53am

 

 

Adora: You don't like what you see? What a shame.

 

Catra: FUCK YOU.

 

Adora: Love you too ❤❤

 

Catra: YOU ARE SO FUCKIN ANNOYING

 

Adora: Funny way to spell I love you

 

 

^

 

Catra hardly noticed when her phone was suddenly gone out of her grasp.

 

Catra. The one who was always aware of her surroundings, failed to see Lonnie sneak up on her.

 

The woman had snatched her phone right under Catra's nose and darted out.

 

Shit!

 

 

^

 

Catra: I

 

 

^

 

Catra immediately chased Lonnie. "What the flying fuck! Give me my fucking phone back bitch!"

 

Lonnie ran into the hallway bathroom and slammed it in Catra's face, locking it before she can whip it back open.

 

 

^

 

Adora: I? Did you mean to send that Catra?  
Are you trying to say you love me?

 

 

^

 

Catra spat and banged on the bathroom door. "You better open this damn door or you're getting it once you get out!" She lashed her tail in anger and fear.

 

She could hear her text ringtone going off every minute.

 

 

^

 

Catra: Oh Adora I do love you so much!!! PLEASE MARRY ME!!!!!!!

 

Adora: Catra??? Are you okay???

 

Catra: Ofc baby. Why would you think something is wrong?

 

Adora: BECAUSE YOU WERE YELLING AT ME!! NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME TO MARRY YOU?!?!?! ARE YOU HIGH?!?!?!

 

Catra: High up for you~

 

 

^

 

Catra heard her phone begin to ring.

 

Adora was trying to call her!

 

"Lonnie, you have three fucking seconds or I'm knocking this stupid door down!"

 

"Hello? Catra?" Adora's voice was mufflled. Why would Lonnie pick it up?!

 

"3! 2! YOU'RE DEAD." She kicked at the wood. Her claws scratched the surface.

 

She was about to kick again when Entrapta got in her way. "Dammit Entrapta! MOVE!"

 

"Hold on." The science nerd kneeled by the doorknob and sticked a bobby pin in the tiny hole. She twirled it around till she heard a click.

 

"There you go " Entrapta backed away.

 

"...Thanks." Catra twisted the knob and it opened.

 

Whoa.

 

She'll have to remember that for the future.

 

The first thing she saw was Lonnie sitting on the white rug atop the tile floor.

 

The look Lonnie gave her was along the lines of 'oh shit'.

 

A wave of satisfaction washed over Catra and she walked forward, outstretching her claws to appear scary.

 

"You're cornered bitch. Now give it BACK."

 

 

☆☆☆

 

 

When Adora called Catra she didn't expect to hear Lonnie on the other end. Then the noise of a door opening and a very angry sounding individual.

 

"You're cornered bitch," She heard Catra growl distantly. "Now give it back!"

 

Adora had to pull her phone away from her ear due to the yells and crashing noises that echoed through.

 

She was bewildered. Did Lonnie really take Catra's iPhone? And for what?

 

The minutes ticked by and she was getting tired of waiting.

 

She said she would be down at the beach soon. And if this took too long..

 

"Hey." Catra's voice finally spoke.

 

Adora's heart swoon at the such gentle tone the feline emitted. She didn't expect it.

 

"Hey.." She returned with the same amount of love in her voice.

 

There was a brief silence before the cat woman continued.

 

"Lonnie stole my damn phone. Sorry about that."

 

"It's alright Catra." She pleaded. She had a sudden urge to go see the feline and hug her.

 

And kiss her. She didn't notice she was biting her lip till she felt a slight pain.

 

"Good. Whatever." More awkward silence.

 

From what Adora knew, this call wasn't supposed to happen. But she saw a chance to..

 

"Hey. Um. Everyone is down at the beach right now. ..Wanna come over here?"

 

Catra wasn't quick to answer.

 

"I don't know Adora." Even through the phone she could tell Catra wanted to.

 

But at the same time it might be too soon.

 

Dammit Adora.

 

You shouldn't have asked!

 

"You said everyone is at the beach? So you're just by yourself at your house?"

 

"Well yeah. I waited so I could talk to you."

 

More looming quiet.

 

"Go down to the beach." Catra was brisk. "I'll meet you there. I'm bringing Scorpia, Entrapta, and Lonnie too."

 

Adora muffled a sigh of disappointment. But she had to accept Catra wasn't ready to be alone with her.

 

Soon.

 

It'll be soon.

 

She was sure of it.

 

She hated though how much she craved Catra's touch and warmth. It was overwhelming. It actually made her want to cry just as hard as she did months ago. She missed Catra so much. Still did. She couldn't do anything about it through. Catra likes to take her time.

 

So Adora will have to wait longer.

 

"Adora? Are you still there or not?" How long has Catra been trying to get her attention?

 

Shoot.

 

"Sorry. Sorry. I kinda zoned out there."

 

"Whatever. See you in a few."

 

"Wait! Catra."

 

"What?"

 

"I meant it. When I texted I loved you."

 

Adora came to expect even more unbearable silence.

 

She didn't like it.

 

She reminded herself Catra needed time.

 

"I'll see you at the beach." The feline hanged up.

 

Adora stared at the screen long after it faded to black.

 

With a heavy heart, she put her phone in the drawer and fetched her towel and sunglasses.

 

She headed outside and made sure the doors were locked.

 

Hey. At least she'll be spending the day with Catra on the beach.

 

That was something wasn't it?


	15. King and Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings**
> 
> **Jellyfish sting**
> 
> **Near drowning**
> 
> **Makeout session at end** Starts with ♡♡♡ and ends with ♡♡♡ so you can skip it. 
> 
> \-----
> 
> I'm not exactly sure how father daughter relationships work so I kinda just winging it. My father isn't the greateat so I'm doing im best. 
> 
> Strangely as I'm posting this it's thunderstorming.

Glimmer sat on a towel facing the ocean under the shade of the umbrella.

 

She watched Mermista and Perfuma gather seashells together near the water.

 

Bow and Sea Hawk were kneeling the sand to the right of her.

 

They were digging a hole for some reason. She thought it was kinda ridiculous.

 

Her mother was tanning in a chair beside Glimmer with sunglasses over her eyes.

 

She had no idea where her father was.

 

Glimmer hardly saw Adora walk up and drop down her stuff.

 

The blonde spreads out her beach towel, sending sand over both her and Angella.

 

"Whoops sorry." Adora quickly apologized.

 

Angella dusted herself off. "It's quite alright Adora."

 

Glimmer decided not to be so forgiving. "Well maybe you should watch it. I got sand in my eyes."

 

Adora's mouth quivered at her bitter tone.

 

"Glimma!" Her mother scolded. "I don't particularly care if you are in a bad mood but it does not mean you disrespect your friends."

 

Glimmer crossed her arms and said nothing.

 

"Glimma. You'll apologize to Adora right now."

 

There was that classic "do as you're told or you're punished" voice.

 

"I don't have to mom!" She snapped.

 

Angella brought up her sunglasses. "Sweetie, what has gotten into you? I don't appreciate the tone you're having."

 

"What fucking tone?" Glimmer furrowed her eyebrows.

 

"Glimma!" Angella gasped. "That's it. Go back to the beach house." Her mom stood up.

 

"I'm not a little kid anymore. You can't tell me what to do!"

 

Glimmer didn't care at this point if Adora was watching. And she didn't care if she made an embarrassment of herself in front of her friends.

 

"Then stop being disrespectful!"

 

"Then stop talking to me!" Glimmer got to her feet and stomped to the waves.

 

She needed to cool down.

 

Being around Adora and Angella wasn't helping.

 

And it didn't help anymore when she heard a familiar obnoxious voice coming from the direction behind her.

 

She didn't bother looking because she knew who it was.

 

Glimmer's skin started to get hot. She forgot to put on sunscreen. She didn't think she was going to leave the shade so suddenly and angrily.

 

The first thing she sees is Adora rubbing the very thing she needs on Catra's back, occasionally stopping to pour more of the sunscreen in her hand.

 

The cat woman purred once the blonde was finished and those mismatched eyes saw Glimmer.

 

Right away, Catra faced Adora and shifting her gaze to her ex. "Thanks babe."

 

Glimmer feels like she was slapped in the face.

 

How dare she! That smug bitch!

 

"Glimmer, you alright?" Bow put a hand on her shoulder. She moved away out of his reach.

 

"I'm fine." She lied.

 

"You are looking red on the back. Need help?"

 

"Sure." She sighed.

 

At least she had Bow. It was better then no one at all.

 

Not as lonely.

 

She went back to the water after, going in deep enough to where the tiny waves could wash over her feet.

 

She walked vertical a little bit and nearly jumped out of her skin when she stepped on something squishy. Glimmer looked downwards and felt her heart drop.

 

She had stepped on a jellyfish.

 

She backed away some and lifted her foot so she could stare at the bottom of it.

 

It seemed alright.

 

And she wasn't feeling any pain. She got lucky for once.

 

Glimmer knelt by the dead jellyfish and studied it.

 

It was a grey purple. It sat upright with its tentacles underneath. It was kinda gross. But cool at the same time.

 

"Is that a jellyfish?!"

 

Glimmer turned her head to see Entrapta hurry over to her. "Yeah. Pretty sure it's lifeless."

 

The weird science girl crouched beside her. "Fascinating." Entrapta's eyes sparkled and she reached her finger out to poke the sea creature.

 

"Are you dumb?" Glimmer slapped Entrapta's hand. "Are you asking to get stung?"

 

"Well of course not." The purple haired woman hasn't taken her sight off the jellyfish. "I've never touched one of these before. Oo. Maybe I can take it in to examine!"

 

"You're not doing that." Glimmer automatically said.

 

Entrapta let out a noise of disappointment. "I want to touch it at least.."

 

Glimmer can't believe Entrapta listened to her so easily. They hardly knew each other.

 

"Fine." Glimmer stood. Her knees ached from being pressed up against sand. "Get zapped for all I care."

 

She twirled around and heard a muffled ouch. She looked back at Entrapta who was holding her pointer finger.

 

"Serves you right." Glimmer huffed.

 

Dread enveloped her chest. So she helped Entrapta to her feet and took in the sting. It was red and swelling some.

 

"Are you allergic?"

 

Entrapta shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of. I never bothered checking."

 

"Do you even go to the doctor's at all?"

 

"Of course not!" It freaked out how giddy Entrapta answered the question. "I don't need doctors when I have science on my side!"

 

Glimmer facepalmed.

 

Seriously?

 

She didn't have the energy to respond. She lead Entrapta over to her mother since she had no idea what to do.

 

Angella gasped and took Entrapta back to the beach house.

 

Her mother could be so frantic.

 

She stood there.

 

Bow was back to helping Sea Hawk.

 

She had no idea where Mermista and Perfuma were.

 

Her father too.

 

Then she felt someone pick her up from behind and carried her bridal style to the ocean.

 

It was Micah.

 

"Dad, what are you doing?!" She struggled to get free. It would be nice if she had teleporting powers!

 

He smiled and stopped knee deep in the water, throwing her right underneath the lip of a coming wave.

 

Saltwater filled her eyes and she broke surface with a cough. It took a couple moments to blink away the sting.

 

"DAD!" Glimmer shouted in complaint. But there was a bit of humor that made its way into her voice. Her hair was now dripping wet and slicked down in an unusual dread like style.

 

Micah laughed out loud.

 

He knew her hair would do this! She made way through the water towards him and tossed a punch.

 

He dodged with a snicker. "I thought you were faster daughter!"

 

"I am!" She huffed and aimed at Micah again. This time she hit him in the stomach. He fell over and clutched his belly.

 

"Oh the horrible pain! Glimmer, I think you killed me!"

 

Glimmer rolled her eyes. "Loser!" She taunted.

 

Micah slowly got to his feet and Glimmer grew worried. "I didn't actually hurt you, did I?"

 

"No." He stood up straight. "Just getting old." He sucked in air.

 

"Oh. Yeah." He was nearing his fifties. And that scared Glimmer to no end.

 

"Hey." He pulled her in a hug. "I got a good thirty more years for me. There's nothing to worry about honey."

 

"I know." Glimmer hugged him back. "It's just scary."

 

"I know. But I'm still here. And I'm not going to leave anytime soon."

 

Micah pulled away and smiled. "Why don't we go and build a sandcastle? Like we did when you were younger?"

 

"When I was seven." Glimmer said. "But. I would love too."

 

Micah's eyes lit up and he pointed towards the ocean. "Then hurry up O' child of mine! We must build a castle for the royalty of Etheria! And I'll be the King!"

 

Glimmer giggled.

 

Micah faced her. "And you're the Princess. Who will one day be Queen of the Rebellion. You know what you must do?"

 

"Yeah. Yeah. Help save the Rebellion from an evil darkness."

 

"Exactly! Now let's get building!"

 

 

☆☆☆

 

 

Catra can't believe she's doing this.

 

But Adora insisted she come out into the water with her.

 

The blonde had her by the hand and was practically dragging her out till they were over waist deep.

 

It was cold.

 

Tiny waves splashed against her chest. She hated it. And she hated now she felt things rub against her legs and feet.

 

The water was too murky to see what it all was.

 

But maybe that was a good thing.

 

Catra jumped when she saw that an undeveloped wave was coming right towards her.

 

She leaped to Adora and clung to the blonde as it passed over.

 

She heard Adora laugh. "Catra. That was so small."

 

The feline hissed. "Imagine if you didn't like the ocean." She snapped and pulled away from Adora briskly.

 

"S-Sorry Catra." Adora stumbled over the apology.

 

"Whatever." She dismissed. She saw Adora look downwards. Then back up to her. "Why can't you just accept that I'm sorry?"

 

Catra was mildly surprised at the bitterness that laced Adora's voice.

 

"What good would it do for me?" She asked back with the same amount of anger.

 

"I don't know. Be with me? Am I not good enough for you?"

 

Catra lashed her tail. "If anything I'm the one not good enough for you."

 

A tense quiet came after and Adora's gaze softened.

 

"Catra.." The blonde begin. "Shut up. I don't need your fucking pity Adora."

 

"But Catra," Adora edged closer. "You're good enough for me. You're such a great person when you want to be."

 

Catra felt her anger fade and warmth lit up her chest. Dammit. She was too easy to flatter. Hungry to be commented on in a positive way.

 

"You're a good kitty." Catra held back a purr.

 

Adora smiled that sweet smile of hers.

 

"Guys, look out!" Bow's warning came too late.

 

Catra was smacked down by a wave and sent under. She wailed and fought to keep her mouth shut. She still accidently sucked down mouthfuls in an attempt to say Adora's name.

 

It was dark.

 

So dark.

 

Her heart rate increased and she began to think she'll never see Adora again.

 

Then strong hands grabbed her and lifted her up.

 

The blonde heaved her up so the cat woman could bury her face into a toned shoulder.

 

She was shaking head to toe, soaking wet, and throat burning from swallowing the sea salt water.

 

"Shh. You're okay kitty." Adora said in her ear and carried her to shore. "I got you."

 

"Is she alright?!" Scorpia's tone was frightened.

 

"She's fine. Just give us some space." Catra was laid on the sand with ease.

 

Adora loomed over her. "I'm going to get some of the water out okay Catra?" She nodded in response, still freaked out.

 

Her ex propped her hands on Catra's chest and pumped.

 

Something made its way into her mouth and she coughed it out, stuttering and breathing suddenly easier then before. She didn't hold back the wail that came after. And Catra felt ashamed for it.

 

Adora helped her sit up and a towel was wrapped around her. "It's okay. You're okay."

 

The blonde hugged her close. "It's going to be okay."

 

Catra leaned her head on Adora and cried.

 

She hasn't really cried in front of anyone for months. Keeping those tears to herself as she fell asleep.

 

Though somehow, Adora manages to bring it out of her every time.

 

Gentle fingers stroked Catra's drying mane and the feline girl stifled a purr. Adora kissed her forehead.

 

"See? You're alright."

 

She didn't say anything. Just curled up even closer to the one loved so freaking much but could never bring herself to say.

 

The moment was ruined when a distant rumble of thunder startled Catra and she digged her claws into Adora's arms.

 

Adora casually and gently pried off Catra's hands. She was bleeding a little but didn't mind.

 

Catra grew guilty through and licked at the scratches she caused out of fear.

 

"We're going to head back to the house! There's a storm coming!"

 

Catra couldn't pinpoint who that came from but she didn't care in the least. She was still running her tongue over Adora's arms.

 

"Catra, can you walk?"

 

Catra trailed upwards to Adora's neck. The blonde tasted so sweet..

 

"Catra." Adora moved, halting her licks. She huffed and attempted to go after Adora again.

 

"Hey. Hey." Adora got up. "You can do that when we're not in public kitty cat."

 

"Fine." Catra let Adora helped her to her feet and wrapping the beach towel around her tighter.

 

The storm was moving fast from the west. It was already beginning to drizzle.

 

Catra wasn't about to get soaked again.

 

So she went ahead.

 

She followed the trail and walked up to a place she assumed where Adora and the others were staying.

 

Catra stood under the overhang and waited. She can't remember if this was the house.

 

By the time everyone else reached where she stood, it was pouring rain.

 

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled loudly all around.

 

She was the only one even close to being dry. She ignored the glares at were tossed at her.

 

Mainly from Mermista, Lonnie, and Sparkles.

 

Did they forget she nearly drowned out there?

 

 _Stupid bitches_. Catra thought to herself. If they didn't like her then that's their own fault. There was no room for her to care about shit like that.

 

It was a waste of time.

 

Adora leaned a beach chair against the outer wall. Thank god the blonde didn't look upset at her.

 

She even strolled over to Catra who was waiting for the door to be unlocked.

 

Micah opened it and they all went in. Except Catra. She stayed where she was.

 

"Catra?" Adora was concerned. "Are you coming in?"

 

"Adora. Get over here."

 

The door was closed as Adora walked over to Catra. "What is it?"

 

 

♡♡♡♡

 

 

The cat woman dropped her towel and yanked Adora near to her.

 

Their bodies pressed together and Catra leaned against the wall. Rain dripped through the cracks above their heads as they embraced each other.

 

"C-Catra." Adora's breath was shaky.

 

"Shush." Catra tugged the back of Adora's head so their faces were close.

 

She stared at the blonde's soft pink lips and then to those intense blue eyes that seemed vibrant more then ever.

 

Adora initiated the kiss.

 

Their mouths clashed together just as hard as the night they maked out on the beach. Lightning struck nearby but they paid it no mind.

 

Catra sucked and licked at Adora's lips, her tail eagerly waving side to side.

 

Adora returned the favor, slipping her tongue into Catra's mouth. She cupped those freckled cheeks.

 

The feline let her hands wrapped around Adora's neck.

 

Catra couldn't count how many times she squeaked during it.

 

Or how many times Adora's hands ran over her tail as they kissed each other with such viciousness.

 

Did Catra miss this?

 

Yes.

 

♡♡♡


	16. Girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out rlly long 
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings for this chapter**
> 
> ~Two characters take a bath together (It's really cute but tense ) till the soap incident XP ~
> 
> ~Accidental scratch (character was startled)~
> 
> ~Childhood dog death (accident)~
> 
> ~Character with loss of appetite/depression(in the past)~

Glimmer was soaked.

 

She was dripping wet in the living room while she waited for any of the three showers to become available.

 

Entrapta sat on the couch with her finger wrapped.

 

The purple pigtailed woman didn't look at the least bothered by her sting.

 

"At least I know not to touch jellyfish now." Glimmer facepalmed in response.

 

Catra and Adora come up from downstairs.

 

They weren't as wet as her.

 

Mainly Catra because she ran ahead and escaped the sudden sheet of heavy rain that dropped down on them.

 

How Adora was nearly dry, she didn't know.

 

Glimmer suddenly sneezed and clutched her face

 

"Aww. Sparkles. Are you getting a cold?" Catra teased, malice flickering in mismatched cat eyes.

 

"Shut up." Glimmer went into the kitchen and got a paper towel to blow out her nose and clean it.

 

If she got sick, she'll definitely be blaming Catra.

 

"Glimmer! Showers open!" Lonnie shouted as she came running down the stairs.

 

Finally.

 

It was her turn at last.

 

 

☆☆☆

 

 

Adora and Catra went back to the lower level after getting a drink of water.

 

The downstairs bathroom was open for them to use.

 

"You really okay with us showering together, Catra?"

 

Adora wanted to be certain.

 

"Yeah Adora. We've done it before. Or did you forget?" The bitterness came to be no surprise at this point.

 

She understood that Catra might still have anger towards her.

 

Adora locked the bathroom door and she knelt beside the tub, turning on the water.

 

"What are you doing?" Catra demanded.

 

"I thought maybe a bath would be better. You still like it hot don't you?"

 

Adora twisted the knob till they were just the right temperature and plugged up the hole.

 

"You know I hate baths." The feline growled.

 

"You never seemed to hate them when I'm in there with you." Adora huffed. "Come on. Pretty please?" She pouted and made her eyes look big.

 

"Ugh!" Catra tilted her head back. "If I get in the water with you, will you stop making that damn face?"

 

She smiled. "Yes!"

 

"Fineeee. That counts for the whole summer."

 

"Deal." Adora smirked. "Love you sweet kitty. Gentle kitty. Pretty kitty."

 

"Shut UP!" Catra went red.

 

Adora loved she could get under Catra's skin just by calling her kitty. She loved it when she blushed. She loved how her fur puffed. It was so cute.

 

"I hate you."

 

"Sure you do." Adora stood and casually begin taking off her swimsuit.

 

Catra stood there watching. She immediately felt self-conscious. Catra hasn't seen her like this in awhile.

 

 _What is she thinking right now?_ Adora thought and stepped into the bathtub.

 

"Well," Adora gulped. "Are you coming in or not?"

 

Catra snapped out of her trance. "Yeah. Just...can you look away?"

 

Adora sighed. "Alright. I won't stare."

 

She pulled the curtain over some so she wouldn't be tempted to look.

 

She had to respect Catra's wishes.

 

The blonde grabbed a bottle of bubble bath she had bought and begin pouring it in.

 

Bubbles were showing when Catra poked her head in on the opposite side of where Adora was sitting.

 

"Seriously? Bubbles?" Catra snorted. "What are we? Six?"

 

"I assumed you didn't want me to see anything. Right?" The bubbles covered her chest now and she replaced the bottle on the shelf.

 

"I don't really care anymore." Catra got in and settled in the bubbly water in front of Adora.

 

Catra wasn't as muscular as she remembered. And more skinny.

 

"Catra," Adora was brisk. "Have you been eating?"

 

Mismatched eyes narrowed. "You don't get to ask me that." The feline snarled.

 

"So you haven't."

 

"Be quiet."

 

"Catra. Just tell me the truth."

 

Ears pinned against a messy mane. "Fine! No. Not as much as I used to."

 

"Is it because of me?"

 

It went silent right away. Catra often went quiet when things were true. The catwoman wasn't eating because of her.

 

And that made Adora really guilty. "I'm so-sorry."

 

"Adora, don't cry."

 

"I'm not!" She couldn't wipe at her face because soap bubbles were on her hands.

 

"I can see you." A splash and Catra was close to her.

 

"I'm fine. Scorpia has been making sure I ate everyday. I'm not dumb enough to starve myself Adora."

 

"I know. You're not dumb. You're really smart. Smarter than me."

 

"Shut up about that."

 

"O-Okay." She stared downwards.

 

Catra hesitated. "Do you want to wash my hair?"

 

The question surprised Adora.

 

Catra hated being cleaned just as much as she hated sitting in baths.

 

Adora looked up. "I would love to!" She didn't try to mask her excitement.

 

"Typical." Catra rolled her eyes.

 

Catra turned off the faucet and sat on Adora's lap. The blonde blushed and cupped up some water with her hands. She dribbled it over Catra's mane and dampened it. Repeating till it was dripping wet.

 

"You look like a wet cat." Adora retrieved the shampoo. It was berry flavored. She wasn't going to tell Catra that. "I'm part cat dumbass."

 

"Okay. Fair." She squeezed some of the shampoo in her right hand and put the bottle down.

 

Adora ran her fingers through that mane. She came across many tangles and knots.

 

Catra yelped quietly each time she hit one on accident.

 

"Sorry!" Adora apologized when she ripped out a piece.

 

"Should've listened to you when you told me to brush my mane everyday." Catra snorted.

 

"Yeah. No kidding." Adora was gentler as she continued.

 

It was easier rubbing in the soap and Catra begin to purr as Adora made sure she didn't miss a single spot on that mess of a mane.

 

She sneaked a scratch behind the feline's sensitive ear and smiled when Catra purred louder.

 

Catra fetched Adora's free hand and placed it on her soft belly. "It's still fuzzy." The blonde giggled.

 

"Just because I don't take care of my hair doesn't mean I don't for my fur."

 

Adora rolled her eyes. "Yeah. You totally haven't changed."

 

"And what's that supposed to mean?" There was a bit of hostility in Catra's tone.

 

"Catra. It was a joke."

 

"It better have been."

 

It grew really quiet.

 

The sound of splashing water was the only noise.

 

Adora begin to wash the shampoo off Catra's hair. She was careful not to get the soap bubbles in her eyes.

 

It took a long time but she was finally finished.

 

"Your turn." Catra got off her lap and turned her body around.

 

They both froze.

 

Adora haven't really gotten to look at Catra since they got in.

 

It was kinda weird.

 

Even though wet, the cat woman was still as beautiful as she was months ago.

 

"Turn around Adora." Catra snapped. "You're staring."

 

"S-Sorry." She stuttered and carefully shifted to face the drain part of the tub.

 

Catra moved close and using the shampoo she had put in her hand as Adora changed positions, started lathering it into her blonde locks.

 

Adora stayed still as much as possible. Catra got annoyed easily.

 

She didn't want that.

 

The feline wasn't nearly as kind she had been but she didn't mind.

 

It felt good in a way.

 

Until Catra suddenly dropped a cupful of water down on her. The soap stung her eyes and she had to blink till she could see enough to turn on the water again.

 

"You okay?" Catra asked as Adora washed out her eyes.

 

"No Catra! You got shampoo in my face!" She stifled a whine.

 

"So? It's just soap Adora!"

 

Adora cleaned out her eyes till the pain subsided and glanced at Catra miserably.

 

"Geez Adora. You're such a fucking baby." Despite her words, her gaze was laced with regret.

 

"Well I can't help but feel sensitive as hell because I don't know if we'll ever completely get along again!"

 

Catra said nothing.

 

Just surprised.

 

Adora shaked and got out. She retrieved a towel hanging off the rack and wiped at her face. Hot tears begin to trickle out and down her cheeks.

 

She heard Catra climb out and then up to behind her.

 

"Adora.." The feline breathed in.

 

"You don't have to say it. I'm not making you." She cut Catra off and wrapped the towel around her.

 

Adora made way to the door so she could get dressed but Catra grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around, pinning her body against the door with Catra's own.

 

"A d o r a ." She stared at the ceiling while quivering, refusing to look at the feline. Catra grabbed her chin and tilted her head downwards so their gazes met.

 

"Adora." She repeated more softly. "I'm…" The blonde trembled and felt like breaking down into tears again.

 

Moments passed.

 

Long and painful. "...Sorry." Catra finished.

 

Adora let the tears loose and she sobbed.

 

"Hey. Hey. It's okay." The fingers grasping her chin moved to her cheek, rubbing away the drops that trailed down.

 

"I'm so sorry C-Catra!"

 

"Shh....I know." The feline hugged her tightly. "But I don't think I'm ready to forgive you yet."

 

Adora forced herself to calm down so she could speak. "I was a s-such a bad girlfriend…" She hugged Catra back.

 

"Yeah. You were."

 

That made Adora chuckle through her crying. "I'll try to do better. I won't ever hurt you again."

 

"You promise?"

 

"I promise."

 

 

☆☆☆

 

 

Catra stood in Adora's bedroom.

 

The blonde was rummaging through her stuff looking for a set of clean clothes. "I can't believe you didn't think to bring your own clothes Catra."

 

Adora held up a blue tank top. "How about this?"

 

"Well sorry I forgot." Catra huffed. "Sure. That's fine."

 

Adora tossed the top to her and she caught it with her claws.

 

"Just how did you forget?" She found a bra and a pair of jean shorts. Catra shrugged even though Adora wasn't looking directly at her.

 

"I dunno."

 

"I think you do." Adora got up and handed Catra the rest of what she needed.

 

"No I don't." She cursed at herself when her voice pitched at the end.

 

"Aha. Okay." The muscular woman faced back to the drawers.

 

Catra fumed and angrily yanked on the shorts. She couldn't think of anything to fire back.

 

Before she could slip on the bra Adora gave her, the door whipped open and Glimmer was suddenly there.

 

Catra hissed and covered her chest with her arms. "What the fuck Sparkles?! Do you even knock?!"

 

Glimmer went red in the face and she slammed the door shut in a panic.

 

Adora was shocked.

 

The way the door was on its hinges, Glimmer couldn't have seen the blonde from where she stood.

 

But she definitely did see Catra.

 

And that sent a wave of anger surging under the feline's skin.

 

 

☆☆☆

 

 

It's awkward for the rest of the day for Glimmer. She should've knocked. But she couldn't have expected that Catra would be standing half naked in the middle of the bedroom she s h a r e d with Adora.

 

"Hey!" Scorpia spoke up. She was playing a board game with Lonnie, Sea Hawk, and Bow. "Why don't we have a picnic together today?"

 

"I don't think you've noticed b- Scorpia." Lonnie ahemed and got a nervous look in her eyes. No one seemed to notice. "It's still storming outside."

 

"Oh yeah." Scorpia grew disappointed. "Well there's always another day! I guess." Glimmer felt a little bad and she wished it wasn't thundering and lightning. Bow tugged out his phone. "Maybe it'll stop before dark. I'm going to check."

 

"Even if it does stop, the ground will be wet."  
Mermista lazily flipped through the channels on the TV. "I don't mind wet." Perfuma said from her place on the chair beside where Lonnie was on the floor. "Of course you don't." Mermista half smirked. Perfuma crossed her arms and her cheeks flushed. "And what's that supposed to mean huh?"

 

"Nothing." The curly blue haired placed the remote down. "Nothing at all."

 

Perfuma clasped her hands together, closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply. Glimmer had to restrain herself from cackling.

 

The feeling of humor ebbed away when she saw Adora and Catra arrive from downstairs. Catra looked ticked off. Glimmer couldn't really blame her. She barely heard as Bow begin to read out the weather for the rest of the day.

 

"It's saying it's supposed to clear out by three."

 

"What time is it now?" Sea Hawk asked. "One." Bow responded.

 

"What are we supposed to do for two hours?" Glimmer complained. "We could still play boardgames!" Bow pleaded. "Board Games are boring."

 

"I think they're fun." Lonnie moved her piece on the game she was still playing. "And I win." Bow and Sea Hawk let out a series of complaints and disappointed noises. "That's not fair! I was so close to succeeding!" Sea Hawk pouted. "Maybe if you were paying attention."

 

"I demand rematch!"

 

"It's just a game man."

 

Sea Hawk huffed and sat back. "Great job Lonnie." Scorpia patted Lonnie on the shoulder. "Good game." Lonnie hid her reddening face. "Uh. Thanks girl." Oh. Did Lonnie like Scorpia?

 

She saw Catra walk into the kitchen and Adora seating herself on the chair across from Perfuma.

 

An opportunity.

 

"I..uh...have to get a drink. Be right back." Glimmer heaved herself to her feet and scurried to the kitchen. Catra was going through the freezer. "Uh Catra?" Glimmer gulped. The feline didn't even glimpse at her. "Um. I'm sorry about bursting in earlier. I should've knocked. But I didn't."

 

"How much did you see." Catra asked through clenched teeth and took out a blue popsicle. She closed the freezer door. "Nothing! It was only a second You covered before I could-" Glimmer was just cut off.

 

Catra unwrapped the popsicle and laid the wrapper on the counter. "A second that can't be taken back. So do yourself a favor and stay out of my w a y ." The cat woman bumped into her as she walked out, biting into the pop.

 

Glimmer stood there. She knew deserved such a response. Maybe it was a good idea she avoided Catra. So she'll respect what the feline wants.

 

For now. She doesn't want Adora to have to choose between her girlfriend and her friend. She hoped it didn't end up that way.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Three hours had passed.

 

The clouds have moved on and the sun shone hotly on the island once more. Rain still dripped from the trees as Adora leaned her head on Catra as the wind blew at their faces. They were on their way to the park.

 

Catra had her elbows on the metal bar and her eyes were closed. Bow sat beside them in the middle seat of the skiff. Angella sat with Glimmer in the front. Glimmer was in the driver's seat, hands tightly gripping the wheel.

 

"Keep your eyes on the road. And try not to go too fast." Angella was instructing. "Mom! I know how to drive!" The skiff jolted and ran over a bump. Catra yelped and placed her arms in her lap. Without hesitation, Catra leaned forward. "Hey Glimmer." Adora knew what was coming. "Grass and road are different colors for a reason." There it was.

 

"Shut up cat and don't distract me!"

 

"Glimmer. Be respectful." Angella rubbed her face. "Focus on what's ahead of you. Not behind you."

 

Adora retrieved Catra's arm and pulled her back. "Catra." She whispered hoarsely. "What?" Catra grinned. "You know what." Adora released her grasp on the feline. "It was just a joke, Catra." Catra mocked her voice and crossed her eyes.

 

Adora fought hard to not laugh or smile. It was really difficult. "You're being so mature."

 

"I am mature." Catra flopped her head on Adora's lap and 'accidentally' kicking Bow in the chin. "Catra!" Adora scolded when Bow let out a yelp. Catra sat back up. "What? At least my toe claws were in."

 

"But still!" Adora rolled her eyes. "You okay Bow?" She leaned to glimpse around Catra. "Yeah. I'm okay." He stopped rubbing the spot Catra had hit. "..That's good. Catra, you'll say sorry."

 

"You're not my mom, Adora." The cat woman yawned and placed her cheek on the seat, curling up her legs, and facing the angering blonde. Adora knew this well. Too well. "It's not gonna work on me Catra. Not this time."

 

"Whatever do you mean?" Catra bounded her tail around her body and brought the tip to her mouth. She rasped her tongue over the soft fur there and purred. "Catra-" Adora warned. Innocent mismatched eyes stared deep into her soul, threatening to consume her.

 

It almost did. But she snapped out of it. "No Catra." She grabbed that tail gently, remembering how sensitive it was. "You need to apologise to Bow."

 

"It's alright Adora-"

 

"Bow. I'm not letting her get away without saying it."

 

"If I don't say it Adora?" Catra tried to free her tail by wiggling it. She leaned close to that fluffy ear, whispered: "No scratches." And then moved away. "You're lying."

 

"Really want to try me?" That earned a whimper from the cat girl. Bow's expression lit up with humor. He quickly masked it the next moment. "Catra." Adora was brisk. "Fine!" Catra faced Bow. "I'm s o r r y ." She half snapped. "You're forgiven!" Her friend beamed. Catra shuffled away from him and closer to her.

 

"Thank you kitty."

 

"Whatever."

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Most of the wet has dried now due to the hot blazing sun.

 

Angella had picked a nice grassy spot in the shade of a tall ancient looking tree and laid down a large blanket.

 

There was a playground nearby.

 

People were playing frisbee with their pets.  
Catra watched as a ball was tossed by a buff woman and brought back by her golden retriever. The dog's coat shone in the sunlight as they pranced around. "Healthy." She muttered. "Huh?" Adora flopped down beside her with an oof.

 

"Nothing." Catra lied. She shifted around into a more comfortable position apon the tree root she was sitting on. "Okay." They watched as Angella unpacked the sandwiches and food she had brought, placing them on the blanket.

 

The others were playing in the field, running around, and playing with a frisbee that Sea Hawk bought. Catra cackled as she saw Lonnie slip on the grass and fall on her side. Adora shoved her in the shoulder. "Catra, that's not funny."

 

"It kinda is."

 

"No it isn't."

 

Scorpia rushed to help Lonnie to her feet and the shorter girl brushed off her clothes, tossing a warm smile to the scorpion woman. Scorpia looked away with embarrassment in her expression. "Well Adora, you can think that way." She brought her knees to her chest.

 

"Why don't you two get along now? I thought you were friends when we younger."

 

"Times change Adora." Catra hissed. "I don't have to answer." She heard the blonde sigh deeply. "Come on Catra. Please?"

 

"No." Her mane begin to prickle with annoyance. Can Adora just shut up?

 

"Fine. I won't ask anymore." Adora huffed and got up. Catra felt partially relieved. "If you can catch me." The blonde charged away without a moment's hesitation. "Adora? Seriously?!"  
The feline slipped off the root and landed on her feet. "Yes seriously!" Adora called over her shoulder and continued sprinting.

 

Catra growled and began her chase. She darted around Mermista who stepped in her way. She lost track of Adora. The blonde was nowhere to be seen. Was she hiding? C o w a r d .

 

She dropped on all fours and sniffed around. The wet grass was making it hard to locate her ex's scent but she found it leading into the woods. The forest trail was dirt so she stood up straight as she walked under the thick green trees.

 

Adora's smell got stronger. It was mixes of berry, sweat, and something else. Chocolate? When did Adora eat chocolate? She kept walking. The green everywhere made her feel dizzy and had to take a quick break.

 

She leaned her hand on the bark of a tree and sucked in air. The humidity was getting to her as well. Then she heard a crunch behind her. "Boo!" Adora practically leaped onto Catra's back, nearly sending them both onto the ground.

 

Catra yelped and clawed the blonde's arm out of fear. "What the hell Adora?!" She snapped. "Ow ow ow ow owowowow." Adora clutched beneath the scratch as it begin to bleed. "Shit. Shit. Shit-" Catra pinned her ears back. She felt like crying momentary and she stepped close to Adora. "It's okay Catra." Adora held back tears. "I should've known better then to sneak up on you.'

 

"S t i l l ." She grasped Adora's injured arm and gently licked at the scratch. "Catra...You don't have to..it's my fault."

 

"Shut up." Catra mumbled between licks. Adora gave in. "That feels better." Catra gave one more lick and stared at the clawmark. The blood had slowed down thankfully but four lines were distinguishable on the skin. Catra felt miserable all over again. "I.I...I'm…."

 

"Shhhh." Adora cupped her cheek with one hand. "It's okay."

 

Catra said nothing and buried her face in Adora's chest. The blonde ran her fingers through her mane and that earned a purr rumbling deep in her throat. "..C-Can we talk..?" Catra asked very softly. "About what?"

 

"Anything." Nervousness made her shudder a little. "I don't want to go back to the others yet."

 

"Okay." Adora pulled away and grabbed Catra's hand. "I saw bench right around the corner. We can sit there." Catra let herself be led to this bench. The wood was pale and was comfortable. And it smelled nice. Suddenly the green plants all around didn't seem as nausea inducing.

 

Adora sat first and she motioned Catra to do the same. The feline curled up on the bench and rested her head on the blonde's lap. "Any ideas what we could talk about?" Adora hummed and scratched behind Catra's ear. "I..I don't know." She closed her eyes and purred loud, tail swishing side to side.

 

"We could talk about college.."

 

Her eyes jolted back open and her tail stilled. Adora stopped scratching. "Anything but t h a t ."

 

"Catra-"

 

"No Adora."

 

"We can't avoid the conversation forever."

 

"Oh yes we can."

 

"Kitty." Adora stared down into her eyes, wet glistening in them. She looked like she was about to break into tears again. "Don't cry on me." Catra curled her lip.

 

"I'm not gonna!"

 

"You better not."

 

"Why are you acting so mad about this?"

 

"Because you're moving away Adora and you didn't even tell me!" The last bit was shouted out. Catra sat up quickly and moved to the other side of the bench. "I said I was sorry Catra...please...I thought we were getting somewhere."

 

"You were wrong."

 

"So everything that happened in the past few weeks were fake?" She turned her head away to hide her face from the blonde. She refused to answer. "Catra look at me." Catra didn't budge an inch.

 

"Baby." A wail rose in Adora's voice.

 

Resist.

 

"Please."

 

R e s i s t.

 

"Kitty."

 

...Resist.

 

"C-Catra…!"

 

Fuck it!

 

Catra faced Adora to see the blonde crying hard. She growled and grasped the sides of Adora's face, scooting over till their legs touched. "Shh. Shh. Calm down Adora."

 

"I'm t-trying." Adora tightly shut her eyes and sniffled. She reopened them. "I'm not going to go." She gasped. "What?" Catra blinked. "I won't move. I'll stay in my apartment. So we're near each other."

 

"Adora. N o."

 

"I want to. You're more important to me then some dumb college." Catra was tongue twisted. Why would Adora sacrifice her future for h e r ? "Adora. Hell no. You're not doing that."

 

"Yes I am." She sniffled again. "I've made up my mind."

 

"Adora. You got into the bestest fucking school in Etheria. And you're just going to throw it away for someone like me?" Catra was in disbelief. "Yes. You mean so much to me. I can't leave you." The feline didn't know what to say. She couldn't let Adora do this for h e r . She wasn't going to allow it.

 

Catra back late last year would've thought the opposite. She would've been glad to make Adora stay. But now. She couldn't. She just couldn't. "Adora. You're going to this stupid college." Adora opened her mouth to argue but Catra placed a single finger apon those soft pink lips to silence her.

 

"I don't care what you think. This is your dream. And you're going to go." Adora sulked. "But what about you?" Catra brought down her finger. "I'll be o k a y ." Adora stopped and kissed Catra. Catra sighed into the kiss and gave it back. They pulled away from one another.

 

Adora wrapped one arm around her and rested her head on Catra shoulder. "What about your dream?"

 

Catra shrugged. "Probably won't happen. I was a failure in highschool."

 

"You had good grades though!"

 

"But I kept skipping. No college will want me."

 

"Why did you skip?"

 

Catra let out a long sigh. "I couldn't stand sitting at a lame desk listening to Ms. Castapella talk all the time." Adora chuckled. "I remember her. She was very serious about her job."

 

"That's what made it horrible." They both laughed a little. "Y'know, I still think you a have chance to be a vet."

 

"Ughhh Adora."

 

"Really! You love animals. And you can understand them better!"

 

"Because I'm half cat? Wow Adora."

 

"I'm being serious." Adora sat up and stared right into her gaze. "Do you remember Floppy?" Floppy was the stray dog Catra had become friends with when she was nine. She fed him half of her dinner rations and sneaked out everyday to play with him.

 

Catra groaned. "Don't remind me of that name."

 

"It was cute!" The other woman protested. "Anyways. You were so good with him. He loved you."

 

"But I couldn't protect him. He died because of me." Catra crossed her arms. She remembered that day she lost him. She had thrown him a ball and it rolled in the road. Floppy chased after it and Catra tried to stop him. His death was painless. But she hated she couldn't bury him. It haunted her to this day.

 

"You really believe that?" Adora side hugged her. "It was an accident. It could've happened at anytime."

 

"But it happened because of me. I don't think I'll be very good at working as a vet."

 

"Well I think you would be. You're so great Catra. You really are. If you can't believe in yourself then I will. You're get accepted into a college and you'll be what you want to be."

 

"How inspirational." Catra mewed sarcastically. "But fine. I'll think about it."

 

"Good." Catra heard Adora's stomach rumble. "You wanna get to the food don't you."

 

"Yeah. How long have we been gone?"

 

"I don't know but I don't care." Catra got off the bench and her bottom ached. Shoot. She was sitting down for too long. "Of course you don't." Adora smirked. "Be quiet." Catra waved her tail under Adora's nose and she sneezed loudly. "Hahaha!" Catra tilted her head back as she laughed.

 

Adora pouted and then slightly smiled. "Are we going to be okay?"

 

Catra thought. "Yeah. " She walked towards the forest exit. "Sure thing girlfriend." She didn't look to see Adora's reaction but she could tell by the squee it was a happy one.

 

Her heart didn't feel shattered anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's obvious now why Lonnie has a hate thing for Catra


	17. To The Store!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some people going to a store lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm struggling with Lonnie's personality cuz we don't know too much about her.

Two and a half weeks later

 

July 3nd

 

Things were getting better now for Catra and Adora. Not everything is exactly solved, but they're more comfortable around each other then at the start of the vacation.

 

The bickering never stopped though. It was mostly playful.

 

Sometimes. 

 

Catra sat on the couch and head resting on Adora's shoulder. The blonde had her legs criss crossed, eyes intent on the movie that was playing on the tv. A bowl of popcorn sat in her lap. Once in a little while, Adora would grab a piece and eat it, hardly taking her gaze off the screen.

 

Up until Catra suddenly grabbed a handful of the snack and shoved it in her mouth. "Catra!" Adora scolded. "What?" The cat woman mumbled around through the popcorn. "Don't talk with your mouth full!" The blonde lowered her eyebrows. "You practically took the whole bowl!" 

 

"So?" Catra swallowed. "I'm hungry as hell." 

 

"How did you swallow that?!" 

 

"I got skill baby." Catra smirked and begin to reach for more. Adora yanked it away. "No. No more. The rest is mine." 

 

The feline curled her lip. "A d o r a ." 

 

"What?" Adora held the bowl out of Catra's reach. Catra climbed over her, causing her to lie flat on her back on the cushions. The popcorn bowl clattered to the floor and landed on its top.

 

"Now look at what you did!"

 

"That was you Catra!" 

 

"No it wasn't!" Adora screeched as Catra rasped her tongue all over her face. "Catraaaa!" She fought to hold in giggles and she kicked up her legs. 

 

Catra grabbed Adora's wrists to pin them to the couch since her girlfriend was trying to push her off. 

 

"C-Catra stopppp!" The blonde squeaked. The cat woman begin to trail down and lick the blonde's neck in an effort to torture her.

 

"Aye! You two." Catra looked to see Lonnie staring down at them with crossed arms. "Uh. We're a little busy so can you go away." Adora could see that tail lashing back and forth. Not a good sign. 

 

"Sorry no." Lonnie leaned her elbows on the back of the couch. Catra growled and sat up. Adora slowly did the same. "What's up Lonnie?" She asked since it was clear Catra wasn't going to. "Uh.." Lonnie stared off to the side and then back to the blonde. 

 

What's got her tongue tied? 

 

"Spit it out Lonn." The cat woman hissed furiously, impatience getting the better of her. 

 

"Can you shut up?" Lonnie snapped. 

 

Adora heaved a sigh. "Catra, can you not be rude for a day?" 

 

Catra crossed her arms and pouted. "I'll try." She muttered. "Thank you." Adora glimpsed up at Lonnie. "So. What were you going to say?"

 

"Well." Lonnie rubbed her arm. "Scorpia's birthday is on the fifth."

 

"Wait! Really!?" Adora leaped up on the couch. "Yeah. And I kinda want to throw her a surprise party." 

 

"You? Wanting to throw a surprise party?" Catra cackled. "How shocking." 

 

"C a t r a ." She glared at her girlfriend hard. Catra scoffed and silenced once more, pupils narrowed to tiny slits. Why can't Catra and Lonnie not be at each other's throats for one minute? It was really putting Adora in a negative mood.

 

"You want us to help." The blonde girl inferred. 

 

Lonnie nodded. "I was thinking we have it on the fourth since we already have a party planned." The woman bit her lip. "We'll just surprised Scorpia with a cake, which I'll be making. Maybe some gifts too."

 

"You really thought it out." Lonnie flushed. "It's sweet." Adora heard Catra make a blargh noise and didn't hesitate to shove her arm against the feline. 

 

"But don't you think Scorpia..would be like...sad that we're not celebrating her birthday on her birthday?" 

 

"Adora. You obviously don't know Scorpia." Catra pshed before Lonnie could answer. "That gal is happy with anything. She won't be bothered with a simple date change."

 

Lonnie huffed. "Stop acting you know Scorpia better than me, brat." 

 

"What?" Catra snickered, teeth showing. "You jealous?" 

 

Adora was confused. Why would Lonnie be jealous? O h . She just remembered the conversation she had with Lonnie at the water park. That Lonnie was obviously crushing over someone. 

 

"You like Scorpia?" She blurted without a thought.

 

"Keep it down Adora!" Lonnie grew a freaked look. 

 

"Sorry!" 

 

"Babe, you're so blind." Catra whipped her tail right in Adora's face. "It's so obvious Lonnie is pining over the big buff scorpion lady." Adora caught that tail in her mouth and bit down a little. A brief jealousy washed over her. Now it sounded like Catra had an interest in Scorpia. 

 

"Ow hey!" The feline yelped and yanked her tail out of reach of Adora's mouth. 

 

"Will you guys help me or not?" Lonnie was looking impatient. "Yes! Let us know what we need to do."

 

A good thirty minutes passed. Everyone ended up helping with the surprise party for Scorpia. 

 

Except Scorpia of course.

 

Angella was going to bake the cake with Lonnie since Glimmer's mom had experience baking. 

 

What they needed was supplies to make it. 

 

It was a trip to the store that day.

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Catra expected the market store place to be bigger. Though it was an island after all. But even the bar she went with her friends was bigger than this.

 

They had fun that night.

 

Also she wasn't a fan of stores or shopping. Whether it be clothes or food. She hated it. But it didn't seem as bad now because Adora was with her. 

 

The blonde pulled out a sheet of paper Angella had given to her before they left the beach house. It had a list of what they needed to get. 

 

"Okay. Bow. Glimmer. You can get the cake flour, baking powder, salt, and unsalted butter."

 

"Sure thing Adora." Bow saluted and walked to the right side of the store. Glimmer followed after him. Catra saw how the pink haired girl's shoulders sagged as she lagged behind the bow guy.

 

What's gotten her all upset?

 

It's not like Catra cared of course. 

 

"Lonnie." Adora went on. "You'll be getting strawberry extract, cocoa powder, powdered sugar, and milk." Catra licked her lips at the thought of milk. Great. Now she really wants some. Maybe she'll snag one of those smaller bottles for herself. 

 

"Catra?" Adora snapped her fingers in front of her face. She blinked and saw that Lonnie was gone. "Yeah?" 

 

"You alright? You zoned out for a second there."

 

"Nothing." She quickly mewed. "What are we supposed to be getting?" 

 

"Um." The blonde sneaked a look at the list. "Sugar, eggs, vegetable oil, and vanilla."

 

"Oh. We're all getting four things. How organized of you." Catra wrinkled her nose. "Come on Catra." Adora led the way to the eggs and Catra went after the blonde with hips swaying in a form of boredom. 

 

Okay maybe it was still dull even with her girlfriend. 

 

"Here." Adora whipped a door, pulled out a carton of eggs and handed it to her. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

 

"Oh my god Catra. Stop being lazy and carry it."

 

Adora continued walking without her. "I am not lazy Adora!" She dug her claws into the carton slightly and irritably followed. 

 

Ten minutes passed and all they needed was vanilla. But it wasn't in the place it should be. 

 

"Hey." Adora leaned on the counter to speak to a tall looking employee. "You wouldn't happen to have any vanilla would you…" Catra slitted her eyes as Adora looked the woman up and down. "Huntara?" 

 

"If there ain't none in aisle four then there isn't none at all. Sorry kid." Huntara stepped away. 

 

"I am not a kid- ugh. Who cares?" Adora returned to her side with two of the ingredients in hand. Catra didn't wait to ask the question that was burning the tip of her tongue. "What was that about?"

 

"What do you mean?" Adora grew puzzled. "Don't play dumb Adora. You were flirting with that worker."

 

"I was not!"

 

"Yes you w e r e. I saw that look."

 

"Catra. Can we not do this here." Adora shuffled her feet. "What? Argue? Who cares we're in public Adora." 

 

"Let's find the others." The blonde stepped around her. Catra was quick to catch Adora's wrist. The carton of eggs dropped to the floor. 

 

"Catra! The eggs!" 

 

"Shut up!" Catra spat. "What? Is that Huntara chick better looking than me? Oh why don't you go out with her instead?" Adora's mouth trembled. "Hey you two. Calm down." Huntara came out from behind the counter. "Stay out of this!" Catra snapped without taking her gaze off Adora. She then dragged the blonde to the direction of the bathroom, making Adora drop the sugar and vegetable oil. 

 

"What's going on?" They passed Bow and Glimmer. They must've noticed the angry flash in her mismatched eyes. She or Adora didn't bother responding. And luckily the women's bathroom was empty when they got in there. 

 

"Catra! You're getting upset over nothing!" Adora's voice echoed off the walls. "I'm getting upset over nothing? You were checking that employee out!"

 

"You got to admit she was pretty hot! But doesn't mean I like her!" 

 

"Then what does it mean Adora!"

 

"Ugh you get so jealous over the dumbest of things. Did you really forget what I said seven years ago?" Catra clenched her fists and thought. Adora seven years ago was fifteen. The year the blonde got adopted.

 

"Do you have to go Adora?" Then Catra had complained. "Yeah!" Then Adora said as she packed up the rest of her things. "I have a family now Catra. Can you believe it?" Catra responded by flattening her ears and staring at the floor. 

 

"Hey." Adora sat next to her on the made up bed. "I'm not moving far. We're still in the same city. And Mara says you can come over! Like all the time!"

 

"Do you really think Miss Weaver is going to let me do that. She's a jerk. And doesn't let me do anything fun." Catra wrapped her tail around herself. "Hey. Hey. Don't be like that." Adora placed a hand on the feline's shoulder. "I know Miss Weaver can be harsh sometimes. But she's a nice person. She'll let me see you."

 

"Only you think that Adora. You think you know that bitch well." Catra began to cry silently. "And I'm never going to get adopted. Just you watch." 

 

"Don't call her that- ugh. I still think you will be anyways." The blonde moved to tie up her hair. "Just to let you know. Wherever we are. Divided or not. We'll still have each other. No matter what. And I'll always care about you because you're the most important person to me." Adora paused. "And I'll always love you Catra."

 

"Adora! It's time to go!" Miss Weaver's voice rang up from downstairs. "Please don't forget what I said."

 

It was a hard goodbye after that.

 

She did get adopted. A few months later after Adora was.. But she didn't care to think about that in the moment. 

 

Present Catra didn't realize she had started crying. The memory was still so fresh in her mind. It was one of many of all the dark and horrible things she experienced in her youth. She rather forget the mess of her childhood then remember it. 

 

"Catra…" Adora came in close and cupped the feline's face. "That was a fucking long time ago." Catra hissed but made no move to push the blonde away. "It's relevant today. Every word I said then was true. I still mean them now just as I did then." 

 

"How do I know you're not lying to me." 

 

"Because I love you so much and I would never lie to you. So can we...not fight? I'm sorry for flirting with Huntara. Like you said before, I'm a dumbass." 

 

Catra turned up her mouth. "Yeah. You are." 

 

"Should we go back out?" Adora turned toward the door. "Wait." The feline caught her arm and yanked her girlfriend into a kiss. She swiftly moved away after. 

 

"You're paying for the broken eggs." Catra fled the bathroom as Adora let loose a high pitched no. She got away safely. Until her luck ran out and Huntara stepped in front of her with crossed arms. 

 

Catra wasn't intimidated. 

 

"Listen. I'm sorry about the eggs. We're going to pay for those fuckers. But if you could not get us in trouble that would be nice." She felt Adora came up behind her and stiffened. "We're just two young people in love who want to have a good summer. You won't ruin our holiday would you?"

 

Huntara uncrossed her buff arms. "Fine. As long as you pay. For everything you two left lying on the floor. And I'll let this slide." 

 

"Aww thank you." Catra smiled an innocent smile and retrieved Adora's hand to walk past Huntara. 

 

"Catra. Why did you do that?" Adora whispered to once they were out of earshot of Huntara. 

 

The sugar was still on the floor where Adora had dropped it. It was still in tact thankfully. So was the vegetable oil. The blonde picked up both, having to let go of Catra's fingers. The dropped eggs were gone though. 

 

Huntara must've already cleaned it up. 

 

"You saw her look. She was going to call the popo on us."

 

"Over e g g s ?" 

 

Catra shrugged. "I don't know. To me it seemed that way." The feline went and got another thing of eggs while Adora waited in the front. She also got that bottle of milk she was craving. Of course Adora had to comment on it when they reunited.

 

"You still drink milk?" 

 

"No duh Adora. This isn't for me." Catra swiftly paid. Okay. She had to admit Adora was right. Huntara was pretty good looking. With her muscles and all. Other then that, she didn't really fit Catra's standards. 

 

"Ready to go?" Adora asked. "Yeah. Where the hell are the others?" 

 

"I think outside." Adora swinged her bag as she headed out the door. Catra went after her and was met by gentle warm wind blowing at her. It was dark now with some remains of sunlight in the sky. 

 

And sure enough, Bow, Glimmer, and Lonnie were waiting for them in the skiff. "Good! You're here!" Bow smiled.

 

"Um. Where should we…?" Adora motioned to the bags herself and Catra carried. "There's a compartment in the back. You can put it there." Catra found it by lifting up the back seat and carefully placed the eggs in. Adora did the same with her stuff and she reclosed it. 

 

Catra got up on the seat and laid down. "Catra!" Adora moved the feline's legs and sat with Catra's feet in her lap. "You guys ready back there?" Bow asked. "Yeah. We're ready." Adora responded. 

 

Right as the skiff moved, Catra reached and grabbed the blonde's collar to pull her down atop her. "Catra-" Adora whispered, wind scattering her blonde strands. "This isn't safe."

 

"We're fine baby. Relax." Catra cupped Adora's face and stroked those rosy cheeks with her thumbs. "You look beautiful." 

 

Adora giggled. "You're even more beautiful."

 

"Oh shut up."

 

"It's true kitten." Catra rolled her eyes at the nickname she's heard so many times in her life. "Sure." The back wheel hit a bump and her lips clashed together. Their noses bumped in a not so comfortable way. "Ow." Adora whined. Catra leaned up and kissed the blonde's nose, which was really difficult with the shaking of the skiff. 

 

"Thanks." Adora smiled and kissed Catra. This time it was not because of a bump in the road. Her throat rumbled with a purr but she was sure her girlfriend couldn't hear it with the sound of the engine. Wait. The engine wasn't roaring in her ears anymore. 

 

In fact, the skiff had stilled. Looking over with mouth still on Adora's, she saw that three pairs of eyes were on them. Bow seemed scared. Glimmer had her arms crossed. Lonnie did too. A noticeable annoyance showed in both Glimmer's and Lonnie's gazes. 

 

"Are you gonna keep making out or should we wait?" Adora blushed and got off Catra. She leaped off the skiff. "Sorry. I didn't notice. Sorry!" 

 

"It's okay Adora." Bow retrieved the groceries after Catra stood up and landed beside Adora. "We hardly get a moment huh." She muttered frustrated. "Shhh." Adora walked up the steps. Catra entered the house last with her tail dragging. 

 

"Hey guys!" Scorpia greeted from the couch. She was playing a game with Entrapta. "Where have you been?"

 

"Oh nowhere!" Lonnie sweated. Catra had to hold back laughter. "We just went for a walk." 

 

"Why do you have bags then?"

 

Lonnie thrusted the groceries she carried to Catra. The feline barely caught them. Adora immediately fetched her by the hand and was led into the kitchen. "Angella needed some stuff. That's all!" 

 

"Oh. Okay!"

 

Catra snickered. She knew that was going to happen. It was inescapable. But actually witnessing it was way more hilarious. 

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

"Adora said the store didn't have vanilla." Lonnie said to Angella. They were standing in the kitchen together. In the next room, the TV was blaring with some kind of action movie. "Oh that's alright." Glimmer's mother put the ingredients away in their respective places. "We'll just have to make do without it." 

 

"Do you think I could help you? To make the cake?" 

 

"Of course dear. Wasn't that the original plan?" Angella looked at her. "Yeah. Yeah. Just making sure."

 

"Is there any particular reason you're doing this? If it's alright I ask." Angella leaned against the counter. "It's alright." Lonnie suddenly felt nervous. Which was a rare thing for her. "I..uh. Just. Want to do something nice ya know?" 

 

Angella nodded. "I know. We need more people who are willing to do nice things without expecting anything in return." 

 

"Oh yeah. Yeah." Just say it Lonnie. You've been holding it inside for months. You can't lose anything if you tell Glimmer's mom. 

 

"Okay. I'm doing it...cuz..I have a thing for Scorpia. And I want to give her a good birthday." 

 

"That is so sweet!" Angella gawked. The mother's reaction was a bit surprising. "Do you plan to confess?"

 

"I...I don't know yet." Memories threatened to haunt her mind. "The last time I confessed to a girl she kinda shot me down...negatively." 

 

"Sweetheart." Angella walked close. "Scorpia is a good person. From what I've seen, she wouldn't hurt anyone willingly. And if she rejects you, it'll be with kindness. Not hostility." 

 

"I guess you're right." Lonnie felt her cheeks warm. "But what if I do get rejected?" 

 

"Then you two can still be friends. That's all that matters."

 

"Thanks Mrs Lucine." Angella sighed. "You can call me Angella, Lonnie."

 

"Okay. Angella." Lonnie walked out of the kitchen feeling a little better. It was quickly dropped when she saw Catra flee back to the couch. Of course that cat was eavesdropping. 

 

But somehow it didn't really bother her. 

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

"Catra, you did what?!" 

 

Adora sat on her bed with Catra. They were both in their bed clothes. 

 

"Can you please be quiet?" Glimmer's voice was shrill. "I'm trying to sleep!" 

 

"Sorry Glimmer…" Adora quickly apologized and lowered her tone to a whisper as she resumed talking to her girlfriend. "You really eavesdropped on Angella and Lonnie's conversation? W h y ?" 

 

"Because I was there. And I was curious."

 

"Catra. It's not nice to listen on in private conversations."

 

"It was hardly private. I could've been anyone."

 

Adora grasped a pillow to her chest. "Still. It was wrong."

 

"Whatever." Catra rested her head down and curled up into a ball. Adora instinctively reached her hand over and scratched the feline's ears. Catra closed her eyes and purred strongly, tail beginning to flick happily. 

 

Adora felt her chest swirl with love. Seeing Catra like this again made the pain of their breakup fade like mist that has been touched by sunlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who Catra was adopted by will addressed soon. Maybe in the next two chapters.


	18. Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did the ♡ warning just in case. Tail kisses and implied **intimate touching** but it's cut off. 
> 
> **A joke involving having making love is made** not directly said.
> 
>  
> 
> The next chapter is gonna probably kill you btw

July 4

 

Catra slowly opened her eyes. 

 

She had to blink several times to get used to the sudden bright light that filled the room. 

 

Adora was curled up next to her. The blonde was muttering in her sleep. Wonder what she's dreaming about. Catra leaned close to her girlfriend's face and licked all over it. Adora's expression tightened. "No. Stop. I don't want to be a fish." 

 

Catra suppressed laughter and she climbed out of the bed. She saw that Glimmer was still in her bed with eyes closed. The younger woman had her pillow in her arms, tightly clutching the item to her chest. 

 

The feline decided to pull an innocent prank.

 

Walking to the side of Glimmer's bed, Catra used her tail tip to tickle the pink haired girl under the nose. It was a matter of seconds before Glimmer sneezed. She didn't wake then and instead shuffled a little bit.

 

Catra resumed twitching her tail to gain more sneezes from Sparkles. This was hilarious. 

 

That was quickly to change. 

 

Glimmer suddenly awoke with a gasp and grabbed Catra's tail in a panic. 

 

"REOOOOWWWWWWWW!" Catra yowled in response and slashed her claws, narrowly missing Glimmer. The feline yanked away and fell atop Adora who was awoken by her loud cry. 

 

"Whoa!" Adora tried to sit up. "What it is? What's going on?" Catra quivered and crawled to the side of the bed where she usually slept now next to Adora. She grasped her tail and licked at where Glimmer squeezed it in her fright. 

 

"I'm sorry!" Glimmer got up. "She had her tail in my face and I didn't know what it was!" 

 

Adora sighed. "Catra. What were you doing near Glimmer?" 

 

"Nothing! I was just messing around!" 

 

"Did you really expect Glimmer not to grab your tail?" 

 

"I don't know!" Catra whined. She immediately felt ashamed because she just whined in front of Adora's friend. 

 

"I'm just going to go." Glimmer backed towards the door. "Good idea." Catra snarled. The shorter woman left and closed the bedroom door back. She listened till Sparkles's footsteps faded. 

 

Tch.

 

♡

 

"Let me see your tail." Adora was blunt. It sounded more like a demand than a question. Catra released her grasp on one of the most sensitive parts of her body and she let it drop near the blonde. 

 

It still ached. And the fur was ruffled from where Glimmer grabbed it. 

 

Adora gently picked up the furry line and kissed the hurt spot. Catra wailed very softly. She had to admit she was afraid that her tail would be squeezed again. But she knew Adora wouldn't do that.

 

She only trusts Adora to touch there. 

 

No one else. 

 

Adora's fingers crepted up to the base and stroked. Catra jerked her body and flinched. "Still sensitive there aren't you." 

 

"Shut up."

 

"Are you still sensitive here…" Adora's hands moved away from her tail and-

 

♡

 

"Breakfast!" Micah's voice called down from upstairs. Adora startled away from Catra. 

 

"Um." The blonde coughed. "We should go eat."

 

"Yeah." Catra wondered just where Adora was talking but decided not to ask.

 

She was really hungry. 

 

☆

 

One long hour passes by. 

 

Micah, Scorpia, and Sea Hawk went to the store to buy extra stuff for the party tonight. It was mainly a tactic to get Scorpia away from the beach house while Lonnie and Angella made her cake. 

 

The rest were heading over to the boardwalk to get gifts for the scorpion woman. 

 

"Hey. I know what we could do together tomorrow for her actual birthday." Bow brought up on the skiff. Adora turned her head around to look at her friend. "What Bow?" 

 

"There's this mega big buffet on the southern part of the island we could go to. I heard they have a lot of crazy things."

 

"Sweets?" Adora's blue eyes twinkled. Oh no. Catra recalled one time she and Adora went to this place that were giving out samples of wacky types of candy. The blonde took one from each. It resulted in a major sugar high. 

 

But Catra did get to have a good time that night with Adora's increased energy. She smirked at the memory. "What are you smiling about?" Adora turned up her lips at her. 

 

Catra rested her elbows on the back of the seat. "Oh nothing." 

 

"Come on. Tell me." 

 

"Not for everyone's ears babe." Adora blushed. "Are you…?!" 

 

"Whatttt?" Catra wiggled her eyebrows. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

 

Adora huffed. 

 

"You guys are sooo gross." Mermista said from the front seat. "I think they're cute." Perfuma pleaded beside her.

 

"Do you have to go against everything I say?" Mermista scrunched up her face. 

 

Perfuma gasped. "I do not!" 

 

"Yeah you do." 

 

The two bickered among themselves. "Ugh!" Glimmer growled at the wheel. "Can you stop fighting like an old married couple and let me drive in peace!" Perfuma and Mermista immediately silenced. 

 

Catra released a half hearted laugh and it only got louder when Mermista tossed a glare at her. She could barely catch her breath as they pulled up near the boardwalk and nearly fell on her face as she climbed out of the skiff.

 

"Catra." Adora begin worried. "Are you okay?" 

 

"I think she's running on loop." Entrapta joked. "She sounds like one of my broken robots." 

 

Catra sucked in a bunch of air and landed her face in Adora's chest. Adora's immediate response was to hold her head with concern slowing turning into slight annoyance. 

 

"We're just gonna go ahead." Bow spoke. "Meet back here in two hours." 

 

Catra managed to stop her laughing and stare up at Adora after the rest had left. The blonde woman's lips were a thin line but her gaze sparkled with humor. "Seriously Catra." Adora's eyes rolled. "You need to learn self-control." 

 

"I can control myself plenty." Catra stood up straight. "Now that's a lie." 

 

"Excuse me?" Catra pouted. "Come on. Let's hurry up." Adora grasped her by the hand when her phone started going off. "Ugh Adora. Someone's calling me." They stopped in place and the blonde released her fingers. 

 

Catra yanked her phone out of her pocket and leaned against the back of their skiff. She gave one look at the screen and groaned. "Who is it?" Adora asked as she moved in beside her girlfriend. 

 

"It's my mom." She sighed. "Which one?" 

 

"Bee." 

 

"Well then pick it up!" 

 

"But we're here to-" 

 

"Pick it up Catra." Adora demanded. 

 

"Okayyy. Fine. Only because you convinced me." Catra pressed the green button and held her phone to her ear. 

 

"Hey mom." She tried to fight off the embarrassment that tugged at her. Adora staring at her didn't help any better. 

 

"Catra! You answered!" Bee piped. "Yeah. That's what I did. Obviously." She heard Adora giggle and she slashed a claw at her significant other. "Stop it!" She hissed softly. Adora swiftly dodged with more giggles. "What was that sweetie?" Catra forgot momentary she was on the phone. 

 

"Nothing. Just Adora being a pest." 

 

Bee gasped. "You're with Adora?!" 

 

Catra went red. "Well yeah." She bit her lip. "We're kinda...back together." Adora moved in close and Catra wrapped one arm around the blonde out of instinct. "Oh Catra! I am so happy!" Her mom went on. "I knew one day things would be okay between you two again." 

 

"Yeah." Catra gave a quick kiss on Adora's forehead. "Mom. Listen. We're kinda busy. So I need to go." 

 

"Oh! Okay then. Please call me soon. I hope you are having fun on the island." 

 

"I am. Let Peekablue know I love her." 

 

"Of course. You can try to call her later if you want." 

 

"I will. Bye mom." Catra was eager to get off and getting going.

 

"Bye Catra. Love you!" 

 

"Ugh. I love you too." She hung up and stuffed her phone back into her pocket. "I love your moms." Adora said. "And I love how you get all shy when you talk to them." 

 

"I don't get shy." The feline protested.

 

"You even sound like Bee sometimes! It's adorable!" 

 

"Shut uppp Adora." Catra walked towards the shops. It was only ten am and the sun was already making it deathly hot. "Can we get in the shade? I'm dying."

 

Adora stepped in to walk near Catra. "I thought you loved the sun."

 

"I do. Just not when it's making me sweaty." 

 

"Maybe you'll feel better if you shaved off all your fur."

 

"Now that is out of the question." Adora cackled and playfully shoved Catra. Catra stumbled and quickly regained her balance, straightening out her tail to do so. She narrowed her pupils at her girlfriend. "Plus, you would pretty ridiculous without your stripes."

 

"You're digging your own grave baby." Catra flashed her claws to scare the blonde. Adora yelped and charged away onto the wooden planks, her feet thundering the boards. 

 

Catra chased in pursuit, swiftly weaving through the crowd of other people, and making sure to not lose track of Adora. 

 

She heard a few angry shouts at her as she darted past adults with their children but paid them no mind. It wasn't till Catra was gaining on the blonde she ran into someone. 

 

Multi Colored wooden beads, spools of string, and pairs of old fashioned looking scissors came tumbling out of a box and scattered across the walk.

 

"Oh fuck. I'm so sorry." 

 

Catra got on her knees, sat the box upright, and begin scooping up as many of the beads as she could. She recognised these designs. But from where?

 

"It's okay." The woman she ran into picked up the spools and scissors while Catra collected as much of the beads as she could, which was really difficult with the constant footsteps threatening to trample on her. 

 

It was all cleaned up in a matter of minutes. The woman lifted up the box with a huff. "Thank you. It's not the first time someone rammed into me." 

 

"No problem." 

 

"I'm Inola by the way." Inola held out her free hand. Catra took it and they shook hands. "Catra. You have a cool name."

 

"Thank you Catra." Inola kinda reminded her of Bee. Hair wise. And the beads. "Well I shall be going. My father is expecting me at work today." Inola nodded. "It was nice meeting you, Catra." 

 

"Yeah. Me too." The woman disappeared in the mass of people. Catra wondered if she even existed. 

 

"Catra!" Adora came running up to her. "I kept going and then I saw you weren't behind me anymore so I ran back and...whoa. I'm tired." The blonde leaned over and took long breathes. 

 

"Sorry. I ran into some girl carrying a box. I stayed behind to help her." 

 

"Awww. Catra. You're too sweet to do that." 

 

She blushed at Adora's praise and let out a huff. "Whatever. Let's find Scorpia a gift already." 

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Adora leads Catra to a shop with massive windows and glass doors. The sign above says Emily's. 

 

"So what does Scorpia like?" She asked Catra. The cat woman shrugged. "I don't know." 

 

"What? How do you not know Catra?" 

 

"I don't pay attention."

 

"You live with her!" 

 

"I still don't pay attention."

 

"You're hopeless." Adora walked away to search on her own. Scorpia seemed to be the glitter loving type. No. Adora was thinking about Glimmer. Unless Scorpia did love that kind of stuff. 

 

"Hey Catra. Do you think Scorpia-" She glimpsed over her shoulder to see Catra was nowhere near her. 

 

Not even in sight. 

 

"Catraaa." The feline was standing at a wall of shelves. The shelves had a bunch of stuff on them. Hand written price tags were taped into the fronts of each section. 

 

Catra was holding something. It was silver. "Whatcha got Catra?" Adora sneaked right up to her. Catra jumped and quickly put the item back on the shelf. "Nothing. Looking." She scurried away into an aisle of clothes. "Hm." Adora, who was majorly curious, grabbed the very thing Catra had picked up. 

 

It was a grey box. On the side in red letters was the words laser pointer. 

 

Ah. 

 

That's what Catra was trying to hide. 

 

Adora sneakily placed the toy into her basket and went off to search more. 

 

This will be useful later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I headcanon (Sweet) Bee as Cherokee Indian since I'm a descendant of Cherokee Indians. Inola is my OC and she's also Cherokee.
> 
>  


	19. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Sorry New chapter hasn't come. I haven't been doing too well mentally so chapters might come slower on my fics. I don't know when I'll feel better but I'll still try to update. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings**
> 
> **Weed joke**
> 
> **very chaotic chapter & long too**
> 
> Like probably going to be the longest chapter in this story.

Glimmer and Bow were finished finding birthday presents for Scorpia. So they were just wandering around aimlessly, going into shops that looked interesting since they have extra time. 

  
  


Though there was one that really drew in Glimmer's attention. 

  
  


It was an old looking place.

  
  


Dark.

  
  


But it was the purple lights draped in the big glass window that reeled her in. And the writing on the window that said Cassie's Enchantments. 

  
  


"Bow." She stopped her friend by grabbing his shoulder. He stopped and stared at what she was glimpsing at. "You wanna go in there?" 

  
  


"Yeah." Glimmer answered before making way over to the shop. It was smaller up close. And looked really abandoned. But there were lights everywhere. From the ones in the window to lanterns resting on the shelves inside. 

  
  


Bow cupped his hands to see into the shop. "I don't think anyone's in there, Glimmer." He spoke. "They're probably closed-" 

  
  


Glimmer went to the door and opened it. It was unlocked. A bell hanging above rung as she opened it further. Huh. 

  
  


"It's opened Bow!" 

  
  


She peeked in curiously. 

  
  


 It was even darker than she imagined. The lanterns casted nice shadows on the wooden walls so it wasn't as intimidating.

  
  


"Uh Glimmer," Bow moved up next to her. "We shouldn't go in without the owner here." 

  
  


"Psh. It'll be fine!" Glimmer waved her hand and entered. "We'll be in and out before they get back." 

  
  


Bow sighed and had no choice but to follow in with her.

  
  


Dust immediately finds its way into Glimmer's nose and she sneezes. "Geez." She sniffled. "This place needs some cleaning."

  
  


"Yeah." Bow picked up some sort of bottle sitting and swished around the liquid inside. "Be careful Bow. That looks-" The glass bottle wobbled and her friend jolted forward to catch it. "No! No! Nononono!" With a shatter, the glowing liquid scattered across the floor and pieces of glass took the place of the used to be bottle.

  
  


"-breakable." Glimmer facepalmed as she completed her sentence. "Bow!" 

  
  


"Sorry!" He apologized. "It was slippery!" 

  
  


"Whatever. Just leave it. If the owner comes, we'll just say we found it like that." She waltzed up to a bookshelf. "Glimmer, that isn't right." Bow pleaded. "It's lying."

  
  


"Do you want the owner to call the police on us?" 

  
  


"No…" 

  
  


"Exactly. So forget about it." Glimmer lugged a heavy book off where it sat and opened it. The paper was yellowing and the writing was in some sort of ink. 

  
  


Not the standard ink they use today.

  
  


"Whoa Bow look at this." She showed him a page that was labeled 'spells'. But most of the sentences were difficult to read. "Do you think these are real spells?" 

  
  


"I don't know Glimmer. But I'm getting a bad feeling." 

  
  


"Chill out." She laid her finger on the most distinguishable line. "I'm going to read one." 

  
  


"Are you sure that's a good idea? What if it works?" Bow clinged to her shoulders. "Pfff. Magic doesn't exist. It's not going to do anything." 

  
  


Focusing on the sentence, Glimmer read it out loud.

  
  


Nothing happened. 

  
  


Nothing changed. 

  
  


"See Bow?" Glimmer laughed and closed the book. "It did nothing. I'm alright."

  
  


Bow pulled away from her. He looked freaked for some reason. "Bow?" She huffed. "What are you looking at?" 

  
  


"G-Glimmer!" He stuttered and pointed, seeming more scared."You're glowing!" 

  
  


"Are you okay Bow?" She furrowed her eyebrows. "Do you need water?" 

  
  


"Look at yourself!" He shouted. "Damn Bow. I can't be glowing-" Glimmer glimpsed down at herself and screeched. Sparkles covered her from head to toe and some sort of pink aura surrounded her. 

  
  


What was going on?! How was this happening?!  

  
  


The book was dropped along with the bag that held Scorpia's gift and she tried to rub off the glitter particles.

  
  


It didn't help at all. 

  
  


"This can't be real! I'M NOT A WITCH!" Glimmer paced. "What will my mom say? What if she kicks me out? I can't go to college like this!" 

  
  


Bow managed to get his own bearings together and he grabbed Glimmer with both hands. "Glimmer. Calm down. Take deep breaths." She did. 

  
  


After a few minutes her breathing was back to normal and her mind was able to process what just occurred. 

  
  


She was glowing. 

  
  


And that was something she would have never expected to happen to her. Especially not on vacation. 

  
  


"Are you okay now?" Bow hugged her. "Yeah. I'm okay." They broke apart. "But what do I do? I can't go outside looking like this!" 

  
  


"I can help you if you like." Bow and Glimmer turned to face the front of the shop. A familiar woman walked right up to them. 

  
  


Glimmer couldn't remember where she seen this person before.

  
  


"Yes. Please help." Glimmer begged. "I know you're probably scared. But can you show me what spell it was?" Without questioning, Glimmer lifted up the book off the floor and flipped to the same page she found the spell.

  
  


"That one." She pointed to it with hand trembling. "Hm. Interesting." The woman took the book from Glimmer and begin to read out another set of words.

  
  


 "W-What are you doing..?!" 

  
  


Once the strange girl was done, Bow gasped. "Glimmer! It's gone!" 

  
  


"Really?" She studied her hands and sure enough the sparkles were no longer there.

  
  


She felt immense relief at that fact. "It's strange." The person who Glimmer assumed was the shop owner said and gave her back the book for some reason. "I've never seen that happen to anymore before in my life. You're gifted."

  
  
  


"No. No. No." Glimmer waved her palms. "I can't be gifted. Magic can't be even real!" 

 

"I can assure you. It is very real. It's up to you to believe it or not." 

  
  


Something clicked. "You're the woman who was playing the ukulele!" The realization dawned on Glimmer. 

  
  


"You're correct. I was." 

  
  


"Your name is Cassie right? The store owner?" 

  
  


Cassie smiled. "You're a smart one." Glimmer ignored the rising warmth in her cheeks.

  
  


"You seem to remember me too even if has been three weeks." 

  
  


"Well!" Glimmer fought off a stutter. "Can't forget a person who you gave ten dollars to!" 

  
  


Why was she nervous?

  
  


"What?" Bow drawled out. "Oh." He got a stare of remembering. "Oh yeah. You were really good on the ukulele."

  
  


"Thank you." 

 

"You're welcome!" He piped. Glimmer started to back away to the exit. 

  
  


She can't be. 

  
  


It was too soon.

  
  


"Hey Glimmer. We should probably head to the skiff now-" He turned and saw that she was no longer beside him. "Glimmer?" 

  
  


She whipped around and raced out of the shop. "Glimmer!" Bow called after her but she didn't go back. 

  
  


She couldn't.

  
  


"Hey Glimmer!" She saw a flash of Adora and Catra as she raced to the nearby beach. 

  
  


She felt someone come after her in pursuit. 

  
  


Please don't be Adora.

  
  


Please don't be Adora. 

  
  


Suddenly she appeared right on the sand near the water, landing upright.

  
  


What?

  
  


How did Glimmer get here? 

  
  


Instead of pondering it further, she brought her knees up to her chest and cried.

  
  


Adora came within a matter of moments. 

  
  


"Glimmer?" The blonde spoke with uncertainty. 

  
  


Glimmer buried her face further. She couldn't bring herself to respond. Or even look. "What's wrong?" Adora sounded so worried. 

  
  


Glimmer finally lifted her head up and wiped at the tears dripping down her cheeks. "Nothing Adora. Just...don't worry about it." She actually stared at Adora and she almost wished she didn't.

  
  


It unlocked those feelings she had been feeling for a long while now.

  
  


The blonde was so pretty in the sun. Her golden strands seemed to glow in the late morning light. Her eyes were as blue as the crystal clear ocean that roared right ahead of them.

  
  


Glimmer couldn't hold back any longer. 

  
  


Letting her emotions get the better of her, she gripped Adora's wrists and tugged the blonde closer. Their lips met and she heard her friend releasing a muffled yelp of alarm. 

  
  
  


Just as it began, it was over. Glimmer moved away first. The reality of what she just did smacked her right in the face. And judging by Adora's expression she was in complete shock.

  
  


"What the fuck?!" Catra skidded on the sand and stopped a few feet from where she and Adora sat. The feline looked pained. Tears showed themselves in the corners of her mismatched eyes.

  
  


Glimmer never thought she could see anger and sadness at the same time in a person but here was Catra with those exact mixed emotions. 

  
  


"Catra-" Glimmer felt like crying all over again. "I'm sorry!" 

  
  


"Shut up!" Catra spat. "I should've known better than to trust you or Adora." The cat woman whipped around and headed back to the boardwalk. 

  
  


Adora quickly got up once she got her bearing back and ran after her girlfriend. "Catra wait!" 

  
  


Glimmer faced back to the ocean. 

  
  


Great. 

  
  


Now she might've just ruined Catra and Adora's relationship forever. 

  
  
  


☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
  
  


Adora huffed to catch up to Catra. 

  
  


The feline was sure quick. 

  
  


Faster than what she could remember. 

  
  


"Catra! Please!" The blonde begged. "Stop!" 

  
  


"Go away!" The hurt in Catra's tone increased Adora's speed and she grabbed the cat woman's hand in one quick second.

  
  


Catra was jerked back and she whined, struggling to get away from Adora. "Kitty. Kitty. It was an accident. Glimmer initiated the kiss!" 

  
  


"Liar!" Catra spat. "You played a trick on me! Making me think you actually cared!" 

  
  


"I do care!" Adora winced as those claws threatened to dig into her skin. "I didn't even know Glimmer liked me in that way!" 

  
  


"I don't believe you." Catra ripped out of her grasp and turned away with tail dragging. She begins to walk off with ears tilting downwards. 

 

Adora's hand was left hanging in the air and it took her a moment to drop it. 

  
  


No.

  
  


She wasn't going to lose Catra again.

  
  


Not here. 

  
  


Not today.

  
  


She fought away all fear to speak the thing that has been crowding up her mind the past week. What her and Catra's future would be. What she wanted. How wanted it. And she knew right as those three words slipped out her mouth, there will be no going back. 

  
  


"Marry me Catra." Adora raised her voice over the clatter of the surrounding crowd. Some people even stopped to watch with curiosity. 

  
  


She did her absolute best to ignore them. 

  
  


Catra halted. "What?" The feline stayed facing away from her. 

  
  


"Marry me." Adora numbly repeated.

  
  


 Catra finally turned around with widened amber and blue-green eyes.

  
  


 Adora struggled to continue as she walked slowly towards the cat woman.

  
  


"You know what I said. And..." She gulped.

  
  


"And I'm not going to go to college if it means I have to be away from you. The last few months have been the hardest in my life. Because you weren't there. And I understand why you weren't." 

  
  


Adora paused, thinking a moment how to go on. "I made a mistake. I didn't tell you I was moving away. I hurt you. And I'm so sorry for that. My actions are not excusable. I'll do better, I promise. I want to be a better girlfriend to you. And I'll work towards being that…because…." 

 

She wiped away some tears that find their way into her eyes and her voice trembled in her final sentence.

  
  


"...Because you're my one Catra."

  
  


Adora was now in front of Catra. The feline was fully facing her now. Catra still looked shocked. And it was a very tense silence for a few minutes. To Adora it felt like forever. 

  
  


When Catra finally spoke, it was a small voice. "Don't give up your dream for me." 

  
  


Adora grasped Catra's hands. "You're my dream." The blonde stared misty eyed into the feline's, hoping she'll get a yes. Catra looked down at her feet and was silent.

  
  


Oh no...please tell me she isn't going to…

  
  


The cat woman suddenly glimpsed back up and met Adora's blue eyes. A smile lit up that freckled face and Catra did a slow blink, one that Adora knew well. 

  
  


It was a good sign.

  
  


"Yeah." Catra leaned her mouth close to the blonde's and whispered. "Let's fucking get married." 

  
  


Adora felt her chest swell with happiness.

  
  


 "But." Her stomach twisted in fear. What?

  
  


"We're not having one of those fancy ass weddings." Adora nodded relieved. 

  
  


"Agreement." 

  
  


 She pulled Catra into a delighted kiss. 

  
  


"Oh gosh!" A screech made Adora broke from Catra and nearly jump into the air. 

  
  


Catra cackled.

  
  


 Perfuma raced up to them with excitement lighting up her eyes. Mermista trailed behind the flower loving woman. "Did you propose?!" 

  
  


"Yeah." Adora glimpsed away shyly. "Omg congratulations!" Perfuma yanked both her and Catra into a tight hug. 

  
  


Dang.

  
  


Perfuma is strong.

  
  


"Uh. You're cutting off my air, petals." Catra raised her voice in a hiss.

  
  


 Perfuma immediately released. "Oh sorry! I got excited." 

  
  


Mermista lifted an eyebrow. "And here I thought you were one of those people who tend to act calm all the time." 

  
  


"Well people can be wrong." Perfuma smiled. 

  
  


"Oh my god." Catra bursted out laughing like she did when they first pulled up to the boardwalk.

  
  


"Catraaa." Adora sighed and watch as her girlfriend- fiance turned red in the face. 

  
  


"I'm going to get water." Mermista walked off and Perfuma quickly followed with a smirk turning up her lips. 

  
  


"You're gonna need it for that burn!" Catra shouted. "Catra, are you high?" Adora scolded. "Would it be a problem if I was?" 

  
  


"Catra!"

  
  


"I'm not!"

  
  


"Fine then." 

  
  


"Plus I don't even have my glass with me."

  
  


"Ugh Catra! We should go check on Glimmer." The cat woman showed a fang and pouted. "Do we have to?" 

  
  


"Yes babe. She's still my friend. And I'm not just going to leave her out on the beach alone." She begin heading in the direction of where she last saw Glimmer. 

  
  


Catra caught up and fetched her hand, lacing their fingers together. "Fine. Only because you're worried."

  
  


"Are we going to talk about how Sparkles disappeared into nothing?" Catra brought up. "I don't know. It was really weird. But we've seen weirder things."

  
  


"Yeah. Yeah. You're right."

  
  
  


☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
  
  


Glimmer continued to stare out at the ocean. She could feel her skin burning under the hot sun but she was unable to do anything about it. 

  
  


She left her sunscreen with Bow.

  
  


She suddenly felt the presence of a person standing behind her. "Go away." Glimmer barked. "I wanna be alone." 

  
  


The person didn't leave. Instead flopping down to sit beside her.

  
  


"I said leave me-" Glimmer looked up and saw that it wasn't Adora. 

  
  


But Cassie.

  
  


"Oh my god I'm so sorry." Glimmer rapidly apologized. "I thought you were someone else." She then picked up the book she accidentally stole and held it out to Cassie.

  
  


"I'm sorry for taking this too." Glimmer felt painful tears build up in her eyes. "I didn't m-mean to." 

  
  


"It's okay. I'm not upset." Cassie pushed the book back towards Glimmer. "And you can keep it. It seems like an item you might need."  

  
  


"Then let me pay for it-" Glimmer reached into her pocket for her wallet. "That won't be necessary. See it as a gift from me." 

  
  


"But…" 

  
  


"It's okay. I want you to have it." 

  
  


Glimmer is quiet. 

  
  


Why was this person being so nice to her? She stole her book! 

  
  


"I know you have good intentions." The shop owner said. "That's why I'm being kind to you."

  
  


"H-How did you know what I was thinking?" Glimmer stuttered.

  
  


"I know how to read people. Simple as that."

  
  


Glimmer was speechless. What kind of person is Cassie? 

  
  


"And I can see you're having love problems. am I correct?" 

  
  


Glimmer sulked. "Yeah. I am." This was getting weird.

  
  


"I kinda get it. Loving someone you can't have. It's the worst feeling in the world. You can't help but care so much." Cassie turned her gaze to the water.  "You just don't know how to deal with it. Not many people do."

  
  


"Are you a stalker?" Glimmer blurted. How could a stranger know so much about her? It didn't make sense! 

  
  


Cassie laughed. It was filled with humor and light. "I am assure you I am not." Glimmer could tell this woman was serious by the look in her eyes. "Like I said before. I can read people really well."

  
  


"Well glad to know you aren't one." 

  
  


Wait.

  
  


Can Cassie tell she was pining over her too?

  
  


Oh no.

  
  


"You know Glimmer, you don't need someone to be happy." Cassie crossed her legs. "Humans are raised to think they need a partner to be happy. When that isn't the case." 

  
  


"Then what is the case?" 

  
  


"The case is. You shouldn't rely on others for your happiness. If you become too dependent on that one person, you'll lose sight of who you were before. You won't be your own person."

  
  


"I'm not dependant on anyone. I can take care of myself." She flinched at herself. She just snapped at someone who she hardly knew.

  
  


"That's good." Cassie ran her hands through the sand. "But when you are in a relationship, don't be afraid to show dependence when you need to. It's apart of getting closer to your significant other." 

  
  


"So. Be independent and dependent?"

  
  


"Precisely." 

  
  


"But what should I do now Cassie?" Glimmer choked back a sob. "I managed to ruin my friend's loving relationship with my own dumb feelings!"

  
  


"Are you sure about that?" Cassie turned her head to stare inland. 

  
  


Glimmer did the same. 

  
  


There was Adora. 

  
  


And Catra.

  
  


From here, she could see the two had their hands locked together. 

  
  


Glimmer looked back at Cassie. "I didn't…" 

  
  


The witch smiled. "The only thing you did was bring them closer to each other. But your time will come Glimmer. You just have to wait for it." 

Cassie stood up. "Come on. Your friend is still in my shop waiting for you. He's worried." 

  
  


Glimmer got up and stepped aside Cassie as they went back to the witch's store.

  
  


"I'm wondering about something." Glimmer spoke. "What happened to me? Why was I glowing like that?" 

  
  


Cassie hesitated noticeably. "You're a special one Glimmer. You might not know it, but you have a magic within you. I felt it the first time I saw you. And your friend too."

  
  


"Bow? He isn't magic!" 

  
  


"No. The other one. Blonde." 

  
  


"She isn't magic either!"

  
  


"I go on what I sense. I could be wrong." Cassie scrunched her nose. "But you know. I am usually right." 

  
  


Glimmer was silent. Completely in shock. 

  
  


Did her and Adora have some sort of connection after all? With them apparently having magic within them?

  
  


It couldn't be real.

  
  
  


☆

  
  
  


The return to the beach house is quiet. 

  
  


Bow offered to drive instead of Glimmer and she gladly accepted. Her mind was too filled with thoughts to be able to steer a wheel without crashing into anything.

  
  


Even though Catra and Adora were okay, she still felt bad. She kissed Adora. Then gave Catra a scare. She almost hated herself for it. 

  
  


She doesn't wait when they arrive and goes around the backyard into slip in the lower level door to the small hallway. She enters her and Adora's shared room and collapses on her bed face first.

  
  


"Ughhhhhh." 

 

Glimmer heard the outer door open and the sound of footsteps. She quickly sat up with her legs bended. 

  
  


Right away, Adora came in. 

  
  


Tensing up, Glimmer retrieved a pillow and hugged it to her chest. "Glimmer? You okay?" 

  
  


"I'm fine." She refused to meet Adora's gaze. 

  
  


She was already embarrassed enough.

  
  


"Can we talk?" 

  
  


Heaving out a sigh, Glimmer said yes whilr quivering all over. The blonde moved in to sit on the edge of her bed with legs dangling over the side. 

  
  


"Glimmer I…" 

  
  


"I know what you're going to say." Glimmer begin to cry. "I understand your decision not to be my friend." 

  
  


"What?" Adora's eyes grew big. "Glimmer! I still want to be your friend." 

  
  


Glimmer finally met Adora's eyes through blurry tears. "R-Really..?" 

  
  


"Of course! But I am upset that you didn't tell me how you felt." Adora clenched her hands together. "We're friends Glimmer. That means you can tell me anything because friends are there for each other. No matter what." 

  
  


Glimmer sniffed, taking in what Adora told her. "I'm sorry for kissing you...it was a bad move." 

  
  


"It's alright Glimmer." Adora edged closer to her. "Feelings are hard to fight. I know that." 

  
  


"So you forgive me?" 

  
  


"Yes!" The blonde shuffled. "I'm sorry too. For being an idiot and not noticing." 

  
  


"You're not an idiot Adora!" Glimmer looked downwards then back up. "Okay maybe you're sometimes but that's beside the point!" 

  
  


Adora pretended to look offended and placed a hand on her chest. "Wow so rude Glimmer." 

  
  


"Shut up!" Glimmer snickered. "No you!" 

  
  


"No you!" 

  
  


"No y o u !" 

  
  


Their laughter filled up the room and they laughed till they could hardly breath.

  
  


Glimmer caught her breath first. "So, we're okay Adora?" 

  
  


Adora smiled. "Yeah." The blonde hugged her. "We're okay." 

  
  


Glimmer hugged back, realizing her tears had dried.

  
  


She was so thankful. 

  
  


Her and Adora were still good friends. 

  
  


She somehow knew they would always be friends.

  
  


And she was fine with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CASSIE IS MY OC


	20. Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned out really long too. 
> 
> Lol Glimmer is me @ cake. ...But I don't actually take icing.

Catra was pacing in the living room of the beach house, struggling to lick the remains of peanut butter off her mouth.

  
  


 She wondered what was taking Adora so long. A conversation with Sparkles can't take longer than five minutes right?

  
  


Scorpia, Sea Hawk, and Micah weren't back yet. Lonnie was in the process of frosting Scorpia's strawberry cake. 

  
  


Angella must be taking a break. 

  
  


Catra could tell Lonnie was getting ticked off by her constant walking back and forth.

  
  


"Can't you like. Sit down?" Lonnie asked. But with bitterness. 

  
  


"N o." Catra lashed her tail. "Why are you still acting like a bitch to me? I'm not gonna steal your wife because I already have one." 

  
  


Lonnie didn't answer and hastily continued frosting with a knife. Catra scrunched up her face but said nothing. Then there was the noise of steps coming up on the wooden stairs.

  
  


_ Finally. _

  
  


Her love came right up to her and wrapped her arms around the feline's neck. 

  
  


Glimmer was nowhere in sight. 

  
  


"Thought you were going to be down there forever." Catra mumbled and placed her hands on Adora's waist. The blond raised an eyebrow and smirked. "What? Miss me only after ten minutes?"

  
  


"It was longer than that!" 

  
  


"Catra. No it wasn't." 

  
  


"Unlike you, I was watching the time."  Catra motioned to the clock on the wall. 

  
  


"Oh good. You can read hands." Adora chuckled.

  
  


"Shut up!" 

  
  


"Make me kitty." Adora pulled away and stepped backwards. Catra growled and pounced on her fiance, knocking her to the floor.

  
  


 "Oh dear!" Angella had just came down from her room and nearly got whacked by the falling couple.

  
  


 "Oh geez!" Adora stuttered and pushed Catra off. "Sorry Angella." Catra yelped as she was shoved onto her bottom. 

  
  


"It's okay." Angella moved around them. "Just be more careful please." 

  
  


"We will." Adora waited till Glimmer's mother was in the kitchen before tackling Catra. 

  
  


"Hey!" The blonde picked up the cat woman and begin going downstairs. "If you drop me-" Catra clenched tightly to Adora and felt anxiety speed up her heart. "Never in a thousand years."

  
  


Adora waltzed right into the bedroom and dropped Catra onto her bed. "I thought you said you wouldn't drop me!" 

  
  


"On the stairs!" 

  
  


"Adora I'm fucking playing with you." 

  
  


"I know."

  
  


"Ahem." Glimmer's voice startled both of them into a panic. "I'm still here." She was sitting on her bed reading a book.

  
  


 "Well get out." Catra said. 

  
  


"Kitty!" Adora snapped. "Come on Adora. I'm saving her from the traumatizing experience of us making out." 

  
  


Adora blushed red. "I didn't agree to that!" 

  
  


"But you want to. You wouldn't have carried me down here for any other reason."

  
  


 Adora bit her lip. 

  
  


An obvious sign. 

  
  


"I'll go then." Glimmer got up with book still in hand. "The sun porch is a nicer place to read anyways." The short woman left and closed the door. 

  
  


Adora pouted at Catra. "It's your fault if you hurt her feelings." 

  
  


Catra shrugged. "Whatever." Her eyes drew to an instrument leaning against the wall. "What's that?" She pointed.

  
  


"Oh nothing." Adora waved her right hand. "Just something I got near the beginning of summer." 

  
  


Catra reached over and grabbed the instrument.

  
  


Was it a ukulele?

  
  


 "Have you been practising it?" She was curious if Adora had.

  
  


"I mean yeah. A little bit off and on." Adora stared off to the side. "I'm not that good at it yet.." 

  
  


"Play it for me." Catra demanded and held out the ukulele to her significant other. 

  
  


Adora raised up both hands. "No. No. No. I'm not playing it."

  
  


"Why not baby?" She held it closer to the blonde. "For me?" 

  
  


"No! I'm too embarrassed. You're going to laugh at me."

  
  


"I won't. Now play." Catra lifted her eyebrows. 

  
  


"Ugh okay!" Adora snatched the instrument from the feline woman and sat down on the bed near her. 

  
  


 Catra smirked a victory smirk. 

  
  


Adora took a deep breath and started strumming.

  
  


 Catra had to admit it was pretty out of tune but her mind changed when the blond begin singing. 

  
  


It was a familiar song. One that they first heard on the radio when they explored the area around the foster home together. Someone was blaring it from their car and it wasn't till years later they found out that the song was called somewhere over the rainbow.

  
  


And to hear Adora sing it now brought back both happy and bad memories. 

  
  


The blonde stopped when she saw that Catra was crying. "Kitty, are you alright?"

  
  


"I'm okay." She wiped at her face quickly. "Just remembering shit." 

  
  


Adora put down the ukulele and hugged her. Catra buried her face in her love's shoulder and slightly dug her claws into the small of the other woman's back. "It's okay kitten. We're not there anymore. She can't hurt you."

  
  


"But she did." Catra whispered.

  
  


"I know. I know." Adora stroked her mane. "But you're safe now. She won't ever be apart of our lives again." 

  
  


Catra clinged tighter and tightened her eyes shut. "Do you wanna cuddle? Maybe take a nap?" 

  
  


The cat woman liked the sound of that.

  
  


"Sure. Can you turn the light off? And the fan on?" 

  
  


"Of course sweetie." Adora pulled out of the embrace and slid off the mattress. 

  
  


Catra fluffed up the pillows and rested her head on them, leaving space for Adora's own head. 

  
  


The light was flicked off and the room was plunged into a peaceful darkness.

  
  


 Catra purred as the big fan was turned on its lowest setting and vibrated pleasantly in her ears.

  
  


Adora laid beside her and opened up her arms. Catra shuffled into them and stared into the blonde's ocean eyes. "I..I love you Catra." Adora whispered sweetly. 

  
  


Catra hesitated and quietly mumbled. "I l-love you too.." 

  
  


The blonde closed her eyes and they shared a short kiss. Catra pressed her face into Adora's shoulder and breathed in her fiance's sweet scent. 

  
  


"You smell good." She whispered.. "You do too." Adora put her nose in Catra's mess of hair. "You smell like...like seasalt and...peanut butter?" 

  
  


"I stole a jar from the kitchen while you were chatting with Sparkles." 

  
  


"Ugh Catra. It better not have been the crunchy." 

  
  


"Yuck. The crunchy is gross. Creamy is more superior." 

  
  


"Okay. They're both pretty good." Adora admitted. "Of course you  _ have  _ to make a compromise." Catra snarled.

  
  


"Wow. What a big word." 

  
  


"Shut  _ up."  _ The two broke out into giggles that settled pleasantly in Catra's belly, making her feel warm. 

  
  


"Wanna know how you smell Adora?" Catra asked. "Why not. You  _ do _ have a stronger nose than me." The feline rolled her eyes and breathed in Adora's smell deeply. 

  
  


Seasalt like her (cuz they're near the ocean duh), strawberry shampoo, lavender detergent, and something else…

  
  


 "What? How do I smell?" Adora lifted an eyebrow when Catra remained silent.

  
  


Catra smirked. The blonde looked really confused.

  
  


 "Feeling thirsty, babe?" 

  
  


Adora went bright red. "W-What?! No I'm not! Your nose is wrong!" 

  
  


"I'm just messing with you Adora." The feline woman cackled. "Maybe."

 

"Ugh! Shouldn't we nap now?" 

  
  


"I forgot about that." Catra yawned, suddenly feeling really sleepy. She snuggled close to Adora and closed her eyes.

  
  


 She felt a gentle hand stroke her hair and puffed very softly in response, shifting her tail so it rested on Adora's thigh. 

  
  


"Sleep well sweet little kitten." Her lover whispered. 

  
  


Catra's mind went blank as she dozed off in the safety of Adora's hold. 

  
  
  
  


☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
  
  


Adora struggled to open her eyes.

  
  


 Her legs were tangled up with Catra's and the feline had her face buried in Adora's neck. 

  
  


Catra was sucking on her thumb which was really adorable.

  
  


Still half-asleep and gaze blurry, the sound of quiet laughing reached Adora's ears.

  
  


_ Where was it coming from?  _

  
  


Slightly lifting up her head and turning it towards the door, she saw two familiar figures standing right at the side of the bed with something in their hands. 

  
  


It took several moments to process what Adora was looking at. 

  
  


But when she did, she released an angry shout. 

  
  


Mermista and Lonnie screamed in response and fled out of the room. Adora got up and slammed the door then swiftly locking it. 

  
  


They were taking pictures of her and Catra while they were sleeping!

  
  


Despite the noise, Catra has slept through it all. 

  
  


How?

  
  


Sitting on the edge of the bed, Adora leaned down and gently kissed Catra on her forehead. The feline's nose scrunched up and she yawned, stretching out her body and letting loose the cutest squeak. 

  
  
  


Catra blinked open her eyes and the blonde saw sleepiness in them. "You're so adorable."  Adora giggled. 

  
  


Her fiance didn't respond. Instead sitting up and letting her face fall into Adora's chest. 

  
  


"Sweet kitty." Adora hummed. "Cute kitty." She scratched Catra's left ear and received a throaty purr vibrating from the feline. "Lovely kitty."

  
  


Catra yawned once more. "I'm hungry as hell." 

  
  


"Did the peanut butter not satisfy you?" 

  
  


"That was hours ago!" 

  
  


"We were only asleep for forty minutes."

  
  


Catra scoffed. "Whatever. Can we raid the kitchen?" 

  
  


"Fine."

  
  


They fixed their bedheads, smoothed out their clothes, and headed up the wooden stairs. 

  
  


The house was quiet. 

  
  


No one was around. 

  
  


"Welp looks like we're the only ones in existence now, Adora." Catra turned the corner and the blonde started to hear her fiance going through the fridge. 

  
  


Adora came in to see the cat woman already pulling out sandwich stuff. "They probably went down to the beach without us." The blonde saw a notebook paper lying on the counter by the sink. 

  
  


**_We went to the beach! You can come too if you want!_ **

  
  


**_♡♡Bow♡♡_ **

  
  


"Yep. They went there." Adora looked at Catra. "Wanna go too after we eat, babe?" 

  
  


"I rather stay here." The feline waved her tail. 

  
  


Adora shrugged. "Fine by me." 

  
  


A good thirty minutes past of lazily watching tv and eating food. 

  
  


The others still weren't back. 

  
  


"I'm bored." Catra slumped into the cushions. 

  
  


"I can show you the place."

  
  


"I pretty much already seen it Adora."

  
  


"Hm." Adora reached for the remote and turned off the screen.

  
  


 "Hey!" Catra protested. 

  
  


"What? You weren't watching it." The blonde pouted. "Plus I thought you hated cartoons."

  
  


"Yeah. Cuz I do." Catra avoided her blue gaze. 

  
  


"Righttt." 

  
  


"I'm serious!"

  
  


"Okay. I'm not arguing." They sat in silence. 

  
  


Adora begin to feel bored too. 

  
  
  


♡

  
  
  


"Adora. Come here." Catra sat up, still leaning against the back of the couch. "Okay?" Adora did as she was told and Catra patted her thighs. " _ Sit."  _

  
  


"What are you planning?" Adora raised her eyebrows. "Nothing. Just.." The blonde moved close and sat on Catra's lap. "Like this?"

  
  


"Yeah." Catra suddenly cupped Adora's face, making their gazes met. Adora shifted her body so her legs were on either side of the feline. 

  
  


This was much more comfortable.

  
  


"Your eyes are beautiful, Adora." Catra whispered and gently stroked the blonde's pink cheeks with her thumbs. 

  
  
  


"I could say the same about yours." Adora giggled. "They're unique. And just as pretty."

  
  


Their lips met in the next moment.

  
  


 Adora smiled and let her hands move to hold Catra's head. 

  
  


The cat woman dropped her own hands to grasp Adora's shoulder and waist to keep her close.

  
  


Catra tasted sweet. And soft.

  
  


Adora squeaked feeling those sharp teeth graze against her pink lips and kissed the feline harder. 

  
  


"Catra-" She pulled away an inch. "I love you." 

  
  
  


They crashed together again and Catra answered the next time they divided. "I love you too." 

  
  


Adora held Catra's cheeks and kissed her roughly. 

  
  


"Since when are you brutal?" Her fiance cackled.

  
  


 "Just keep kissing me dammit." They did. For several more minutes till they were out of breath.

  
  


"Wow." Catra panted. "You've gotten good."

  
  


"So I wasn't good before?" 

  
  


"I'm not saying that." 

  
  


"Yes you were kitten." Adora pecked Catra's ear with her mouth. It twitched in response. "But I'll take it as a complement."

  
  


Catra rolled her eyes. "Typical." Adora bit the edge of the feline's ear carefully but enough pressure so Catra could feel it. 

  
  


"Mean." 

  
  


Adora released. "Thank you." 

  
  


"...Can we kiss more?"

  
  


"I didn't hear please." 

  
  


"Ugh Adora!" 

  
  


" _ Please."  _ Adora clicked her tongue in a taunting manner.

  
  


 "You're a jerk." 

  
  


"No more kisses." Adora moved off the cat woman's lap.

  
  
  


♡

  
  
  


 "Adora!" Catra whined. 

  
  


"I might change my mind if you say it." Adora walked to the stairs. "I'm getting in the hot tub if you want to join me, kitten." 

  
  


Catra crossed her arms. 

  
  


Adora stood on the top step, peeking around the corner. "I'm leaving now." She went down a little. "See you later." She called and moved down more. "Guess I'll be alone in the tub. No one to share it with."

  
  


Adora was nearly at the bottom. 

  
  


"Oh how lonely it'll be without the love of my life."

  
  


Still nothing. 

  
  


Adora sighed. "You can have all the kisses you want." 

  
  


In an instant, Catra appeared at the top with pupils dilated. "Really?" 

  
  


"Yes really. But you have to get in the hot tub with me."

  
  


The feline woman sulked. " _ Fine." _

  
  


They changed into their swimsuits, grabbed their towels, and headed outside to the backyard where the hot tub was. 

  
  


"Are you going to need help lifting off the cover?" Catra eyed the blue lid that kept sea creatures or other animals from getting in the water. 

  
  


"Nah. I got this." 

  
  


Adora bunched her muscles and took off the cover in a matter of seconds, letting it smack against the side of the tub. 

  
  


"See?"

  
  


"Showoff." Catra snorted. 

  
  


Adora rolled her eyes. 

  
  


The feline stood there and looked at the blonde expectedly. 

  
  


"You want me to get in first."

  
  


"Obviously Adora!" 

  
  


Adora rested their towels on a lawn chair that was draped on her shoulder and stepped on the metal stairs. She swung one leg over and slowly dripped a foot in the steaming water. 

"Whoa hot!" 

  
  


She got in the rest of the way and stayed still so waist and under could get used to the sudden change of temperature. 

  
  


"Come on Catra," Adora sat down carefully. "It's actually really nice!"

  
  


Catra hesitated and stepped up to stand at the tub. She looked scared.

  
  


"Hand?" Adora stood and held out her palm. 

  
  


Catra took it and got over. She hissed at the heat splashing against her thin fur. She quickly turned around. "I wanna get out."

  
  


 Adora stopped the feline by wrapping her arms around Catra's torso. "Nuh uh kitty. You're already in and you're staying in." 

  
  


"Let go of me Adora!" Catra dug her claws into the tub's wall. Adora held on tighter, making sure not to squeeze too hard. "Catraaaa!" 

  
  


"I want to get out!" Catra yowled and tried to claw her way forward. 

  
  


The blonde pinned the catwoman between the wall of the hot tub and with her own body. "Please Catraaa. Stay with me!"

  
  


Catra stopped struggling. "I hate you." 

  
  


"Do you change your mind?"

  
  


"Fine! Yes!" Catra scrunched up her face. "It's not as bad when you get used to it." 

  
  


Adora kissed her fiance on the cheek and smiled. "Good. Told you so." 

  
  


"Is everything okay?! We heard-" Bow, Glimmer, Perfuma, and Mermista came speedwalking up. 

  
  


" _ Oh."  _ Perfuma laughed nervously. 

  
  


Bow quickly covered his eyes. 

  
  


Adora guessed what they were thinking and she yanked away from Catra. "No! We weren't-! I was just-!" 

  
  


Catra stared at the blonde with a teasing glint in her mismatched gaze. "Oh Adora. You could've just told me you wanted to-" 

  
  


"CATRA!"

  
  
  


☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
  
  


It was getting dark now. 

  
  


Glimmer changed out of her swimsuit and into clean clothes. She was going to look nice for tonight. 

  
  


She recalled a couple hours ago when she returned from the beach and found Adora and Catra in a rather not friendly family position. 

  
  


But she knew it wasn't what it looked like. 

  
  


Adora begged her, Bow, Mermista, and Perfuma to forget that ever happened. 

  
  


Glimmer agreed to. Bow and Perfuma as well. 

  
  


Mermista swore too.

  
  


Micah was already outside cooking with Bow assisting. Angella was setting up decorations she got with Mermista, Perfuma, and Adora. Catra, Scorpia, Lonnie, and Entrapta went back to the hotel for a few hours. Glimmer no had no idea where Sea Hawk was but she didn't really care. 

  
  


Though the main reasoning was so Scorpia didn't see everything. 

  
  


Glimmer came upstairs after putting on a green tank top and light blue short shorts with matching lime green sandals. 

  
  


 She strolled into the kitchen. "Geez. I'm thirsty." She poured herself a cup of water and dropped four ice cubes in it then taking a long desperate sip. 

  
  


Water seems to taste better when you're dehydrated.

  
  


Glimmer carefully placed the cup into the sink as she was done and noticed Scorpia's cake was sitting on the counter.

  
  


 She decided to lift the lid and take a peek at it. 

  
  


It was square. 

  
  


It was covered in fluffy looking chocolate icing and rainbow sprinkles had been scattered all over the cake. 

  
  


In pink lettering was Happy Birthday Scorpia. It was really neat and in careful cursive. She knew that writing from somewhere.

  
  


Angella wrote old fashioned. 

  
  


And Glimmer could clearly see it was the work of her mom. 

  
  


To top the cake, there was a random doodle of Scorpia drawn in the same pink icing. She wondered who added that. She didn't recognise the beady eyes and cartoonish style. 

  
  


Must've been Lonnie.

  
  


"Glimmer, what are you doing?" Angella had suddenly creeped into the kitchen. 

  
  


Glimmer quickly dropped the lid. 

  
  


"Oh nothing mom!" She panicked. "I was just looking!" 

  
  


"If I see a smidge of icing off that cake, you won't be getting any."

  
  


"I didn't even touch it!" 

  
  


"I know my own daughter. I haven't forgotten what happened a couple of years ago. And all the times before that." Glimmer groaned in embarrassment. She liked to sneak a bit of icing off the cakes when no one was looking. 

  
  


She couldn't help herself! It looked so good!

  
  


"I better not see you around the cake again Glimmer." Glimmer left the room and felt annoyance. Then it turned into glee when she heard Angella gasp audibly. 

  
  


Her mother saw the cake doodle. 

  
  


Glimmer quickly fled down the stairs and to the backyard. 

  
  


She had successfully escaped.

  
  


"Hey Glimmer!" Adora raced at the pink and purpled haired woman and tossed packages of tablecloths into her hands. "Can you put these on the picnic tables? I'm busy helping Perfuma put up lights."

  
  


"Where's Mermista?" 

  
  


Adora shrugged. "I have no idea. But we need to finish decorating before the others get back."  

  
  


"Okay. I'll do it."

  
  


"Thanks!" The golden blonde charged back to Perfuma who was weaving white lights into the fence. Glimmer shrugged her shoulders and walked to the tables. 

  
  


They were bare except for party ribbons, tape, scissors, and markers. 

  
  


Glimmer moved all of it onto the bench and tore open the first package of cloth. It was dark blue with flecks of stars on it. 

  
  


It was quite pretty. 

  
  


Glad that there wasn't any wind at the moment, Glimmer fluffed out the cloth and laid it delicately on the table. She moved to each corner to make sure it was completely smoothed out. 

  
  


Nice.

  
  


Micah at the same second appeared from where he was cooking at the grill. Glimmer smelled the sweet smell of ribs and watched as her father put a tray of food onto the table she had just covered.

  
  


"That looks awesome dad!" 

  
  


"Thanks angel." He stopped for a moment to talk to her. "How are you doing?" He asked. "It's been so crazy here I haven't had much of a chance to chat with my little girl." 

  
  


"I'm having fun." Glimmer hesitated. "I told Adora about..and she's okay with it. We're still going to be friends." She decided it might be a good idea to not tell him about what happened to her in Cassie's shop.

  
  


"That's wonderful Glimmer!" Micah grinned. "See? I told you."

  
  


Glimmer rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Yeah. You were right dad."

  
  


"I better get back to the grill." Her father pulled her into a quick hug. "I'm happy for you. Everything will be okay from now on." He stepped away and smiled. "I'm sure of it."

  
  


For once, Glimmer could actually believe that was true.

  
  
  


☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
  
  


Catra stepped off the skiff.

  
  


She had changed into a loose red tank top with a black bra and pale pink shorts while at the hotel. 

  
  


Her hair was freshly cut. She decided to do it because it was too hot.  _ I can't wait to see Adora's reaction. It's going to be priceless! _

  
  


Lonnie wore black shorts that went to her knees and a green short sleeved shirt. She had her hair down that went to her shoulders.

  
  


Catra kept this to herself but Lonnie looked really good. In a genuine way. 

  
  


Entrapta had on skinny jeans and a long sleeved dark purple shirt.

  
  


Catra couldn't understand how anyone could wear cold weather clothing on a tropical island.

  
  


Scorpia, in fact, looked nicer. With a light blue shirt that purposely fell off her shoulders, a dark bra, and tight grey shorts. Her white tuft was smoothed out to the side with the help of Entrapta. 

  
  


Catra couldn't believe that Entrapta of all people knew how to do hair. The feline saw her pigtailed friend as someone who made robots and machinery all day, since it seemed to be her number one passion. 

  
  


But doing hair can't be that hard can it? Maybe Entrapta was good at it. She always seemed great at dealing with her own. 

  
  


So it shouldn't be a surprise. 

  
  


Catra remembered when she and Adora would do each other's hair. That was a fun time.

  
  


 Except when Miss Weaver...

  
  


"Catra?" Scorpia's voice broke her out of her thoughts. "You coming?"

  
  


"Yeah. Yeah." Catra noticed Lonnie staring at her. Not the usual aggressive look. "Sorry."

  
  


She weaved around the trio and to the backyard. 

  
  


The first thing she saw was pretty lights dangling off the trees and wrapped around the fence. 

  
  


The dancing of fireflies low to the ground and near the branches above really drew in her attention, their blinking yellow glow tempting. 

  
  


Still, Catra scanned the yard for the person she wanted to see the most.

  
  


There Adora was, standing by the picnic table. The blonde's hair was down and she wore a sky blue tank top that made her blue eyes pop beautifully. 

  
  


She was talking with Bow about something.

  
  


Catra caught snip bits of the conversation as she got closer. 

  
  


"The dolphins were so close, Adora!" Bow piped. "You should've seen them today."

  
  


"Maybe I'll see them later. We still have time." 

  
  


"Yeah!" Bow shifted his gaze to the approaching catwoman and his eyes widened. "Whoa Catra! Nice haircut!" 

  
  


"Huh?" Adora turned around and she gasped. 

  
  


"Hey Adora." Catra grinned smugly. 

  
  


"You c-cut your hair." Adora stuttered.

  
  


 "You noticed." Catra purred sweetly. "Am I hotter now?" 

  
  


She moved closer and delicately traced her fingers on the blonde's arm. 

  
  


"I'm going to talk with the other guys." Bow smiled and moved away. He waltzed to Perfuma, Mermista, and Sea Hawk, who was fumbling with a speaker to turn on some music.

  
  


"Adora, you know." Catra muttered. "I'm feeling really thirsty. Especially after earlier." 

  
  


Adora yelped and spinned around. "I'll get you a drink!" Catra grinned. She loved it when Adora got nervous. "W-What do you want?" 

  
  


"I would say you but I guess that isn't really an option." She looked over the drinks available. "Give me some of that Dr. Pepper."

  
  


"C-Catra!" The blonde struggled to pour her a cup of soda.

  
  


 Catra had to resist falling on the ground and laughing her head off.

  
  


"Here. I hope it was worth it." Catra took the cup from Adora and gulped it all down. "Yuck. Cherry." She licked her mouth. "You picked it babe, not me." Adora smirked.

  
  


"Shut up." Catra got her some pink lemonade and sipped it. "Better." She held out to her fiance. "Want some?" 

  
  


Adora waved her hand. "I'll get my own."

  
  


Catra sat down on the bench and watched as Adora fetched herself a cup of sweet tea. The blonde flopped down next to the feline. 

  
  


Catra decided to ask the question that has been burning her tongue since they made out earlier. "Do you think…" She scooted closer to Adora. "We could...later ...?" The thought of it sent an unexpected wave of vulnerability surge through her and made her tremble.

  
  


"Yeah." Adora reached for Catra's hand and they laced their fingers together. "Later." 

  
  


Catra purred. 

  
  
  


☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
  
  


After they all had eaten, Catra, Adora, Bow, Lonnie, Entrapta, and Scorpia sat on the grass near each other. 

  
  


Glimmer, Mermista, Perfuma, and Sea Hawk joined them in a matter of minutes. 

  
  


"Hey Entrapta," Bow spoke up. "I heard you were working on something back at home."

  
  


"Oh yes!" Entrapta's eyes gleamed, excited being asked about her work. "I've been attempting to build robots. They're much more complicated but my first one turned out perfect! Well not perfect." The purple haired woman tugged at her shirt. "She's exploded more than a dozen times." 

  
  


Adora choked on her drink. "Whoa! And you kept fixing her?" 

  
  


"Yeah!" Entrapta beamed. "I've had more failed experiments than I can count. But that's apart of science! Learning to make it better no matter how many times it explodes!"

  
  


"Hahaha." Catra suddenly laughed. "I remember when you blew up our microwave. That was a good day." 

  
  


"The whole kitchen ended up scorched." Scorpia added. "I've never seen anything like it!" 

  
  


"The neighbors were probably like what the fuck." The feline woman fell against Adora's shoulder and cackled. 

  
  


"I recall you were unable to stop laughing. Even after hours of it happening." Entrapta wiggled her nose.

  
  


"But yeah. Looking back now it was really stupid." 

  
  


"Sounds like you had a blast living with Scorpia and Entrapta." Adora tried to sound happy that Catra managed to make good friends in the time they were separated. But somewhere she was thinking that Catra had too much of a good time without her there.

  
  


It kinda hurt. 

  
  


"We did." Catra leaned near her cheek and licked it gently. "It was still lonely without you though." Her fiance muttered. 

  
  


Adora wasn't sure how to respond. She was well aware of everyone's gazes were on them and that made her feel self-conscious. 

  
  


"So!" Entrapta broke the awkward silence and Catra pulled away a little. Her fiance's tail wrapped around her back and rested it's tip on her waist where no one could see. 

  
  


Adora relaxed. 

  
  


"Adora, when's Catra's birthday?" The tech woman went on. "She refused to ever tell me and Scorpia."

  
  


Catra clenched her teeth. "Don't  _ answer. _ "

  
  


"October 28th." Adora said anyways. That tail struck her and Catra hissed lowly.

  
  


 " _ What?"  _ The blonde stuck her tongue out at her significant other. 

  
  


"You'll regret that later." Catra whispered hastily. "What are you gonna do to me?" She smirked in order to taunt the feline. "Just you wait." Catra shuffled away.

  
  


Hm. 

  
  


Adora will just have to see. 

  
  


"That makes Adora a Capricorn and Catra a Scorpio! One of the most compatible matches!"

  
  


"Really?" Adora gasped. "That's amazing!" She never knew her and Catra were matches. 

  
  


It had to be fate. 

 

"What about a Leo and a Cancer?" Lonnie asked. 

  
  


"Well. I wouldn't say the best compatibility. They could still work if you try!" 

  
  


"That zodiac stuff is stupid as hell." Catra growled. "You can be with whoever you want. You don't have to follow some dumbass thing because you feel you have to listen to it. As long as you're both fucking happy it doesn't matter." 

  
  


Adora stared at her love in shock and in silence. Everyone else was the same. 

  
  


Catra crossed her arms. 

  
  


"That's right, Catra." Perfuma was the first to speak out in response. "As long as you love each other and care about each other, the zodiac shouldn't matter!" 

  
  


"Agreed!" Bow lifted up a balled up hand. "Also Lonnie. I'm curious. Why a Leo and Cancer?" 

  
  


Adora partially knew the answer to that. It must have to do with her and Scorpia.

  
  


"I..I can't say." Lonnie's gaze briefly turned to Scorpia then darted away.

  
  


Bow let his eyes wander from the scorpion woman to Lonnie. "Ahh. I get it." 

  
  


"What Bow?" Glimmer asked. 

  
  


"I'll tell you later Glimm." 

  
  


Lonnie facepalmed. 

  
  


Adora held in a laugh. The exchange was funny. "Hey Catra, do you think-" She looked to where her fiance was sitting before but she wasn't there. 

  
  


Catra seemed to be still a stealthy person, walking away without Adora noticing. 

  
  


"Uh. Did you see where Catra went?" 

  
  


"She walked across the yard to the front of the house." Perfuma pointed. "Is everything okay?" 

  
  


"Yeah." Adora got up. "I'm sure everything's fine. Be right back."

  
  


Adora crossed the grass in the dark till she reached the corner of the house, turning it and immediately seeing two glowing eyes hovering in the shadows.

  
  


"Catra?"  She stepped closer and could see in the very minimum light that her love was crying. 

  
  


"Whoa Catra. What's wrong?" Adora instinctively gently pulled the feline into a hug. 

  
  


"P-Please don't hate me." The cat woman said softly.

  
  


 "Why would I hate you?" 

  
  


"Because I l-like Scorpia. Or I did. Not anymore."

  
  


Adora pulled away with hands still clutching Catra's shoulders. "When was this?" 

  
  


"In like March." 

  
  


"Why are you telling me this then? I'm okay with that! If you had something with Scorpia when we weren't...then I don't mind Catra."

  
  


"But I couldn't be with her. I only wanted you. I didn't wa-want…" The feline trembled.

  
  


"It's okay Catra." Adora placed a thumb on Catra's lower lip, cutting her off. "It's in the past. We're together now. Isn't that what matters?" 

  
  


The cat woman looked downwards and then remet Adora's eyes. "Y-Yeah. It's all that freakin matters."

  
  


"I love you, you know."

  
  


"I know Adora." Catra grabbed the hand that still thumbing her mouth and moved it away. "I...I love you too." 

  
  


Their lips touched. 

  
  


Adora took in the feeling of a soft mouth on her and was sad when it was over.

  
  


Adora sighed and comforted Catra till she stopped crying. She rubbed nice circles on the feline's back while whispering soft soothing words.

  
  


It worked. Partially. 

  
  


Because when she pulled away, Catra still looked upset. 

  
  


Then Adora got an idea. "Hey. Come on." 

  
  


"What?" 

  
  


Adora gripped Catra's hand and started leading the cat woman to the middle of the backyard. 

  
  


Luckily Sea Hawk had gotten the speaker to work and pop music was playing.

  
  


Catra was hesitant as Adora gripped both of her love's hands. 

  
  


"Come on kitty. We've danced so many times together." She stepped back, making Catra move with her. "Are you scared?" 

  
  


"I'm not  _ scared."  _ That confidence seem to return in the next moments. Adora ignored their friends gazes as Catra twirled her around once and then her bodies briefly rubbing against each other before moving away again.

  
  


Adora was shocked when suddenly Catra gripped her hip and  _ dipped _ her. She blushed at the feline's leg in between her own and felt her heart flutter at the look her fiance was giving her. 

  
  


Catra pulled Adora back to her feet and she smirked. "You look scared now babe." 

  
  


"I am not." The blonde huffed as they went on dancing. "Just…" 

  
  


"Turned on?"

  
  


" _ Shut up."  _

  
  


Adora tightened her grip on Catra's fingers and begin to walk in a circle.

  
  


"Adora, what are you doing." The blonde went faster till the world around them was nothing but a blur. "Adora you're going to make me sick!" 

  
  


Adora smiled and didn't stop spinning. She began to laugh. She was thrilled when Catra started to giggle too. Then her head started hurting and they fell. 

  
  


Adora landed atop of Catra and tried to blink away the spinning of everything. "Catraaaa...are you okayyyy." She managed to speak out. 

  
  


"I'm fine." Catra shuddered. "Think I'm actually going to be sick." 

  
  


The world stilled and she helped Catra to her feet. "Would water help?" 

  
  


"Need to sit down." Catra flopped back onto the grass on her bottom this time. "Sorry." Adora sat back to the catwoman.

  
  


 "Nah. It was fun." 

  
  


"You must be getting old if spinning makes you ill now. You didn't use to be like that." 

  
  


Catra shoved her arm. "Don't call me old. Your hair is practically grey already." 

  
  


"Because I'm blonde?!" 

  
  


"Yeah. For that exact reason."

  
  


Adora huffed and tackled Catra onto the ground. The feline retaliated and rolled them, threatening to dig her claws into the blonde's shirt. The blonde growled and kneed her fiance in the belly. Catra fell down with a gasp and Adora climbed back atop her, grabbing the feline's arms. 

  
  


"I win." Her smile faded when she saw that tears were pooling in Catra's eyes and released her hold. "Oh my god I didn't actually hurt you did I-" 

  
  


Catra immediately kicked Adora off and pinned the blonde down. "Can't believe you fell for that!" 

  
  


"Ugh!" 

  
  


"I  _ win."  _ Catra stood. "Okay. Okay. You win." 

Adora got up and brushed off her clothes. 

  
  


"Is this a normal thing for you two?" Perfuma, who was closest, asked. "Yeah." Adora answered. "We playfighted all the time."

  
  


"That's  _ playfighting? _ " Glimmer lifted her eyebrows. "Um. Yeah?" 

  
  


"Sparkles, stop judging us. I can tell you are." Catra wiggled her nose. 

  
  


 "I wasn't!" 

  
  


"I'm just pulling your leg. Chill out."

  
  


"Well. We should head inside. Angella wants to have the cake and presents before fireworks happen." Perfuma said. 

  
  


"Oh yeah." Adora rubbed her face. "We should get right on that." She scanned the yard. "Is everyone already inside?"

  
  


"Yes. They went in during your fight." 

  
  


"Oh. Come on Catra!" Ignoring embarrassment, Adora followed Perfuma and Glimmer into the house. Catra walked close behind her and they walked up the steps hand in hand. 

  
  


This night was turning out to be the best night she's experienced in awhile. 

  
  


Adora hopes it only gets better.

  
  
  



	21. Picture Of Us

Catra had hardly left her side since the incident at the side of the house. But the blonde didn't mind. Especially when the feline clinged to her arm. 

  


She walked into the kitchen and saw Scorpia's cake. "I did the doodle." Catra said. 

  


"That was you?" 

  


"Did you already forgot my art style Adora?" 

  


"It's been awhile Catra." The catwoman shrugged and rubbed her cheek on Adora's shoulder. She was being very affectionate all of a sudden. 

  


"What did you do." 

  


"I did nothing Adora!" Catra avoided her blue gaze. 

  


"Ah ha. Okay." Adora didn't believe it.

  


 "Adora!" The feline whined. "I'm not lying!" 

  


"I know you Catra. You did something." Catra flopped onto the floor, letting her claws drag down Adora's arm, shorts, and legs as she did. Luckily nothing was ripped nor did she get scratched. 

  


"Catra. You're being dramatic." Those nails gripped her feet and big eyes looked up at her. 

  


"Would I ever do anything wrong Adora?" 

  


Adora stared into the feline's gaze, which was a mistake. Those pleading eyes always got to her. They were getting to her now.

  


 "Okay kitty." The blonde sighed. "I'll believe you. For now." Adora was immediately licked on the ankle and she had to stifle a giggle from coming out. 

  
  


Angella came into the kitchen and Catra quickly got off the floor, blushing in embarrassment.

  


 "Is everything alright?" Glimmer's mother asked with tilted head. 

  


"Yeah. Everything's fine." Adora answered quickly.

  


"Can I ask why Catra was on the floor?" Humor sparkled in Angella's eyes. 

  


"Just lying around." Catra fetched Adora's hand and dragged the blonde out into the dining room where everyone was gathered.

  


"I remember when we were riding on the boat here." Scorpia was talking. "Catra got so seasick I had to cradle her. I ended up getting hit in the face because she didn't like that." 

  


"Of all the stories you could tell it had to be that one." Catra puffed her mane. 

  


 "Oh come on! It was such a fun day!" Scorpia beamed. 

  


"Yeah. Whatever." 

  


"Ah!" Adora remembered something. "Me and Catra went to a lake and we did canoeing." 

  


" _Adora."_ Catra whispered with a hiss.

  


 "We had a great day, that's all." The feline pouted and moved away a few inches when Adora altered what she was going to say.

  


What did she do? 

  


Catra could be confusing sometimes. 

  


Adora was the first to see Angella with the cake, sparkly candles twirling with small lights of fire. 

  


It was pretty and she found herself captivated by the little flames.

 

 

"Oh my gosh." Scorpia squeaked. "Is that what I think it is?" 

  


"Yeah girl." Lonnie smiled from where she stood by the scorpion woman. "It's your cake." 

  


"Lonnie helped make it." Bow leaned in and said cheekily. 

  


"You did?" Scorpia looked up at Lonnie from her chair with sparkles dazzling her eyes.

  


Lonnie went pink. "Yeah. I thought it would be a nice thing to do ya know?" 

  


"Thank you." Scorpia smiled big. "Angella helped too. I can't take all the credit." At the same moment, Angella carefully placed the glowing cake in front of Scorpia.

  


"But it was your _idea_ dear." Angella leaned back and tossed Lonnie a little smile.

  


 "Yeah. Yeah. It was." Adora could see Lonnie grow redder even in the only source of light which was the glow of the candles. 

  


Bow started the happy birthday song and everyone joined in. 

  


Except Catra. 

  


Adora gently nudged her fiance with her elbow as she sung. 

  


" _No Adora._ " Catra pinned her ears. "You know you want to." The song was nearly over.

  


" _Fine."_ Catra sung the last few lines while looking at the floor. Adora hugged the feline after it was over and watched as Scorpia blew out all twenty-four of the candles. 

  


"You still have an amazing voice Catra." Adora whispered. "Thanks." Catra leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder and closed her eyes. "Are you feeling okay?"

  


"Yeah. Just sleepy."

  


"We haven't even seen the fireworks kitty."

  


"Who cares about exploding light in the sky." She mumbled. "Maybe while everyone's eating cake you can catnap." 

  


"Ugh. Okay."

  


"Go to the couch. I'll be right there." Catra pulled away and left the dining room. 

  


Now. Adora gonna get some of that cake. And maybe save a piece for Catra to have later.

  


"Um." Lonnie spoke up after cake was given out. "I..I want to ask Scorpia something." 

  


Adora stopped before leaving to Catra.

  


 Is Lonnie going to ask Scorpia right now? In front of everyone? Is that a good idea?

  


Lonnie looked at Bow and he gave her a thumbs up of encouragement. "Lonnie? What is it?" Scorpia was puzzled and she put her fork down.

  


"I.." Lonnie cleared her throat. "Scorpia, we've been friends for awhile now and I was wondering.." She hesitated, sweat rolling down her face noticeably now that the light was back on. 

  


Scorpia stared at Lonnie with curiousness in her pink gaze. It probably wasn't making it any easier for Lonnie. 

  


"Adora!" Catra's soft voice called out. Adora picked her head into the living room. "I'll be right there kitten." She faced back to the table and saw Scorpia's surprised face. 

  


Dang it.

  


She missed when Lonnie asked. "I..I'm shocked." Scorpia uttered out. Lonnie slumped. "I..I get it..you maybe don't even..."

  


"Hey. Hey!" Scorpia stood. "I didn't say that." The scorpion woman fiddled with her claws. "I. I would love to go out on a date with you. If you really want to. Uh." 

  


"Really?" It was Lonnie's turn to look surprised. That's all Adora needed to here. She felt happy as she walked to the couch Catra was lying on, plate still in hand. 

  


"What took you so long?" Catra pressed her lips together.

  


"Sorry. Just Lonnie confessing and Scorpia saying yes." 

  


"W-What? She actually found the guts to do it?" Catra sat up and Adora sat down. The feline replaced her head onto the blonde's lap. 

  


"Yeah. It was so cute. And I think they'll be good together." Adora rested her plate on the arm of the couch and ate a piece of her cake.

  


"Better be." 

  


"I think you still care about Scorpia. It's adorable."

  


"Oh shut up. She's only an acquaintance." 

  


"I didn't know you lived with acquaintances. Are you sure you're not friends?" 

  


"Can you let me nap now." Catra swished her tail. "Yes. I'll wake you up when the fireworks start." 

  


"No. Wake me up when Scorpia opens my present."

  


"Ah. So you do care." Adora took a bite and nibbled on her fork. Catra closed her eyes, not bothering to answer. 

  


_You totally do care._ Adora giggled to herself. 

  


"Who's ready for presents!?" 

  


"There's presents too?!" Scorpia's voice was shrill. 

  


Adora laughed. This was going to be good.

  
  


☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
  


Catra was woken up by a soft hand on her cheek.

  


"Hey kitty." Adora whispered softly. 

  


Catra buried her face in the blonde's lap and whimpered. "Give her a few minutes. It's always hard for her to wake up." She heard her fiance say and felt gentle fingers stroking the back of her head. 

  


She listened as Scorpia opened her gifts. "Oh geez Perfuma!" The scorpion woman sounded ecstatic. "Thank you!" 

  


"You're very welcome." There was a bunch of shuffling then it grew quiet before Catra heard Sea Hawk speak. 

  


"I think you'll find this gift rather sweet." 

  


Scorpia gasped and Catra pinned her ears as the sound of wrapping reached them. "Whoa! So many bags of candy!" The feline imagined her roommate's eyes sparkling with joy. 

  


That gal had a thing for all things sweet. Even in the form of edible stuff.

  


"Thank you bud!" 

  


"It was my pleasure."

  


"Is Catra fully awake now?" Scorpia asked. 

  


"Catra?" Adora rubbed her left ear. She shifted her head to stare up into that blue gaze and gave her love a begging look. 

  


The blonde sighed. "Don't you want to see Scorpia open your gift?"

  


"Rather _nap._ "

  


"You've had enough naps. Now come on." Adora helped Catra sit up. "Which one is yours Catra?"

  


"The hot pink one." 

  


The bag was handed to Scorpia by Lonnie and Catra watched through sleep eyes as the scorpion removed tissue paper. 

  


She pulled out a white unicorn with pink and purple splotches. "Awww Catra!" 

  


Catra smirked. "Glad you like it." Adora gave the feline an odd stare. 

  


"Now squeeze it's head."

  


Scorpia got a puzzled look. "Squeeze it's head?" 

  


"Obviously Scorpia." 

  


Scorpia did between one claw and yelped. The stuffy fell into the floor with a thud. 

  


Lonnie crossed her arms. "Not funny Catra."

  


"What did it do?" Glimmer leaned in with curiosity. 

  


Catra bit her lip to keep in laughter. 

  


Lonnie picked up the unicorn and repeated what Scorpia did. The unicorn's expression went from sweet and innocent to sharp teeth and angry eyes. 

  


"Oh my gosh." Angella said from where she stood behind the couch. 

  


"Wow what a prank Catra." Adora huffed. "Babe, it was just a joke." 

  


"Uh." Scorpia was unsure. "Thanks Catra."

  


"No problem big gal." 

  


The rest of the present opening was tense. Catra hated how thick it was in the air. And of course she was to blame for that.

  


Scorpia got a CD from Mermista. Evanescence was what it was. "Oh. Thank you Mermista!" The small tufty haired woman smiled. 

  


She was only being nice. 

  


Catra knew Scorpia wasn't about that edgy music stuff like she was. Or she _use to be._

  


From Glimmer and Bow, Scorpia got a neat art set with paints and brushes. It would well with the two sketchbooks Perfuma had gifted.

  


Adora got Scorpia a horse painting since her fiance wasn't sure what else to her her. Scorpia seemed to like it. Much more then her gift anyways. 

  


Entrapta build a small toy bunny that has one of those twisty controls and you can make the toy hope around. 

  


And lastly, Lonnie handed Scorpia a small gift bag with a kitten on the front. "I've been holding these for awhile...but I think it's time I showed them to you."

  


Scorpia took out the contents of the bag and her eyes went big. "Are these two tickets?! To Paramore?!" 

  


"Yeah. I heard you liked them and-" 

  


"Oh thank you thank you Lonnie!" Scorpia scooped up the shorter woman in a hug. 

  


Lonnie hugged back in return shyly. "You're welcome..you can go with whoever you want. They're your tickets." 

  


"You." Scorpia beamed. "I want to go with you."

  


Lonnie looked shocked. "R-Really?" 

  


"Of course!" Scorpia blushed a little bit. "I mean. If you want to hehe."

  


"Yeah!" Lonnie coughed. "I mean yeah. I would like to." 

  


"Yay!"

  


Catra tucked her head on Adora's shoulder.  She didn't feel sleepy anymore. Just wanted to be close. 

  


"The fireworks start in thirty minutes." Bow informed. "We should go outside and have a dance party!" 

  


"I like that idea!" Perfuma giggled. "Then what are we waiting for?!" 

  


Catra scoffed. 

  


Now she was going to be forced to dance again. 

  


Eh. 

  


It wasn't the worst thing in the world.

  
  


☆

  
  


The fireworks started an hour after presents opening.

  


Catra had to lag behind the group as they made way to the beach to see them because of a certain drunk blonde.

  


"How many drinks did you have Adora?" She questioned with irritation. 

  


"I think negative eight." Adora dramatically fell into the feline's arms. "Or was it twenty six?" 

  


"God dammit Adora." Catra picked up her fiance and carried her down the path. 

  


"Was world this pretty Catra?"

  


"I don't even know what you're asking but sure." 

  


"Your hair smells good." Adora giggled and pressed her face in Catra's mane. "Make sure you can fuckin breath." 

  


"Be quiet kitty. I'm hairmaid." 

  


"What? Mermaid?" 

  


"No! Hairmaid! Cuz I can breath in hair!" Adora tucked her face next to Catra's. 

  


They were on the beach now and the sand was making carrying her fiance harder. 

  


"I like your freckles Catra. Can I lick them?" 

  


"How about you get down instead?" Catra kneed the sand. Adora slipped off and into her back.

  


 " _Adora."_

  


"Wow. So many stars Catra." Adora's body jumped. "What's that noise?"

  


"It's the fireworks. Now get up before you miss them all." 

  


Adora held out her arms. "Help me."

  


Catra rolled her eyes and gripped the blonde's waiting hands and heaved Adora to her feet. 

  


It went wrong and Adora slammed into her, sending them both back onto the ground. "Ugh Adora!" 

  


Her fiance was atop her and giggling. "You look sexy Catra."

  


"Shut up." Catra's cheeks burned and shoved Adora off. 

  


"You guys good?"  Bow walked over.

  


 "No. She's so fucking drunk." Catra growled. 

  


"What?" Bow was puzzled as the cat woman got up and brushed the sand off. "She only had one glass of wine!"

  


"That's like four in her book Bow guy."

  


"Oh."

  


Catra glimpsed around and her heart dropped to her stomach. "Where the hell did she go?!" She began to panic. "Adora? Adora!" 

  


"She's over here with us!" Perfuma called. 

  


"Thank freaking god. Thought she ran into the ocean for a moment there."

  


"I never thought you were the freaking over things type." Bow told her as they walked to the group. 

  


"Well then you don't know me at all." Catra snapped.

  


"Sorry. Sorry." He looked guilty. "I didn't mean to offend you."

  


Catra sighed. "Nah dude. You didn't." She sucked in a breath. "I still have problems with myself. Coming here meant I had to leave therapy."

  


"Well you're brave enough to tell me that."

  


"Whatever." They divided and she headed towards the blonde.

  


"Catra!!" Adora yelled. "Come watch the colors with meeeee!"

  


Catra sighed and smiled. She reached her love. "Okay. I'm only gonna watch them because you want to."

  


"Yayyyy!"

  


Catra smiled. 

  


She rather be here with Adora then any therapy session. 

  


Somehow it was better. 

  
  


☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
  
  


Catra's eyes felt heavy as she stumbled into the beach house. She didn't think she'll make it back to the hotel so she decided to sleep here. 

  


The feline walked to Adora's and Glimmer's shared bedroom with dragging legs. She sure hoped Bow and Perfuma stayed true to their word and made sure Adora got in safely.

  
  


Yawning, Catra curled up on Adora's bed and turned off the lamp. She faced the wall and closed her eyes. 

  


The catwoman was pulled back into consciousness when the sound of the door closing jolted her back awake. "Ughhh. Can't you be a little more quieter-" 

  


She lifted her head and saw a silhouette in the dark. "Adora?" No answer. It couldn't be Sparkles. 

  


Too tall. 

  


"Who the hell are you?"

  


"Don't recognize me Catra?" The figure stepped into the light coming from the window, revealing a face she thought she would never have to see again. "Hi Catra."

  


Catra snapped up in the bed and breathed heavily, sweat dripping down the sides of her face. The room was empty and the lamp was on. 

  


_It was just a nightmare. That bitch isn't actually here._

  


"Catraaaa?" The feline turned her gaze to see a half asleep Adora lifting her head off the pillow. "You alright?" The blonde's speech was slurred as she spoke.

  


"Yeah. I'm okay." She took deep breaths and the fear faded away. 

  


"Thata good." 

  


Catra laid back down. 

  


Glimmer didn't seem to be in the room. Or Catra would be able to hear Sparkle's annoying snores. 

  


"I wuv you...kitty." Adora kissed the feline's forehead. "I love you too." Catra grinned. "Dumbass drunk."

  


"S-Shut up!" Adora pouted.

  


 "Make me babe." 

  


The blonde jutted her bottom lip further and pinned Catra's wrists to the mattress, looming over the catwoman. 

  


"You. _Suck."_ Adora whispered with such hoarseness.

  


 "Me?"

  


That earned Catra a weak knee in her stomach. "I thought you were stronger than that." 

  


"I am, ya...ya...ya!" 

  


"Ya what?" Catra tossed her head back and laughed. "Can't even think of an insult."

  


Adora did something unexpected in response.  Catra failed to stifle a squeak from slipping out.

  


Adora smirked. "Lovely kitty sounds!" 

  


Catra blushed. Smart even when drunk as hell. 

  


A knock at the door interrupted. 

  


"Hold on!" Catra croaked and rolled them over. 

Adora let out a cry of protest as the feline placed the blanket over her fiance and climb under as well. 

  


"You can come in now." Glimmer entered the next moment. "Was I interrupting something?" _Of course_ Sparkles had to ask. 

  


Adora giggled. "I made Catra do sounds."

  


"What?" 

  


"Ignore her. She's intoxicated." Catra glared at her lover. 

  


"Uh okay." Glimmer shuddered."Well I'm going to sleep but I'll go to the couch if I hear any of those 'sounds.' "

  


"Might as well go now Sparkles." Adora had shuffled closer to Catra and was smiling big. 

  


Catra had to restrain her fiance's hands under the thin fabric. 

  


"Yeah. I think it would be a good idea if I did." Glimmer gathered her pajamas and her book and left the room in a hurry, shutting the door behind her. 

  


"Can kitty let go now?" Adora asked with wide blue eyes. 

  


"As long as you promise to keep your hands to yourself and _sleep."_

  
  


"Okayyyy. I sleep." 

  


Catra ended up spooning the blonde (it was demanded) so she happily did so. If it kept Adora under control. 

  


Catra didn't want Adora doing anything she doesn't have control over. 

  


But deep down, the feline knew she just wasn't completely ready yet.

  


Sleep came slowly for her that night.

  
  


☆

  
  


July 5th

  


Catra woke up the next morning first.

  


 Adora was laying on her belly and Catra found out she had moved in the night, lying halfway atop the blonde. 

  


Instinctively, Catra kneaded Adora's back and yawned big. 

  


Her fiance immediately woke up with a sharp yelp. "Ow!"

  


Catra sleepily purred and moved up to nuzzle the back of Adora's neck. 

  


She heard Adora sigh. But a gentle one. 

  


Catra begin suckling on the blonde's skin- She didn't know what came over her. 

  


Adora shuffled around to get on her back, causing Catra to stop. Those blue eyes stared up at her own mismatched ones. They seemed more intense than usual.

  


Vibrant blue. Almost like the ocean. 

  


"Are you still drunk?" Catra mumbled.

  


"Is that why my head hurts? I was drunk?"

  


"No shit Adora."

  


Adora rolled her eyes just as there was a noise at the door.

  


"Hey!" _Perfuma._ "Are you two awake?" 

  


"Yeah. We are." Catra got up. "You can open it." 

  


The blonde curly haired came in. She had her golden locks up in a ponytail with pink petals showered here and there. 

  


Catra decided to not question the flowers, though she wanted to. But she didn't want to accidentally make fun of the other woman.

  


"What's up?" The feline asked. 

  


"We're going to a restaurant." Perfuma answered. "We're about to leave so if you want to come, you better get ready now."

  


"I want to go!" Adora hopped off her bed. "What kind of place?" 

  


Catra groaned. She planned on sleeping longer. 

  


"Oh you know. The usual." Perfuma laced her fingers together. "Sea Food."

  


"Shouldn't we like," Catra flicked her ears. "Save money for that buffet place later?" 

  


"Oh!" The flower woman brought a hand to her lips. "There's been a change of plans. Scorpia is going on a date instead with Lonnie tonight."

  


"Awww! That's sweet!" Adora said. "It really is." Perfuma smiled wide. "So you guys coming?"

  


"Of course!" Adora strolled to the closet where her clothes were. "Right Catra?"

  


"Sureee. Guess I'll go to." She dropped her ears. 

  


Bye sleep. 

  


"Awesome! We'll wait for you out front."  Perfuma twirled around and left.

  


Catra slammed the door shut after she was gone.

  


"What's wrong Catra?" Adora bluntly asked. "Nothing Adora. Do you have clothes I can wear?"

  


"Yeah." Adora opened the closet. "You're obviously upset about something."

  


"You got _drunk._ "

  


"Oh yeah. But I don't think that's it."

  


_Adora doesn't remember._

  


"Just leave it."

  


"Kitty." The blonde pulled out a pink t-shirt. "You can talk to me."

  


"I said leave it!" Catra snapped.

  


 "Okay. Fine." 

  


They got changed in silence and left the house without a word.

  


Right away Bow knew something was up by his stare as they walked to the rumbling skiff. "Everything okay?"

  


"Yes." Adora answered automatically. The only space was in the middle of the second cart so Catra and Adora had to squeeze in close together. 

  


Dammit.

  


Catra hated being in a fight. 

  


It was so ridiculous. But she was scared to speak up because they weren't exactly alone. 

  


So instead Catra retrieved Adora's left hand and squeezed it gently. "Sorry…" She mumbled. 

  


Adora sighed heavy. "It's okay kitty." She rubbed her thumb on Catra's hand. The feline rested her head on the blonde's shoulder and purred when she received a kiss on her forehead. 

  
  


☆

  
  


Catra and Adora were standing outside the restaurant. 

  


Angella was getting them a table inside. It was too crowded to stand around in there so they lounged around outside. 

  


"It's such a pretty day." Perfuma was saying to Mermista. "There's a right amount of clouds to cover the sun but not completely block out the light. It's not too hot either!"

  


"It's _morning."_ Mermista ran her hands through her blue hair. "By noon, everything will be on fire." 

  


"At least there's wind!" 

  


"Well I feel that it's going to rain in the afternoon." Sea Hawk said from nearby.

  


 "You _feel?"_ Adora tilted her head. "How do you feel rain before its even here?"

  


"When you grow up by the sea."  Sea Hawk pointed at the western sky. "You just know when the dark clouds will come and rain down on the earth. It's a feeling only few have."

  


"You just sound crazy." Catra cackled. "What are you? A human predictor?"

  


Mermista snickered. "He's predicted far weirder things. One time we were at the park and he said that a kid will fall right in front of us. It didn't happen." 

  


"Not yet it didn't!" Sea Hawk pursed his lips together. "And when that day comes, I'll be the hero that kid needs!" 

  


"Or you could just leave it to their parents." Mermista crossed her legs on the bench she was sitting on. 

  


"Everyone knows parents don't pay attention as much anymore." Sea Hawk pouted. "They're always on their cellular devices or talking up a mighty storm with their peers."

  


"Only you call phones cellular devices."

  


"I can call them what I want." 

  


No one said a word after that. _They seem to have issues._ Catra thought. They're arguing like a couple! 

  


It wasn't her concern what those two past was like. Nor did she really care.

  


"Glimmer!" Bow suddenly shrieked. Catra turned her head to see Sparkles falling over the low fence and towards the lake below. 

  


Quick as a cat, Catra lunged forward and grabbed Glimmer's leg and dug her claws in. But the pink and haired woman disappeared and Catra stumbled forward. 

  


She saw blue water for a second before she felt someone grab her tail and pull. 

  


Of course Catra cried out but it was the only hold someone had on her to keep her from falling into the lake. 

  


"I got you!" Adora said through gritted teeth. 

  


Adora was then by her side, easing Catra to her feet. 

  


Her tail was released and the blonde helped her climb back over the fence. 

  


Catra was shaking all over. Her tail hurt badly. But she was too frightened to care. To even think.

  


 "You're okay kitty. You're safe." Adora held Catra gently and the feline buried her face in the blonde's chest.

  


"Is she okay?"

  


"Oh my god." 

  


"Where did Glimmer go?!"

  


The last voice was Bow's. He sounded panicked. Catra remembered freaking over about Adora last night. 

  


She knows how he feels. 

  


"I'm fine Adora." Catra moves away. "Are you sure?  Your tail.." 

  


"It's _fine."_ The cat woman faced Bow. "How did Sparkles disappear like that?"

  


"I..I'm not sure." He hesitated. "We were at this strange shop here on the boardwalk and she read this spell from a book. It made her all glowy."

  


Adora grew a wide eyed expression. "Magic is _real?"_

  


Catra wasn't as surprised as Adora. She knew it existed. She just wished she didn't learn about it the way she did. 

  


"We have a table." Angella walked out with Micah behind her. "It's going to be an hour wait unfortunately- What's the matter?" Glimmer's mother noticed the freaked out stares of everyone.

  


"Nothing!" Bow pleaded. "Just...Glimmer went on a walk. That's all!"

  


"Is my daughter okay?" 

  


"She's fine. I'm sure she'll be back at any moment!"

  


Catra snorted. She didn't think Bow of all people would lie. Especially to his friend's parents. 

  


"Very well then." Angella didn't try to mask her worry. "Since it's an hour wait, you don't have to sit here. The heat is getting quite intense."

  


"Come on Adora." Catra immediately tugged her fiance's hand to the direction of the bathroom. 

  


"What about Glimmer?" Adora sulked as she let Catra drag her. "I'm sure she's fine."

  


"It was great of you to try and save her."

  


Catra blushed. "Whatever."

  


"Why are we going into the bathroom?"

  


"I have to go Adora. _Duh."_

  


The bathroom was empty and she didn't hesitate to go into a stall.

  


Adora was leaning on the wall when she came back out and she washed her hands.

  


The blonde looked majorly worried. "Seriously Adora. I'm sure Sparkles is okay "

  


"How can you be so sure?"

  


"Ugh. I'm not arguing with you." Catra dried off her hands. Her tail still ached but luckily most of the pain was fading. 

  


"I'm sorry for grabbing your tail."

  


"Adora geez." Catra huffed. "You kept me from falling in _water._ " 

  


"But I know how much it hurts you."

  


"I'll get over it."

  


"Okay." Adora turned around. Catra twitched her ears and followed the blonde out and back into the heat. 

  


It was getting hotter by the minute. 

  


She hated that the weather app said it was going to be near a hundred today. 

  


"We should get water." Adora urged. "Yeah no kidding."

  


They passed the restaurant and Mermista and Perfuma who were sitting on a bench chatting. 

  


_They seem to be getting friendly._ Catra chuckled. "What's so funny?" Adora asked as they walked the boardwalk.

  


"Nothing. Nothing." Adora bought them big bottles of water. 

  


Catra gulped half of her's down in a minute.

  


 "You were thirsty kitty." 

  


"Well I have fur and you don't so it isn't as extreme for you."

  


"You're right." 

  


"Ooo. Catra let's go in here!" The blonde pointed a store that was filled with rows of clothes. Catra groaned. She hated looking at clothes. "Fine. But only for a few minutes. Got it?"

  


"Got it!" Adora entered and Catra came in after. A rush of cool air blasted again and she was thankful to escape the suffocating heat. 

  


"Whoa Catra look at these!" Adora was standing at a rack full of tie dye hoodies and the feline moved in close. "We should get matching!" 

  


"I don't know Adora. They're expensive."

  


"When have you cared about money?"

  


"Since I've been living with Scorpia." Catra felt the hoodies fabric. It was really soft. "Pleaseee Catra? I'll buy it for you!"

  


"Ugh fine." Catra scoffed. "But I'm not letting you pay for mine. And I'm not wearing it yet. It's too fucking hot."

  


"Yay!"

  


Catra picked out a blue tie dye hoodie with different shades of the color and Adora a yellow and blue green. 

  


"Did you choose that because it reminded you of my eyes?" The cat woman smirked.

  


Adora blushed. "What? No!" The blonde rapidly paid. "I just thought it looked cool."

  


"Oh babe," Catra purred. "You're such a bad liar."

  


Adora huffed and waited for Catra at the front as she paid for her hoodie.

  


"You're putting it on." Her fiance demanded as they left the store.

  


"Adora nooo." Catra whined. "It's way too damn hot. I already told you." The blonde placed down her water bottle on the ground and slipped on her hoodie.

  


"I did. Now you have to."

  


"God dang! Okay!" Catra yanked her hoodie out the bag and placed it over her head. She flinched as her ears were bent and she couldn't pull the hoodie down the rest of the way. 

  


She began to panic. 

  


"A-Adora help!" Catra whimpered. "Hey. Hey. You're okay." The feline felt gentle hands and grip the collar of the clothing that was stuck on her head. Adora tugged it down swiftly and Catra could see again.

  


"Now that was freaking embarrassing." 

  


"Awww. I don't think anyone saw except me."

  


"That totally makes me feel so much better." Catra snarked.

  


"Well I was only trying." 

  


"Ugh forget it."

  


It was silent between them till Adora stopped in front of a fence with a perfect view of the ocean. "Hey Catra." The blonde tugged out her phone. "We should take a selfie together."

  


"Why do I have to." Catra complained. 

  


She _hated_ taking pictures.

  


"Please? Just one?" Adora begged. 

  


"Just _one._ That's it." Catra stood by the blonde on Adora's right. Her fiance held up her camera and positioned it till they were both in the shot. "Smile kitty."

  


Catra did and the phone clicked. "Take another." She pleaded. "But with the timer on." 

  


"Okay?" Adora set the timer to five seconds. 

  


Five seconds for Catra to put her plan into effect. 

  


Adora hit the shutter button and right away Catra grabbed the blonde's chin to turn her face towards hers. She pressed her mouth on Adora's, closing her eyes, and lowering her hand. 

  


Adora kissed back right as the camera went off and they separated after a few short moments. "Wow." 

  


"That's all you have to say?" Catra blinked. 

  


"What else am I supposed to say? I love you?"

  


"I love you too." The reply slipped off her tongue without hardly a thought. She blushed in embarrassment.

  


Adora smiled sweetly. "Aww Catra. You're so cute." 

  


"I am not _cute."_

  


"Okay. If you say so." Adora winked. "We should get to the restaurant. I hope Glimmer is there now."

  


"Were you worried about her the whole time?" 

  


"Of course I was!" Adora sulked. "You weren't?"

  


Catra shrugged. "Not really."

  


"Come on." The blonde moved fallen hair out of her face. "Let's not keep our friends waiting." 

  


Catra turned around and backed away from Adora. "I'm sure she's _fine_ babe. There's nothing to worry about-" 

  


_Click._

  


The feline took a moment to process that Adora had taken another pic of her. 

  


"You'll let me see that _right now._ " 

  


Adora giggled and showed Catra the picture. "You looked so good." 

  


Catra begrudgingly agreed. 

  


She _did._

  


"Can you send me those?"

  


"Of course!" Adora turned off her screen and tucked her phone back into her pocket. "When we get back." 

  


"Sounds good." Catra stopped. "Also Adora?"

  


"Yeah?"

  


"I forgive you."

  
  


☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
  


Night came. 

  


Everyone was lounging around at this point. 

  


Entrapta had come over since Lonnie and Scorpia went on a date. 

  


As for Glimmer, she was okay. 

  
  


~

  
  


_"Glimmer!" Adora raced up to her friend and pulled the shorter girl into a tight embrace at the outside of the restaurant. "You're alright!"_

  


_"Of course I'm alright Adora." They parted._

  


_"Where did you go?"_

  


_"To the water park."_

  


_"How did you get there?!"_

  


_"I don't know!" Glimmer gripped her own hands. "I don't even know what's going on with me!"_

  


_"Isn't it obvious Sparkles." Catra broke in. "You're magic. And you can fucking teleport. What's not to know?"_

  


_"I…" Adora saw Glimmer stiffen. "I'm just scared that's all! What if I hurt someone?!"_

  


_The cat woman cackled. "You're good aren't you? That's the reason you won't hurt someone."_

  


_"I guess so." It grew quiet. "Thanks for trying to save me Catra."_

  


_"Whatever Sparkles."_

  
  


~

  
  


Adora's attention was drawn to a hissing sound coming from the stairs that led to the bottom level. 

  


"Hold on guys." Adora stood up. "I think Catra wants something."

  


"Okay!" Bow smiled at her for a moment before redirecting his gaze back to the board game he was playing on the floor with Glimmer and Entrapta.  

  


She walked to the stairs to see Catra only in a towel. "C-Catra?" 

  


"Come down here." The feline raced down the steps in a matter of seconds. 

  


Adora had no choice but to follow. 

  


Catra was standing in the bathroom with the door opened halfway. "Get in here." She urged. 

  


Adora felt puzzled as she went in and Catra closed the door, locking it with a small click. 

  


"What is it, kitten?"

  


Catra pulled off her towel and she shuddered. "I want to take a bath with you." It was a tiny voice. 

  


That was it? 

  


"Aw Catra you could've just said." 

  


"Shut up."

  


Adora instinctively reached forward and cupped Catra's cheek. The cat woman leaned into the touch and purred. 

  


"Want me to wash your hair?" The blonde giggled. 

  


" _Please._ "

  


Adora took off her clothes and piled them on the floor. She looked into the bathtub to find it was already filled with steaming hot water. 

  


"Want me to get in first?" Adora asked gently.

  


"Yeah." 

  


Adora climbed into the tub and relaxed at the water touching her ankles. She sat down slowly opposite of the faucet and leaned against the wall of the tub. 

  


Catra got in on Adora's side and settled in the middle, her front facing away from the blonde haired woman. 

  


Adora scooted forward and ran her fingers through Catra's mane in silence. She could hear the audible rumbling vibrating from within the feline girl's throat.

  


"You're so cute kitty." She pressed a kiss to Catra's shoulder.

  


"Go ahead and say that." 

  


Adora snickered and fetched a bottle of shampoo. She rubbed in the soap carefully and made sure she didn't miss an inch. 

  


Catra purred the whole time, her tail moving back and forth, occasionally running over Adora's neck and shoulders.

  


"That tickles."

  


" _Good."_

  


Adora rolled her eyes and cupped up water to wash out the shampoo. She was just as delicate as she put it in.

  


 It took ten minutes but soon all the soap was cleaned from Catra's hair.

  


"You're next." The feline turned around without standing up and faced Adora. Her mismatched gaze immediately went down from her eyes and onto her chest.

  


Adora's cheeks blazed as Catra moved in close. "Still beautiful as ever." She whispered. 

  


The blonde gulped and blushed redder. "W-Wash my hair..?" She stuttered out. 

  


Catra pulled away. "Yeah." The cat girl did a spinning motion with her finger to signify that Adora should face the other way. 

  


Adora slipped a little as she did and looked at the wall with legs folded under her. She hoped Catra would be more careful than last time she did this.

  


Catra was gentle. Even sheathing her claws to the point where they weren't sharp and stabbing Adora in the head. 

  


The blonde thought it was fascinating that Catra's nails could go from razor sharp to looking like standard people nails. And if you squeeze the end of her fingers they would come out with a little bit of pressure. 

  


That was something Adora liked to do while they lay in bed with each other. Catra seemed to enjoy it too. 

  


Catra watered her blonde hair after coating it with shampoo and letting it sit for a few minutes. 

  


Soon her locks were an even more dripping mess then Catra's. "Do you wanna get now?" Adora twisted around and let her legs stretched out in front of her. 

  


Catra shook her head. "Nah." The cat woman sat on Adora's lap and tucked her head on Adora's shoulder with a purr.

  


Adora tried not to blush and instead reached to stroke Catra's head. The purring grew louder and the blonde let her free hand grasp one of the cat girl's. 

  


Their fingers intertwined tightly and they held on. Neither of them wanted to move or let go. 

  


It wasn't until Catra released a big yawn that Adora decided it would be best if they got out now. 

  


Catra nearly fell stepping over the low wall and Adora had to steady her. She stepped out next and lifted Catra so the feline was sitting on the edge of the sink. 

  


"Awww. Kitty looks sleepy." Adora used a towel to rub Catra's mane dry. She had to stifle a laugh at the aftermath of the drying. Catra's hair was poofy and sticking up in places.

  


The feline didn't seem to care as her eyes begin to close and she had to fight to stay awake. 

  


Adora dried off her skin and pulled on her day clothes. She'll change into her bed ones once she's in the bedroom. 

  


As for Catra, Adora had to help out to put on her fiance's own clothes. 

  


It was really hard due to the tired kitten but she managed just fine. 

  


"Ready kitten?" Adora grabbed Catra's hands. 

  


Catra groaned and dropped her head into Adora's chest.

  


 "Guess I'm carrying you then." The blonde picked up Catra, letting both hands grasped the feline's bottom.

  


Catra wrapped her arms around Adora's neck and snuggled into her warmth.

  


Shoot. 

  


Adora didn't open the door before hand. And it was still locked. 

  


"Catra...can you get the door…?"

  


"Nghhhh." Catra whimpered. "I'm going to have to put you down then."

  


"No!" Catra quickly reached down and unlocked the lock. She turned the knob and the door opened. "Thank you kitty." Catra held back onto Adora's neck without a response.

  


Thankfully her bedroom door wasn't closed and she strolled in to see Glimmer already asleep in her bed. 

  


They had to be quiet.

  


Adora gently eased Catra onto her own mattress and got ready for bed.

  


The cat woman was already out by the time the blonde laid down and brought the blanket over the two of them.

  


"Night sweet Catra." Adora scratched behind Catra's ear and smiled when her love shifted to rest her head on the blonde's soft chest.

  


Adora closed her eyes and continued smiling as she felt the same rumbly purrs she loved vibrant loudly.

  


It was like sweet music to her ears.

  


And it quickly lulled Adora to a peaceful sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew their pictures! Check them out here!
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/Akela_Ocean/status/1169860511590010887


	22. A Museum?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this chapter out before the Autumn Equinox and I did! I really want to finish this cuz who wants to write a summer fic during the greatest season ever! Anyways there's less then seven chapters (I think) left. 
> 
> Also this chapter is extremely based off my love for Earth Science. Sorry if its boring.
> 
> One more thing I am a reincarnation believer. If I ever continue this type of story in another fic, there will be alot of deja vu, past life dreams, and birth marks that were scars received in a previous life and stuff like that. But we'll have to see.

July 19th

  
  


Catra woke up bleary eyed. 

  
  


Adora and Glimmer were gone. 

  
  


She was alone.

  
  


She yawned big as she checked her phone and saw that it was eleven in the morning. 

  
  


She slept in again. 

  
  


Not wanting to get up yet, Catra buried her face into the pillow and reclosed her eyes.

  
  


Adora came in after five minutes of her lying there in silence. "Kitty." Adora rubbed a soothing hand on Catra's back. "Wakey wakey."

  
  


 Catra slapped her tail on Adora, letting out a groan. 

  
  


"Don't you want to spend the day with me?" Catra stared at Adora with a glare. 

  
  


Adora smiled back. 

  
  


"I rather stay in fucking bed." Catra mused. 

  
  


Adora was quiet. She got up and closed the door.

  
  


 She came back and knee the mattress. 

  
  


Catra didn't budge. 

  
  


"Come on Catra. Please." Adora begged.

  
  


"No." Catra closed her eyes. She gasped at the sudden new weight on her body. Adora had rested on her.

  
  


 "Get  _ off  _ Adora." The feline growled and wiggled around into her back.

  
  


"Will you come out with me today if I get off?" Adora asked. 

  
  


"No." Catra hissed.

  
  


Adora bit the cat woman's ear gently.

  
  


Catra squeaked in response.

  
  


"You have one more chance." Adora threatened.

  
  


 "Oh? What are you gonna do?" Catra showed her fangs.

  
  


The blonde flipped over Catra and retrieved her fiance's hands, pinning them against the mattress. Adora kept her grip tight as Catra struggled under her. 

  
  


"Adora!!" The feline hissed.

  
  


Adora had a smile in her voice. "Change your mind yet?"

  
  


"You're gonna have to try harder than that babe."

  
  


"Ugh." Adora huffed. "You're hopeless." The blonde's hold slightly loosened.

  
  


"Thank you."

  
  


"It wasn't a compliment!"

  
  


Catra smirked. "Take a joke Adora." 

  
  


"Will you just come out with me?" The blonde released her wrists and sat on the edge of the bed. 

  
  


Catra turned and got up into a sitting position. "I've already come out. So have you."

  
  


" _ Catra." _

  
  


_ " _ Okay. Okay." Catra sighed. "As long as it isn't some dumb museum place."

  
  
  


☆

  
  
  


"Adoraaaa." Catra complained. 

  
  


The two stood outside a building that had a blue sign with white lettering which spelled out  _ Crimson Science museum. _

  
  


"Seriously. Museums are the fucking worse!" Catra went on. "They're so boring."

  
  


Adora glared at the feline. "Catraaa, can't you at least give it a try? It might be fun!"

 

"I doubt it."

  
  


"We're going in." The blonde said firmly and took out her wallet. "What if I paid?" 

  
  


"Whatever. Sure."

  
  


Right as they walked into the museum, a very strange smell tickled Catra's nose and she had to prevent herself from coughing. 

  
  


"You okay?" Adora looked at her worried. "I'm  _ fine.  _ There's a weird smell in here."

  
  


"I don't smell anything."

  
  


"Because you aren't part cat Adora." Catra rolled her eyes. "Fair enough." The blonde suddenly rushed over to a stand that held brochures.

  
  


Catra walked over there slowly. 

  
  


Adora already had a brochure opened once the feline woman reached her significant other. 

  
  


"Oh my gosh Catra!" Adora beamed. "There's a planetarium!"

  
  


"A what now."

  
  


"It's a large room inside that projects stars and constellations onto a dome." Adora squinted. "At least that's what the caption says."

  
  


"You had no idea what a plan whatever was before you read that?"

  
  


"Nope!" Adora folded up the paper packet. "But it sounds cool and we're gonna go."

  
  


" _ Now?" _

  
  


"Not now kitty. It also said they announce when they're about to do a show. So we have time to see the exhibits!"

  
  


"Fine." Catra stepped towards a space room. It seemed to look the most interesting and it was the only thing in sight.

  
  


 "Here first." She heard Adora follow with her sandals clicking against the bottom of her feet. 

  
  


"Okay miss bossy kitty." The blonde giggled. 

  
  


The thing that gets Catra's attention right away is a projector that is showering dazzling colors onto the floor. They dance around wildly and in circles. 

  
  


She gets down on all fours and pounces on the lights. Her claws scratched up the carpet where she landed. 

  
  


Adora was beginning to laugh as the feline chased around the lights. Then suddenly they disappeared. 

  
  


Where did they go?

  
  


"It might be on a timer." Adora said, as if reading her thoughts. 

  
  


"Whatever." Catra quickly got back up. "That didn't happen."

  
  


"Okay." Adora snickered. 

  
  


Catra rolled her eyes. 

  
  


She knew Adora wasn't going to forget.

  
  


They stopped to stare up at a rocket that nearly reached the ceiling. 

  
  


Catra purred at the look of amazement that covered her partners face. "I can't believe this traveled through space." Adora gawked.

  
  


 "Don't keep your mouth open too long or you'll get drool on the floor." Catra turned her lips up. 

  
  


"Yeah right." Adora shifted her gaze to the person before her. "If I'm going to drool over anything, it's going to be you."

  
  


Catra blushed. "That is  _ so gross Adora." _

  
  


"You're one to talk."

  
  


"What's that supposed to  _ mean _ ?"

  
  


Adora shrugged. "You can't seem to keep your tongue under control when we kiss."

  
  


" _ Now you're one to talk."  _ Catra's mane pricked up in indignation.

  
  


"What?" Adora's eyes blazed with something surprised. 

  
  


"You do the same thing!"

  
  


"I do not!"

  
  


"Yeah Adora. You do."

  
  


The blonde shook her head. "Why is that a problem?"

  
  


"It isn't!" Catra fumed. "You brought it up first!"

  
  


"You ask what I meant so I told you. End of conversation." Adora turned away.

  
  


 "I didn't expect you to say  _ that _ !" The last word was shouted and a few curious glances burned into her. "Whatever. I'm going to the bathroom." Catra whipped around and made way back to the front without seeing if Adora was following. 

  
  


She saw a sign that pointed to the restrooms when they first entered and she spotted it now. 

  
  


"Catra wait." Adora caught up to her and the feline paused right outside the woman's door. 

  
  


"I'm sorry." The blonde dropped her head. "I didn't mean to pick a fight. I just want this to be a good time. Between you and me."

  
  


Catra sighed. "I'm sorry too." Her tail fell onto the floor.  "I'm such a jerk. It was lousy of me to shout. I don't have an excuse."

  
  


"It's okay." Adora grasped the feline's right hand. "After everything you've been through, you're still healing. But I can't wait till the day you can be your full self."

  
  


Catra felt tears well up in her eyes. "What about you. I wasn't the only one that suffered that crazy ass old bitch's-" 

  
  


Adora cupped the cat woman's cheek. "I know. She did stuff to me too. And I'm still recovering. I'm still learning how to be a good friend." The blonde glimpsed right into Catra's gaze. 

  
  


"I'm still learning how to be a good partner." 

  
  


Adora pulled Catra into the bathroom.

  
  


It appeared to be empty. 

  
  


The door slammed shut behind them. It felt better talking in private then where other people could hear you.

  
  


"And I want us to have a happy future together." Adora continued and she took hold both of Catra's hands. "Because I love you and we deserve to be at peace."

  
  


Catra had no idea what to say. So she spoke this instead:

  
  


"I love you…too.." She drew her ears back nervously.  "...Adora."

  
  


"I know." They shared a brief kiss. It was much too short for Catra's liking. But they couldn't stand there when the museum closes in an hour and a half.

  
  


"Ready to go back out?"

  
  


"Yeah." Catra nuzzles the blonde's cheek. "I am."

  
  


Adora giggled.

  
  
  


☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
  
  


Adora stood near what appeared to be some sort of cave. It's outer walls were dark brown and appeared to be made of plastic. When she touched it, she quickly learned that it was plastic. 

  
  


Can't they use actual rocks?

  
  


Instead of plastic?

  
  


Her thoughts were cut off when she heard Catra calling her from the fake cave. 

  
  


They were in the rock and minerals exhibit. The third one in. 

  
  


It connected to the nature exhibit in which they just left. 

  
  


Now here Adora was entering this dark cave.

  
  


She blinked her blue eyes to adjust to the gloom and saw Catra standing in front of a dim screen that pictured real life caves. 

  
  


A bat squeak made Adora jump and she swiftly went to the feline's side. A water drop caused her to flinch.

  
  


She was beginning to not like it here.  _ Come on Adora. Be tough. It's just a speaker.  _

  
  


"You smell scared." Catra remarked. "I'm not." Adora quickly jumped in to defend herself. Maybe a little too quick. 

  
  


"Aha." Catra didn't sound convinced. "Sure Adora."

  
  


Adora groaned. "How long have you been staring at that?" She was referring to the cave pictures. 

  
  


"Not long." Catra stepped away. "Where off to next?"

  
  


"We haven't even been in this exhibit that long."

  
  


"So what?" Catra walked out of the darkness. Adora trailed behind the feline. "I want to move on."

  
  


"You want to see the Rex don't you."

  
  


"Yes."

  
  


"Alright. We can go." Adora did make Catra come here. "But can we look at the pretty gems first?"

  
  


Catra bit her lip. "Okay." A sparkle of interest shimmered in those beautiful eyes. 

  
  


Adora maneuvered around little kids running and messing around with the exhibits toys and entered another cave like structure. This one was more open than the previous and definitely lighter.

  
  


"Whoa Catra!" The blonde stopped at a case of geodes. "I think that's Amethyst!" 

  
  


"Because it's purple?"

  
  


"Oh shush." 

  
  


Catra leaned in close to the amethyst gem. "Do you think they fight?"

  
  


"I doubt it." It took a moment for Adora to understand the reference. "Wait. Steven Universe?"

  
  


"Obviously no Adora." Catra stood up straight. 

  
  


"I don't like cartoons you said." Adora mocked playfully. "They're for kids you said."

  
  


"Shut up." The cat woman disappeared out of the gem cave. 

  
  


Adora pursed her lips and followed. 

  
  


They headed to the next exhibit, which was about the existence of dinosaurs and other creatures in that time. 

  
  


Catra waltzed up to a life sized T-Rex and casually studied it. Adora stepped in by the feline's side. "You really like T-Rexes don't you kitty?"

  
  


"Yeah." Catra smirked. "They can eat you up in one bite and swallow you whole."

  
  


"That's the only reason you like  _ them?"  _

  
  


The cat woman shrugged. "They look cool too."

  
  


"Not arguing here."

  
  


There was a stretching silence between them till Catra broke it. "I'm going to climb the dinosaur Adora." 

  
  


Adora gasped. "You won't!" 

  
  


Catra dropped her tail. "Awww you're no fun."

  
  


"We're not here to get kicked out, baby."

  
  


The feline rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

  
  


The dinosaur exhibit eventually got boring  (mainly to Catra) and so they kept moving through the rooms. 

  
  


A medical science room. 

  
  


An educational playroom for kids. 

  
  


Then a room that contained old clothes and ancient artifacts. It was smaller than the other rooms. 

  
  


Darker.

  
  


 No windows. 

  
  


The red glow coming from the overhead lamp was really the only source of light. 

  
  


Catra seemed to walk around just fine. Not Adora. She constantly tripped over rises in the wooden planks and over things she couldn't see. 

  
  


The blonde approached a glass case and eyed each of the objects locked away in there like the gems. There was a rusted knife. An old key. Some sort of odd looking arrow. And a staff that was filthy from time. Still it looked new despite the mud.

  
  


Strange. 

  
  


She felt like she's seen that staff before. And that arrow. 

  
  


Which wouldn't be possible.

  
  


"Hey Adora. Come look at this." Catra's voice drew her across the room. She held it a yelp as she tripped again and reached her fiance's side. 

  
  


"What is it?" The blonde asked. "There's this book that talks about a sword that existed thousands of years ago. It's kinda cool."

  
  


"What kind of sword?"

  
  


"Not sure. But it was owned by this magical goddess lady who used it to transform using its power." Catra chuckled. "Wild right?" 

  
  


Adora blinked slowly.

  
  


A new feeling took over. A familiar one. She didn't know where it came from or why. It just was there.

  
  


"Adora?" Catra waved a hand in front of the blonde's face. "You alright?"

  
  


Adora shook her head. "Yeah I'm fine." She rubbed her arm. "I'm okay."

  
  


"Okay dork."Catra brushed past her, that tail running itself on Adora's thigh.

  
  


 "No you dork." Adora fired back playfully. "No  _ you."  _ Catra hissed with a smile turning up her mouth as she gazed back at the blonde. 

  
  


"No you!" Adora shoved the feline and the cat woman slammed into a shelf. Luckily nothing breakable was on it but things still fell. 

  
  


Catra sat on the floor against the shelf while objects dropped into the floor. 

  
  


"Oh shit Catra...I..I'm so sorry!" Adora quickly kneeled by her fiance. It was too dark to see her lover's expression. "Are you okay?" 

  
  


"I'm alright babe." Catra sounded different somehow. 

  
  


"Are you sure?" Adora cupped the feline's cheeks.

  
  


 No tears. 

  
  


"Yeah. Don't worry about me." Catra leaned into the touch and sat there. "But I do worry. And I'm open to listen if you need to tell me anything."

  
  


"There's nothing Adora." A growl rose in Catra's throat. "Just leave it." 

  
  


"Alright. I'll leave it." Adora hoisted Catra to her feet and their chests pressed up against each other. Their fingers laced together and the feline gave her a stare that sent warmth touching her heart. 

  
  


"I...I..I love you." Adora stuttered. 

  
  


Catra chuckled. "I love you too dummy." 

  
  


The blonde huffed and pressed her lips on the feline girl's. Catra kissed back with purrs rumbling. It made Adora want to giggle into her fiance's mouth. 

  
  


The distant sound of the intercom is what divided them. 

  
  


"Looks like it's large dome time." Adora beamed. 

  
  


"I'm so excited." Catra mewed sarcastically and turned away. She leaned down to pick up the fallen objects off the floor and back on the shelf.

  
  


"Me too!" Adora moved in to help. 

  
  


Nothing looked damaged or ruined from what she could see. The only problem was that they didn't know what went where so they had to guess. 

  
  


Hopefully there was no hidden cameras in here.  

  
  


"Ready to go?" Adora asked, replacing a wooden spoon. She didn't receive an answer. 

  
  


"Kitty?" 

  
  


Adora could barely detect the silhouette of the cat girl and she went forward. Her foot stepped onto something soft and hard at the same time. 

  
  


"Ow Adora!" Catra hissed. 

  
  


"Sorry. It's so dark in here."

  
  


The blonde saw Catra put a last object onto the shelf but she didn't know what it was. 

  
  


"Let's get to this show already." Catra grabbed her hand and led her out back into the light. They were standing in a hallway. 

  
  


A sign dangling from the ceiling directed them towards the planetarium. 

  
  


Adora had a little time to ask Catra what got her all riled up.

  
  


Catra snorted. "Just some dumb mask. It's no big deal." 

  
  


"Are you sure it isn't important?"

  
  


"I'm sure." 

  
  


"Fine." The entrance to the dome room was small and the door thick and black with a latch. They had to go through a long hallway painted with the galaxies to get here. 

  
  


An attendant with a starry shirt greeted them at the door. "Enjoy the show." They smiled. 

  
  


"Thank you." Adora smiled back. 

  
  


Rows of seats was the first thing Adora saw and a few people had already taken their places.

  
  


 "We're sitting in the middle." Catra tugged her fingers. Adora thought it was a good spot as the feline guided her there. They wouldn't be too close to the walls and they would have the best view of the projection.

  
  


Catra sat on the end of the aisle and Adora beside her. She grabbed the cat girl's hand and squeezed it, slightly freaked out about the curved white walls overhead. 

  
  


Something about it felt intimidating. And well. Scary.

  
  


"You good?" Catra asked. 

  
  


"Yeah. Yeah." Adora sucked in air. "I'm peachy."

  
  


"We can leave if you want." A flash of worry shined in Catra's mismatched eyes. "No. I'm okay." She closed her eyes. "I'll be okay."

  
  


"..Alright." Catra wrapped one arm around Adora and shifted closer.

  
  


 The blonde haired reopened her eyes as the door was closed and a crackling voice told them they could exit out the doors at any time during the show but will not be able to come back in. And no phones on. 

  
  


Adora made sure her phone was completely off and made sure Catra did the same with her's.

  
  


Then suddenly the room went pitch black. Adora startled and leaned her head on Catra's. 

  
  


She couldn't see anything!

  
  


"Hey. You're okay." Catra whispered soothingly. 

  
  


"I...I didn't think it'll be this dark.." She muttered.

  
  


 "Don't worry Adora." The feline kissed her cheek gently and quickly. "I'm here. It's going to be alright."

  
  


"O-Okay." Adora relaxed a little. She couldn't even see Catra's gaze, which usually glowed in the darkness. But not now. 

  
  


A speaker crackled to life as billions of stars were projected on the dark dome and slowly moved downwards towards the right of Catra and Adora. "Welcome everyone. Today I'll be showing you a couple constellations and giving a little backstory to each of them."

  
  


"Remember. All phones must be off. The glowing screens can serve as a distraction to others so please be mindful."

  
  


Adora double checked her phone was in fact off and stuffed it back into her pocket. She heard Catra snicker next to her but paid no mind to her fiance.

  
  


"The first constellation we'll be learning about is Serenia." The speaker shifted the stars and paused them once the sky was in the correct position. "Directly overhead, you'll see a band of stars that come together to form the word Serenia."

  
  


 "She's only visible in one place. Crimson Island in the Summer. Not many get to see her so you're the lucky ones that have an opportunity to do so."

  
  


"Going on, about a hundred years ago, a woman by the name of Elena discovered a broken down temple hidden in the wild woodland of Ebony forest, rumored to once have been called the Whispering Woods to our ancestors from long ago."

  
  


"Due to the temple's old age, it was deemed unsafe to enter. How it survived so long no one knows. But there was a door that was in tact enough to see symbols etched into the marble. Not only knowing what it meant, Elena sketched out the symbols and went on her way."

  
  


"It wasn't until a few years later did Elena found more information. A scholar by the name of Arch came forward and announced he first found this odd writing inscripted on another temple miles from the one Elena had discovered."

  
  


"The two met up and discussed everything they knew about these symbols and came to the conclusion that these strange lines must be actually words."

  
  


Adora was listening intently. All of this was so interesting. Catra had rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. She heard soft snores coming from her partner but made no move to wake her. 

  
  


"Many more years past. Arch and Elena have both passed on. Their work was forgotten. Till it was brought back to light. A scientist discovered the symbols were of first ones, people who lived ago with special abilities and powers. First ones was studied. Decoded. The symbol that Elena had sketched and was preserved translated to Serenia." 

  
  


Adora looked up as a red laser was pointed at the line of stars overhead. "This is Serenia. She was an ancient first ones warrior. Much is still being learned about the first ones. Some  even have settled on Etheria and made families."

  
  


_ Wow. I didn't know any of this. I can't wait to tell Catra.  _ Adora shifted with eagerness. After the show was done. 

  
  


"Some of you could be a descendant of first ones. But you may never know."

  
  


_ Hm. Wonder if I could be? Nah. That's not possible Adora. It was thousands of years ago.  _

  
  


"Now I'm just going to move the sky a little bit…" The stars moved once again. Adora had to close her eyes briefly because the shifting was making her dizzy. "...To another important constellation you'll want to know about."

  
  


 The blonde reopened her eyes and Catra snored beside her. 

  
  


_ Cutie. _

  
  


"This one is called SheRa. It is also in First Ones symbols." The red dot danced around the SheRa constellation. Adora stared intently at it. 

  
  


Where did she hear that word before? She couldn't remember. 

  
  


"SheRa was a woman of power who inhabited and protected Etheria with a magical sword from a dark force.."

  
  


Ah.

  
  


The book Catra was reading in the artifacts exhibit. But Adora can't recall the feline ever saying SheRa. 

  
  


Did she?

  
  


"It's theorized SheRa had a lover. The two were divided by war. But came as one later to take down the shadows that threatened Etheria in their time. We wouldn't be here today due to their bravery and willingness to fight for their home."

  
  


_ Is that true?  _ Adora thought. She wasn't sure if magic was real. She then remembered Glimmer.  _ If Glimmer has magic, then it has to be real.  _ It was bewildering but she has the proof such a thing exists. She's beginning to believe all the speaker is saying is all very true. 

  
  


Others would think she was crazy. But she doesn't care. They haven't experienced what she has.  

  
  


"Okay. One more constellation and then we're going to wrap up this show."

  
  


The projected sky didn't move this time. 

  
  


Only the laser was pointed to the new bunch of tiny balls of light hovering in the black. 

  
  


"Kitty wake up." Adora whispered. She at least wanted Catra to hear about the final part of the show. One blue eye and one yellow eye made its appearance. With the light shining from the machine that casted the stars, Catra's eyes were able to glow. 

  
  


"What?" She muttered. 

  
  


"The shows almost over. I want you to listen to the rest of it."

  
  


"Okay fine." Catra kept her head on Adora's shoulder and watched overhead. 

  
  


"The final constellation is an Alicorn. He was the faithful steed of the goddess SheRa. His name is unfortunately unknown but unlike most constellations, he isn't in First One's language. But rather pictured."

  
  


"It is easier to find SheRa through him. His horn points in the direction of his owner. Just look to the North in the Autumn and The Winter and you'll see the both of them."

  
  


Adora felt excited.

  
  


She can't wait till the Fall and get to see SheRa. If college doesn't fill up her schedule, she's bound to have free time. 

  
  


"And so that concludes the show." The lights turned on and Adora was momentarily blinded by it.  "Thank you so much for coming and I hope everyone has a good rest of your vacation."

  
  


Catra got up quickly and headed to the exit door. 

  
  


Adora swiftly followed. 

  
  


The light in the hallway was brighter and Adora had to blink rapidly in order to adjust. 

  
  


"Can we leave now?" Catra begged. 

  
  


"But I want to see the gift shop!"

  
  


"Alrighttt. But we're not buying anything."

  
  


Adora shrugged. "Okay."

  
  


Going into the gift shop was a mistake. There were so many cool things that caught the blonde's eyes. So many things that would be awesome to have.

  
  


"That's twenty dollars Adora." Catra scoffed. "I'm just looking Catra!" Adora put back a space puzzle. "You must still be sleepy because you're acting like one grumpy kitty."

  
  


"Whatever. Are we done here?"

  
  


"Yeah. We can go ..." Adora's gaze shifted to a book labeled 'Etheria's Sky And Behind'. She walked up to it and flipped through the pages. 

  
  


There was a map of the stars from every month of the year. Several paragraphs about other planets and the constellations that crowded Etheria's night sky. 

  
  


"Adora." Catra huffed. "I thought you said we were going to  _ go." _

  
  


"I know!" Adora pouted. "But this book is so cool. I have to get it!"

  
  


"Ugh. I don't care. Do whatever you want. I'll wait for you outside." Catra walked out of the shop. 

  
  


Adora was puzzled. And a little sad. 

  
  


But she still got the book and met Catra out front.

  
  
  


☆   

  
  
  


Catra and Adora went to a restaurant afterwards cuz they were both starving. It was a mini place. And they had much to choose from. 

  
  


Catra ordered salmon.

  
  


 Adora got a salad. 

  
  


It was a quick meal after all. 

  
  


They chatted while they waited for their food. 

  
  


"So. About college." Adora brought up. 

  
  


Catra groaned and leaned back in her seat. "Why are you bringing  _ that  _ up."

  
  


"Catraaa." Adora huffed and laced her fingers together on the table. "You've been avoiding it ever since the park. Why don't you want to talk about it?"

  
  


"Because it's vacation!" The feline lashed her tail. "I'm not gonna worry about dumb school on vacation."

  
  


"But kitty. The autumn session begins in three months. You know it takes them a month to get back to you after applying." 

  
  


"What if I already had." 

  
  


"What?" Adora's eyes widened. 

  
  


Catra scrunched up her face. "I applied for a vet school."

  
  


Adora stood up in her seat and gasped. "You did?!"

  
  


"Why are you so surprised Adora." Catra hid a frown. "I'm capable of applying for stupid college babe." 

  
  


Adora sat back down. "I didn't say you weren't. But when did you do it?"

  
  


"A week ago."

  
  


"You didn't tell me?"

  
  


"Did I  _ have  _ to?"

  
  


Adora shook her head. "No." The blonde sighed. "I would've liked to known though."

  
  


"Well now you do." Catra sipped her drink. "Now can we stop talking about it."

  
  


"Sure."

  
  


After they ate, Adora and Catra decided it would be best to go back. They were both tired from walking around and standing up alot. 

  
  


Catra entered the lower level door after the blonde unlocked it. They once again returned to an empty house. Or so they thought. 

  
  


The feline went upstairs to get some water while Adora walked into her and Glimmer's room. She fluffed out her blanket and then grabbed a loose t-shirt to put on. 

  
  


Catra came running in and closing the door after some minutes. "Adora!" The feline gasped. Adora took off her tank top along with her bra. "What?"

  
  


"You won't believe what I just saw." The blonde noticed Catra stare at her chest for a few moments and Adora swiftly pulled on her T-shirt, feeling the heat rise in her face. "What did you see?"

  
  


"Mermista and Perfuma kissing in the fucking kitchen!"

  
  


"What really?!" Adora's blue eyes grew big. "Hell yeah! By the looks of it, they've been doing this for awhile." 

  
  


"Did they see you?!"

  
  


Catra snorted. " _ No. _ I was only there for a second. They didn't even notice me."

  
  


Adora felt relieved. "That's good." She laid down on her bed. "Mermista isn't very forgiving."

  
  


"Neither am I." Catra flopped next to her fiance. "But I still forgave you." 

  
  


"I'm glad you did." Adora smiled and reached her left hand to cup Catra's freckled cheek. 

  
  


"Me too dork." The feline purred and moved to loom over Adora. The blonde shifted off her side and flat onto her back. 

  
  


Catra nuzzled Adora's neck and smirked. "You smell good babe." 

  
  


"Y-You do too" Adora giggled when the cat woman licked her neck up to her chin. "Taste good also."

  
  


"Oh shush kitty."

  
  


"No." Catra whispered in the blonde's ear. Their hands grasped and laced together against the mattress gently and slowly. 

  
  


"Why not?" Adora muttered with a huff. 

  
  


"Because I want to compliment you." Catra touched her nose to her lover's and looked straight into those brilliant blue eyes. "Make you feel ... good."

  
  


Adora blushed red. Slight discomfort made her tremble.

  
  


"I…." The blonde stuttered. "Uh…no…."

  
  


Catra immediately released her fiance's hands and the feline moved off Adora. "I understand. And it's okay."

  
  


"...Thanks Catra." The cat woman rested on her back beside Adora. "You're welcome." The feline placed her head near her love's. She closed her eyes. "...I don't think I'm there either."

  
  


"Yeah.." Adora leans her cheek on that mess of hair. "I love you kitty."

  
  


"I love you too."

  
  


They fell asleep holding each other.

  
  
  


☆

  
  


Adora woke up in her bed.

  
  


It was night. 

  
  


She checked the time and saw that it was eight.

  
  


 Was she asleep for that long?

  
  


 Catra laid on her belly with head on its left side facing Adora. The feline's eyes were closed and she was snoring softly. 

  
  


Adora shuffled closer to her love and kisses Catra's forehead gently. 

  
  


She got up carefully and located the book she brought from the science shop, wincing at the mattress creaking.

  
  


Adora froze. 

  
  


Catra didn't wake so the blonde continued and fetched a flashlight from the nightstand drawer in which she had stored there.

  
  


Adora quietly slipped out of the room and tiptoed to the back door. 

  
  


She was about to open it when she heard a sleepy mew from behind her.

  
  


 Catra. 

  
  


The blonde turned around and saw Catra leaning on the frame of the doorway. Adora took her hands off the outer door's knob.

"Go back to bed, kitten. I'm just going to the beach to see the stars."

  
  


Catra walked to her, whined, and dropped her face in Adora's chest.

  
  


"Do you want to come instead?"

  
  


The tired cat nodded in response. Adora sighed. "Okay. Let's go."

  
  


They crossed the dark yard and to the beach path. Catra grew more awake as the roaring of the ocean filled her ears. She purred as soft sand touched the soles of her feet. 

  
  


Maybe sand wasn't that bad. At least when it wasn't scorching hot from the sun. Or getting in your eyes. 

  
  


"What are we doing again?" Catra yawned. Even from here, she could feel water hitting her skin. Wind blew from out there and ruffled her hair. It seemed stronger than usual. 

  
  


Was that rain?

  
  


"Serenia." Adora answered. "While you were sleeping, I learned all about her and where her constellation is."

  
  


"Where is it then?"

  
  


"Directly overhead." Adora tilted her head back. "She's in the form of First Ones writing."

  
  


"First Ones what now?" Catra looked upwards too. "They were previous settlers of Etheria."

  
  


"Well what happened to them?" 

  
  


"It was thousands of years ago. I'm not sure."

  
  


Catra snorted. "What? Was this SheRa person a first ones too?" 

  
  


"She could've been." Adora pointed. "I found it. Right in the middle of the sky."

  
  


Catra studied the dark blackness. To her, all the stars looked the same. She couldn't tell just where it was. 

  
  


"I don't see it." The feline released a frustrated growl. "How do you not see it Catra? It's right there!"

  
  


"I don't know what to look for babe."

  
  


"Shoot!" Adora facepalmed. "I should've showed you the shape before we left."

  
  


"Can't you describe it?"

  
  


"Not really." A gust of wind suddenly blew hard against them and made Catra nearly fall over. 

  
  


"Great." Adora sulked. "Clouds are moving in."

  
  


Catra wasn't listening. 

  
  


She was focusing on out past the shore. Eerie pdarkness hovered out there like a wave that was about to overcome them. 

  
  


Then she saw it. 

  
  


A sheet of rain moving towards them at a fast pace.

  
  


"Adora  _ run." _

  
  


"Why?" 

  
  


" _ RUN!"  _ Catra grabbed Adora's hand and they fled from the pouring rain was about to be atop them. Drops splattered on her head as they reached the trail. 

  
  


It was too late. 

  
  


They were soaked in a matter of moments. 

  
  


Adrenaline surged through Catra's veins when they finally reached the cover of the overhead screen porch.

  
  


She released Adora's fingers and gasped. Heavy water was falling all around them now. 

  
  


"What the fuck." Catra said once she had her breath back. "That was some end of the world shit."

  
  


Adora panted. "I didn't know why you were telling me to run till I saw the cloud. It was so scary."

  
  


"I've never in my life has ever seen something like that." Catra trembled. She was getting cold.

  
  


"We should get inside."

  
  


"We're gonna get water all over the floor dumbass." Catra got on all fours and shook her body. Droplets sprayed everywhere and she stood back up after getting some of the rain off her. 

  
  


"It's not worth getting sick. Now come on."

  
  


Adora opened the door and walked in. Catra entered after her. The air conditioning was worse and made her feel even colder. 

  
  


"You guys okay?" Glimmer came rushing down the stairs. 

  
  


"We're fine. Just got rained on." Adora sighed. "Alot."

  
  


"Oh shit." Glimmer gasped. "Do you want me to get you towels?"

  
  


"That would be nice actually. Right Catra?" The cat girl was nowhere in sight.

  
  


"She went into the bathroom. I'll go get the towels from upstairs." Her friend turned and went back up quickly.

  
  


Adora walked into the bathroom to see Catra standing by the tub. Her wet clothes were crumbled into a mess on the floor and the blonde swiftly closed the door since the feline wasn't dressed.

  
  


"Catra?" Adora heard that the shower was running. "What are you doing?"

  
  


"Taking a shower obviously."

  
  


"But why? Didn't you get showered enough?" Adora grinned.

  
  


"Shut up right now."

  
  


"Okayyyy." Adora sneezed right after. She had to stop her from sniffling. "Adora, get those dark clothes off." Catra fretted.

  
  


"I can't. I'm waiting for Glimmer to bring us towels."

  
  


"I don't care.  _ Undress."  _ Catra was firm. "I'm not letting you get sick."

  
  


"Okay. Okay." Adora struggled to peel off her shirt due to it sticking to her skin. Catra moved in to help and she dragged her pants down. "These are  _ soaked."  _

  
  


"I know Catra. It poured rain. I was there." Adora was stripped of all her wet clothes in a matter of minutes. That's when Glimmer knocked. "Adora. I have the towels."

  
  


"Thanks Glimmer." Adora opened the door A crack and held out her hand. Softness touched her fingers and she gripped the towels. "..No problem." The door was closed and locked back. 

  
  


She placed the two towels in the sink and joined Catra in the shower. "Is this such a good idea?" The blonde asked. "Getting more wet?"

  
  


Catra snorted. "I don't think so. Unlike rain, this is  _ warm." _

  
  


"Yeah. You're right."

  
  


They stayed in the shower for ten minutes before getting out and rubbing them dry with their towels. Then wrapping themselves up before leaving to the bedroom. 

  
  


Glimmer sat on her own bed. She looked on the verge of passing out into sleep. The shorter girl got up when she saw them and made way to give them privacy so they could get dressed.

  
  


"We'll be quick Glimmer." Adora pleaded. "Okay." Glimmer stumbled out, swinging the door behind her shut. 

  
  


Catra had long since moved half of her clothes here. She thought it would be a wise idea. 

  
  


"Okay Glimmer. You can come in now." Adora called once they were clothed. 

  
  


"Finally!" Glimmer walked in and flopped on her mattress, pulling the blanket over her. She closed her eyes and right away fell asleep. 

  
  


_ Glimmer was really tired.  _ Adora got into her bed next to Catra, feeling a bit bad. Pushing away the feeling, the blonde eyed her significant other. Just like Glimmer, the feline was already out right as her head touched the pillow.  

  
  


Adora smiled and tugged the soft blanket over them and shutting her eyes. Comfortable darkness greeted her as she drifted off into sleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dark cloud thing is a real life occurrence that happened to me and my family last time we went to the beach. It was pretty terrifying


	23. Lonnie's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning for minor skiff accident (no one is hurt nor the vehicle is damaged)**
> 
>  
> 
> July 26th is my headcanon bday for Lonnie.

July 26th

  
  
  


"Just exactly what are we doing?" Lonnie was standing outside one of the larger arcades with Catra for some reason. "Can you shut up and accept it. I didn't ask for this." Catra flicked her tail irritably.

  
  


"Then why we even here?" 

  
  


"Adora wants us to get along. And she thinks this is the way to go. It's really stupid."

  
  


"I don't want to agree with you but same. It really is." They stood there in an awkward silence. Lonnie had to resist letting out an annoyed groan. "Are we going in or what?" 

  
  


"Yeah sure." Catra entered the arcade. "Come on."

  
  


Lonnie felt irritated as she came in behind the cat girl. There wasn't much people today so they practically had the place to themselves. 

  
  


"Did you bring money?" Catra asked. 

  
  


Lonnie huffed. "Didn't  _ you _ ?" 

  
  


"No."

  
  


"Then what's the point of being here then?" Lonnie crossed her arms. 

  
  


"Chill out." Catra yanked her wallet out her pocket. "I brought cash."

  
  


"You lying-" 

  
  


"Don't finish that sentence." A ten dollar bill was handed to her. More like thrown.

  
  


Lonnie had to lean down to pick up the bill off the neon patterned floor. By the time she stood up straight, the cat girl was already out of sight. 

  
  


Guess she was playing by herself. And on her birthday.

  
  


She didn't even know why she was dragged here. This was not how she wanted to spend her day. Especially with a person that always managed to get under her skin. 

  
  


Sighing, Lonnie walked to the coin machine and put in the money. She waited as coins spilled into the metal pocket and grabbed a plastic cup to put them in. 

  
  


"Can you hurry up." Catra was suddenly behind her with tail swaying side to side. Lonnie turned around. "Just where did you go?" 

  
  


"Nowhere." Catra moved around her to the machine. "Now get out of my way." 

  
  


Lonnie backed up. "Can't you say  _ please?"  _ She fumed. "Sorry can't right now."

  
  


Lonnie twitched her left eye and whipped around to stomp away. 

  
  


What was her problem?

  
  


Lonnie doesn't think she can live up to what Adora wants. Not with someone as impossible as  _ that.  _

  
  


She approached a race car game and sat in the seat. In one moment, she had the game going and hands gripping the wheel. Her cup of coins sat on the floor where she could see them. 

  
  


The race began. 

  
  


Lonnie easily darted past multiple other racers and reached fourth place quickly. She sensed someone was watching her but didn't want to take her eyes off the screen in fear of losing her place. 

  
  


She passed another race car.

  
  


Third.

  
  


Second.

  
  


Nearing the final finish line. 

  
  


At the last moment, she goes head to head with the other racer but still receives second place.

  
  


"You nearly had it." Lonnie took her hands off the wheel and glanced up to see Catra leaning against the seat. "So? You gonna make fun of me for losing?" 

  
  


"Nah." Catra blinked. "You want me too?"

  
  


"Hell no!" 

  
  


"Okay." The feline got off the seat. "You wanna play a round of air hockey? Bet I can kick your ass."

  
  


Lonnie stood and fetched her coins. "I doubt it cat girl."

  
  


"Can't know till we play." 

  
  


"Fine." Lonnie scoffed. "You're  _ on." _

  
  


They walked to the air hockey table which sat in the middle of the arcade. " _ You're  _ paying." 

  
  


Catra shrugged. "Fair enough." She plopped in two coins in the slot and grabbed her blue paddle. Lonnie fetched her's. 

  
  


She watched as Catra placed the puck on the table and held it still with one claw. " _ Ready?"  _

  
  


"You know I  _ am."  _ Lonnie gripped her paddle tight. "Now let it go  _ already." _

  
  


Catra did and swiftly smacked the puck in her direction. Lonnie whacked it back towards the feline woman. 

  
  


Catra hit it with force back to her. Lonnie was partially surprised the puck didn't go flying off from the impact. 

  
  


But she ended up receiving the first point instead of Catra. "Dumb luck." Her opponent snorted.

  
  


"The game isn't even close to being over,  _ kitty _ ."

  
  


"Don't fucking call me that." Catra snapped. 

  
  


"Why not? Adora gets to call you it but no one does?" Lonnie dropped the puck onto the air table and sent it spinning at Catra.

  
  


"She's my fiance, you bitch." Catra hissed and the puck came towards Lonnie with such a fast speed, she didn't have a moment to react. 

  
  


It went right into her goal and Catra got a point. "Take that fucker." 

  
  


The feline did look visibly upset and maybe Lonnie did step over a boundary she shouldn't have. "Fine. I won't call you it again. It's not worth it anyway."

  
  


"You're not forgiven." Catra growled.

  
  


"Seriously?" Lonnie held the puck in her hand and glared at the feline. 

  
  


"Yeah seriously. Now can we continue dammit."

  
  


"Not until you accept my sorry." The cat woman lashed her tail angrily. " _ No."  _

  
  


"Then I'm going back." Lonnie dropped the puck, picked up her quarters, and headed towards the exit. 

  
  


"You can't leave." Catra had followed her. 

  
  


Lonnie turned her head. "Oh why is that?"

  
  


"Like I would tell you." The feline hissed. 

  
  


"I'm leaving." Lonnie pushed open the door. 

  
  


"I said you're  _ not."  _

  
  


"You can't stop me cat."

  
  


"Fine! I fucking forgive you!" Catra growled loudly. " _ Happy?" _

  
  


She let go of the door and it closed with a squeak. "Yeah. That'll be good enough." Lonnie returned to the air hockey table. "Are we gonna continue this match or no?"

  
  


"I'm still gonna kick your ass." Catra walked to her side and fetched her paddle. 

  
  


"I still doubt it."

  
  


Catra won by two points. Lonnie didn't want to admit she was defeated. "You got lucky."

  
  


"Whatever you say Lonnie." 

  
  


"You actually called me by my name for once." Lonnie snickered. "Are you warming up to me?"

  
  


"Hell no." Catra snorted. "We're leaving in an hour so better used all your dumb coins by then."

  
  


"Why an hour?" Lonnie was beginning to get suspicious. Catra was clearly not telling her something. She couldn't think of what it could be at all. 

  
  


"Just be done in an hour got it?" 

  
  


" _ Okay." _

  
  


Lonnie played several games by herself. She would often run into Catra but neither of them spoke a word. Just what did she do?

  
  


Lonnie was no longer jealous of the feline because she was with Scorpia now. Or at least she was hoping her and Scorpia would become a thing. Her question will have an answer eventually. 

  
  


Lonnie had four coins left. She practically played most of the machines by now. And so she didn't know else there was. 

  
  


Then Lonnie saw something she missed. A Pac Man game in the far corner of the arcade. She walked up to It and inserted half of the tokens she had left. It started and she quickly gripped the joystick and made sure one finger was ready to press the button. But she ultimately forgot the purpose of it.

  
  


Lonnie grew tense each time one of the ghosts nearly got her. She somehow made it to the sixth level and was rather proud of herself. She even got ten tickets.

  
  


"Are you ready to go  _ now?" _ Catra asked. Lonnie turned around with her prize tickets in hand. "I'm getting something from the counter first. Didn't you?" 

  
  


"I only played two games. So I didn't have enough to get anything. Not that I can."

  
  


"How many do you have?"

  
  


"Why?"

  
  


"Answer the damn question Catra." 

  
  


"You're such a bitch." The feline growled. "Fifteen tickets."

  
  


"Here." Lonnie stuffed her last two tokens in Catra's palm. "The pinball game gives a lot so go." 

  
  


Catra looked dumbfounded. "Did you hit your head or something? You've never been this nice."

  
  


Lonnie snorted. "Maybe you were being too much of a bitch to ever see it "

  
  


Catra said nothing in response. Instead spinned around and stomped off. 

  
  


Lonnie growled and made way to the prize counter. 

  
  


A tired girl with a patterned shirt stood there looking bored. She stood up straight as Lonnie approached. "Hey. Ready to get some prizes?"

  
  


Lonnie smiled. "You know I am." She placed every last ticket she earned on the glass counter. The employee stuffed the tickets in a machine and came back with a total of 102.

  
  


Wow. That's the most she's ever gotten. 

  
  


"You can pick out anything in the glass cases and on the lower left wall." 

  
  


Lonnie studied what was on the wall first. A bunch of small teddy bears. A wand that looked cheap. Also some sort of frisbee. 

  
  


She focused instead what was inside the cases. 

  
  


Pencils. Erasers. Stickers. Candy. Glowsticks. And multiple other mini toys and items. 

  
  


"Come on lady." The girl spoke with annoyance. "My shift is about to end."

  
  


Lonnie glared but she decided against making a retort.  

  
  


" _ Fine.  _ I'll take the pink teddy bear."

  
  


The woman dropped it on the table. "90 tickets."

  
  


She picked a bunch of candy, got a pencil, and this whistle toy she planned to bug Catra with. 

"Have a nice day." The worker said as she walked away. 

  
  


_ Hope you do too. Jerk.  _

  
  


Catra came around a corner with tickets clutched in her right hand. "You done now?"

  
  


"I am." The one holding the teddy bear rolled her eyes.

  
  


"What's the bear for? Are you a baby?"

  
  


The other woman fumed. "It's for Scorpia idiot." Lonnie sucked in air. Her attempt to be friendly was proving difficult. "Are you getting something or not?"

  
  


"Shut up." The feline weaved around her and to the rude employee, who was still bored seeming. 

  
  


Lonnie waited outside on a bench. The sun was starting to set in golden colors and she sneaked a lollipop in her mouth. It tasted like cotton candy. 

  
  


The door swung open and Catra stepped out into the light, her hair a poofy mess from the humidity. From what Lonnie could see, the cat got nothing. She probably threw away her tickets without a care in the world.

  
  


"Let's get out of here."

  
  


"Fine."

  
  


They didn't say a word as they climbed into the skiff with Catra at the wheel. 

  
  


Lonnie bit her lollipop of the stick and chewed on it till there was nothing.

  
  


It was silent as they drove. Up until they were halfway back did Catra speak up. "Listen." The feline said through gritted teeth. "I'm not good with words. Nor do I care to learn how to...but.."

  
  


"But what?"

  
  


"Don't cut me off!" 

  
  


Lonnie stiffened with frustration. "Ugh.  _ Sorry."  _

  
  


"Whatever." The quiet drawled on. The only sound was the roaring of the engine and the occasional squeaks of the tires when Catra turned a little to hard.

  
  


They were in the midst of beach houses now. About to reach theirs. Impatience tugged at Lonnie. 

  
  


Can't Catra just say what she wanted to say?

And  _ now? _

  
  


A mumble came from the cat. 

  
  


"What was that?" 

  
  


"I'm sorry okay!" The skiff shot to the right, running over green grass, and coming to a forward jerking halt. Lonnie managed to stop her head from smacking on the dashboard. 

  
  


She looked over at Catra and saw that the feline was okay too. Just in shock.

  
  


"You two alright?!" A man and a woman rushed up to their skiff with concern lining their expressions.

  
  


"Yeah. We're alright." Lonnie answered. "We're sorry about running over your grass."

  
  


"It's okay. What matters is that you're both safe." The woman said.

  
  


"Thank you." The woman and man walked back to their beach house. They said it was alright if I sat there to calm down from the shock of nearly getting injured. 

  
  


Catra leaned her head on the seat.

  
  


Lonnie asked the question that was burning her mind. "What are you sorry for? You know I don't care if you're a bitch. You probably can't help that shit and I understand."

  
  


"You're right. I fucking can't. But I don't have to tell you why I'm like this." The feline crossed her arms, removing her hands from the wheel. 

  
  


"I didn't say you had to." She sighed softly before going on. "I actually thought we could be friends but that clearly ended up in hell."

  
  


Catra grew puzzled. "You're pulling my freaking leg." 

  
  


"Nope." Lonnie shrugged. "Eh. It's the past now."

  
  


It was getting darker as they stayed there. People passed by on their rides with beams of light casting on both Catra's and Lonnie face as they did.

  
  


"We should get home." Catra turned the key and the engine quivered to life.

  
  


 "How about I drive instead?" Lonnie offered.

  
  


Catra sighed in relief. " _ Please." _

  
  


They switched sides and Lonnie took up the driver's side. "You know cat. You're not as bad when you're not trying to pick a fight with me."

  
  


"What kind of compliment is  _ that?"  _

  
  


"A compliment." Lonnie turned off the grass and returned the skiff to the road. 

  
  


"You're a dumbass."

  
  


"I could say the same for you.  _ Kitty." _

  
  


Lonnie expected an angry response but it never came. "Whatever loser. Keep your eyes on the street." 

  
  


For once in her short time of knowing Catra, Lonnie was actually enjoying the feline's company. 

  
  


It was both weird as hell and great. 

  
  


She kept it to herself as they finally pulled up to the beach house.

  
  
  


☆

  
  
  


Catra got off the skiff. 

  
  


It was night now. 

  
  


They were a little behind schedule but she didn't think it mattered. 

  
  


Lonnie weaved around the parked skiff to her side, her prizes in her hands. 

  
  


"Come on." The cat girl led the way up the steps to the screen door. She held it open for the birthday person and fought to hold in a cackle at Lonnie's surprised stare as passed.

  
  


Catra stepped onto the porch and the door slammed shut behind her on its own. "So what's this all about?" Lonnie lifted an eyebrow. 

  
  


"Maybe if you go inside, you'll find out." She waved her tail. 

  
  


"I will." The other woman hesitated."I accept your apology. I have to admit I'm sorry too."

  
  


"Ugh. This is so sappy." Catra groaned. "I can't not say I forgive you because that would be a jerk move." 

  
  


She gathered up courage in the few moments she had before they should get in. "I forgive you too."

  
  


"Thanks." Lonnie smiled a little. "So like do we hug now?"

  
  


"Don't fucking touch me."

  
  


"Wasn't planning to."

  
  


" _ Good."  _ Catra broke out into a brief laughter and Lonnie joined in. 

  
  


"We're so stupid."

  
  


"You got that right." Catra turned the front door knob and the two walked in a shadowed living room. 

  
  


Lonnie looked around with confusion till the lights were flicked on and everyone jumped out of their hiding places. "SURPRISE!" Purple strands of lights decorated the room and balloons were scattered all over the wooden floor. 

  
  


"Wha-" Scorpia rushed to the startled girl with a smile on her face. "Happy Birthday Lonn!" 

  
  


"You did this?" Lonnie gasped. "Sure I did!" The scorpion woman got a fearful stare. "Do you like it?" 

  
  


"Hell yeah I do!" Lonnie reached up and pecked Scorpia on the cheek. Scorpia blushed in response. "Y'all actually caught me 

by surprise."

  
  


Adora stepped forward. "It was all Scorpia's idea."

  
  


"Hey! Catra helped as well." Scorpia pleaded. "She distracted Lonnie at the arcade."

  
  


"So that's what the point of that was." Lonnie pursed her lips at the feline. 

  
  


"Don't look at me. I had a job to do. I did it."

  
  


Adora came to her side. "It seems like you did good, kitten." The blonde kissed her on the cheek.

  
  


 "Guess you're right." Her face warmed and she was suddenly longing to just hold on to Adora and never let go.  

  
  


"Who's ready to party?!' Bow called out. 

  
  


"We are!" Everyone shouted in unison. 

  
  


"Hey Lonnie." Scorpia begin as music was put on. Catra stained her ears to listen. "Wanna see your cake?" 

  
  


"Take me to it." Lonnie and Scorpia headed into the kitchen with hand in claw. Catra turned her lips up at that. They were already acting like girlfriends.

  
  


"Wanna dance kitty?" Adora held out her hand to the feline. "In  _ here?"  _ Catra snorted. "There's hardly space!" 

  
  


"Just  _ enough. _ " Adora retrieved Catra's fingers and pulled the cat further into the living room. They interlocked hands and moved around clumsily. It was in fact small and they couldn't move much without nudging or bumping into their friends around them.

  
  


Catra hissed when Bow stepped on her foot. "Sorry!" He apologized before being spun away by Glimmer. She heard him yelp as it happened and released a low chuckle. 

  
  


"You okay?" Adora asked and gripped Catra's hand tighter as they drew apart and then back close. 

  
  


"It didn't hurt." The feline shrugged. "Bow guy's foot isn't all that strong."

  
  


Adora laughed. "It's true. He can barely give a good kick. But I think it has to do with not wanting to hurt anyone."

  
  


"That sounds about right." Catra snagged her claw on the blonde's short sleeved shirt. "He seems to be the nice person of the bunch. "

  
  


"What about Glimmer?"

  
  


"Definitely the angry shortie who likes to challenge people taller than her."

  
  


"I heard that!" Glimmer snarked. 

  
  


"Good!" Catra laughed. "I wanted you too "

  
  


The pink and purple haired woman rolled her eyes and danced away with Perfuma this time.

  
  


"I can't believe we have only two weeks left here." Adora spoke.

  
  


"Already?" The feline gripped her fiance's waist. "Well we better make the most of it then."

  
  


"I think I have an idea how to start."

  
  


"What?" 

  
  
  


☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
  
  


Adora stood in the dark backyard with Catra. She has a certain object hidden in her hand. One that she's been meaning to use for weeks now. 

  
  


"So?" Catra placed her hands on her hips. "What's the big secret?"

  
  


The blonde smirked.

  
  


"I don't like this."

  
  


"You're going to." Adora clicked on the laser and made the red dot settle right in front of Catra. 

  
  


"You  _ didn't."  _ The feline's pupils dilated and she stared down at the quivering laser spot. 

  
  


"I  _ did."  _

  
  


Adora sent the dot moving across the yard. 

  
  


Catra, by instinct, dropped down on all fours and chased after the beam of light. 

  
  


Adora giggled as she watched her fiance dart around in an attempt to catch the dot. The blonde made the mistake of placing it on her foot and Catra tackled her to the grass. 

  
  


The laser slipped out of her hand as the cat dug her claws into the ground either side of Adora. 

  
  


"You're  _ getting  _ it." 

  
  


Adora screeched as Catra grabbed her wrists and ran her tongue all over her face. Up her cheek. Over her mouth. Even on her nose. 

  
  


"Catraaaaa!" Adora shouted with laughter mixing in. Her face begin to grow warm from the giggles and she kicked up a leg when Catra lessened her licks and they begin to tickle more.  

  
  


"Had enough, princess?" Catra finally pulled back with a smirk on her expression. Adora growled and cupped the feline's cheeks. "I demand kisses."

  
  


"Wow. You really are a princess." 

  
  


"Shut up, kitty." They pressed their mouths together and Catra shifted up her hands so their fingers could interlock. 

  
  


Nothing felt real anymore as they kissed and embraced each other on the grass. Adora hoped they wouldn't be interrupted.

  
  


Catra nipped Adora's bottom lip gently and purred. 

  
  


She was getting a familiar feeling. One she hasn't felt in months. Catra sensed it too and she blushed, red noticeably crossing over her cheeks. 

  
  


"We...um..should get back to the party." Adora stuttered.

  
  


"..Yeah." Catra helped Adora to her feet and they entered the lower door to return upstairs. 

  
  


"There you guys are!" Bow said. "We were wondering where you were."

  
  


Adora noticed there was glass on the floor and Perfuma was cleaning it up with a dustpan and a broom. 

  
  


"What happened?"

  
  


"Glimmer crashed into the coffee table and knocked off a small vase." Bow answered.

  
  


"It was an accident!" Glimmer's voice was pitched. "We know Glimmer."

  
  


"At least your parents weren't here to see it."

  
  


Angella and Micah went on a date together so the youngsters could have a party without older adults around. 

  
  


Glimmer's mom was really reluctant about it but Micah said they'll be okay. He trusts all of them to not make rash decisions.

  
  


"It's getting late." Mermista spoke. "We should get on with the horror movie."

  
  


A horror movie was one of the things Lonnie wanted to do for her birthday. Scorpia didn't look thrilled about it at all but she wanted to do what Lonnie wanted to do, even if it was a scary thing that might keep her from falling asleep. 

  
  


_ She's such a nice person. _ Adora thought. 

  
  


"I kinda think we should have the cake first." Glimmer headed to the kitchen. 

  
  


"Actually good idea." Lonnie followed Glimmer. "Who knows how to carry a cake without dropping it?" 

  
  


"Catra." Adora nudged her fiance.

  
  


 "Pfff. No way. Don't trust me to carry it."

  
  


"Why not? I've seen you do it before."

  
  


"Ugh fine." Catra groaned. "If it will make you happy."

  
  


"It would." 

  
  


"Dammit." Adora went after the cat girl as she walked into the kitchen. 

  
  


Lonnie's cake sat on the counter in the shape of a square. The most basic cake shape. 

  
  


"Just what kind is it?" Catra asked with eyes narrowed. "Red velvet." Lonnie shot back. "Gotta problem?"

  
  


"I never said I had a problem girl."

  
  


Adora sighed. Maybe going to the arcade didn't help them at all in terms of getting along.

  
  


"Whatever." Lonnie exited the kitchen with a huff. Glimmer blinked. "Well okay." She snatched up the candles on the counter and ripped them open.

  
  


A few fell onto the floor. 

  
  


"Way to go Sparkles." Catra snickered. 

  
  


"Shut up." Glimmer growled as she kneed the tile floor and picked up the fallen candles. She stood back up and held them out to Adora. "Can you wash these?"

  
  


"Sure Glimmer." The blonde took the birthday candles out her friends palm and went to the sink. She was careful not to get the wick wet as she rinsed the wax. Then returned to Glimmer's side, who was carefully putting in the candles neatly. 

  
  


Catra leaned on the fridge and let out a groan of impatience. "Can you hurry up."

  
  


"Geez Catra." Adora scoffed. "You can wait one more minute." All the candles were finally in place after a couple moments. 

  
  


"Ugh. I don't know where the lighter is." Glimmer's shoulder dropped. 

  
  


"Here." Catra fished around in her pocket and took out a small and tossed it the air to Glimmer. 

  
  


Glimmer yelped and caught it with some shaking hands. 

  
  


"Good catch.  _ Princess." _

  
  


" _ Why _ do you even have this?" 

  
  


"Mind your own business. Light the candles already."

  
  


Glimmer huffed and lit up six of the wicks before burning her fingers. "Ow!" She dropped the lighter on the counter. "Guess I'm taking it from here."

  
  


"You guys coming?" Scorpia appeared in the doorway. 

  
  


"Yeah. We're coming." Adora responded as Catra lit fire to the rest of the candles.  "Just some minor difficulties."

  
  


"Uh. Okay." Scorpia turned around and left back into the dining room where everyone was probably waiting. "I'm ready." Catra picked up the cake from underneath and Adora felt a flash of fear. 

  
  


"Be careful Catra."

  
  


Catra snorted. "I'm not gonna drop it Adora." Glimmer led the way out of the kitchen and Catra followed slowly with the cake. Adora trailed after the feline, her heart dropping each time Catra took a step. 

  
  


Thankfully Lonnie was on the side of the table where you didn't have to weave around the wooden chairs.  

  
  


Catra carefully placed down the glowing cake in front of Lonnie and stood back.

  
  


Adora felt relief.

  
  


In an instant, everyone begin singing the standard happy birthday song while clapping and cheering. Catra was silent during the entirety of it and the feline nestled her head between Adora's neck and shoulder. 

  
  


Adora smiled and lifted a hand to scratch the back of Catra's head. The song was quickly forgotten and it was only them for a few moments. Up until Bow shouted "cake time!" 

  
  


Adora stood next to Catra as the cake was cut and the pieces were given out one by one. The cat girl grabbed her hand and held onto it. The blonde felt a surge of love. 

  
  


Where was this sudden affection coming from?

  
  


Then she remembered when they were in the backyard. She was getting the feeling Catra had wanted more than just kisses and hugs. Nervousness crept into her mind and her legs wobbled slightly under her. 

  
  


"Adora!" Bow's voice interrupted her thoughts. "You want cake?" 

  
  


"Yeah. Yeah." She separated from Catra. "You want some too kitten?" 

  
  


Catra leaned against the wall with arms crossed. "I'm good." That look she gave Adora sent another wave of warmth rippling throughout her body and she had to force herself to look away. 

  
  


Adora sat at the table and ate the cake absentmindedly. She was suddenly feeling very tired for some reason.

  
  


"You alright Adora?" Glimmer put down her fork. Bow and Perfuma eyed her as well. 

  
  


"I'm fine." Adora stared back at Catra but the feline was gone. 

  
  


"You sure Adora?" The blonde focused ahead once more as Bow asked. "Yeah. Just. Distracted." 

  
  


"Alrighty."

  
  


Once Adora was done with her cake, she got up. "I'm..gonna go find Catra. Horror movie." She left the room with embarrassment pulling at her and assumed the feline was downstairs.

  
  


But Adora still checked the upstairs bathroom but only found that it was dark and empty. 

  
  


Something was extremely ominous about this. 

  
  


The bottom level was dark as well. Except for the light coming from under the bathroom door. "Catra?" The blonde knocked. "You in there kitty?" 

  
  


" _ Adora."  _ A hiss came from the bedroom and Adora turned her head to see the glow of Catra's eyes hovering in the shadows.

  
  


"Kitty?" The blonde entered the room and Catra swiftly closed the door while turning the lock.

  
  


"C-Catra?" Adora stuttered and the feline walked close to her. 

  
  


It was suddenly getting really warm in here. 

  
  


 Catra leaned on Adora, pressing up against the blonde. "You're so wonderful you know that?" The feline purred, moving up her hands to pinned Adora's wrists against the wall. "So perfect...so hot… so... _ beautiful."  _

  
  


Adora gasped. "Kitty!"

  
  


"Shhhhhh." Catra smirked. 

  
  


"Adora?"

  
  


"Huh?" The blonde looked in puzzlement at Catra. 

  
  


"Adora wake up!" Adora jolted upwards with a yelp. She was still in her chair at the dining room table and she looked around in confusion. "What happened?"

  
  


"You fell asleep." Mermista leaned back in her chair. "And you were muttering 'kitty' and 'Catra' a lot." The blue haired woman smirked. "Bet it was a good dream for you to be drooling all over the table."

  
  


Adora quickly rubbed her hand over her mouth with face turning bright red.

  
  


"Hey shut up." Two gentle hands gripped either side of Adora's shoulders. "Don't be a jerk to my fiance." Catra released a hiss. 

  
  


"Sorry." Mermista sighed heavy. "I was just teasing that's all."

  
  


"Anyways!" Bow clapped his palms together. "Should we get on the movie first or gifts?" 

  
  


"You all got me gifts?!" Lonnie screeched and stood up from her chair. She quickly sat down with embarrassment crossing her expression. "I mean. Yay. Gifts."

  
  


Adora held in a chuckle.

  
  


Maybe her and Scorpia were a good match afterall. 

  
  


They got on with presents. 

  
  


Not everyone knew what Lonnie liked so most of it was guesses. 

  
  


Bow gave her a book about the island. 

  
  


Adora and Perfuma really pretty pictures of Crimson. 

  
  


Glimmer a music box that had different tunes on it. If you opened it, a mirror popped up and the music started playing.

  
  


Catra didn't get Lonnie anything.

  
  


Adora wasn't that surprised. She just wished the feline would put more effort into trying to be nice. But when Catra spoke up saying she'll get Lonnie a present later..now that surprised Adora. 

  
  


After everyone gave out their gifts, Scorpia held out a neatly wrapped box to her supposed girlfriend. Adora assumed they were now a confirmed couple. 

  
  


Lonnie opened the box and reached inside. She pulled out a necklace beaded with pretty beads. A purple fish charm hung off the end of it. "Whoa." Was all Lonnie responded. 

  
  


Scorpia rubbed the back of her head with her right claw. "I saw it and I thought it would look nice on you and so I got it." A hint of blush covered the Scorpion girl's cheeks.

  
  


"I..I.." Lonnie stuttered. "I  _ love  _ it."

  
  


"Really?" Scorpia beamed.

  
  


"Hell yeah I do." The girl pulled the necklace over her head till the charm rested on her chest. "It looks so cool." Lonnie stared at Scorpia with an even bigger smile. "Thank you."

  
  


"Y-You're w-welcome!" Scorpia giggled softly. 

  
  


Lonnie giggled as well but she immediately covered it up with a cough. "Um. Should we get to the movie now?"

  
  


"Yeah!" Bow stood. "I'll turn it on."

  
  


Everyone moved around till the couches and chairs were filled. They moved the coffee table and rested a fluffy blanket and some pillows down for the ones that ended up on the floor. 

  
  


Adora rested her head back on the pillow and kept her eyes on the TV screen as the movie begins and the lights were turned off. Catra laid next to her, that tail finding its way to bind around the blonde's ankle. 

  
  


Adora smiled and reached to hold the feline's hand. Their fingers intertwined as the monster made its first appearance on the screen. 

  
  
  


☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
  
  


Scorpia buried her face into Lonnie's shoulder as another terrified scream came from the TV. They were only thirty minutes in and three people have already died. She knew it was all acting and editing but it badly scared her. 

  
  


Lonnie wrapped one arm around her slowly. 

  
  


The Scorpion woman partially relaxed. At least she had someone to comfort her. 

  
  


After forty minutes of hiding her face, trembling through screams and the sound of people being taken by the monster, the movie was finally over. 

  
  


Half of the people in the room were asleep. Including Catra and Adora on the floor. The feline had her head tucked into her fiance's neck. Adora's nose was buried in that mess of hair. 

  
  


Angella and Micah returned at the middle point and were already up in their room. 

  
  


"Well that was certainly something." Perfuma pleaded. She didn't seem phased at all. 

  
  


"Yep it was." Bow yawned. "Welp. I'm heading off to bed. Wake up Sea Hawk." The pirate guy was dozing on Bow's shoulder while snoring.

  
  


 He shot up in an instant. "What?"

  
  


"It's midnight dude."

  
  


"Oh!" Sea Hawk got up. "Is it that hour already? My apologies for slumbering on your shoulder Bow."

  
  


Scorpia chuckled. 

  
  


"It's alright man." Bow stood and left the living room. Sea Hawk followed since they were roommates. 

  
  


"We should get back to the hotel." Lonnie spoke. 

  
  


"Yeah. Agreed." Entrapta stretched her arms. "Even scientists need their rest."

  
  


"Should we wake up Adora, Catra, Glimmer, and Mermista?" Scorpia asked. The way the four of them were sleeping didn't look too comfortable. 

  
  


"I got it." Perfuma waved her hand. "You three go on." 

  
  


"Thank you." Lonnie looked tired as she headed to the front door. 

  
  


Scorpia felt her eyelids threatening to close as she followed.

  
  


Entrapta seemed the most awake so she drove the skiff. 

  
  


The hotel hallways were quiet and Scorpia could hear the distant roaring of the ocean waves. Sea salt scent tickled her nose as Lonnie unlocked their room door and they stepped into the dark kitchen. 

  
  


Entrapta locked the door behind them.  "Night Scorpia. Night Lonnie." The purple pigtailed girl rushed past them and out of the room. 

  
  


They were alone. 

  
  


Scorpia trembled with the memory of the horror movie's monster. What if it came to get her tonight?

  
  


"Hey." Lonnie's voice was exhausted but it was soft. "Sorry for making you watch that."

  
  


"It's alright." Scorpia rubbed the back of her head. "It was kinda my choice to partake in it."

  
  


Lonnie was quiet for a few brief moments. "You gonna be able to sleep okay tonight?"

  
  


Scorpia sighed. There was no point in lying. 

"No." She admitted. "I'm always fighting sleeping after seeing scary stuff." 

  
  


More silence. 

  
  


"You can sleep next to me." Lonnie blurted. 

  
  


Scorpia felt her face burn. "I..uh...um...Eeee."

  
  


Lonnie covered her face with both hands. "Damn. That was such a stupid question."

  
  


"I.. " The Scorpion gulped. "I didn't think it was stupid. It's sweet."

  
  


Lonnie brought her hands down. "You really think?"

  
  


Scorpia's smile was wobbly. "Y-Yeah." She looked off to one side. "To be honest I haven't had a cuddle buddy in awhile."

  
  


" _Cuddle_ _buddy?"_

  
  


"Yes!" Scorpia's throat went dry. "That's what I call it."

  
  


"Oh shoot I'm sorry." Lonnie sounded guilty. "I didn't mean to sound rude."

  
  


"It's okay. You're forgiven."

  
  


An awkward quiet followed and Scorpia swayed on her feet from the tiredness weighing on her body.

  
  


"Anyways. I should get to bed."

  
  


"Me too." The outline of Lonnie's face was visible from the light on the livingroom. "Goodnight?"

  
  


"Uh. Yes. Good Night!" Scorpia mumbled and made way to leave. But Lonnie's hand grabbing the tip of her claw stopped the scorpion girl. "Huh?"

  
  


Gentle lips were placed on Scorpia's. It was over before she could process it. "See ya tomorrow." She was left standing alone in the shadowed kitchen with glee rippling through her body.

  
  


Scorpia ended up sleeping peacefully that very night. 


	24. Summer Memories

About four weeks later

  


August 1st 

  


Adora was packing up some of her stuff. Their vacation was almost over. Only five days left before it was time to leave and get on the boat. 

  


And then the seven hour plane ride.

  


Her and Catra were completely okay now. And she was really happy about that. 

  


Scorpia and Lonnie were seemingly together now. They haven't confirmed anything yet though. 

  


Mermista and Perfuma announced they were dating a week ago. Not many were surprised. 

  


Things seemed more hopeful now. 

  


She was sad it would be soon that they'll have to go. But there was still time to have fun. 

  


To do things. Adora wasn't going to let it go to waste. 

  


Zipping up her suitcase she left the bedroom that begin felt a second room to her. It was so familiar. She had gotten used to it. And she knew she was going to miss it when the time came to go home.

  


Then off to college in the Autumn.

  


Adora walked upstairs to see Glimmer and Bow just entering the front door. 

  


Glimmer had something wedged under her arm. It was a blue box with pink and purple stripes on it. She couldn't read the label from here so Adora went to greet her friends. 

  


"What's that Glimmer?" Adora asked with curiosity.

  


 "It's for Frosta." Glimmer answered and locked the door behind her. 

  


 "But what is it?"

  


"It's like a snow cone maker. Since Frosta likes snow and stuff. And it has a lot of crazy flavors inside." Glimmer held up the box to show her. 

  


 Adora thought it was a perfect gift for her pink haired friend's young neighbor. "Frosta would like it." She smiled. 

  


 "Yeah!" Bow piped. "I hope she invites us over for snow cones." His green eyes sparkled with light. 

  


 "I'll be sure to let you know Bow." Glimmer rolled her eyes and placed the snow cone maker back under her arm. 

  


"Yes!" Bow waltzed away.  

  


Adora turned up her mouth in a half smile. 

  


She loved her friends. 

  


 "So what kind of flavors does it-" Adora nearly leaped in the air when her phone begin to buzz in her pocket and cut her off. "Uh. Hold on guys. I'm getting a call." 

  


"Okay. I'm going to my room anyways." Glimmer brushed past Adora to the stairs. 

  


Adora walked into the kitchen in hopes that no one would listen in. She felt awkward when people were around while she was talking on the phone. 

  


She turned on her screen and saw that it was Catra calling her. 

  


 Adora quickly picked it up, not wanting to let ring for another moment. 

  


"Hey Catra!" She giggled. 

  


"Hey Adora~" Catra spoke in a low voice. It sent a fire bursting with life within Adora. She liked it when the feline talked to her like that. 

"So, what's up?" 

  


"Well." Catra paused. "Me and the gang went to the store and bought firewood. S'more junk too." 

  


"You want to have a bonfire here?" Adora asked. 

  


" _No Adora."_ The cat woman snorted audibly. "We bought firewood for nothing."

  


"Okay kitty."  Adora rolled her eyes even though Catra couldn't see her. "When are you coming?"

  


"We're kinda already _here._ " Adora tilted her head and stared at the ceiling. 

  


Classic Catra.

  


"Did you just get _here?"_

  


"Yep. Just pulled up in your driveway."

  


"Okay. I'll unlock the door." Adora hung up her phone without another word and stood on the front porch. 

  


Catra came racing up the stairs, whipped open the screen door, and wrapped Adora in a hug. She placed kisses on the blonde's face and on her mouth. That tail waved back and forth in contentment. 

  


"Whoa kitty." Adora giggled loud and was pressed up against the walls of the screen porch. She felt her back dig into the wooden beam as Catra continued her assault, beginning to use her tongue to run all over the blonde's cheeks and nose. 

  


A purring erupted from the feline's throat that made Adora's heart melt as it vibrated in her ears.  

  


Lonnie passed by with a bag in hand. She scrunched up her nose at them and went inside. Entrapta came next then Scorpia. 

  


"Hey Adora!" The purple pigtailed girl waved as she went by. Catra was settling down and she pulled away from the blonde a few inches. 

  


"..Hey Entrapta." Adora's mind was fuzzy from her fiance's unexpected ambush. Her cheeks were warm from laughing a lot. 

  


Scorpia lifted one claw since the other was occupied with a bundle of wood and she entered the house after Entrapta, not saying a word. 

  


Adora didn't know why she got the feeling Scorpia was upset. But shrugged it away as Catra placed another purr filled kiss upon her mouth. 

  


"We need to get the rest of the wood from the skiff." The feline whispered. 

  


"I can help with that." Catra backed up away from Adora and they walked down the steps to the concrete lot. 

  


They each grabbed two stacks of the logs and carried the wood around the beach house to the back, where the firepit was located. 

  


Sea Hawk was stacking the logs in a teepee style and Bow was carefully tucking in old paper to help get the fire ignited. 

  


Catra leaned down with her lighter and set the paper into flames. It grew big for a few seconds before going down low again. It was going to take a little while to get the wood on fire. 

  


Soon they had large flames going and swirling in the night. 

  


Everyone sat in chairs and chatted among each other till Perfuma stood. She placed her fingers together and cleared her throat like she was preparing for an important speech. 

  


"This summer has been the greatest summer I've ever experienced. And I have to thank Glimmer because she and her parents are the reason I get to be on this wonderful vacation with all of you."

  


"Glad we invited you Perfuma." Glimmer smiled. "And you're _welcome!"_

  


Perfuma beamed. "But to the main point of why I stood up. I want each of us to say something great that happened this season. Something that was fun or important to you."

  


"I'll go first!" Bow said. 

  


Perfuma sat down as Bow begin to tell his fondest Crimson Island memory. 

  


"I really liked when me and Glimmer raced at the waterpark. I got to have fun with my best friend that day. And I can't till we get to have more fun adventures together." 

  


In a burst of pink light, Glimmer was out of her chair and by Bow. She pulled him in a tight hug. 

  


Angella and Micah gasped. 

  


Micah louder.

  


Mostly everyone else hardly blinked an eye due to the fact they already knew of Glimmer's strange new powers.

  


"What in the world?!" Angella got up. "Glimmer! What did you do?" 

  


Glimmer pulled away from Bow and faced her mother. "Um. Teleportation?" The pink haired girl looked at the grass with sweat beading on her face. 

  


"Why? How?" Angella's eyes were widened. "How long has this been going on?!" 

  


"Angella." Micah placed a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder. "Breathe. Calm down. Having a negative reaction will greatly impact how our Glimmer feels about this new found ability."

  


Adora gaped. 

  


How was Micah so relaxed about this?

  


"You're right dear." Angella sighed and she sat back down. "Just when did this happen Glimmer?" 

  


"Me and Bow went into this witch shop and I read a spell from an old looking book and it made me all sparkly and glittery and now I have the power to teleport." Glimmer spoke in a fast pace. "Though I have no idea how to control it yet."

  


"I've never heard of such a thing." Angella rubbed her face.

  


"I always knew our daughter was a special one." Micah said. "Always had that magic about her."

  


"Dad!" Glimmer cowered back into her own lawn chair. "You're being embarrassing."

  


"Only stating the truth honey bunny."

  


Glimmer hid her face in her hands as a series of chuckles echoed around her.

  


The pink and purple haired removed her fingers so she could look up. "I'll go _next."_ She cleared her throat. "It was when me and dad build the sandcastle together on the beach. It got wrecked in the storm but I still remember what it looked like."

  


"What was it called?" Micah thought. "Oh yeah. Castle Bright Moon. The kingdom that never falls." He gained an accent as he went on. "A kingdom that survives through anything. War even!" 

  


Micah glimpsed from Angella and Glummer and back. "Because family can make it through anything thrown at them. We're stronger together and as one."

  


Angella blinked away a tear and placed a kiss on Micah's cheek. "That was beautiful darling."

  


"I try." Glimmer's father grinned and Glimmer was unable to stifle a giggle. 

  


"Okay even I thought that was cute." Mermista sighed and smiled. "You're an awesome family or whatever."

  


Glimmer beamed.

  


"Anyways I'm telling mine next." Mermista stood. "My favorite part of the summer was when we sneaked into the Science Museum and took pictures of Catra and Adora on their little science date."

  


Perfuma gasped. "Mermista that was supposed to be a surprise!" 

  


"You guys did what?!" Catra stood with mane shooting up wildly and pupils narrowing to slits. 

  


"Chill out cat girl." Mermista sat. "Trust me. You won't be mad in the future."

  


"Sit down kitty." Adora grabbed her fiance's hand. "It's okay." The feline visibly relaxed. But instead of returning to her chair, Catra plopped herself on Adora's lap. Her fiance wrapped one arm around the surprised blonde's neck. 

  


"Oo! Can I be next?" Sea Hawk asked. 

  


"Go right for it!" Perfuma nodded happily. 

  


"Yes!" Sea Hawk leaned forward as if in preparation for a wild story. "It was when we were at the beach. It was hot and not a single cloud in the sky. Everyone was having fun on the sand while I went into the water!"

  


"I went out past the developed waves and further till the shore was nothing but a blur!" 

  


"Wait. Wait. Wait." Bow spoke up. "You went out into the ocean _alone?"_

  


Sea Hawk shrugged. "I've done it dozens of times. Never once had anything happened to me."

  


"I think that's just dumb luck." Catra shifted in Adora's lap. 

  


Adora's heart skipped a beat and she slowly reached up to grasp one of the feline's hands. Catra let her left arm drop and their fingers threaded together by instinct. 

  


"Carrying on." Sea Hawk sighed and his mouth turning upwards into a bright smile. "As I slowly drifted towards the southern part of the island, I saw _something."_

  


"What did you see?" Entrapta and Scorpia leaned forward in their chairs with curiosity gleaming in their eyes. The same was for Perfuma and Bow. Lonnie smiled at Scorpia and Mermista simply crossed one leg over the other but Adora could see the blue curly haired woman was just as invested. 

  


Glimmer seemed distant even though she was focused on Sea Hawk as he continued his tale. Micah and Angella were looking tired. They might head to bed in a few minutes Adora predicted. 

  


"As I floated there in the deep blue, a silver fin showed itself to me from twenty feet away! It glimmered in the sunlight as they kept still and watched it as it moved back into the deeper parts of our sea." 

  


"Whoa!" Bow cupped his own cheeks. "What did you think it was?" 

  


"I don't rightly know." Sea Hawk cleared his throat. "But I have a pretty strong feeling it was a shark that I have witnessed."

  


"That's so cool!" Perfuma pleaded. "I wish I could see a shark up close."

  


"They're quite fascinating creatures. Despite their dangerous rows of sharp teeth." Sea Hawk showed his forearm. A scar in the shape of a bite was imprinted there. But the marked tissue was starting to fade so a few had to get up to see. "I got this when I was the age of seven. I went out with my mother. Nearly lost my arm when a baby shark decided I looked to be a very tasty snack."

  


"I think that's just exaggerating." Adora's fiance snorted. "It doesn't even look that big."

  


"But it was indeed painful!" 

  


"Nothing compared to the pain I suffered." Catra whispered it very softly. Only Adora heard it. The feline squeezed her hand and Adora wrapped her free arm around her love in an attempt to comfort. 

  


"Ah." Scorpia raised her claw. "I would like to go next."

  


"Shoot!" Perfuma beamed. 

  


"Well." Scorpia rubbed the back of her head briefly. "I would say my highlight was when all of you guys threw me that party. I was surprised by the cake and the gifts and it really made me happy. So I'm glad to know all of you. I see you as my friends." The Scorpion woman glimpsed right over at Lonnie. "And girlfriend."

  


Lonnie went red. "Oh. Um. You're welcome Scorpia!" 

  


Scorpia chuckled. 

  


"You're so sweet Scorpia!" Perfuma walked over to give Scorpia a big hug. "You're so very welcome! We're all very glad to have you here with us!" 

  


A series of you're welcome and maybe a couple more hugs were given to the Scorpion girl till everyone was settled down again. 

  


"Do you wanna go next, Catra?" Perfuma asked. 

  


"Sure. Why not." Catra sat up a little and released Adora's hand. "Mine was when I found out Adora was coming here and I decided to come too just so I could get back at her. But eh." The feline stared straight into Adora's blue eyes with love. 

  


Adora felt her knees go weak. At least she was sitting down. 

  


"I'm glad I choose to get back with her then back at her." 

  


"C-Catra.." Adora felt her eyes well up with tears and she pulled her fiance into a quick soft kiss. 

  


"I want to go next." Catra's eyes widened with curiosity.

  


"Go on ahead Adora!" 

  


"My favorite part of the summer is when I proposed to Catra on the boardwalk. Every word I said that day was true. And I'll always mean them. Because Catra is the love of my life and I want to be with her as long as I can."

  


Catra rapidly blinked away water that made her gaze begin to shine.

  


"Awww. Is Catra crying?!" 

  


"Shut up fools!" Catra sniffled and she put on an angry face. "I'm not crying!" 

  


"Aha. Righttt." Glimmer crossed her arms and smirked. Angella tossed a displeased look at her daughter and Glimmer groaned in response, slumping in her seat.

  


"Shouldn't we get the Smores going?" Bow picked up a stick that they have gathered for marshmallows. "The flames are getting low."

  


"I completely forget we had those." Entrapta fetched a stick as well. "All these stories are so fascinating!" 

  


"What about you, Entrapta?" Bow hovered marshmallows over the fire. "What is your fondest summer story?"

  


"Oh!" Entrapta clasped her hands together. "When we first got here of course! Seeing the place gave so much new things to explore! I've never been to a beach resort before and getting to be here has given me a bigger picture of how are world is like in every region."

  


"That's a really cool way to put it." Adora has been to a lot of parts of Etheria. But she still hasn't seen everything there is to see. What else is out there? Waiting for her eyes to glimpse upon and marvel? 

 

 

"Also when I bought this cute little robot." Entrapta pulled it out of her pocket. "I named her Em."

  


"Nice name." Sea Hawk gave a thumbs up.

  


"Thank you!"

  


"My marshmallow!" Adora turned her head to see that Bow's marshmallow caught on fire and he was doing his best to blow it out. It was too late once he did. What was supposed to be a golden warm and squishy deliciousness was only a charred black lump of soft coal.  

  


"Ahhh darn." Micah stood. "There's always more Bow." Angella raised next to her husband. "Anyways me and my beautiful wife are gonna hit the hay. We're both pretty tired."

  


"Night Glimmer's parents!"

  


"Yeah night!" 

  


"Sleep well!" 

  


"I hope you both have a peaceful slumber. You both deserve it after a long day."

  


"Thank you all." Micah and Angella headed to the house and closed the bottom level door as they made way to their bedroom.

  


After that point, many more stories were shared as it got later and later. One by one everyone headed inside till it was only Catra, Adora, and Bow. 

  


"So. When are you two going to have your wedding?"  

  


"Dude. Adora literally just proposed." Catra snorted.

  


"I know. I know." Bow wrinkled his nose. "But don't you have an idea? You had to picture it at least once in your life."

  


Catra grew silent. 

  


Adora could recall when she was daydreaming of the day she would marry Catra. But she never thought it would become a reality. 

  


"I..I've always liked the Spring." Adora begin. "The flowers. All the plants going back to life. It just has this nice feeling about it."

  


"The spring is okay." Catra tucked her head on Adora's shoulder. "I like the Fall better. Not as hot as Spring or Summer. Nor cold as hell like Winter is."

  


Adora shivered. "Imagine marrying in _snow."_

  


Catra laughed. "Heck to the no!"

  


Bow smiled brightly. "Anyways I'm going to head in. You alright with putting the fire out?"

  


"Yeah. We got it." Adora answered without moving her gaze from the swirling flames in front of her. They were low and barely existent. The burnt logs under were glowing orange and had a flickering effect. 

  


It was dazzling. It seemed to draw in Catra just as much as it did Adora. It'll be a shame once they poured water on it before the couple headed to bed themselves.

  


"Okay!" Bow walked away. "Night you two!" 

  


"Night!"

  


It grew quiet after the slam of the back door faded. Occasional crackles popped from the firepit as she and Catra sat there. Audible purring vibrated from the feline's throat and Adora reached one hand up to scratch behind one of those soft ears. 

  


The purring increased in tempo and Adora felt a tail gently whacked her in the back. 

  


They stayed there for a long time. 

  


Not speaking a word.

  


Adora has never felt so relaxed. At least not in awhile. And the sound of the ocean waves crashing nearby on a dark sandy beach made the atmosphere feel a lot more calming. 

  


She didn't want to move.

  


Catra must've sensed what Adora was feeling because she said: "Can we stay out longer? I'm too comfortable." 

  


"Yeah. We can." Adora spoke softly.

  


Just a little longer.

  



	25. Them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GASP?! A new chapter after two months?! How great! Anyways enjoy. 3 more to go but I need to write them.

August 2nd

 

Catra was startled awake by Adora's loud voice.

 

She had slept in again. 

 

The blonde was busy putting things in a beach bag at the foot of the bed they've been sharing for weeks now.

 

"What are you doing.." She blinked away sleepiness and saw that Adora was wearing her pink swimsuit. "We're going to the waterpark. That means it's time for you to wake up and get changed." 

 

"Great." She groaned. Catra flopped onto her belly and stretched out her limbs. She let loose a big yawn with a squeak following after. 

 

"So adorable." Adora giggled.

 

"Shut up." The feline kneaded the pillow and she curled back up, closing her eyes. 

 

"No uh kitty." The blonde dragged her by the feet to the edge of the bed. 

 

"Adora!" Catra protested with a whine. 

 

"You've slept long enough. Now get up and changed." 

 

"Ugh okay!" She slid off the bed. "Can you shut the door then?" 

 

"Sure thing buttercup." The blonde went to the door and closed it.

 

"Stop right now." Catra hissed as she stripped off her bed clothes.

 

"Whatever do you mean sweetheart?" A hint of blush spread across Adora's face. 

 

Catra growled. "I hate you."

 

"Nice to know." 

 

The feline slapped her own face. "Dammit." She bared her teeth. "My swimsuit is drying in the bathroom."

 

Adora sighed. "I'll get it for you kitten." The blonde closed the back after she walked out. 

 

Catra sat on the bed and stared up at the ceiling as she waited for Adora.

 

She jumped and slightly sat up when she heard the door reopen and shut after a couple minutes. 

 

"Sorry I had to go." Adora spoke adsentmindly "Here kitty-" Her fiance cut off.

 

Their gazes locked and a strong love flooded Catra's senses. Her tail acted on instinct and she beckoned Adora to come closer.

 

Her fiance locked the door and sat by the feline woman. 

 

Catra stared into that blue-grey gaze that made her heart sped up each time she saw those pretty eyes. Adora looked back with the same intensity.

 

Catra moved one hand to stroke the blonde's cheek gently. Adora leaned into the touch with her eyes closing. A pink showed itself on those soft cheeks. 

 

The feline purred, her stomach doing belly flops, and she felt her face warm up. 

 

Adora reopened her eyes, giving Catra a look of complete love. She reached and grasped the feline's hand with a smile. A sweet smile that made Catra want to melt. 

 

"Guys! You better hurry up or we're leaving without you!" Lonnie banged on their door, making the two divide instantly. 

 

The moment was over. 

 

Adora sighed and slid off the bed with a disappointed stare. "We're coming!"

 

Catra sat up and trembled, also feeling disappointed. "Can you help put my swimsuit on?" She asked in a low voice. 

 

"Sure kitten." Adora did, pressing a few kisses on the feline's cheeks.

 

Catra purred in response. 

 

She loved Adora so much. 

 

☆

 

Adora finished packing and hand in hand, she and Catra walked outside to the waiting skiffs. Everyone was already ready to go except for them. 

 

As always, they took the very back and then the skiffs lurched to make way to the waterpark. 

 

The air was more salty tasting then usual. The wind was seemingly more strong. Maybe because it was August. Bound for crazy weather.

 

Catra tucked her head in the crook of Adora's neck and purred. The blonde gently scratched behind one of her ears and her purring increased in tempo.

 

"I love you kitten." Adora whispered sweetly. "I love ya too." Catra wrapped her tail around her fiance's ankle and closed her eyes. 

 

The skiff halted outside the waterpark and everyone climbed off. 

 

Adora and Catra jumped off the skiff on the same side and nearly rammed into each other. 

 

Catra caught Adora by the waist swiftly and their gazes met. The feline casually pulled her significant other up to her feet with blush crossing her cheeks. 

 

"Thanks Catra." Adora pecked Catra on the face. 

 

"Yeah. No problem." Adora retrieved her beach bag and the pair walked with fingers locked into the waterpark while everyone else led. 

 

They stopped by the lockers and locked up their things. Adora struggled to stuff her bag into the small locker. 

 

"Lemme help you baby." Catra moved in and shoved the bag the rest of the way in. She closed it with a slam. 

 

Adora sighed with a smile. "Thanks kitty."

 

"No problem."

 

After that, the group split up in pairs and they all went their separate ways. 

 

"Catra. We should go on the raft rapids first." Adora stopped in front of the sign for the ride.

 

"How about Hordak's Lair instead?" 

 

"But that's on the far side of the park! We're right here." Adora clasped her hands together and begged. 

 

"Alright fine!" Catra grabbed Adora's hand and they walked up the sidewalk to retrieve the raft. "You're lucky I love you."

 

"I love you too." Adora giggled and heaved the raft on her arm. "Care to help?"

 

"I don't want my claws to puncture it and make it explode." Catra showed her sharp nails. 

 

"You can put them away though."

 

"Funny you remember that." Catra smirked. 

 

Adora went scarlet faced. "S-Shut up!"

 

"If you want me to keep quiet then carry it yourself." Catra headed to the steps with tail wagging back and forth slowly.

 

Adora growled and followed after her fiance. She'll get Catra back later. 

 

The line was decent and moved quickly. 

 

The couple stood up at the top while they waited for their turn. A dad and his kid went down and the lifeguard motioned her and Catra forwards. 

 

Adora huffed and dropped the raft into the foot deep pool of water. The sound of rushing rumbled in her ears and she held it still as Catra got in the front. The feline gripped the handles with face looking bored. 

 

Adora climbed in next and propped up her legs under Catra's arms. She too grabbed the handles in preparation of when the lifeguard signals they're free to go. 

 

The lifeguard gives them the thumbs up and Adora pushes the raft away from the wall and they'll tilting downwards. 

 

Time seems to go still before the raft is racing down and the wind is whipping through both of the woman's hair. 

 

Catra holds in a screech unlike Adora whose high pitched scream echoed throughout the tunnel. It makes the feline break out into loud laughter. 

 

Sudden light temporarily blind Catra as she is splashed in the face at the bottom of the slide. Adora's hair is sticking to her cheeks as she slides off the rubber raft and into the pool. 

 

The blonde tips it over before Catra can get off herself. The feline is tossed under, water getting up in her nose. She resurfaces quickly with anger crossing her expression.

 

Adora is already racing for the stairs while tugging the raft behind her. 

 

With a throaty growl, Catra uses all her strength to wade through the pool and towards her fleeing fiance. "I'm going to get you for that Adora!" She snarled. 

 

"No you won't!" Adora climbed out of the pool and dropped the raft on the concrete. The blonde then begin running in no apparent direction.

 

"Hey!" The lifeguard stationed there called after Adora. "Walk! Ugh whatever. No one listens anyway." They cupped their face in boredom.

 

"Are you going to put that raft back?" Catra was asked as she stepped out of the water. "Isn't that your job lady?"

 

"No." The lifeguard snarked. "My job is to watch people on the slide. Now if you please, get it out of my way."

 

Catra sheathed her claws angrily and picked up the raft. "Sure thing bitch." She dragged it to the spot where other rafts were stacked up. "Maybe work on that attitude. It's not a good look." With that, the catwoman went off to search for her runaway love. 

 

It wasn't hard. 

 

Adora was hiding behind a bush nearby. 

 

Catra did a circle and walked up right behind her unsuspecting victim. "You couldn't be more obvious baby." She grabbed Adora around the waist and picked the blonde up. 

 

"Catra!!!" Adora struggled as Catra waltzed over to the pool that was ten steps away. Weaving around the water, the feline approached the deep end, still holding on tightly to Adora. "Oh what sweet revenge for me~" 

 

"Kitty!" Adora barely got to screeched before she was thrown into the pool. 

 

The blonde resurfaced with a displeased frown across her features. 

 

Catra laughed loudly and clenched her belly. "Your face Adora!" She wiped a tear from her yellow eye. Before Adora could respond, Catra was suddenly falling forward into the pool. She went under with a startled yelp and broke the water to see a figure standing right where she was a moment earlier. 

 

Adora had her mouth open. "OMG!"

 

"Wha-" Catra had to shield her eyes from the bright sun just to see who was the one who shoved in the water. 

 

Familiar amber eyes and long yellow hair that was pulled up in a neat bun made Catra gasped. She knew them! 

 

"Heya ladies." The person bowed. "Did ya miss your old friend DT?"

 

Adora swam to the pool wall. "Oh my god it's been years! You look good!" Catra stiffly followed after her fiance and rested her elbows on the edge of the pool.

 

DT pulled up their sunglasses. "I made a grand entrance didn't I?" They crouched down. "I see time hasn't done a thing to you two lovelies at all."

 

"Shut up!" Adora put a hand to her chest, obviously flattered.

 

"So you two here alone on a romantic getaway? I saw Catra toss Adora in the pool and I saw Catra standing there and I knew I had to give my chance at karma."

 

Adora laughed a little. "Thank you for that. I was going to get her back but you already it for me." The blonde rested her arms on the concrete as well. "No. We're not alone. We're actually here with all our friends."

 

"Interesting." DT commented. 

 

Catra snorted. "Well me and Adora are a bit busy so you better be on your way."

 

"Ahhh Catra." DT smiled. "How are you? How long has it been? Five years?"

 

"Four you doofus. We graduated in 16' " Catra rolled her eyes. 

 

"Oh my bad. The time seems to slip away from me. But nevertheless. It's still been quite a long while." 

 

Adora looked like she was about to burst. 

 

Catra knew what her love wanted to say. 

 

So the feline beat Adora to it.

 

"Me and Adora are engaged."

 

DT didn't look the least bit surprised. "Honestly about time you both got the rings involved. I recall a lot of pining during high school." 

 

Adora pouted at Catra. "I was going to tell them!"

 

"Too slow babe." 

 

"Ugh." 

 

"Ugh indeed." DT stood up. "Well Catra was right about one thing. I do have to be on my way."

 

"DT!" A girl with ginger hair with blue and pink swimsuit stood a good ten away as she called to their old highschool friend. 

 

"Be there in a moment darling!~" DT beamed without turning their head. "Well my love calls me. I expect to see you later." With that, they spun around dramatically and waltzed to their supposed girlfriend. 

 

"Hey wait DT!" Adora's voice halted them and they looked back to the pool.

 

Catra pushed away from the wall and did a few laps. She barely caught just what Adora was asking. But she heard enough to know what it was.

 

"Hey '''' '' come '''' '' to ''' aquarium on '''' fourth at ''''?" Adora asked. 

 

Catra saw a glimpse of DT grinning and she had to halt to blink away water out of her eyes.

 

"I would be honored to!" DT cupped their chin. "I'm honestly curious who all your new friends now. I can't wait to meet them all."

 

"We're pretty chaotic when we're all in one space but I'm pretty sure you'll fit in just perfectly."

 

"Right I will." DT pulled down their sunglasses back. "Anywho. This is farewell for now. See you on the fourth!" They walked away to their still waiting girlfriend.

 

"Catra?" Adora looked at her and she swam over to her fiance. 

 

"Did you really have to invite them?" Catra pouted. 

 

"Why not? They're nice!"

 

"I guess so." The feline woman shrugged. "They weren't all that kind to me in highschool."

 

"Oh heck. I didn't know that." Adora rubbed her hand awkwardly. "But people can still change Catra. At least give DT a chance?"  
The blonde clasped her hands together which was a struggle and she made her blue eyes big. 

 

"Alright fine. I'll give them a chance."

 

"Yay!"

 

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

Riding things with Entrapta wasn't as bad as Glimmer thought. It was actually pretty fun. Way better than when she had partnered with Catra. 

 

The wait in lines were interesting and not conducted in total silence. Entrapta had a lot to say. About her inventions. Her experiments. 

 

But what intrigued Glimmer the most was when the pigtailed woman brought the existence of a lost civilization dating many thousands of years ago. 

 

"I've been doing research." Entrapta made many movements with her hands. "Despite being so long ago, they were able to figure out how to build tech. Not as good as ours but still just as impressive!"

 

Glimmer stepped forward as the line moved. They were waiting to go on a tunnel slide. "What kind of tech exactly?" She asked. 

 

"I'm not 100% sure." Entrapta cupped her chin. "But from what I've found out, they often used magic in order to power their machinery."

 

"M-Magic?" Glimmer stuttered.

 

"Yeah! Kinda like what you have. You're the first person I've seen who can transport from one place to another in a single second!"

 

"Wow…"

 

"And not just that!" Entrapta pulled out her phone in which Glimmer found out was waterproof. 

 

She must be reading through her notes.

 

"What?"

 

"I've been theorizing that each and every one of us existed in that very time!" 

 

Glimmer was taken back. "How would that be possible?"

 

Entrapta shrugged. "Anything is possible! Just because it might seem impossible doesn't make it impossible. Society has taught that such things like magic can't exist in our world. When that isn't the truth!"

 

The line shifted and Glimmer stepped up on the stairs. "Maybe don't shout because we're surrounded by other people." She whispered to the purple pigtailed scientist. "They'll think we're crazy!"

 

"Oh Glimmer." Entrapta smiled. "I'm already crazy!" She tucked her phone in the pocket of her swimsuit. How her swimsuit even had a pocket puzzled Glimmer.

 

"Yeah. That's nice to know." Glimmer sighed. "  
..I guess I'm pretty wild myself."

 

"That's what makes people fascinating. Their differences and their imperfections." Entrapta grasped her palms together. "Everything would be boring if we were all the exact same!"

 

Glimmer's mouth turned up. "Yeah. You're completely right. It would be boring!"

 

"Heh. You're the first one who actually listened to my theories with actual curiosity. That's a mighty first."

 

Glimmer rubbed the back of her head. "Well it's not that suited what I'm interested in but it is cool to learn about."

 

Entrapta moved up three steps. Glimmer stood beside her waterpark partner. "I still want to hear more about it though."

 

"Really?!" Entrapta gasped with excitement.

 

"Yes really." Glimmer sighed, knowing she was about to have her ear talked off. But she was going to fine with it. 

 

She was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved season 4 and I had to include Double Trouble in this. We're nonbinary pals!!!


	26. Warm Summer Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glimmer is a Bisexual in my headcanon now. I realized Lesbian never really suited her. It was a feeling. Like for me, characters how this vibe about about them. Season 4 was really giving me Glimmer is Bi vibes. 
> 
> So yeahhh. 
> 
> Chapter one has everyone's correct sexualilties now. Go check it out! 
> 
> Also I can't believe this story is almost over. Felt like yesterday I was coming up with all of this. It been real fun. But it isn't over yet. I hope to finish before the year is over with. Then maybe write some side stories for SOCI. Sorry this turned out rlly long

August 3nd

  
  


"You sure you wanna get in the hot tub with me Catra?" Adora asks. 

  
  


It's the next night. Adora and Catra was standing outside next to the hot tub. They're in their swimsuits that were already damp from being in the ocean earlier.

  
  


 "Yeah Adora. I'm sure." Catra snorted. "Stop asking." The feline climbed into the bubbling water that sent steam swirling up into the dark air. She flinched at the heat that touched her fur and slowly edged into it further. 

  
  


Adora waited till Catra sat down. The blonde got in and gasped quietly as the water blazed against her skin. 

  
  


Hot.

  
  


 Really hot.

  
  


 It burned worse when it splashed against her abdomen. But she quickly adjusted and was able to sit down near her fiance. 

  
  


Her fiance. 

  
  


Wow. 

  
  


Adora still wasn't used to that concept yet. She still couldn't believe Catra said yes.

  
  


They didn't wear engagement rings- that wasn't exactly their thing. She didn't think they needed to wear rings to show you're with someone. As long as you love them and care about them. You don't need a ring to show that.

  
  


Catra agreed with her.

  
  


The feline edged closer to Adora and rested her cheek on the blonde's right shoulder. Adora smiled and leaned her own head on Catra's, love fluttering in her chest. 

  
  


They sat there a while in silence. Listening to the distant roaring of the waves and just being there. 

  
  


Together.

  
  


Adora kissed Catra gently on that messy mane and reached for one of the cat woman's hands. Their fingers laced together slowly and lightning zapped through her hands and through her body. 

  
  


It was such a great feeling. 

  
  


Catra looked up at her with something in her eyes.

  
  


Love.

  
  


Complete love.

  
  


Adora smiled slightly and leaned close to Catra's face. "I love you." She whispered tenderly. 

  
  


Catra licked her lips. She was expecting a kiss. But Adora wanted to hear her say it back first. 

  
  


"I love you too…" The blonde giggled softly and pressed her mouth to Catra's. The feline purred while kissing back. She squeezed Adora's hand and wrapped the other arm around her. 

  
  
  


♡♡♡

  
  
  


Adora let her free hand trail down to Catra's waist and settle there. 

  
  


Catra shifted to sit in Adora's lap, legs on either side of the blonde, and continued to kiss with want. 

  
  


Adora's back was pressed against the wall of the hot tub. It was uncomfortable but she didn't mind. 

  
  


She was too distracted by the fact that Catra was easing her tongue into her mouth. Adora sucked on Catra's lip and carefully licked that soft tongue in return. 

  
  


They clung to each other, holding on like their lives depended on it. 

  
  


Adora pulled away to speak. 

  
  


"Catra." Adora whispered. Those beautiful mismatched eyes looked at her. "Yeah?"

  
  


"C-Can we…?" The blonde's breath grew shaky. 

  
  


Nervous.

  
  


 "What? In a hot tub?" Catra's teeth showed in a grin.

  
  


 Adora pouted. 

  
  


 "Okay. Okay. But can we go somewhere more private?" 

  
  
  


☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
  
  
  


Glimmer was sitting with Bow in the Living Room.

  
  


It was nearing ten as they were finishing up a Disney movie. She was pretty sure by now they've watched them all this Summer.

  
  


 "Are you tired Glimmer?" Her best friend asked after the movie was done. 

  
  


She shrugged. She really wasn't. "No. But we might as well sleep since there's nothing else to do. It's way too late to go anywhere."

  
  


"The beach is an option." 

  
  


"At this hour, Bow?"

  
  


Bow sighed. "I guess you're right." He pursed his lips together as if thinking. "We could build a fire. We have leftover wood from before."

  
  


"Yeah. Let's do it."

  
  


They headed outside into the warm August air. 

  
  


Bow begin lifting logs into the pit as Glimmer fetched the lighter fluid, some paper, and a lighter. 

  
  


"Can I do it?" Glimmer's eyes twinkled with excitement.

  
  


"Yeah. Just don't burn yourself." Bow stepped back as she tucked paper in under the logs. 

  
  


"Bow I'm not a baby. I can handle it."

  
  


"Okay. Just being a worried friend." 

  
  


"I appreciate it." She lit the paper with the lighter and stood up straight. Then opened up the fluid lid. "Make sure you're holding it right-"

  
  


"I know Bow." Glimmer squeezed the white bottle and the fire erupted into large spinning flames, aggressively blowing in the wind. 

  
  


"I think that's enough G-Glimmer." Bow stuttered. 

  
  


She stopped pouring and closed it, dropping the lighter fluid on the ground.

  
  


 "We have made fire!" Glimmer lifted her arms up and shouted suddenly. 

  
  


"We have made fire!" Bow raised his arms as well while screeching out the words. 

  
  


Glimmer broke out into a laughing fit. "You sounded ridiculous Bow."

  
  


"Can't help my voice likes to crack!" 

  
  


Glimmer wiped away a few tears. "I'm s-sorry...I can't help it haha!" 

  
  


Bow crossed his arms and pouted. "You're so mean to me." Tears appeared in the corner of his green eyes. 

  
  


Glimmer felt insanely bad. 

  
  


"S-Sorry Bow.." She rubbed her forearm. "I was just messing!"

  
  


Bow suddenly punched her in the shoulder. 

  
  


Lightly and in a playful manner. "Fooled  _ you.  _ You do care about me."

  
  


"Of course I do! You're my best friend Bow. We've been through everything together."

  
  


"I know." Bow sat on the grass. He patted next to him for her to do the same.

  
  


Glimmer flopped next to him and folded her knees to her chest. She watched the flames dance around. 

  
  


It was quiet except for the ocean and the cicadas. 

  
  


It was peaceful. 

  
  


Glimmer placed her right hand on the ground and it grazed Bow's. She pulled away quickly.

  
  


"Whoopsie. My bad." She nervously continued gazing at the fire. 

  
  


"It's alright Glimmer." Bow retrieved her hand and held it on the grass. "Did you forget already?"

  
  


"Forget what?" She was confused and felt a little guilty she couldn't remember. 

  
  


"Our agreement." He whispered. "When we were kids. If one touches the other's hand, we have to hold each others hand."

  
  


"Bow we were eight-" 

  
  


He lifted an eyebrow and Glimmer stared at him. "Why should it change though?"

  
  


"I guess you're right." She faced back towards the firepit, the orange glow lighting up her face. "It's our way to show our friendship is forever."

  
  


"Yeah." Bow smiled that bright smile of his. 

  
  


They stayed outside a bit longer before putting the flames out and heading in. 

  
  


Bow locked the back door. "Do you think Adora has a key?"

  
  


"Yeah. They'll come back when they want." Glimmer stood there for a second before she moved forward and hugged Bow. 

  
  


Bow wrapped his arms around her.

  
  


They stayed that way until a voice startled them apart. 

  
  


"Awww. You two are cute." Mermista smirked. 

  
  


"Mermista?!" Glimmer screeched. "Why are you even down here?!" 

  
  


"The dryer obviously." The blue haired woman walked in between them and into the washer dryer room. 

  
  


"Well." Bow rubbed the back of his bed. "I better get to bed. See you in the morning?"

  
  


"Yeah Bow. See you in the morning."

  
  


Glimmer watched as he climbed the steps and went into her room to get ready for sleep. 

  
  


She didn't know why but she thinks she's beginning to see Bow as something more. 

  
  


And that freaked her out.

  
  


They have faced a lot together. 

  
  


Hard and good things alike.

  
  


She can't remember when Bow  _ wasn't  _ there. 

  
  


It felt like she's known him her whole life.  

  
  


Glimmer groaned and moved under her covers after flicking off the lamp. 

  
  


This can't be happening. 

  
  


It was hard to believe.

 

It didn't take long for Glimmer to drift off. 

  
  
  


☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

  
  
  


Glimmer woke up in the middle of the night. 

  
  


She glimpsed over at Adora's bed and saw that it was vacant. 

  
  


What?

  
  


Why weren't Adora and Catra there?

  
  


Shouldn't they be back by now? 

  
  


Maybe it would be a good idea to check on them. Since it's been a few hours since they said that.

  
  


Great.

  
  


She was becoming like her mother.

  
  


Always worried about everyone and everything. 

  
  


Glimmer whipped out her phone and dialed Adora. 

  
  


She hoped they were okay and not doing something dumb. Like going out in the ocean right now.

  
  


She hoped Adora had her phone on her. 

  
  
  


"Glimmer? What's up?" The blonde's voice sounded odd once she picked up after a few rings. 

  
  


 Sleepy?

  
  


 "What's up? Where are you? Why did you leave without telling anyone?"

  
  


There was silence. 

  
  


She heard very quietly on the other end: "Shhh. Catra. Stop." Adora growled audibly.

  
  


Catra's response was more distant. 

  
  


"Then *** off. I'm ***ing to s****." 

  
  


"Sorry Glimmer I have to go...CATRA!" A yelp came through the phone and right into Glimmer's ear.

  
  


 "..Okay. Night Adora."

  
  


"Night Glimmer." Adora quickly hung up. 

  
  


At least they were okay. 

  
  


But what the heck were they doing? 

  
  


Maybe it was a good idea she didn't know. It wasn't her business.

  
  


So she settled into her bed and draped the thin blanket over her. 

  
  


It was kinda lonely without Adora and Catra right there. Even if they were annoying the whole time with their constant whispering and giggles.

  
  


Before long, Glimmer was out cold once again.

  
  



	27. Aquariums & Confessions

August 4th

  
  
  


"Woooo! Aquarium!" Bow shouted as they walked up to the big white and blue building. 

  
  


Glimmer giggled softly at his enthusiasm. 

  
  


The aquarium was something everyone wanted to see before they departed the island. 

  
  


And what Sea Hawk wanted to do for his birthday. 

  
  


Also entry was five dollars instead of fifteen.

  
  


 An August sale since this place will be closed till the Winter. 

  
  


Glimmer felt tired. She didn't get nice sleep last night.

  
  


At this point, she's accepted the fact she'll never get to be with Adora. 

  
  


She's okay with it now.

  
  


Then her gaze shifted to Catra, who was holding hands with the blonde, and making fun of a statue. That weight in her chest made a comeback.

  
  


Okay  _ maybe  _ she wasn't exactly over Adora yet. 

  
  


But she was getting better. 

  
  


Glimmer approached the ticket counter to pay to get in the aquarium. But Bow immediately stepped in the way holding a ten in his hand. "I can pay for you Glimmer."

  
  


"Bow!" She protested. "I can pay for myself." 

  
  


"Come on Glimm." His eyes sparkled begging. "Consider it a gift?"

  
  


She crossed her arms. She can't say no to that face. 

  
  


"Ugh fine." She watched as he got their tickets and they stepped out of the way so the others could pay. 

  
  


"I'm paying next  _ time."  _ Glimmer spoke. 

  
  


"Okay. Okay. Fair enough." Bow handed her entry ticket. 

  
  


She took it and they went in about ten minutes later. 

  
  


Glimmer led the way inside and relaxed at the sudden surge of air blowing through her hair. She noticed the locks have grown over the summer. 

  
  


Maybe she'll let it keep growing.

  
  


It won't be as suffocating to deal with when the cold weather comes. 

  
  


The first thing Glimmer sees is a massive tube tank with hundreds of tiny fish swimming around in it. 

  
  


Sea Hawk waltzes up to the tank and he pressed his face against the glass.

  
  


 He looked like a little kid! 

  
  


"You look stupid." Mermista said to him. 

  
  


Perfuma bumped her girlfriend's arm. 

  
  


"What?" Mermista rolled her eyes. "Sorryyyy." 

  
  


Sea Hawk pulled back from the fish tank. "Apology accepted dearest Mermista."

  
  


"Don't call me that."

  
  


"Okay." Sea Hawk's mustache drooped quite literally.

  
  


"Hey Glimmer." Bow suddenly leaned in to her. "Did you know Mermista and Sea Hawk use to date?" 

  
  


"What? Really?" Glimmer was shocked. "Them?" 

  
  


"Yeah. Off And on for two years. I don't know why they stopped though." 

  
  


"Weird. Who did you hear that from?"

  
  


"Sea Hawk."

  
  


"And you believed him?"

  
  


"Of course! We're friends Glimmer."

  
  


"Do you like him more than friends?"

  
  


Bow grew puzzled. "What? Of course not!" He was stuttering. 

  
  


"You sure Bow?" Glimmer wasn't sure what it was but she didn't like the idea of Bow having a crush on someone else. 

  
  


Wait.

  
  


Was she  _ jealous? _

  
  


"Are we just going to stand here all day or are we going to see the Aquarium?" Lonnie spoke up before Bow can answer. 

  
  


"I want to see the fishees!" Scorpia piped.

  
  


 "Me too!" Micah said. Her father immediately looked away and whistled to cover his embarrassment.

  
  


Glimmer resisted the urge to facepalm. 

  
  


"Did I hear fishees?" A strange person came walking up. 

  
  


Glimmer spotted a person she didn't recognize approach Adora. 

  
  


"DT! You made it!" The blonde piped. 

  
  


"Sure did. Though I was waiting for all of you to arrive. But don't worry one bit. It wasn't long at all." They heaved a sigh. "My girlfriend couldn't make it unfortunately. She came down with a cold so she insisted I still come today. She's so sweet to me my darling." DT's gaze took in the group standing before them. "Do I spot a few familiar faces?"

  
  


Mermista stepped forward. "Wait are you the one who was crazy good at Theater in highschool?"

  
  


"Sure was!" DT beamed. "I was at the top of my class. Everyone  _ adored  _ me."

  
  


"Oh! Oh!" Perfuma stood by Mermista. "I remember you! You were so good in all the plays you were in!"

  
  


"Thank you." DT's smile grew wider. "Were you the gal you spent all that time in the school's garden?"

  
  


"Yep! I loved flowers then. I still do now."

  
  


"Amazing!"

  
  


Glimmer huffed. "Me and Bow are going ahead. Since apparently we're just standing here!" She grabbed Bow's hand and dragged him to the first exhibit. 

  
  


"Whoa Glimmer. You okay?" Bow asked once they were away from the group. 

  
  


"I'm fine Bow." She came up to a way larger tank then in the lobby. The whole room was dark and it made blue water ripples on the floor. 

  
  


"You're clearly not." He squeezed her hand gently. "Come on. Please me what's going on with you."

  
  


"I don't know. I'm just confused Bow." 

  
  


"What are you confused about?"

  
  


Glimmer looked him dead in the eyes. "I..I think I love  _ you." _

  
  
  


☆☆☆

  
  
  


"I agree with Sparkles." Catra watched as Glimmer dragged Bow guy away. "We're wasting time just standing here."

  
  


"In a hurry as always Catra." DT leaned an arm on her shoulder. "Some things never change."

  
  


Catra moved away from them swiftly. "I have  _ changed. _ " She growled. "I'm more concerned whether you have or not."

  
  


"It does take time to become a better person. And I can assure you Catra. I am not who I was in highschool. We were young. Made mistakes. It's all part of growing up. You're no different."

  
  


Catra met Adora's gaze. The blonde seemed to understand why Catra had something towards DT. 

  
  


"Let's just get through the exhibits already."

  
  


"Agreed." Lonnie followed Catra in the first room. She had to blink her mismatched eyes to adjust to the darkness and dim light. 

  
  


Her pupils grew big at the massive tank Bow and Glimmer stood by and she ran in between them to look intently at the colourful fish swimming around. 

  
  


"Hey!" Glimmer protested. 

  
  


"They're so... _ pretty."  _ Catra marveled. 

  
  


"Oh boy." She heard Adora speak. "Catra's found the fish."

  
  


She felt the blonde's hand on her left shoulder. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

  
  


"It is." Catra froze and darted away from the glass. "I mean. They're nice. They're just fish."

  
  


Adora smirked and crossed her arms. 

  
  


"Stop looking at me like that." Catra puffed her tail. 

  
  


Adora didn't budge.

  
  


" _ Adora."  _ She whined. 

  
  


"Admit you like fish." Adora lifted an eyebrow.

  
  


"Adora!" Catra moved nearer to her fiance and clinged to Adora's shirt with dilated pupils. 

  
  


" _ Kitty." _

  
  


" _ No." _

  
  


" _ Yes." _

  
  


_ "No!" _

  
  


_ "Yes!"  _

  
  


"I smell drama." DT came over to the duo. "Whatcha bickering about?"

  
  


Catra pulled away from Adora. "Nothing." She turned away from the big tank and to open ones in the middle of the exhibit room. 

  
  


Small Stingrays swam around in one pool with rocks placed here and there.

  
  


She touched one as it glided by. 

  
  


It felt weird. But cool at the same time. 

  
  


And  _ wet.  _

  
  


Catra shook her hand to dry it, splattering droplets of water everywhere. 

  
  


"Hey watch it!" Glimmer protected her face. 

  
  


"What? Scared of getting wet Sparkles?"

  
  


"I told you to stop calling me that." 

  
  


Catra grinned a toothy grin. "I don't recall."

  
  


"Ugh." Glimmer touched one of the rays as one of them passed close. 

  
  


"So what's the deal with you and Bow?"

  
  


"What do you mean?" Glimmer focused on the pool in front of her. 

  
  


"Don't play dumb Sparkles." Catra snorted. "You obviously like the guy."

  
  


Glimmer turned red. "I do not!"

  
  


"You sure?" Catra raised an eyebrow and frowned, not buying it. 

  
  


"How about I meddle in your business too?" Glimmer growled. "Just where did you and Adora go last night?"

  
  


"Not telling you." 

  
  


"See? If you won't tell me your secrets, I won't tell you  _ mine.  _ So back off. _ " _

  
  


Catra thought for a moment. "We went to my hotel and did any normal thing a couple would do. Now tell me."

  
  


"You're so fucking- ugh!" 

  
  


"We had a deal, Glimmer." 

  
  


"I don't remember making a deal!" Glimmer slapped her face and groaned. " _ Fine.  _ If it'll get you off my back." She leaned against the wall of the pool for the stingrays and crossed her arms. "Maybe I do like him...but I'm just confused."

  
  


"Why are you confused? You like him. Why be confused about that?"

  
  


"Because I thought..I thought I was lesbian for a time but then I realised I liked guys too and it's all just a big mess." 

  
  


"So you're bi?"

  
  


"That's what bi means Catra!"

  
  


Catra raised both hands. "Just guessing. For all I know you could've been pan." 

  
  


"I've thought about that too…I'm just so lost.."

  
  


"Hey." Catra placed a hand on Glimmer's shoulder. "I ain't the type to talk about feelings stuff or whatever. But who cares about labels? You are who you are and it's not worth worrying about stupid shit. As long as people don't bring you down for it."

  
  


Glimmer sniffed. "Wow. You sounded really wise."

  
  


"Don't you dare call me wise again." Catra shuddered. "It makes me feel old as fuck."

  
  


"Not sorry." The two burst into laughter. It echoed throughout the entire room. 

  
  


"What are you laughing about?" Adora came over. 

  
  


"You like are gonna cause an earthquake in here if you get any louder." Mermista scoffed. 

  
  


"Just a stupid joke." Catra lied. 

  
  


Adora smiled. "Well I'm glad to see you're acting like friends."

  
  


Catra rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Sparkles is cool." She reached for Adora's hand and grabbed it.

  
  


 "I heard there's some sort of underwater place. We should go right now." Catra pulled Adora away. 

  
  


"Catra! We should wait for the others!" Adora pulled back. 

  
  


"But Adora. I wanna keep moving." Catra tugged at the blonde's wrist. 

  
  


"Is it because of DT?" 

  
  


"No!" Catra hissed. "Now hurry up."

  
  


" _ Catra."  _ Adora sighed. "You can't avoid them forever."

  
  


"Yeah I can." Catra let go of Adora and carried on by herself. 

  
  


_ Geez. Adora can have such a small brain.  _

  
  
  


☆☆☆

  
  
  


Adora watched Catra go. 

  
  


_ It would be best to let her be alone for a little bit.  _

  
  


She turned around and reunited with the group. Specifically DT, Perfuma, Mermista, and Sea Hawk by one of the fish tanks. 

  
  


"I have never seen anything more stunning." DT said while pointing to a shark. "Such magnificent creatures. I love their pointy teeth!"

  
  


"Would you want pointy teeth?" Sea Hawk asked. 

  
  


DT tilted their head. "I do though." They opened their mouth to show their teeth 

  
  


Sea Hawk backed away with a startled look.

  
  


Adora fought to hold in a chuckle. 

  
  


"Hey Adora. Did you happen to see where my Glimmer went?" Micah walked up behind her. 

  
  


Adora faced the father. "She was with Catra by the stingrays earlier. But I haven't seen her since."

  
  


"Bow disappeared too." Entrapta spoke up. "I was going to show him the crabs over there."

  
  


"There's crabs?!" Scorpia ran in that direction. 

  
  


Lonnie followed after her girlfriend with a smile across her features. 

  
  


"That's weird. But I'm sure we'll find them." Adora reassured Micah. 

  
  


"Can we to the next exhibit? This place is already boring." Mermista cupped her cheek. 

  
  


"Yeah. Let's gather everyone first."

  
  


"I'll go get my dear Angella." Micah went to his wife who was admiring the stingrays.  

  
  


"Scorpia! Lonnie!" Adora called. Her voice echoed. "We're heading to the next room!" 

  
  


The duo regrouped with them. "The little crabs were so cute with their little pinchers." Scorpia was saying. "I just wanna scoop them up and cradle them all!"

  
  


Lonnie chuckled. "I bet they would like that. Especially with your own claws."

  
  


"Yeah! They definitely would, wouldn't they?"

  
  


"We're ready." Micah said with Angella trailing behind him. 

  
  


"I heard my daughter is not around? Bow too?" Angella looked concerned. 

  
  


"They probably went ahead like Catra." Adora heaved a sigh. "We'll catch up with them eventually."

  
  


"Very well. Let's proceed." 

  
  


The group passed through three exhibits of more tanks, small sea creatures, cool statues, and bunches of awesome things to look at. 

  
  


Adora's eyes grew big when she walked into a tunnel. But it wasn't any ordinary tunnel. 

  
  


Overhead was a  _ tank.  _

  
  


All around them except the floor was glass. 

  
  


Fish of many species, shapes, sizes, and colors swam in the blue that loomed over the people who were lucky enough to witness it. 

  
  


Adora was one of those lucky people. 

  
  


"Wow look at Adora, Mermista, and Sea Hawk." Perfuma giggled. 

  
  


Adora felt multiple stares bore into her but she didn't care. She was too amazed by the tank. 

  
  


She had never seen anything like it!

  
  


Sudden arms wrapped around her. "Miss me Adora?" Catra purred in her ear. 

  
  


Adora looked back at her fiance. "Where have you been?" She questioned. 

  
  


"Here and there. Walking ahead without everyone."

  
  


"I wanted to enjoy this with you Catra." Adora sulked. 

  
  


"I know babe." Catra released her. "Needed to think."

  
  


"I understand." Adora grabbed the feline's hand. "Stick with us now okay?"

  
  


"Okay." 

  
  


"Have you seen Glimmer or Bow by any chance?" Adora watched as a shark swam by. 

  
  


Catra shook her head. "Nope." She stroked her thumb on Adora's hand. "What? They gone or something?"

  
  


"It's just no one has seen them since the first room."

  
  


Catra stared away from Adora. "They're probably fine. There's no point worrying."

  
  


"Catra?" Adora leaned close to her love. "Are you keeping something from me?"

  
  


"Pfff nah." Catra bit her lip. " _ Fine.  _ But you can tell anyone okay?"

  
  


"Okay? What is it?" Catra pulled her away from the others.

  
  


Was it that serious?

  
  


"Bow and Glimmer left early. Said they're going on a date. But Glimmer told me not to tell anyone so babe, you better not spill."

  
  


Adora was shocked.

  
  


Bow? And Glimmer?

  
  


_ Liked each other?! _

  
  


"W-When did this happen?"

  
  


Catra shrugged. "No idea. But you gotta keep it a secret alright? Promise? Or Sparkles is going to shave my tail in my sleep."

  
  


"I-I promise." Adora swore.

  
  


"Nice. Now come on. Mermista is giving me suspicious looks."

  
  


Adora spent the rest of their time in the aquarium trying to wrap her head around that her two friends  _ liked _ each other in that way. 


	28. Make This Last Day Count

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone. 
> 
> One more chapter to go! I'm actually sad cuz this story has been a joy to write and I didn't think it would take this long to complete. 
> 
> The last chapter will be an epilogue of some sort. Everyone returning home etc etc. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has stuck with this fic from start to end. It means so such for me. 
> 
> I can't predict when the last chapter will be up. But it won't be no later then January you can count on that.

 

August 5th

  
  


It was the last day.

  
  


Tomorrow they would head home. 

  
  


Vacation was nearly over. 

  
  


Adora stuffed the last of her clothes in her suitcase. She hoped she had everything. She decided to go through all the drawers and closet one last time. 

  
  


"Come on Adora!" Catra appeared in the doorway. "We're waiting for you." 

  
  


"Sorry. I was making sure I didn't overlook anything." She saw Catra roll her eyes. "I swear. You weren't this paranoid before we broke up." 

  
  


"I'll be out in a minute!" She shouted and slammed the door in Catra's face. She hated when Catra brought that up. It was like she was still trying to make her feel bad.

 

They were planning to get married for Etheria's sake!

  
  


She was ready in five minutes instead of one.

  
  


And of course no one waited for her. 

  
  


Crossing the yard in bare feet, Adora made way to the beach. This would be the last time they could hang out by the ocean together. 

  
  


It was sad. 

  
  


This summer felt like it lasted forever. But ended too quickly at the same time.

  
  


She was going to miss Crimson island. 

  
  


She was going to miss being with everyone in one place. 

  
  


The sand was hot and burned her feet as Adora walked to Catra, who was crouching near the water. 

  
  


The cat woman didn't hear Adora approach so the blonde took the opportunity to pick up her fiance and race for the ocean. 

  
  


"Adora! Adora! I swear if you drop me-" Catra cling tightly to the blonde's swimsuit. 

  
  


"You scared kitten?" Adora smirked.

  
  


"Take me back to the  _ shore right now."  _

  
  


Adora instead walked deeper into the water and Catra wrapped her arms around her neck. "BABE!" 

  
  


"Okay. Okay." Adora turned around. "I'll take you back. If you give me a kiss."

  
  


"Sure!" Catra growled. "When we're on  _ dry land." _

  
  


Adora walked out of the water and put Catra down. "Where's my kiss?"

  
  


"Fooled you." Catra raced off, leaving Adora in shock.

  
  


_ Evil kitty. _

  
  


The blonde laughed and went over to Glimmer and Bow. 

  
  


Her friends were in the process of building a sandcastle. 

  
  


"Can I help?" Adora asked, kneeling down on the sand. 

  
  


Bow smiled. "Yeah!" 

  
  


Adora grabbed a shovel and she started filling up a bucket. "So. What's been going on with you two?" 

  
  


"Oh nothing." Glimmer answered first. "Just be usual  _ friendship  _ stuff."

  
  


"Yeah! Just friendship things." Bow looked nervous as he flipped over an already filled bucket and it came out perfect. "Whoa! That's the first nice tower I did this summer!"

  
  


"Yay Bow!" Glimmer beamed up at him.

  
  


Their gazes seemed to lock and they became distant.

  
  


"Uh guys." Adora waved a hand. "I'm still here."

  
  


Glimmer blinked and Bow rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh sorry. I forgot " Bow pressed his thumb into his tower and made little windows. 

  
  


"Okay guys. There's obviously something you're not telling me. Is something wrong? Did I do something?" Adora turned her mouth down. 

  
  


"What? No Adora!" Glimmer sighed. "You didn't do anything. I..I..I'm just confused about my feelings is all."

  
  


"Your feelings for Bow?" 

  
  


Both of her friends went red in the face. 

  
  


"H-How…did you?!" Glimmer frowned. "It was Catra, wasn't it? Ugh!" 

  
  


"Glimmer. Catra is my fiance. Did you really expect she would keep this from me?"

  
  


Glimmer huffed. "I guess not…" 

  
  


"Please don't tell anyone Adora." Bow begged. "We're still figuring it all out. And it won't help if everyone knows."

  
  


"I promise I won't say anything to anyone." Adora held her hand on her heart. "But I can't speak for Catra. She can be very …. _ chatty." _

  
  


Glimmer held her face in her hands. "I knew it would be a mistake to tell her!"

  
  


"Hey." Bow placed a hand on Glimmer's shoulder reassuringly. "It's going to be fine. This is going to be fine. Whoever finds out, I'm sure it'll be alright."

  
  


"Are you sure Bow?" 

  
  


"I'm sure." Bow got back down on his knees. "Now come on! We have a sandcastle to finish!" 

  
  
  


☆☆☆

  
  
  


Catra swayed her tail. 

  
  


It looks like Glimmer knows she told Adora about her and Bow's  _ potential relationship _ . She'll have to keep one eye open tonight as she slept. 

  
  


Just in case. 

  
  


"Catra! Catra! Over here!" Scorpia was waving her claw in the air. The tall scorpion woman was standing beside Lonnie who had a frisbee in her hand. "Play frisbee with us!"

  
  


Catra sighed. It wouldn't hurt to play a quick game with her friends. 

  
  


She walked over to the duo. "I'm in." 

  
  


"Great! Now let's form a circle." Scorpia stepped a bit away from Lonnie. 

  
  


"More like a triangle." Catra cackled and moved backwards a few feet. "Can you even throw a frisbee big gal?" 

  
  


"Of course I can!" Scorpia piped. "I've been throwing the disc all my life."

  
  


That made Catra snicker. "Alright. Show me what you got." Scorpia tossed the frisbee towards Catra and she caught it before it could go flying past her head. 

  
  


"Not bad." Catra grinned and threw the frisbee to Lonnie a little too hard. It whacked the other woman clean in the arm. 

  
  


"Hey! Watch it Catra!" Lonnie rubbed where the plastic disc had struck. 

  
  


"Whoops! Totally meant to do that." Lonnie glared at the cat woman and leaned down to pick up the frisbee. 

  
  


"Pay attention Scorpia!" Lonnie swung her hand and the disc flew at Scorpia. 

  
  


Swiftly, Scorpia grasped it with both claws. "I caught it!"

  
  


"Hell yeah you did!" Lonnie smiled wide. 

  
  


They took turns passing the frisbee to one another until it eventually got boring. 

  
  


"Is that an ice cream cart?" Scorpia squinted at a red and white umbrella moving in their direction. 

  
  


"I think it is." Catra eyed the incoming cart. It halted suddenly and little kids rushed to get the first ice cream. "I didn't bring money because who brings money out on the beach?"

  
  


"I do!" Scorpia raced for their towels and supplies. 

  
  


Catra just shook her head in response to that. She turned to Lonnie. "So how is your relationship going with Scorp?" 

  
  


Lonnie folded her arms across her chest. "Better than any girlfriend I've had before. Though she can't keep to stop hugging."

  
  


"I can see why that would be a problem. But Scorpia is a good gal. She gave me a place to live after...nah. It ain't important now."

  
  


"Cuz you and Adora are fiances."

  
  


"Yep." Catra couldn't believe that at the start of the summer she hated Adora. Was angry at Adora. It was the complete opposite now. 

  
  


They were going to get married!

  
  


"Wanna go get some of this ice cream?" Lonnie asked. 

  
  


Catra shrugged. "Sure why not."

  
  
  


☆☆☆

  
  
  


Glimmer applied sunscreen on her skin for the third time that day. They've been on the beach since late morning and now the sun was creeping towards the horizon. 

  
  


The sea turned orange. 

  
  


The sky went from bright blue to layers of orange, pink, yellow, and aqua green. It was a beautiful sight to witness. Especially since this was the final time they'll get to spend time on a Crimson Island beach. 

  
  


"Hey guys!" Adora called. "We should take a group photo!" 

  
  


Glimmer bit her lip. She hated taking pictures. But for once she'll be willing to do it.

  
  


 This was special after all.

  
  


Everyone gathered in one spot with back facing the ocean roaring behind them. 

  
  


Adora asked a stranger if they could take a picture of their group with her phone. 

  
  


Once everyone was in position and smiling the person pressed the button. 

  
  


"Thank you so much!" Adora took her phone from the person. 

  
  


"It was no problem!" 

  
  


Glimmer approached Adora to see how everyone looked. It was actually a very  _ nice _ picture. No one was cut off. And it was light enough to see each of their faces. 

  
  


"This totally has to be printed." Glimmer said. 

  
  


"Lemme see." Mermista pushed in between Adora and Glimmer. "My hair could've been better but I can deal with it."

  
  


"I wanna see too!" Perfuma hovered over Adora's shoulder. 

  
  


Glimmer stepped away so the others could see the picture and she sat on the sand, staring out over the water. 

  
  


Bow sat next to her after a few minutes of solitude and she smiled at her best friend. 

  
  


One she cared about more then she could ever put into words. 

  
  


"I'm going to miss this place." Bow spoke. 

  
  


"Me too." Glimmer brought her knees to her chest. "It felt like yesterday we were arriving here."

  
  


"Yeah. It feels the same for me." 

  
  


"Bow?" Glimmer suddenly raised her voice in a question. 

  
  


"Yeah Glimm?" Bow tilted his head and he met her eyes. 

  
  


"Thank you for being my friend...all these years." She begin to tear up. "I don't know what I would do if I had never met you."

  
  


Bow smiled softly and took Glimmer's hand. "Same. Pretty sure you changed my life Glimmer. And I'm so happy for that. You mean a lot to me you know that?"

  
  


Glimmer sniffled with lips slightly turned up. "I know. You tell me every once in awhile."

  
  


"I'll keep saying it.  _ Forever." _ He gently squeezed her hand. 

  
  


"I look forward to it. The future."

  
  


"I do too." Bow shuffled closer to her and Glimmer rested her head on his shoulder. 

  
  


They watched as the sun disappeared below the ocean line. 

  
  


The final sunset of this vacation was now over. 


	29. The Future Awaits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Thank you so much for reading! It's been so fun and I'm going to miss working on this fic. I might go back and fix certain things cuz I have improved in my writing since SOCI started. But other then that, it's been a great time writing this whoe thing. 
> 
> <3

August 6th

  
  


"Micah, you have our tickets correct?" Angella dragged her suitcase to the front door. "Yes sweetie. I do. Try to relax." 

  
  


"Sorry. I don't want to leave anything behind." Angella suddenly got a look.

 

A look he knew too well. She forgot to do something.

 

"Oh dear." Micah sighed as his love climbed the stairs to their room. 

  
  


He knew it.

  
  


He wished she wasn't so anxious. He checked everything up there. 

 

Three times.

 

But as they say, never argue with your wife for these types of things.

  
  


"Dad!" 

  
  


Ah. 

  
  


His other angel. 

  
  


The light of his life.

  
  


The daughter he loved so much. 

  
  


"Yes my little Glimmer?" 

  
  


"Ugh dad." She smiled while rolling eyes. "Where's mom?"

  
  


"She just want upstairs." Micah answered. "Did you need something?"

  
  


"Just some money for snacks." She shuffled her feet. "I kinda used all my money on this trip."

  
  


"Don't let your mother hear about this." Micah pulled out a ten dollar bill from his wallet and handed it to Glimmer.

  
  


"Thanks dad!" Glimmer beamed and walked off. 

  
  


Micah chuckled. 

  
  


Still always acts like his little girl. 

  
  
  


☆☆☆

  
  
  


Catra lugged a suitcase all the way up the stairs to the main level of the beach house. 

  
  


Her suitcase. 

  
  


She was sure she had everything. 

  
  


She leaned the baggage against the wall and turned around. "Adora! Are you coming?" 

  
  


The blonde appeared, carrying her own suitcase. "Sorry. Wanted to make sure I didn't miss anything." Her fiance set down the case by Catra's. 

  
  


"Adora I swear you checked that room a hundred times by now." Catra rolled her mismatched eyes. 

  
  


"So then I guess you won't be missing your phone." Adora held it up. 

  
  


Catra immediately snatched the device. "Where did you find it?!" 

  
  


"Charging Catra! Along with  _ my  _ charger. You're lucky I do check because we would've been on the boat and you wouldn't notice you didn't have your phone until then!" 

  
  


"Goddammit Adora!" Catra scoffed. "Sorry I'm not some perfect person!" 

  
  


"Hey. Hey." Bow came over. "Let's relax okay? We're all stressed out from having to leave. Arguing won't make it easier."

  
  


Catra backed off. "Fine." She hissed under her breath and dragged her suitcase to the front door, digging her claws into the handle.  _ Stupid Adora.  _ She released it and went outside onto the porch. 

  
  


She was hoping to get fresh ocean air alone but Sea Hawk and Mermista were walking up the steps. Perfuma trailed behind them and passed by into the house. 

  
  


Perfuma hesitated however. "Is everything alright?" She asked. 

  
  


"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." Catra snarled. 

  
  


Perfuma stayed where she was. "Are you sure? I want to help. Maybe it'll be better for you if you talked about it."

  
  


Catra sighed. 

  
  


Perfuma wasn't about to leave her alone. 

  
  


"Me and Adora argued." Catra gripped the wooden part of the screen porch. "I don't know. It still fucking gets to me. At the start of this damn season we hated each other. But now we're getting freaking  _ married." _

  
  


"I know it can be a lot to take in." Perfuma stood by Catra. "But you can't expect things to be completely okay right away. I can see how much you two love each other and it's so beautiful. But love should come with patience and respect. There will be bickering. It's all a part of being in a loving relationship." 

  
  


"It's still annoying how she likes to make sure everything is in order! Can't she at least flow free for once?" 

  
  


"Have you told her that?" Perfuma blinked at her. 

  
  


"No…"

  
  


"Then you should! Honesty is better than keeping things inside. A relationship full of secrets is a relationship that won't last. If you want it to last, you must be as honest as you can be." 

  
  


"Well that's bad cuz I have issues with being honest. Adora knows I do." 

  
  


"It's a hard thing when learning how to be open. Just give it patience and you'll be there one day." Perfuma gasped. "Oh I promised Mermista I would help her pack!" The tall woman darted inside and closed the door behind her. 

  
  


Catra stood there, hair waving gently in the wind. 

  
  


_ Maybe Perfuma is right… I need to be more open to Adora.  _

  
  


"Oh fuck!" Catra slammed her own hand on her cheek. "I'm not looking forward to this."

  
  
  


☆☆☆

  
  
  


Adora sat on the couch to wait until the others were ready to go. 

  
  


Why did Catra always have to pick a fight? Especially at such a wrong time?

  
  


She leaned her head back and rested her arms on the back of the couch. She stared at everything upside down.

  
  


The front door opened and Catra walked in. The woman closed it back behind her. 

  
  


Adora sat up straight and turned her head. "Catra?" 

  
  


Catra came over and flopped on the cushions next to the blonde. "I…"

  
  


"It's okay Catra. You don't have to say it. I understand." Adora sighed. "I'll try to be less stressed out about things. I can kinda see why it would be annoying to you."

  
  


"I'm still  _ sorry."  _ Catra was blunt. "It's just...I want  _ you  _ to relax for once. I don't think you did that a lot while we were here." 

  
  


"Well you know me! Adora the person who can't relax for the life of her." She held her own face and slouched over. "I tried to but it isn't my cup of tea."

  
  


Catra gently grabbed Adora's left wrist. "I know." She chuckled. Adora met her fiance's mismatched gaze. "I've known you ever since I can damn remember." 

  
  


Adora smiled. "Me too." She twisted around to face the feline girl. "I'm glad I did get to meet you." 

  
  


"Well now you're stuck with me.  _ For the rest of your life."  _

  
  


Adora laughed. "I look forward to living the rest of my life with you." 

  
  


Catra went quiet and she shuffled closer to the blonde woman. "Me too…" She whispered. A soft voice she only ever used around Adora. 

  
  


It was so gentle and made Adora's heart thud in her chest. She grasped Catra's fingers and leaned in close. 

  
  


Catra blushed and closed her eyes. 

  
  


Adora did the same and closed the gap between her and the cat woman. 

  
  


As always, her head grew light and warmth consumed Adora's soul. Every kiss with Catra was a blessing. At times she still couldn't believe that she got to experience the love she dreamed about many times throughout her life. 

  
  


They pulled apart and Adora stared into Catra's gaze with total love. It was returned just as much. 

  
  


A knock at the door made the couple jump in unison.

  
  


Micah rushed to go open it. "Yes?" 

  
  


"We're here to take you to the boat. It'll be departing in an hour. So you better hurry." Spinnerella's voice said. 

  
  


"Thank you. We'll all be out in a jiffy." Micah turned around. "Boat leaves in an hour! Hurry up squad!" He shouted. 

  
  


"I'm not done packing!" Mermista replied. 

  
  


"If you didn't procrastinate so much you would be!" Perfuma snapped. 

  
  


"Whoa. Flower girl's got an attitude." Catra cackled.

  
  


Adora rolled her eyes. "Let's get our baggage outside."

  
  


The next thirty minutes was chaotic. Everyone was racing to get their suitcases on the skiffs and into the seats. 

  
  


Adora pulled down her sunglasses just as they were on their way to the docks. They were really about to leave. 

  
  


The same sadness she felt before came again. But it was instantly replaced with the excitement of college. 

  
  


She and Catra were both getting to live their dreams. 

  
  


Maybe life could work out after all. 

  
  


"Thank you Spinnerella. Netossa." Angella gave her thanks to the two woman and ripped them. "Your help has been much appreciated."

  
  


"Thank you!" Spinnerella beamed. "It has been a pleasure."

  
  


Angella smiled and faced the group. "Everyone is here and accounted for?"

  
  


"Yep!" Micah answered. "No one is going to be left behind."

  
  


"Don't leave us behind!" Scorpia pulled up in a skiff with Entrapta in the back and Lonnie driving. The trio hopped out and grabbed their luggage as soon as the cart was parked. 

  
  


"Don't forget me either." Double Trouble pulled along their own suitcase and stopped by the large group. Their girlfriend trailed not far behind. "Looks like we're all going on the same boat. What a coincidence!" 

  
  


The ship's horn honked just as Double Trouble spoke. "But if we don't get on now we're guaranteed to miss it." 

  
  


"Everyone come on!" Adora took Catra's hand and they raced across the boardwalk, their suitcases dancing around wildly behind them. 

  
  


They made it onto the boat's deck just in time. Which was extremely lucky.

  
  


"Glimmer? Bow?" Angella called. 

  
  


"We're here mom!" Glimmer raised her hand. 

  
  


"Mermista? Sea Hawk? Perfuma? Entrapta?" 

  
  


"All here!" Sea Hawk said. 

  
  


"Lonnie, Catra, Scorpia, and Adora?"

  
  


"Here ma'am!" Scorpia lifted up her claw. 

  
  


"Micah?" Angella glimpsed around. 

  
  


Glimmer's father was nowhere in sight. And the boat was leaving the shore. "Micah?!" Angella said more frantically. 

  
  


"I'm right here dear." Micah emerged from behind his wife. 

  
  


Angella hit him in the chest. "Don't scare me like that sweetheart."

  
  


Micah smiled nervously. "My bad. Sorry my angel." The group divided after that, scattering on the ship. 

  
  


Their luggage was put on a cart and taken to a room with Micah's and Angella's names on it. 

  
  


Adora dragged Catra by the hand to the cafe part of the boat. "Remember this place?"

  
  


"No…?" The blonde led them to a secluded spot with faded yellow walls. " _ Oh."  _

  
  


"Haha you do kitten." Adora grinned. 

  
  


"But I'm not ticked off at you this time." Her fiance walked into Adora until the blonde's back was against the peeling paint. The feline pressed up on her. 

  
  


Adora beamed. "Sure glad you aren't." She wiggled her body, still grinning. "I don't think this is a good place to make out though." 

  
  


"Who's gonna stop us?" Catra pressed her lips to Adora. The blonde kissed back, letting Catra grasp her hand and pin it against the wall. Their fingers interlaced. 

  
  


"Do you guys see where Adora and Catra went? I can't find them." Glimmer asked somewhere nearby. 

  
  


"Probably making out somewhere." Adora couldn't pinpoint who the second person was but boy where they right. 

  
  


She wrapped her free arm around Catra and stroked her tail. 

  
  


Catra made a mmf sound in response and kissed Adora more. 

  
  


Adora pulled away to speak. "No oh kitty. Remember we're in public." 

  
  


"Ugh. You have to ruin the moment don't you?" Catra pouted. 

  
  


"There will be plenty of time when we get back home. College isn't for another month. For me at least."

  
  


"Fine." Catra moved away from Adora. "Can you buy me a juice?" 

  
  


Adora sighed. "Of course Catra."

  
  
  


☆☆☆

  
  
  


Glimmer sat at a table overlooking the ocean. She watched as Crimson Island slowly grew farther and farther away. 

  
  


It seemed like a foreign place now. Like they were never there. 

  
  


She was going to miss being around everybody. 

  
  


A pink drink was placed in front of her. She startled.

  
  


"Sorry." Bow apologized. He sat down across from her with his own drink. "Something on your mind Glim?" 

  
  


"I'm going to miss everybody being in the same place." She continued to stare at the blue water. 

  
  


Bow took a sip from his straw. "Me too. It was such an awesome time. Being around all our friends." He frowned when she didn't reply again. 

  
  


"Hey." He reached across the table and put his hand on hers. "Just because we aren't going to be around each other all the time doesn't mean we  _ won't  _ see each other. We're still friends. Even if it isn't everyday we hang out." 

  
  


Glimmer sniffled. "Thanks Bow.." 

  
  


"You're welcome Glimmer. Now drink the juice I bought you. It's glitter themed!" He piped. 

  
  


Glimmer giggled. Maybe it wasn't so bad she liked Bow in that way. 

  
  


And honestly, she was so lucky to have him around. 

  
  


Eventually the main land came into sight. 

  
  


Everyone gathered near where they would leave the boat and made moves to retrieve their luggage. 

  
  


Glimmer struggled to get her suitcase off the cart and she growled in frustration. "Let me get that for you Glimmer." Bow reached for the handle. 

  
  


"Bow I got it." She tugged with all her might. The baggage was caught on the others. 

  
  


Adora yanked off her own case and all the suitcases came falling off. Glimmer jumped back and into Bow. He caught her in his arms and held her. 

  
  


"Watch it Adora!" Glimmer shrieked. "You almost hit us!" 

  
  


"Sorry Glimmer. Bow." Adora smiled and dragged her luggage away. 

  
  


Wait.

  
  


Did she do that on purpose?!

  
  


Glimmer looked up at Bow who still was hugging her. Their faces were only inches apart. They both blushed in response and swiftly broke apart from each other. 

  
  


She noticed her father was staring. There was a teasing twinkle in his eyes. 

  
  


Great. 

  
  


Now her dad knew the growing romance between her and Bow too. 

  
  
  


☆☆☆

  
  
  


Catra paced the deck, eager to got off this stupid boat. She got sick twice already. That was too much. 

  
  


"Kitty. Moving anymore you'll get seasick again." Adora gently retrieved her hand. "Just relax? We're almost there."

  
  


"I am  _ relaxing."  _

  
  


"Doesn't look like it."

  
  


"Oh shut up." 

  
  


The boat halted by the Seaworthy docks and it took a whole twenty minutes before they could actually get off. 

  
  


This annoyed Catra to no end. 

  
  


They had to walk to where they left their cars. It was on the way to the airport next. 

  
  


Hopefully they won't miss their plane.

  
  


Unfortunately Catra couldn't ride with Adora. And switching would be an unnecessary pain.

 

"I'll see you at the airport." Adora pecked Catra's cheek as they said their goodbyes. Even though they would be seeing each other again at the airport. And sitting together on the plane. 

  
  


"Come on Adora!" Glimmer said. "We have to get going. You can handle being away from Catra for a minute." 

  
  


Adora rolled her eyes. "Love you." 

  
  


"Love you too babe." Catra kissed Adora and hurried to Lonnie's rumbling car. She sat next to Scorpia in the back and closed the door. 

  
  


She started to feel queasy again when they got on the highway. It didn't help that she was missing Adora at the same time. 

  
  


"Uh. Does anyone have a bag?" Catra croaked. Her stomach ached painfully. 

  
  


"Here you go kitty." Scorpia handed her one from her backpack. "Are you feeling sick?" 

  
  


"Y-Yeah." She emptied the contents of her stomach into the bag. She wavered at the smell. "Ughhh." She shouldn't have eaten a bunch of snacks on the boat. 

  
  


Scorpia patted Catra's back. "You're going to be okay, pal." She handed the feline woman kleenex. 

  
  


"At this point, I don't really believe that." She cleaned off her mouth and threw the napkin in the bag. She closed it off and leaned her head against the seat. She shut her eyes hoping it would relieve her of the nausea.

  
  


It sorta helped. 

  
  


She didn't throw up again. 

  
  


They arrived at the airport after some time. Their plane was to depart in thirty minutes. Which mean having to race through security and run to the terminal while dragging heavy luggage. 

  
  


It was hell. 

  
  


They still made it on time somehow.

  
  


Catra wasn't sure how much running she would be able to take. Hopefully it was done. 

  
  


She felt better by the time they were on the plane and in their seats. 

  
  


"How was the ride here?" Adora asked. Outside the window the ground grew smaller as the plane took off. The sight slightly terrified Catra. 

  
  


"Don't want to talk about it babe." The feline muttered, looking away from the window and focusing on something else. 

  
  


"You got sick in the car didn't you?" Adora placed her hand on Catra's leg. 

  
  


"Won't don't you get about not wanting to talk about it?" She snapped at her fiance. 

  
  


"I'm sorry kitty." Adora withdrew her hand. 

  
  


Catra sighed heavily.

  
  


It was going to be a long seven hours. 

  
  
  


☆☆☆

  
  
  


Frosta sat on her front porch steps.

  
  


Glimmer was supposed to be returning home today. 

  
  


The sun was beginning to set in beautiful orange light but it wasn't something Frosta was looking at.

  
  


She wondered what her neighbor got her. 

  
  


"What if she looks different?" The preteen girl thought out loud. "What if she got a bad sunburn over the summer?" 

  
  


She sighed and tapped her foot. 

  
  


They should be home by now. 

  
  


Right? 

  
  


"Frosta!" Her mom called from inside. "Time to come in!"

  
  


"Mom! Five more minutes! Please!" Frosta shouted back with a begging tone. 

  
  


"Only five minutes!" She could hear the annoyance in her mother's voice. She paid no mind to it. 

  
  


Glimmer was going to come home any minute now. Just had to keep waiting and watching.

  
  


Five minutes went by and still nothing. It was getting darker with each passing minute. 

  
  


Fireflies begin to flicker and dance low to the ground and among the tree branches. 

  
  


Where were they? Did something happen?

  
  


Her mother pushed open the screen door. "Come in sweetie. I don't think they're going to be here before dinner." 

  
  


"Mom just five more minutes!" 

  
  


"Frosta. You'll see her tomorrow. Right now it's time to set the table." Her mom was stern. There was no fighting.

  
  


" _ Fine."  _ Frosta sulked and stood up. She turned around to step on the porch.

  
  


That's when she heard it. 

  
  


A car coming down the street. She whipped back around just as a van whisked by and parked in Glimmer's driveway. "Mom! They're here!" 

  
  


Frosta excitedly ran over to the van as everyone was getting off. "Frosta!" She disregarded her mom. 

  
  


Glimmer was back! 

  
  


Glimmer was back!

  
  


"Glimmer!" She yelled and hugged her taller neighbor. The little girl squeezed Glimmer tightly.

  
  


"Frosta!" Glimmer hugged back. "I missed you!" 

  
  


"You did!?" Frosta looked up. 

  
  


"Yes!" Glimmer beamed. "And I got you something like I promised!" 

  
  


"I want to see it!" Frosta piped.

  
  


"She can see it once we settle down Glimmer." Angella opened the trunk of the van. "We have suitcases to take in." Glimmer's mother took out a velvet colored luggage and set it on the driveway.

  
  


Glimmer rolled her eyes. "How about this? After I'm done unpacking, I'll bring the gift over to you?"

  
  


"You're going to come to my house?!" Frosta bounced up and down in place. 

  
  


"If it's fine with your mom." 

  
  


"I'll go ask her!" Frosta charged over the lawn to her mom standing on the porch. 

  
  


Glimmer smiled and shook her head. 

  
  


She shifted her gaze to her house. 

  
  


It was good to finally be home.

  
  
  


☆☆☆

  
  
  


Adora unlocked her apartment door and entered her home. 

  
  


She relocked it behind her after pulling in her luggage and setting it against the wall of the kitchen.

  
  


She walked through the place. 

  
  


It was just as she left it. 

  
  


Whoops. 

  
  


She left the washer lid open. She closed it and went into her room. 

  
  


It smelled the same. Looked the same. Yet it was comforting to see again. 

  
  


"It's good to be home." Adora sat on her bed. "Even if it's only for a little bit." 

  
  


Her phone started to ring and she plucked the device out of her pocket. 

  
  


It was Mara. 

  
  


Her mom was calling. She decided to ignore it. She was feeling tired after everything that day. 

  
  


Rushing to pack. 

  
  


Leaving the beach house. 

  
  


Getting on the boat. 

  
  


Driving to the airport. 

  
  


Rushing to the plane with hardly a break in between. She was pretty sure she took a four hour nap on the plane.

  
  


Her phone stopped ringing just as she put it on her nightstand. 

  
  


Adora flopped on her bed, wanting to sleep more. 

  
  


But a knocking at the door ruined those plans. "I'm coming!" She got up and stumbled out of her room. She ran her hands through her messy hair to make it somewhat neater and opened the front door. 

  
  


Catra stood there with her suitcase. "Thought you weren't gonna let me in."

  
  


"You  _ knocked one time."  _ Adora moved aside so her fiance could enter. 

  
  


Catra studied the kitchen. "Huh. This place sure has changed."

  
  


Adora shut the door and locked it. "It's been cleaner since you haven't been here to make a mess."

  
  


"I never made a mess!" Catra protested. 

  
  


"Yeah huh. Okay." Adora crossed her arms. "I thought you were sleeping at Scorpia's?"

  
  


"Why would I do that?" Catra led the way into the living room. 

  
  


"I don't know." They sat next to each other on the couch. "I guess I'm just not used to you being here." 

  
  


It  _ did _ feel weird. 

  
  


The last time they were in this apartment together, it had turned into a petty argument and ended with Catra slamming the door on the way out. 

  
  


But it wasn't that way anymore. Adora hoped they never went in that direction again. 

  
  


"Adora, you look like you're about to break into tears." Catra grasped her cheek and stroked her skin with a thumb. "Yeah. I do agree it feels odd as heck."

  
  


"Sorry." Adora sniffled and leaned her face into the touch. "Glad I'm not alone." 

  
  


"Pfff. You're never alone with me here." 

  
  


"I know." Adora smiled softly. "I love you kitten."

  
  


Catra blushed. "I love you too, doofus." They leaned towards each other to share a kiss. 

  
  


Adora didn't know what might the future hold. 

  
  


But at least she knew it would be by someone who she cared about and loved with her whole being. 

  
  


That's all that really mattered in the end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's by popular demand, I might write some side stories relating to Summer On Crimson Island. It would in a separate thing with different stories in different chapters. If that's something you would like to see please let me know. I will be responding to any comments that might be left below. Feel free to leave a suggestion as well if there was a certain part in the story you would've like to see or something that was mentioned but didn't necessary happen in the fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> And that concludes Summer On Crimson Island <3

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to point out mistakes! As long as you're nice about it.


End file.
